To Melt An Icy Heart
by MidnightRose72
Summary: After giving Thor up to Malekith, Loki claims to have done it in order to save them but after a betrayal from Malekith, both Loki and Jane find themselves in a tender situation as they fight to escape their predicament...and the fire that builds between them. LOKANE! (Rated M for further chapters)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Jane's head pounded harshly against her temples. There was a faint ringing in her ears. She was face down on ash covered soil. Where was she? Then she remembered. Groaning she pushed herself to her hands and stared up at the monster on two legs. He towered over her and her heart thumped madly inside her chest in fear. She scrambled back, barely missing his fist as he buried it into the ground.

Thor, where was Thor?!

She yelped as he brought his fist down once more. Rolling to the side she only managed to entangle her skirt on the man's fist. As she went to push herself to her feet something grasped her about her waist. Screaming, or thinking that she screamed for everything was a fuzzy and muffled blur she struck out with her hands and met pale ones instead.

She gasped, no sound reaching her ears as she twisted her head and looked up. Loki towered over her, his green eyes fierce and feral as he looked ahead at the monster, Kurse. She stared at him, anger flooding her veins as she glared up at him.

He paid her no heed and tightened his grip on her. His lips parted and he spoke something to the monster and then to the Dark Elf King, Malekith. Jane shivered at the sight of them and for a second, she thought she felt Loki's arm tighten around her once more.

Oddly, it made her feel better.

Then she saw the real reason why he'd tightened his grip on her. Thor was hauled before them, battered and bloody and a scream ripped from her throat as she tried to free herself of Loki's iron grip. He lifted her off of her feet but she continued to scream and fight.

Her eyes filled with tears as Malekith waved his hand and the monster Kurse hefted Thor's weak body and turning they ascended the hill of ash towards a spacecraft. Loki's arm tightened further and he took a step back, bringing a thrashing, severely pissed off Jane with him.

He muttered something and his green eyes narrowed dangerously. Jane didn't stop thrashing, didn't stop screaming for Thor until her voice was hoarse and they were back on the hoverboat.

Loki plopped her down on the blankets and waved his hand. Jane gasped when her hands and feet were bound and she hissed and began to curse him. Though her voice was hoarse and it was a faint muffle in her ears she cursed him.

He ignored her and began to start the boat. That's when he halted and grew still. He stiffened and she saw the change in him. Her words died and she glanced over her shoulder.

Her stomach sank...

Maliketh's spacecraft hovered overhead and her eyes widened when she saw the missiles fire. Suddenly arms were around her waist once more and Loki, holding her bridal style, leapt from the boat.

His jump carried them away from the boat as it was blasted to bits. His boots dug into the hard ash and his arms securely around her, he dashed ahead. It was to no avail as the spacecraft followed them, shooting missiles and bullets as it went.

Loki dodged them with grace and agility and Jane clung tightly to his coat, burying her face into his chest as he carried her. The blasts erupted around them were muffled but she could feel the impact as they made the ground shudder. Ash and dirt spewed out around them and she felt herself choking on it.

Loki's heart hammered against her ear and her fingers instinctively curled tighter into the armor that adorned his chest. He grunted as a cloud of ash erupted around them, causing her vision to go dark.

Then she felt him stumble and she yelped as they tumbled down an ash covered hill. They rolled and rolled and Jane screamed in pain as she connected with something hard.

A rock...

A mountainside...

Loki was beside her, his green eyes feral and lit with rage as he glared up at the spacecraft.

Trapped...

Like mice in a cage...

His hold on her tightened and Jane, her eyes locked on the spacecraft, closed her eyes as they fired.

Blackness...

VVVV

"No!" Thor roared brokenly as he watched. The mountainside exploded and dust and rock rained down where Loki and Jane had been only moments before.

He sagged against the restraints. Mjolnir was gone, his strength was gone.

Jane was gone...

Gone...

Forever...

The agony tore at his heart as he howled and tears filmed over his sky blue eyes. His blonde hair resembling a lion's was tangled and ratted, covered in dirt and blood. It hung down over his face and he felt blood pool inside his mouth.

Raising his head he spit it in the direction of the Dark Elf King. The monster, Kurse responded by hammering his giant fist into Thor's face. Thor grunted from the impact but Malekith waved his hand and Kurse retreated. Malekith turned to face him. His cold, black eyes looked down at him and he tilted his head as if in deep consideration of something.

"Yes, this will do quite nicely. Quite nicely indeed," he purred and waved his hand once more. Kurse grunted and smashed his fist into Thor's skull once more.

Pain...

Immeasurable...

Thor's vision went black...

VVVV

Jane was warm, comfortable. Slowly her eyes opened and she looked up at a stone ceiling. Groggily, she realized she was lying on a bed of pillows and that she was wrapped in a soft, feather light blanket. A fireplace, huge with white glittering marble crackled in the corner and she raised her eyes to the walls.

Books...

They were covered in books. They were everywhere, stacked in huge piles around her, on the beautifully carved ebony tables and shelves that lined every wall. Then there was a door.

It was deep ebony, lined with silver and it seemed to look impenetrable. Her eyes continued to run along the room until they fixed upon the figure that lounged in a black, Victorian styled chair by the fire.

Loki...

His long, lithe body was relaxed as his chin rested in his long, smooth fingers. His eyes were closed, his dark eyelashes catching the firelight. His face was smooth, elegant as his black, silky hair was swept back to fall to his shoulders.

For a moment she simply stared at him, unable to move. Her mind flashed back to that day in the hall when she'd punched him, and he'd only smiled at her after.

_I like her..._

The words had rung in her ears, vibrated throughout her body and suddenly her anger had faded. Her heart had pounded inside her chest and in order to keep herself from shivering at his presence she'd tucked her hair behind her ear.

Then Thor had stepped away with Lady Sif as they discussed something, leaving her practically _alone _with him. He'd only smiled, his dark grin sending shivers up her spine as his eyes stared _straight _into her.

She'd been silently mesmerized by him. His face was pale, angular and handsome. His lips were soft and sensual. His dark, elegant brows were relaxed. His body was long and lithe. His armor fit him more perfectly than Thor's.

Thor...

Her thoughts jolted inside her head.

With a wince she sat up, the blanket pooling around her waist. She glanced down and disgust whelmed up inside her as she kicked the emerald green blanket off. Standing on wobbly legs she crossed over to him, her shoes thudding against the stones. Everything was muffled and the ringing in her ears had not stopped but she ignored it.

Turning she picked up an antique oil lamp and hefted it in her hand. Striding towards him she lifted it and was prepared to bring it down on his face when his emerald eyes opened.

She halted at the malicious gleam in his eyes and suddenly he was standing. His lithe body was massive against hers and her eyes widened. He reached up, his fingers pinching her wrist as he yanked the lamp from her fingers, a vicious snarl on his lips.

Angry she opened her mouth to scream at him but her words were muffled. Loki ignored her and set the lamp down on the table, his lips still curled in a snarl. His emerald eyes were still gleaming and his voice was muffled in her ears as he spoke.

By the tone however, he was not happy.

Well, neither was she.

She stared up at him, frowning and he glared down at her. His gaze narrowed when she didn't react and she snorted while pointing to her ears.

"I can't hear you!" She growled with her mouth and surprise flittered across his face. Then his eyes narrowed and reaching up he placed the palm of his hands on her ears.

She stiffened at his touch but slowly...

Warmth...

It seeped into her, filled her...

Her body grew warm, her vision fuzzy and Loki's face swam above her. Unsteady she reached for him and he let her cling onto him. After a moment she could hear the fire, the study thrum of his breathing.

"Why?" Jane whispered after a moment and Loki snorted while reaching up and removing her hands. He dusted himself off and turned from her, heading over to a pile of books.

"I did not want my carefully thought out insults to go to waste on deaf ears." He replied. Jane's hands fisted and she followed after him.

"That's not what I meant!" She snapped and bolting in front of him cut him off. "Where's Thor?!" She demanded and Loki's brows furrowed.

"Really, I thought you of all people would know that, dear Jane." He went to move past her but she stepped in front of him once more. His eyes flashed in irritation.

"You handed him over! You betrayed us!" She yelled at him while slapping his chest. Loki narrowed his eyes, catching her wrists elegantly once more, and she struggled against him.

"I also saved your life, _twice_." He quipped and his emerald eyes flashed. Jane narrowed her own eyes and glared up at him.

"Is that supposed to mean something?" She growled and yanked her wrists from his grasp. "After we trusted you, you betrayed us!"

He sighed and moved past her.

"Yes, you've mentioned that before." He moved over to a stack of books and uncontrollable rage filled her.

"What is Malekith going to do with him?" She hissed out but Loki did not answer her. He simply moved about the room, inspecting it.

Growling she picked up a heavy, leather bound book and chucked it at him. He easily caught it an inch from his face.

"You know," he said while still examining the bookshelves, his voice low and nonchalant, "that was quite rude considering I just repaired your hearing."

Jane could have throttled him as he smirked over his shoulder at her.

"What did you expect?" She growled while crossing her arms over her chest. "You act as if Thor being in the hands of the most dangerous being in the Universe is a good thing! Not to mention you're the one who handed him over!"

Her hands were shaking so much that she curled them into fists and despite it, tears filmed over her eyes. "Don't you feel at all horrible?" She whispered as tears trailed down her cheeks.

Loki watched her, his gaze and face unreadable. Then he slowly set the book down and crossed the room to her. Her head was ducked and so she saw only his black boots as he halted in front of her. All the fight had gone out of her and an empty shell was all that was left.

"He asked me to save you." He whispered so quietly she wasn't even sure she'd heard it. Slowly she raised her face to his and her eyes met emerald ones that were tinged with pain.

"What?" She choked out and Loki placed his hands behind his back, glowering down at her but his brows were drawn together and his mouth was pinched in grief.

"Thor saw that he wasn't going to be able to defeat Kurse, but he knew that if I appeared to be on Malekith's side then I could safely take you away and come after him later." Loki's eyes darkened as he looked over at the fire. "The fool." He murmured before straightening his shoulders. "So I did as he asked and _handed _him over, saving you in the process, but Malekith," Loki's face grew so incredibly dark that Jane gasped, "betrayed me and so sought to eradicate the both of us." Loki's eyes returned to hers. "He wanted to save _you, _a little mortal." His eyes narrowed maliciously and he turned to stride over to the fire, his hands still behind his back.

Her eyes stayed on him, his broad shoulders, lean waist and long legs that looked surprisingly heavy. He always moved with such fluid and grace. She noticed that there were shadows underneath his eyes and for the first time she saw grief, true grief.

Silence filled the room and reaching up Jane wiped her tears away.

"That's why I have to save him. I have to get out of here and find him." Despite her tears her voice was steady. "Where are we?" She whispered while looking around.

"It's called a Time Warp." He replied in a soft voice. His eyes stared into the fire but he looked as if he were a million miles away.

"A Time Warp?" She ventured and he sighed.

"It is a place that holds many treasures to keep them from warping, from growing old and decaying, from aging." He whispered in reply and Jane's eyes grew wide.

"So, time stops?" She asked and Loki snorted as if she'd asked the stupidest question in the world.

"No. It warps time, so let's say we spent an hour here, it could be decades on the outside world or only seconds. No one knows."

Jane gasped.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Perhaps ten hours." He murmured and she felt her knees growing weak. Shaking she turned and dashed to the door. It towered over her, a massive wall of thick ebony and she fumbled for a handle, _anything! _

"That is not the way out." He murmured and she halted. Turning back towards him she put her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes.

"Then what is?" She demanded and a slight smirk touched his lips.

"The door will open when it wants." He waved his hand dismissively. "So I suggest you make yourself comfortable." With that he went back to staring into the fire.

After a few moments of staring at him she shook her head. Poking her head around the library she managed to find old chapel candle holders that were taller than her. Using two of them she pried, pushed, pulled, but the door did not budge.

There were times where she'd catch Loki looking at her from the corner of her eye but he made no move to help her. He only smirked, his lips pulling slightly up at the edges. It might have made her angry had she not seen the utter and complete sadness in them.

Loki...

Sad...

Impossible...

Finally, huffing with indignation she stood the candle holders up and strode across the room. Throwing herself down onto the sofa she glared into the fire, missing the slight upturn of Loki's lips.

"Done are we?" His tone was low, mocking and she shot a glare at him.

"At least I was _trying _to find a way out." She shot back and Loki's grin widened.

"Ah, ever the persistent little mortal." He tilted his head while his emerald eyes, flickering from the fire, roamed over her and she stiffened, "Is that how you won, Thor?"

His question caught her off guard and she blinked up at him, her cheeks flushing before she could glower at him instead. Her reaction made his lips turn up into a mocking grin.

"What business is it of yours?" She fired back and he chuckled. Though it sounded pleasant there was a tinge of bitterness in it.

"It is my business to know _why, _after the thousands of women Thor has had, that he decided that _you _were worth his _life._" He growled and she gasped.

Sitting up she glared up at his towering form. Undeterred by his penetrating glare she stood up and came toe to toe with him.

"I didn't ask him to do that for me! Or you for that matter!" She shot back and at the thought of Thor dying, of his lifeless form lying bloody and broken somewhere out there because of her caused her eyes to fill with tears.

Damn it! She was _stronger _than that!

She turned away from Loki, unable to stand the cold God seeing her cry, seeing her weakness. A shudder entered her body and she bit her lip as a single tear trailed down her cheek, then another and another.

VVVVV

Loki looked down at her shivering form, at the desperation that was in her tiny body as she fought to control her emotions. Something tugged inside his chest as he remembered a little boy. A little boy who loved to read books and use magic.

A little boy who had been isolated...

Beaten...

Utterly alone...

He reached up and gently placed his hand on her shoulder. She stopped. Slowly, unsure of his actions he squeezed slightly.

They stood there in silence and Jane's sobs quieted to ragged gasps. The only sound was her breathing and the crackle of the fire.

"I can see," Loki whispered softly and his breath tickled the back of her head he was so close, "why Thor chose you." Her wall broke once more and sobbing, she covered her face with her hands.

Loki frowned as she began to cry again. His lips thinned and he went to remove his hand but soft fingers, wet with tears, grabbed onto his. They clamped down so hard he nearly flinched.

Her sobs grew more distorted and frequent and suddenly her legs grew weak. As she went to collapse to the floor Loki caught her.

Her whole body was shivering...

Shuddering...

Her tears ran down his chest as he held her to him. Slowly he sank to the floor, his arms still around her as she wept and wept. Her wild cries echoed in his ears and his own heart tightened in his chest at the realization his brother might very well be dead.

Dead...

Gone...

Forever...

Like his mother...

A single tear trailed down his cheek to Jane's and her hold on him tightened. He gently rocked her back and forth, his mind wandering as he held the weeping mortal in his arms.

There was one thought however that kept pricking at him.

She wept for Thor...

But was in _his _arms...

How odd...

_AUTHOR NOTE: This is my first fanfiction and I wanted it to be about Loki and Jane so please review! And please no over usage of flaming!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Loki watched her sleep. She'd cried for hours and hours until finally she'd lost consciousness. He'd laid her on the pillows and covered her with a blanket. Her face was now calm, her full lips parted slightly as her chest rose and fell in quiet breaths. Her hair was smoothed back from her forehead but one strand fell over her forehead.

Bending down he reached out and gently tucked it behind one ear. He froze.

Slowly his fingers trailed her cheek where her tears had dried.

Tears...

For Thor...

His hand shot back and he stood abruptly, striding away from her. He winced as his side erupted in pain. Ignoring it he walked over to the bookshelf and began to examine it.

The writing oddly, was a mix of Midgardian, or English as Jane would have put it, Light Evlish, and Dark Elvish. Quite the collection he mused.

Running his fingers over the thick leather bindings he walked the length of the shelves. Spindly ladders were stacked here and there, for the room was perhaps twenty or more feet tall with four walls all lined with thick bookcases. Each bookcase nearly seemed to sag underneath the weight of the books stacked on top of them.

He could spend centuries here and be content. His eyes flicked over to the sleeping form outlined by the firelight.

His heart thumped.

He frowned.

Turning he continued his venture.

VVVVV

She was warm...

Safe...

She gave out a low purr...

She rolled onto her side, the bed soft underneath her...

Her eyes opened for a fraction...

She smiled...

Then she frowned...

Opening her eyes she looked around the dark room. It was beautiful, elegant with greens and blacks with books stacked everywhere but in elegant, neat piles. She lay in a huge, feather soft bed with soft black curtains falling from the four banisters. Chests rose in great, sturdy heights, carved elegantly, dark green curtains adorned the large windows that led out onto the balcony as it overlooked a beautiful city.

Asgard...

She was in Asgard...

She felt someone stir beside her and she turned over. The man who greeted her took her breath away.

Loki...

And he was sleeping...

There was no sorrow and weariness in his features. His shoulders were not stiffened with bitterness. He simply slept. His lips parted slightly as his chest rose and fell with quiet breaths. His silky black hair was disheveled, falling around him in a beautifully, tumbled mess. His chest was naked and a blanket pooled around his waist.

Her eyes ran over him. His lithe body was covered in muscles, not muscles that jumped out and bunched but were smoothly blended as if in an elegant pattern. Her cheeks flushed as her hands tingled.

She wanted to touch him.

Reaching out her hand it hovered an inch above his chest when he stirred. A chuckle left his throat, one that sent warmth spreading throughout her entire body. Her heart hammering she looked up at him and froze.

Emerald eyes, so beautiful, so breathtaking they shined from the morning sun that drifted in through the windows, looked down at her. They were devoid of malice, of hate; they were warm, tender and filled with genuine mirth that it made her heart flutter.

Freeze...

Then floor to life inside her chest to halt and flutter once more...

"Ah, good morning my Jane." He whispered while reaching up and touching her cheek, his thumb stroking her bottom lip.

She halted...

Unable to move...

Her thoughts grew muddled...

Jumbled...

"Enjoying the view?" He purred and she felt her cheeks flush. He chuckled while bringing her face closer.

Wait...he wasn't going to?!

His lips touched hers...

Jane sat up abruptly, flailing about as her heart hammered in her ribs. She looked wildly about and gave a sigh of relief when she saw that they were still here, in the Time Warp.

Glancing around it took her a few moments before her eyes found the tall figure in the corner. He cradled a book in his hands, his head bent and she noticed that he'd removed his dark riding coat, revealing a better look of his toned body.

His face was smooth, elegant once more as he continued to read. His emerald eyes caught the firelight as he read, his forehead and high cheek bones catching the light as well. Her eyes trailed farther down his face to his sensual lips. They were relaxed, soft as he read and her gut heated to pool into a muddled mess at the pit of her stomach.

Her cheeks flushed and she looked away.

"Feeling better, little mouse?" Loki ventured without looking up from the book and Jane jumped.

He knew that she'd been watching him!

Anger and embarrassment flushed her cheeks and she clamped her jaw. Deciding to skip onto another subject she stood and stretched, unaware of the fiery green eyes that watched her before they flicked back to the book.

"Actually, I'd be better if I had some food." She said as she lowered her arms and yelped when a table appeared in the middle of the room.

After a few moments glittering white and gold plates shimmered out of the air and settled down on the deep mahogany of the table. Then tiny wisps of air began to form, swirl around the table and before their eyes the wisps began to take shapes.

Food...

Loki raised a brow and shut the book.

"My, my dear Jane," he whispered as he ran his fingers along the golden dishes that adorned the table, "you are filled with surprises, aren't you?" He ventured and looked up at her, a smirk touching his lips and Jane's eyes widened.

She did _not _think that he was just sexy!

Shaking her head to clear it she strode over to the table as well, keeping it between her and the God of Mischief.

Loki's eyes narrowed as he saw her. She reminded him of a frightened doe. He tilted his head at her, his smirk growing and she glanced up at him. She jumped and her eyes narrowed.

"What?" She demanded and he chuckled softly.

"If I told you, dear Jane," his lips curled higher, "I suspect you'd try to do bodily harm to me."

Jane rose a brow at him, her chin going up into the air even as her soft brown eyes twinkled.

"Try?" She teased and she crossed her arms over her chest while cocking her hip against the table. "I think I could do more than that." Her answer was light and teasing but Loki straightened, for it was nonetheless, a challenge.

He cocked a brow at her, a smirk teasing at his lips.

"Pray tell," he ventured while sliding around the table, his fingers still trailing the edges of the wood, "as to how." He halted in front of her, his fingers still on the table and her arms tightened around her.

"I took self-defense classes while I was at college. I might not be able to overpower you but I could lay a few hits down." Her words were firm and Loki smirked. He raised his fingers from the wood and placed his hands behind his back.

"I accept the challenge then, but you should eat first." He dipped his head in an elegant gesture towards the simmering food on the table. A dark grin touched his lips as his eyes shimmered with mirth. "I do not want to overpower you so easily." His low voice did not hide the bite to his words and Jane stiffened.

Anger flashed in her eyes and Loki chuckled while moving behind her and towards the head of the table. He ran his eyes over the food, as did Jane and she was surprised at what she found.

Mashed potatoes, beef stew, rosy red apples, roasted rolls, salmon cooked in butter, pies, everything she might imagine lay on the table. Her stomach growled in response.

She heard Loki chuckle in response and she flashed him a dark look as she hesitantly went to pull out a chair. Before her hand could touch the back Loki was beside her. She gasped in surprise but her cheeks reddened when he elegantly pulled it back.

Thor had never done that for her...

She shook the thought from her head and raised her wide eyes to his laughing, mocking green ones. Anger flashed through her and she raised her chin.

"Are you trying to be funny?" She growled and his smirk lifted higher.

"On the contrary, I am simply playing the role of being a Prince of Asgard." Jane huffed and crossed her arms.

"Since when did you start playing the princely gentleman?" She asked and his brow rose in skepticism.

"I have always played that role, since Mother—" he stopped abruptly and she saw the pain enter his eyes. Jane stiffened and silence struck the room.

"Alright then, _Prince _Loki," Jane said as she slowly sank into the chair, "I shall accept your act of a gentleman with the kind act of a lady." He blinked at her but said nothing. His face was now guarded and his sensual mouth was pinched slightly at the edges.

She felt his hands on the wood as he helped her push it in and she shivered.

He didn't seem to notice as he elegantly walked to the opposite end of the table, every stride smooth and filled with purpose. He lowered himself down into his own chair and smiled at her from across it.

It was still tinged with grief and her heart tightened in her chest.

She frowned.

Shaking her head she smiled at him.

"Shall we begin dining, Prince Loki?" Her eyes flashed in amusement and slowly, that same dark grin graced his lips.

"If you so wish it, _Lady _Jane." He quipped and at his low, sensual tone her cheeks flushed. He did not seem to notice as he reached for a goblet of what looked like red wine.

Jane gave a silent sigh of relief and started filling her own plate.

VVVV

Loki had noticed her little reactions and found them odd. The mortal claimed that she was in love with Thor and by how hard she'd cried earlier she must have been.

Love...

What a stupid word...

It was much like loyalty...

Or family...

His mind flashed back to his mother and the spoon clattered out of his hand. Jane frowned at him from across the table.

"What's wrong?" She asked while setting down her own spoon. Loki's fingers curled into a tight fist at her rude, irritating and irrelevant question.

Of course nothing was wrong...

Of course _nothing _was _wrong_!

"Nothing," he snapped and he saw her stiffen, saw the fire enter her eyes and he inwardly winced. Usually he was up for games, for banters and lies but not now.

Now...

He only wanted her...

"You were thinking about her, weren't you?" Jane asked softly and her hesitant, almost sweet question caught him off guard.

"No." It was a lie and she knew it. She sighed and rested the napkin on the corner of the table.

"Look, Loki, I don't know—"

"Exactly!" He growled, cutting her off as he slammed a hand onto the table, rattling the plates and silverware. "You don't know! So do not presume, little mortal, that you do!" He hissed and Jane narrowed her eyes.

"No, I don't know _exactly _how you feel Loki, but I lost _both _my parents when I was younger and I had to go live with my grandmother. She was kind, but she was not my parents. Not to mention that in order to cope, I started looking at stars, at anything that would not remind me of them and because of that I learned faster than the other kids. That led to me being alone." She stood and stared evenly at him. "So no, I _don't _know _exactly _how you feel, but I have a pretty fair idea."

Angry she turned from the table and marched over to the fireplace where she plopped down onto the couch. Loki stared at her in silence and was surprised to find that his hands were shaking.

His appetite gone he stood and slowly crossed the space towards her. He silently stood beside her, his hands behind his back as he stared into the flames.

"I did not know that." He whispered faintly and Jane glanced up at him. His expression was soft and laced with regret and pain.

"No, I don't even think Thor does." She whispered and her heart tightened painfully at his name. Loki glanced at her, noting her pained expression.

Oddly, it gave him great satisfaction to know something about the intriguing little mortal that Thor did not.

He glanced back at the fire.

"Once, when I was little." He softly began and Jane glanced up at him. "The other children had found out that I had magic. They were jealous and so took it out by excluding me, not letting me play with them." A sad smile twisted his lips. "They thought I would cheat, trick them, even after I swore I wouldn't." He whispered and Jane's heart constricted at the pain that was in his emerald gaze.

Minutes past but she did not speak and nor did Loki.

Then softly, he began again.

"So I read. I practiced so I _could _cheat, I _could _trick them." Another sad smile touched his lips. "Mother of course, found out about it, for she was one of my many teachers, she was _very _angry." His eyes glistened. "She told me that I was beyond that, that I was so much better than them. She said that they'd made me strong and brave." His gaze darkened and Jane watched, transfixed as a single tear trailed his cheek.

"I never..."

He stopped...

Swallowed...

"Got to say goodbye..." his words were so soft, filled with so much sadness that it tore at her heart. Another tear trailed the one prior and another. Loki's jaw clamped with rage and his hands fisted. He went to turn away but Jane reached out and touched his wrist.

He halted.

"I'm sorry...so sorry..." She whispered and Loki closed his eyes. The agony tore at his heart so he couldn't breathe, couldn't think.

And her hand...

It was so soft...

So warm...

Her fingers slowly entwined with his and she stared at their locked fingers.

Gently, she squeezed.

Loki squeezed back.

His shoulders shuddered and his knees grew weak as the grief washed over him in full force. He hadn't been able to grieve, openly grieve for her, and it seemed as if the overwhelming shock had knocked the breath from his lungs.

He stumbled down onto the couch, his back facing her. Her fingers tightened and the first sob left his lips. They grew in volume as his body shook and Jane edged closer to him, putting her arms around his midsection and resting her cheek against his back. Their fingers were still entwined.

Slowly, he begun to grieve quietly, Jane's fingers still wrapped tightly, securely around his own. He could feel her breathe fan the tips of his hair and her presence, so warm and bright like his mother's, comforted him.

Hours seemed to pass before he stopped. It felt as if a weight had been lifted from him and he sighed, craning his head back to rest against the top of Jane's.

Silence.

What an odd thing...

His heart didn't feel like a chunk of ice inside his chest...

It felt warm...

Alive...

They stayed like that and slowly he felt her breathing slow but he did not let go and he found something out.

He didn't want to...

Jane mumbled something and he glanced back at her.

His heart seized.

Her eyes were closed, her lips were parted as she breathed softly. She looked so delicate, so beautiful. A strand of her hair fell across her forehead. The firelight flickered across her face, highlighting her cheekbones, the swells and rises of her lips. His eyes fastened there and something in him tightened.

Her arms were still around him.

Slowly, he lifted her arms from him and untwined his fingers from hers. She grumbled something but curled up onto the coach. He stood over her, a slight, amused smile on his lips.

Reaching out his fingers touched the strand of hair, brushing it from her forehead. She sighed and turned her face towards him.

"Loki," she whispered and he froze. His fingers fell away and he stood. Narrowing his gaze he glared down at her and his fingers tightened into a fist.

She wasn't supposed to say that...

Say his name like that...

He raised his hand and dragged it over his face...

What the hell...

VVVV

Pain...

It flooded through him...

Filled him...

He didn't know what day it was...

If it was morning...

If it was night...

Thor grunted and his hand sought for the handle of Mjolnir but it closed over air. Straining against the shackles that bound him he rattled the chains but they did not snap. He growled in irritation. Licking his lips and tasting dried blood he sought to stand but the room was dark, cramped.

Silence...

It was nearly deafening...

Then slowly...

Footsteps...

It echoed faintly off the walls and Thor flicked his blue gaze to the only iron door of the stone cell. It opened to reveal the shadow of Kurse. The monster grunted and lumbered into the cell. A dark, evil grin on his lips as he hefted a long, barbed club.

Thor swallowed...

Steeled himself...

And the torture began...

AUTHOR NOTE: Alright, so this is the second chapter. I wanted to show a more vulnerable side to Loki since I showed a more vulnerable side to Jane in the previous chapter. I tried to keep him in character as much as possible without completely destroying the tender moment between them. As for Thor we will just see!

And I wanted to thank all my reviewers! I was so excited to see everyone's opinions and I loved them! Continue reviewing please!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"We have to find him!" Lady Sif shouted as she rattled her cuffed hands. Odin only raised a white brow at her.

"You have committed high treason, Lady Sif, and because of your actions and that of the Warriors Three I have subjected you to imprisonment. Thor knew what his actions would bring, despite his good intentions." His hand tightened around the golden arm of the throne. "However, under these dire circumstances I am willing to allow you to fight for your King once more, will you fight for him, for Asgard?" Odin thundered and Sif felt his calling in her bones.

But she felt a stronger calling...

One that came from her heart...

Her fierce blue eyes glittered as she raised her chin but her hands wavered. Her duty told her to cry out an answer but her heart...

It seized inside her chest...

"I will not fight for you this day, Odin All-Father," her words were strong and defiant but she raised her chin, "I will fight for Asgard, I will fight for the people." Her eyes flashed and they shimmered with unshed tears.

"I will fight...for Thor."

VVVV

_She is stronger than you will ever know..._

Loki gazed at her sleeping figure.

Odd...

His heart...

It warmed...

He ignored it and stood. Striding over to the shelves he tried to let the books they held enchant him, draw him into their thick pages as they had always done for him as a child when he'd needed to escape, but they did not.

His mind wandered...

He hated it when it did that...

It wandered to Thor...

He frowned and sighed. Reaching up with his lean fingers he rubbed his temples slightly. His mind played over their adventures, from sneaking out of their rooms in the middle of the a night as children to flying head long in the Dark Elf's ship as adults. A slight grin tugged at his lips as he remembered his banter with Thor.

Ever the bumbling oaf...

And as for himself...

He didn't particularly want to think about it...

Loki sighed once more.

"Hmph," came a disgruntled grunt from the couch and Loki looked over his shoulder. Jane rolled to her side and sighed once more. Slowly her eyes opened and she sat up with a jolt.

"Did I fall asleep, _again_?" She asked and Loki couldn't resist the chuckle at her wide, gapping face.

"Yes, you tend to do that. Does my company bore you so?" His lips curled up into a mocking smile and she blinked at him.

"As a matter of fact," she stood and wiped at her eyes, "yes." Her answer caught him off guard and he inwardly frowned.

Then she smiled at him.

He snorted and turned back to the books. His emerald gaze ran over the thick bindings but he felt her move about the room.

Coming closer...

To _him_...

She stopped beside him and ran her eyes over the books as well. She gasped and reaching up, slid a particularly heavy book off of the shelf. She grunted underneath its weight and Loki watched as she hefted it onto her hip.

Her dark eyes bright with delight she began to thrum through it. Lifting one brow, Loki tilted his head and read the cover.

_Time and its Elements_

His lifted brow rose higher as he saw the excitement building in her face. Turning from him she padded over to one of the thick chairs and plopped into it, her head still bent over the thick book.

"Oh my gosh," she breathed as she flipped a page, her eyes devouring the words, "I never thought of it like that!" Her eyes flicked up to his, a wide grin on her lips as she looked at him. "This is amazing! Whoever wrote this must have been a genius I mean look at his theories!" She pointed to the page and he glowered at her.

As if he'd _really _read it.

Jane didn't seem to be affected by his indignant mood and continued to chat wildly about the man's _fantastic _theories and how she'd be able to change the complete theory on time itself.

The book just _had _to be in Midgardian...

A dark grin touched his lips...

He snapped his fingers...

Jane halted abruptly, her mouth open as she stopped mid-word. Her brows furrowed and she stared down at the book as the beautiful cursive writing began to grow muddled and twisted.

It was in Dark Elfish.

Her eyes flashed up to his but he was peering down at an open book on one of the tables. She glared holes into his back but he did not look at her. He simply kept looking at the book. She crossed her arms and snorted.

"You know, if I was annoying you, you could have just told me to shut up." She snapped and a smirk touched his lips as he continued to read.

"Ah, but where would the fun be in that?" His low cultured voice dripped with false humor and sarcasm. Her jaw clamped.

"You're such a little kid," she growled as she stood and his smirk darkened as his emerald gaze snapped to hers.

"No," he corrected and she frowned at his dark grin, "I believe you are." He snapped his fingers and she jolted as her form shivered in iridescent green. Snapping her eyes down, she looked at herself.

Her blue Asgardian dress draped off of her small shoulders and her coat nearly engulfed her. She gasped in shock and Loki laughed.

She halted...

It was so low...

Rich...

Smooth...

Like silk...

It made heat pool inside her body and she stared at him as he pressed a hand to his side, his lips still parting in laughter.

"Is that what you looked like as a child, dear Jane?" He mocked as his body burst with laughter. She glared at him and glanced around. Spotting a mirror she bustled over to it, tripping over the hem of the giant gown as she went.

She yelped and sprawled head first onto the floor. Loki's laughter flowed once more but he reached out a hand to her. Angry, she swatted it away and stood. Hefting the gown up, she halted in front of the mirror and stopped, her brown eyes going wide in shock.

Her dark hair was lighter, her cheeks were round and plump and she only looked to be about four foot tall. Freckles stood out against her nose and her eyes seemed wider, deeper. Her hair, usually straight had little, random curls in it and her lips were a healthy rosy pink. She looked to be about eleven years old.

Her hand curled into a fist as she glared at the laughing figure in the reflection. His green eyes shimmered as he looked at her.

Her heart fluttered...

Seized inside her chest...

She shook her head, snapping herself out of her little daze. He was after all the God of Mischief and Lies and he'd just turned her into a _little _eleven year old kid!

Whirling, she nearly fumbled once more and she yelped. Loki's laughter finally subsided and he smiled at her, his green eyes alight with utterly heartwarming mischief. He strode across the room and loomed over her. Reaching out he patted her head and she snarled and slapped his hand away once more. He chuckled.

"Yes, I think I quite like this Jane more." He whispered as another smirk touched his lips. She snorted and crossed her arms.

"Change me back, _now._" Despite her small, unthreatening form, her voice was utterly firm. She raised her chin a fraction of an inch, her brown eyes glittering. She was utterly frightening. Truly breathtaking. It only amused him.

"Now, now," he chided while leaning down so that his face was level to hers, "young lady,is that anyway to talk to your elders?" His voice was sweet and she blinked at him.

Then she decked him.

He yelped and straightened, bringing his hand up to gently touch his sore nose. His surprised eyes narrowed but halted at her sweet smile.

"You see," she said, "I told you I'd get a few hits on you." She tilted her head, her sweet smile widening, "And I'm in kid form too." Her challenge hung in the air and silence filled the room.

He snapped his fingers.

Jane felt her form grow and she yelped in surprise as she tottered. She fell against him and he caught her. Her thoughts crashed into one another, her anger fading and Loki grew still. His breath fanned the top of her head and her fingers unconsciously tightened on his chest.

"Are you always this uncoordinated?" He whispered and Jane snapped her gaze up and saw the mocking grin on his lips. She frowned even as her cheeks heated.

"No!" She snapped while shoving him away and he stumbled back a step, one eyebrow raised.

VVVV

Ah, he loved torturing this little mortal. He could see her cheeks flush and the way her body tightened at his presence.

Oddly...

It made him laugh...

Made his heart beat faster...

He could see the anger flashing in her eyes but still continued to chuckle. She was quite amusing when she wasn't being irritating, though his nose still smarted from when she hit him. Quite the little minx, he admitted. Turning he strode along the collections of books, his fingers running over the worn leather bindings.

After a moment he heard Jane shuffling behind him. A grin tugged at his lips from her curiosity. He virtually ignored her as he plucked a book up, the writing in Light Elfish and scanned it. It was over electric spells and the elements of lightning.

He continued to read it and he felt her halt by his arm and try to peer over it. He did nothing, but a dark smirk touched his lips.

Yes, she was amusing...

Very amusing...

Then her arm brushed his as she reached for a book on the shelf and he nearly jolted. She glanced at him, a slight frown on her face but he turned away from her and continued to read the book.

Though his mind was on _anything _but the book...

Finally, after a few moments of silence Jane sighed. He glanced at her but she wasn't reading the book, she was staring at one of the far walls.

Her eyebrows were drawn together and her mouth was set into a frown of its own. He tilted his head, intrigued, until he saw the topic of the book she cradled in her hands.

_Norse Mythology_

Loki snorted and snapped the book he'd been reading shut. The sudden, sharp noise made Jane jump and she looked at him.

"Do not suspect that any of those stories are true," he purred and Jane blinked while looking down at the book in her hands.

Loki saw her pained expression and he frowned, his interest peaked. Striding over, his hands behind his back, he peered over her shoulder and halted.

Thor, with Mjolnir thrust high into the air, was bringing it down on a defenseless enemy as the light caught off his silver armor. The winged helmet that graced his brow was gleaming and a small smile touched Jane's lips.

"It looks like him, doesn't it?" She asked quietly and Loki glanced at her from the corner of his eye. He snorted and straightened.

"Quite, but it doesn't show how much of a bumbling oaf he really is." He saw her hands tighten as she shut the book and a grin touched his lips. Turning away before she could see it he went to stride back over to the fire when the book connected squarely with his shoulder.

She could throw quite hard.

He glanced down at the heavy book and then slowly back over his shoulder at her. Her jaw was clinched and her hands were in fists at her sides.

How cute...

He blinked and then turned towards her so that he could face her. Placing his hands behind his back a dark grin touched his lips. It must have caught her off guard because her eyes widened a fraction before narrowing as he spoke.

"That is twice that you have harmed me, dear Jane," he strode towards her in long, easy strides, "I believe I deserve some compensation in return for not snapping your spindly neck." He purred and she snorted while raising her chin.

"Compensation my ass." She hissed and he cocked a brow at her.

"My, my, I did not believe such a pretty mouth could say such a dirty word." He straightened slightly as the words slipped out of his mouth and Jane stared at him, shocked. Then she shook her head slightly.

"I can do worse." She quipped and he raised a skeptical brow.

"Oh, why don't you show me then, dear Jane?" He purred and she narrowed her eyes at him.

Then her hand shot out.

He caught it elegantly but before he could react further she'd driven her other into his gut. He gasped and she brought her leg up, prepared to knock his feet out from underneath him but he growled and twisted.

Bringing her arm around her neck he wrapped one arm around her waist and yanked her close. She gasped as she felt his lips graze her ear, felt his pale cheek touch hers.

"Is that all you have to challenge me with?" He whispered into her ear and she stiffened.

VVVV

What an arrogant man!

So she answered with driving the heel of her shoe into the toe of his boot. He grunted in pain and his hold on her loosened. Taking advantage of it she twisted and went to flip him over but he yanked her forward and spun her.

She yelped as she was spun off her feet and he caught her against him, a dark grin on his lips. Her heart hammered in her ribs as she stared up at him and his smirk widened.

Growling in irritation she struggled against him but his hold only tightened. Reaching up he cupped her chin, his fingers soft yet like iron. She gasped in surprise as he tilted her face up and he glowered down at her.

"You see, dear Jane, struggling is futile. I have won." He whispered and she raised her chin.

"I never said you wouldn't, but I said I'd be able to lay a few hits on you." Her lips turned up into one of her own smirks despite her heart hammering in her chest. "And I did." Her words were meant to make him angry but instead he did something that caught her off guard.

He smiled...

"Yes, I believe I shall bruise," he whispered and it started to become difficult for her to breathe.

"Well..." her throat constricted as he continued to smirk down at her, his emerald gaze shining with mirth, his silky black hair falling elegantly off to one side, "tough luck, pal." She growled while trying to keep her bones from melting.

He quirked a brow at her term of phrase and chuckled instead. Suddenly it became _very _hard to breathe.

"Will you let go of me now?" She demanded and Loki's grin widened as he leaned down.

"No." He whispered in her ear and she shivered.

"And why," she forced herself to growl, "is that?" Her chest rose in rapid breaths and she could _feel _him smirk though she could not see the slow curl of his lips.

"Because," he turned his head so that his lips just barely brushed her ear, "I don't want to." Shock struck the air from her lungs at his low, cultured words.

Silence...

Her heart hammered in her chest...

She shut her eyes...

Turned her head...

And slapped him...

His head snapped to the left and his brows lifted in surprise as he released his hold on her. She glared at him, her heart thundering in her ears as rage filled her.

How dare he...

How _dare _he...

"How _dare _you," she growled, deciding to voice what she'd been thinking. He lifted one brow at her, his cheek smarting as he looked at her. His emerald gaze was cold, shimmering from the fire but rage blinded her to the slight hurt that glimmered there.

"Don't touch me like that again," she growled out and he lifted one brow higher. For a moment she thought he wasn't going to listen, that he was going to be angry.

She was wrong...

He bowed mockingly and straightened to his full height. Even though he stood a few feet away from her he easily towered over her and a slight tremor ran up her spine. A dark grin on his lips, she watched as his eyes turned to glittering pieces of ice.

"Very well, madam, I shall let Thor do with you as he wants. That is," his dark grin curled farther upward, "if he is still alive." He turned away from her before he could see the pain flash in her eyes, wash over her face, before striding over to the fire and sitting elegantly onto the leather upholstery.

He reclined back in it and placed his hands behind his head and stared up at the ceiling, closing his eyes as he did so.

And tried to ignore the sharp pain in his heart...

VVVV

"Push them back!" Sif shouted as she raised her shield to block a spear. It embedded itself into the metal but twisting she used it to knock the feet out from underneath the spearman. He tumbled to the ground with an oath and she ran her sword through his gut.

The warriors all formed a line, their glittering Asgardian armor smeared with gore and blood as they fought the hoards of pillagers and Marauders that swarmed off of the hijacked hoverboat.

Fires raged around them, ash filled the black sky and screams echoed in her ears as she fought. Fandral was not far off to her left, easily dispatching enemies with his sabre and charming smile while Volstagg bellowed and swung his axe. Hogun was farther behind her but she could hear him fighting.

Her heart warmed at the thought of her friends beside her once more, but it tightened when she did not feel his presence. She snarled and kicked the legs out from underneath another raider, slamming her shield into the man's masked face.

The Nine Realms had erupted into chaos once more...

But now...

They had no Prince...

With a flick of her wrist, Sif embedded her blade into another pillager. As the body fell before her lifeless she turned and continued her rampage.

She would not stop...

Would never stop...

Until she found him...

And brought him home...

VVVV

He screamed at the ceiling, the agony ripping at him as the blade slid along his flesh. It sizzled and the putrid smell of burning flesh filled the air.

Malekith hovered over him, an evil grin on his lips as he glowered down at Thor's sweaty and straining body. It was covered in burns and cuts and Thor's vision swam.

"This, young Prince, is for the gift you bestowed upon me in the Halls of Asgard." He leaned down, exposing the charred half of his face where Thor had struck him with lighting from Mjolnir.

What he would give to grasp its handle once more!

Malekith straightened and nodded his head to the monster Kurse. He grunted and slid the blade along Thor's flesh once more.

He screamed...

Thrashed...

Until finally...

Sweet blackness claimed him once more...

AUTHOR NOTE: Here's the third chapter, I wanted to increase the tension between Loki and Jane and I hope I did it well enough and kept them in character without destroying the idea that something was starting between them. Review please!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Loki didn't particularly like this situation. At first he thought that it would have been amusing being stuck in a small room with Jane Foster but now he wasn't so sure.

The little mortal had proved persistent, dragging books off of shelves that had anything to deal with time as she fought to find a solution to their problem. She hardly ate and at first he thought that she would simply get hungry and eat, but that did not happen. She forged ahead, often scowling at books with her head in her hands as she stared at the swirling writing. Dark circles began to form under her eyes and Loki felt something gnawing at him.

Concern...

He snorted in disgust. He didn't feel concern and _especially _not for her. He felt irritation at her desire to visit the outside worlds, to be among people when she could stay here forever...

With him...

He lounged by the fire, stealing glances at her now and then and a slight smirk touched his lips as her eye lids began to drift close. Then her shoulders slumped and she slid from the chair.

Before she could hit the floor he was across the room. He caught her in his arms, kneeling on the stones as he cradled her limp form.

"Such a persistent little minx," he growled underneath his breath and he gently shook her. "Foster, wake up. Foster!" He growled and she grumbled something as her eyes opened groggily.

"Hmm?" She asked sleepily as she turned her face into his arm. He froze.

His heart warmed...

He shook his head...

Swearing underneath his breath he lifted her up and placed her on the couch. He watched her sleep as he stood. He couldn't help but hover over her. It was as if something drew him to her, not allowing him to simply leave her behind...

To forget her...

His mind flashed back to when they'd been escaping on the hoverboat and she'd crumpled to the ground.

_Oh my, is she dead?_

He grimaced. The words had sounded so sardonic but deep down, something had tugged at him even then. He turned from her to stare into the fire. He knew the reason why she was working so tirelessly. It was always in the way she sighed, in the way she stared at the walls or the way she hurried through the pages, scribbling down on dried parchment facts she found useful.

She wanted to leave...

To find him...

To find Thor...

He heard her stir as she rolled onto her side, her soft lips parted. He gazed at her a moment. A moment was all it took before his mind was made up.

Turning he strode over to her scribbled notes and the books she'd stacked into tall piles beside the table. They nearly towered over his head. His eyes ran over her notes and he had to admit, he was impressed with her keen mind.

And so his work began...

VVVV

Jane opened her eyes and looked into a crackling fire. She frowned when she heard papers rustling and she slowly lifted her head. Her eyes went to her desk and she halted when she saw Loki sitting there.

He'd taken off his riding coat and armor, leaving him in a simple, hand woven green shirt with the collar undone, leaving a portion of his chest exposed. His sleeves were rolled up, exposing lean forearms and his hair, usually smoothed back and perfect, was slightly ruffled, a loose strand falling over his forehead to touch his brow.

Her heart thumped...

Then he looked up at her and she froze...

His green eyes were so piercing and feral, like a wolf's. They threatened to burn holes through her. She shivered underneath his gaze and slowly a dark grin graced his lips.

"It amazes me how long and often you sleep, dear Jane." He mused as his eyes flicked down to the stack of papers before him.

And there he was...

The ever mocking and sadistic Loki...

It didn't stop the slight grin from spreading over her lips. She sighed and stood, stretching once more as she did.

"Well, in my defense I was the only one working on a solution to our _little _predicament." She stated while moving around the couch and crossing the room to him. As she passed the mahogany table filled with food she dimly imagined what a roasted breakfast biscuit would taste right about now.

With a hiss, the mist conjured up a delicious, mouthwatering breakfast and her stomach growling, Jane readily dug in.

"You know," she said around a mouthful of a buttered biscuit, her back to Loki, "I could get used to this." She turned and found the god staring at her, his brows drawn slightly in and his mouth pinched at the corners. She leaned up against the table, the biscuit still in her hand as she looked at him.

"You know, not having to worry about cooking a meal and then doing the dishes after. It's a big bonus." She bit into the biscuit and chewed, moaning slightly at the flavors that exploded across her tongue. Then she noticed that he was sitting at her desk and that he was _doing _something. She frowned and crossed the room, peering down at the papers as she did so.

"What are you doing?" She asked and when he didn't answer she raised her eyes to his. He was watching her carefully, as if she were the wolf and he the scared rabbit she were about to devour instead of the delicious biscuit in her hand. He frowned at her and leaned back in the chair.

"Fixing your theories." He stated and she frowned in return at him.

"What do you mean _fixing_?" She asked and he smirked at her.

"You are clever Jane, but not in this direct field. We will not find a way out through the door, but perhaps we can create a cross-passage." His eyes flicked to the fire as he pondered. Jane frowned as she tilted her head, her eyes running over the notes he'd made.

"So this cross-passage, it's like a backdoor between realms, right?" She asked and his eyes flicked to her and studied her for a moment. He nodded once and his eyes returned to the fire.

"Yes, but this one will not exactly work as a cross-passage. All it will do is transport us out of this Time Warp. Once we are outside, however," he smirked as he glanced over at her, "let us hope that Odin is feeling merciful."

Jane's eyes widened a fraction but she nodded. Shoving the rest of the biscuit back into her mouth she scurried over and grasped a heavy chair. Pulling it across the room she placed it beside his and plopped into it, swallowing the rest of the biscuit as she did.

"Alright, then," she said and smiled at him, "let's get to it." With that she started looking at his notes. He watched her with amused interest as she devoured his notes and her eyes bright she quickly made out her own. She caught him studying her and frowned. Pushing a book at him she went back to the notes.

"Get busy, buddy. We have a lot to do." And with that they started working.

VVVV

Her strides were long and steady as she marched up the ruined halls of Asgard. They still had not been repaired since the invasion of the Dark Elves and Sif's eyes fell on the gaping hole of when Malekith had landed in the throne room.

Thor, Loki, and the Midgardian Jane had escaped through that same hole, though Thor had made it considerably larger.

Sif faltered slightly at the thought of the Midgardian. She was never a romantic, it just wasn't in her nature but with Thor...

Things were different...

He was her ally...

Her dearest friend...

And she had to admit her first and only crush...

Over the years it had grown from friendly companionship but after his banishment to Midgard so long ago, she had realized just how much she had cared for Thor, and still did. Even now her heart constricted painfully inside her chest at the thought of him being in the hands of Malekith.

Rage filled her and she continued walking, her boots slapping against the stones of the hall. Odin, surrounded by his war counsel, stood at the end. She approached and went down on one knee, her fist covering her heart as she bowed her head.

"My King, I wish to speak with you." Sif's tones were strong and Odin turned to look at her. His one good eye ran over her appearance. Her silver armor was covered in grime and gore, her hair was matted with dirt and blood, strands falling out over her dust covered face but despite her appearance, her shoulders were strong and her sword and shield were clean.

Ever the warrior...

"Yes, Lady Sif?" Odin asked as he strode to the edge of the platform. Sif raised her fierce blue eyes as she stood.

"The Marauders have been defeated but there are reports of another attack from the Dark Elves along our border. What is your wish, my King?" Her words were firm and calm but her eyes betrayed her emotions.

"Dispatch a legion of warriors to deal with the Dark Elves." He paused and Lady Sif waited. "You will lead the assault against them." He ordered and her eyes flashed. Her red lips thinned and her hands fisted but slowly she bowed once more.

"Yes, my King." With that she turned and strode out of the silent throne room.

But this time...

She would not be heading for the battlefield as Odin had commanded...

No...

She was going to find him...

VVVV

"That won't work!" Loki snapped as he shoved a few strands of his hair off of his face. Jane gave an irritated sigh and slapped the dried piece of parchment down over his. The vortexes overlapped and she pointed to where they all connected.

"Yes it will! Just look at the patterns! With the convergence happening the world is going out of whack so why shouldn't it?" She demanded while leaning over the table. Loki leaned over it as well as she drew a line with her finger.

"If we can create enough energy it should draw them together and the rest will happen on its own." She looked up and her eyes widened when she saw how close his was.

Their heads were almost _touching! _

She snorted and looked back down at the paper, she wasn't some little school girl. She was a full grown woman.

"But what if I can't create that amount of energy?" Loki growled while looking up at her and she raised her eyes to his. She cocked a brow at him while a smirk tugged at her lips.

"Do you mean the great Loki, God of Lies, cannot create a little ball of energy?" She asked and he glowered at her.

"The _little _ball of energy you're talking about, dear Jane," he growled while placing both of his hands on the desk to support his weight, "would most likely kill me or render me unconscious for more than a week."

She stared at him.

"Oh." She stated and he smirked while looking back down at the notes.

"The exact phrase I was looking for," he murmured sardonically and she mentally shook herself out of her shocked state. Narrowing her eyes at him she crossed her arms and glared at the top of his bowed head.

"So what do you suggest then? Wait till the door has an epiphany and opens up?" She slammed her hands down on the desk and leaned towards him. "We don't have _time _for that!" She growled and he glared at her.

"I am aware of that," he replied while looking back down at the notes. His brow furrowed and he tilted his head, causing a few strands to fall along his brow. "Perhaps," he murmured softly while tracing one of lines with his fingers, "I can contain the energy I use and still preserve enough to remain virtually unaffected." Suddenly excited that this actually _could _work she leaned over the notes.

"Really? You can do that?" She asked and he glanced up at her.

"Do not sound so shocked, dear Jane," he replied while straightening, "I am more than what meets the eye."

She raised a brow at him while crossing her arms and cocking her hip. A teasing smile touched her lips and she missed how Loki's fingers curled into the table as his body tightened.

"Oh, really?" She mused while running her gaze up and down him, "I would find that hard to imagine." Her words were meant to bait him and this time he was the one to raise a brow at her.

"Oh," he purred while a cunning grin graced his lips, "have you been _imaging _things about me, dear Jane?" He purred and her eyes widened as her cheeks flushed.

VVVV

He chuckled and turned away. The little mortal had stuck her own foot in her mouth and he'd enjoyed watching her choke on it. It was quite amusing. He heard her give a derisive snort and probably cross her harms over her chest.

She did that quite often...

Like biting her lip when she was in deep thought...

Or brushing her hair behind her ear when she grew irritated...

He blinked and mentally shook himself as he lowered down into the leather chair by the eternal fire. He sighed and closed his eyes for he was surprisingly tired. They'd wasted countless hours toiling over the books and notes, trying to pinpoint the exact locations they could use inside the library for a cross-passage. They found that there was quite the energy spike along the eastern wall by how it had begun to shimmer. There at one point had been an actual passage that had led to the outside worlds before it had crumbled from the lack of an energy source, since the planet itself was dying.

He sighed once more and felt her draw closer, felt her hovering over him as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

Or so he made her think...

VVVV

Jane watched him as he slept and warmth spread throughout her. He looked so at peace...

Innocent...

Cute...

Her eyes widened at her thoughts and she blushed. She went to turn away but she halted. Her eyes had fastened on his sleeping face. His sensual lips, the smooth planes of his face, his dark silky hair, they were drawing her in. Slowly she reached out and gently touched his cheek with her fingers.

Electricity shot up through her arm and she gasped softly. Skimming her fingers along his cheek she brushed the black, silky strands from his brow. His hair was feather soft, just like she knew it would be.

He stirred slightly and turned his face towards her hand, his lips gently ghosting along her wrist and she jumped, her pulse leaping wildly.

She yanked her hand back and whirled away, her cheeks burning and her eyes wide at what she had just done. Confused and out of breath, she quickly crossed over to the farthest corner and sank down onto the bed made of pillows. Her eyes still locked on him before going to the east wall.

But one thought kept echoing inside her mind...

She'd touched Loki...

Willingly...

And that she _liked _it...

She was so lost in the thought that she missed the slow curl of Loki's lips has he grinned.

Oh yes...

This was going to be _quite _interesting...

VVVV

The halls were dark...

Quiet...

Sif walked quietly between the dark streets. She was covered in a dark cloak and her hood was up. Vandral was not far behind her, his footsteps as quiet as her own.

Together they halted outside a heavy oak door. Raising her hand Sif knocked twice, waited, then knocked once.

Silence...

The door opened and they stepped inside. Throwing her hood back she looked at Volstagg, a piece of chicken between his teeth and Hogun, who was cleaning a piece of his armor.

Vandral greeted them with a nod, though he frowned as Volstagg devoured the piece of chicken. He was devoid of a charming comment as he adjusted the sword on his hip.

Sif looked at them, her gaze strong and determined. The three Asgardian men knew that look well enough. She placed her hand on her sword and cleared her throat.

"We're going after Thor." She stated and they looked at her. For a moment they did not answer and then Vandral snorted.

"We already knew that, Lady Sif," he said with a charming grin and Sif's heart warmed as her friends nodded and smiled.

"Alright then, I sent scouts after Thor when he disappeared and they've uncovered that Malekith is holding him on his prison ship. It's currently docked here," she pulled out a map and pointed to the location. They looked up at her from the map.

"That is a very heavily guarded ship," Hogun whispered and Sif nodded.

"I know, but we'll have the advantage of surprise for Malekith will think that we shall lead the assault against his men at the border. He won't suspect us to sneak behind his lines to find Thor." Volstagg frowned while shaking his head.

"But how are you sure that this information is correct?" Vostagg asked and Sif narrowed her eyes.

Of course she'd considered it but the men she'd sent out were well trained and loyal to her. They would not lie, especially not to her.

"I believe in my men," Sif stated and she raised her chin, "you should as well." She straightened and her eyes glittering a small smile tugged at her lips. "We shall travel with the soldiers to the border, once there we will slip behind the line and infiltrate the prison ship. Once we've freed Thor we can focus on pushing Malekith's forces back." Hogun cleared his throat.

"What of the Kurse?" They all grew quiet at the dreaded name of that monster.

"Hogun is right, we cannot hope to have victory if we are discovered." Vandral added and Sif, though her heart beat faster in her chest, smiled.

"That is why," her small smile grew, "I have something else in mind."

VVVV

Loki took in a deep breath and closed his eyes. Slowly, he felt the magic building within him. It started as a spark but quickly built into a raging inferno.

Gasping, he raised his palms as they began to glow with a green light. Jane stood off to the corner, her eyes darting about as she watched the wall shimmer.

"Yes, that's it Loki! Keep going!" She quickly scribbled something down on her paper and he grinded his teeth.

He turned his palms up, the light growing brighter and brighter until it filled the room. The wall shimmered and for a moment vanished. Jane gave an excited gasp and stepped up next to him.

Taking that as his cue, he flicked his wrists and the energy shot out and connected with the wall. It erupted into a white hot light and Jane yelped, taking a step back

The raging inferno built inside him until it felt as if his very bones were melting. He tried to channel it off of his main source of life but he felt his vision dimming. His legs grew weak and sweat beaded along his brow. His arms began to shake and he knew that wasn't going to be able to keep this up.

"Go!" He growled and Jane looked at him, wide eyed.

"No, we can't yet! It's not right! We have to wait-" her words were cut off when Loki shoved her roughly forward. With a yelp she disappeared through the wall and taking a wobbly step forward he plunged through it after her.

He landed on his back on something hard and cold and the breath left his lungs. He stared up at a grey sky and something white and soft drifted down upon him. He didn't feel it touch his face.

He couldn't hear...

His vision was dimming but a face swam over him...

Jane...

Then darkness consumed him...

VVVV

Jane felt her heart seize inside her chest as she shook his shoulder. Loki didn't respond. Kneeling beside him in the snow she quickly checked for a pulse. It was faint underneath her fingers. She gave a relieved sigh but it didn't last long as she looked at him.

His face was strikingly pale and he was covered in sweat. His chest rose and fell in ragged breaths and his brows were pinched in agony. After he'd shoved her through the portal he'd nearly crushed her as he toppled to the ground but they hadn't landed on the ash covered soil of Svartalfheim. Instead they'd landed on barren, icy tundra.

Where were they?

Then her eyes widened as the wind picked up, biting into her flesh. She shivered and hovered over Loki, doing her best to protect him from the harsh winds. Glancing up she could see the storm building behind the rugged peaks in the distance. Before she could freak out about that something caught her eye.

In the distance she saw a figure lumbering towards her and her body froze.

It was massive...

Covered in blue, icy skin...

With red eyes...

AUTHOR NOTE: Alright here's Chapter Four! Hope you enjoyed the little twist! Thank you all for your reviews and I hope you continue on reviewing!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Jane shivered as she huddled down next to Loki's unconscious form. She could hear the monster lumbering closer. Her hands tightened as her heart beat rapidly inside her chest.

She'd managed to drag Loki between a crevice of a mountain of rocks and now he lay quiet, his head rolled to one side. She knelt next to his head and gently patted his cheek.

"Loki, Loki wake up!" She whispered and she felt the monster looming closer, "Please, wake up." She murmured and her heart seized when the shadow flitted across the crevice.

Turning she saw a sizable rock and swallowing to steady her nerves, grasped it. Scrambling away from him she pressed herself up against the wall of rock, stepping higher up for a better advantage point.

The monster grunted and slowly entered, its head tilted to one side. Her eyes widened when she saw the huge club he carried and he must have easily been twelve foot tall and built like a tree.

His head was just level with her torso and she could hear him sniffing the cold, bitter air. He loomed over Loki and grunting, he raised his club.

She inhaled...

Held it...

Then jumped...

She screamed as she brought the rock down with all her strength on the monster's head. It connected squarely and the monster roared in anger and pain. She landed hard on her feet and as he dropped the club, his hands going to the back of its head, she grasped the club.

Grunting she tried to lift it but it wouldn't budge. Cursing she tried again, swinging it as she went and she managed to drop it on the monster's foot.

He howled in pain once more and its glittering red eyes fell on her. It turned her blood to ice with fear but she yelped as it went to grab for her. Ducking underneath its hands she sprinted for the far wall.

That's when she tripped...

VVVV

Jane...

He could feel her...

Feel her fear...

Wake up! He ordered himself. Slowly his eyes opened groggily and he saw a giant, blue figure. His blood turned to ice and his eyes snapped open.

A Frost Giant!

He sat up, a snarl on his lips but his limbs were too weak. He growled and the Frost Giant halted and turned towards him, a deadly looking club in his hand.

That's when he saw Jane...

She was sprawled on her back, she had a cut along her cheek and her eyes were wide with fear. The Frost Giant lumbered towards him, a bloodthirsty look in his red eyes. Jane tried to scramble to her feet but before she could the Frost Giant raised his club.

Loki snapped his fingers and the club turned into a torch that soon erupted into a fiery blaze. The Frost Giant bellowed in fear and surprise. He dropped it while leaping to the side. As he did so he slammed his shoulder into the wall of rocks, knocking himself off balance and with a groan the rocks gave way. With a roar the Frost Giant tumbled down the rocky hill far below.

Loki pushed himself to his hands, his whole body shaking, but he stood. Jane ran to him, putting her arms around him as she helped him stand.

He leaned on her and raising his hand, fire leapt from his fingertips and struck the Frost Giant below them. It bellowed in pain and began to flail its arms, its screams ripping from its throat to be carried away on the bitter wind.

Jane turned her face away, burying it in Loki's chest and her arms tightened around him. Still feeling weak and sick, Loki gently rubbed her back. His eyes widened slightly at his actions and he cleared his throat before nudging her to the side.

"My, my," he murmured as a slight smirk touched his lips, "I can't leave you alone for a moment, can I?" Jane laughed chokingly at his teasing words and she wiped at her misting eyes.

"No," she looked up at him and stared at him for a moment, "I thought for a minute there you weren't going to wake up..." her words trailed off and he raised a brow at her even as he felt his legs growing weaker.

"Is that concern I hear?" He teasingly mocked and she glowered at him a moment, though her brown eyes had softened.

"No, you're my ride home." She smiled while swatting at his arm. He stared at her a moment before shaking his head.

"Yes, I suppose that would be all I am." He murmured as his gaze hardened and he wobbling made his way back to the opening of the crevice where the Frost Giant had come. Jane frowned at him, confused but scrambled after him.

Together they left the crevice and he heard her shiver as the wind struck them. He glanced back at her. With a snap of his fingers his armor folded in on itself. Jane stared at him, confused, but before she could react he turned and placed the small, diamond object in her hand.

She yelped as his armor began to cover her. It was too big for her but warmth immediately spread throughout her. Worried, she looked up at his still strikingly pale face.

"What are you doing? Won't you get cold?" She asked and Loki snorted.

"The cold doesn't bother me." He wobbly turned away, not being able to stand how the green and gold of his armor complimented her features perfectly, made her brown eyes seem wider and deeper, her lips fuller and more tempting. His emerald gaze scanned the icy tundra.

He heard Jane step up beside him and she gasped at the rugged and unyielding landscape. He glanced at her and was pleased to find that despite how wide her eyes were she remained firm.

"Where are we?" She asked while looking up at him. His hands tightened slightly at his sides as his emerald gaze glimmered with hate.

"Jotunheim," he answered and his gaze narrowed. In the far distance there was a faint light.

A hut...

"Jotunheim? So you mean that was—"

"A Frost Giant." He snapped and she frowned at him. Reaching out she touched his arm. He flinched and she noticed that his brow was knotted and his lips were pinched harshly at the corners of his mouth.

"Are you—"

"Over there," he growled while pointing with his arm. Jane followed where his finger pointed and her frown deepened. Slowly, she nodded and stepped forward and after a moment Loki tried to follow. He grunted as his legs crumbled underneath him and he landed face first into the snow.

"Loki!" Jane cried as she rushed over to him. Fuzzy, dizzying heat shot through him when she grasped him about the shoulders. Gasping, he pushed himself to his hands and knelt in the snow. "Are you alright?" She asked while gently rubbing his back. His whole body tightened and he gave out a low hiss while shaking her off.

"Does it look like I'm alright?" He growled while forcing himself to stand. Jane's eyes widened slightly from hurt and confusion but she clamped her jaw and glared at him. He wobbled as his vision swam and he felt steadying hands come around him once more.

He inwardly winced...

"Come on, just walk." Her voice was firm and she lifted one of his arms, draping it around her small yet surprisingly strong shoulders. He grunted and not being able to focus on anything but the blurring ground before him, they trudged through the jagged rocks and snow.

VVVV

Sif braced herself as the Dark Elf slammed into her. Snarling she swung her shield and it connected with the bony mask of the Dark Elf. It flew backwards and her eyes widened as a line of the Elves raised their weapons.

Throwing herself down onto the hard ground, they fired and the red bullets whizzed above her head. Picking up another shield she bunched her muscles and waited.

Soon they were reloading and with a snarl she was up. She moved swiftly and swinging her arms, knocked three of them down and throwing the shield on her sword arm knocked another down. Hefting her sword she plunged into the line, the screams and shouts of the dying echoing in her ears.

Ash blurred her vision, sweat and blood mingled on her tongue but she did not think of anything else but reacting.

She twisted...

Bent...

Lunged...

Her mind was totally keyed in on the battle before her. Not however, the looming monsters behind her. It wasn't until something slammed into her side did she realize that she'd let a group of Dark Elves get behind her.

She berated herself as she tried to push herself to her feet but before she could react, the Dark Elves clamped irons on her.

What?

Then she looked up and one brought the butt of his gun down across her cheek. Her vision exploded in stars and she blinked as the battle around them grew fuzzy.

She dimly heard someone shouting her name. Was it Hogun? No the voice was too low. Volstagg? No he was on the other side of the field. Then a blonde head appeared before everything went black.

VVVV

With a tired sigh, Jane halted outside the heavy wooden door. The hut loomed over them and she swallowed. Loki groaned as he swooned and she tightened her hold on him. Tilting her head, her brown eyes peaked through one of the cracks in the door.

She glimpsed a dying fire with a pot over it, a few chairs, a table and what looked like a cot. Piles of furs covered the ground but she saw no other form of life.

Slowly, she pushed the door open and they stumbled inside as the storm continued to rage outside. Nearly dragging Loki, she managed to get him over to the fire.

His face was still strikingly pale and his lips had thinned. His breath came in ragged gasps and she lightly touched his brow. It was cold and clammy. Turning, she quickly raced over to the pile of furs and raced back.

Tossing them over his limp form, she tucked him in a cocoon, ignoring the haughty look he managed to give her before shuffling over to the pot on the stove.

She hesitantly sniffed it. It smelled of spices and some sort of a broth. Going over to the wood stacked in the corner she quickly got the fire at a satisfactory blaze. Soon the stew was bubbling and ready to go.

As she bustled about she was unaware of the heated gaze of the god who lay by the fire. He'd watched her the whole time, his heart constricting painfully in his chest.

Managing to scramble up to the table she found a bowl, easily the size of a pot, and a spoon. Scrambling back down, she scooped a bowl and turned towards Loki.

She halted at his unwavering emerald gaze and before she could help it a blush stole across her cheeks. She only hoped that the dim light from the fire concealed it.

"Here, I don't know what's in it but you need to eat something," Jane whispered as she ducked her head and knelt down beside him, her knees brushing his side. He continued to stare up at her and she hesitantly slid her gaze back to his.

Silence...

Her heart stopped...

"Alright," he whispered and managed to sit up. His hands shaking he went to reach out and take it from her but she shook her head and pulled her hands back.

"No, you'll spill it all over yourself and it's hot. I don't want you to burn yourself." She swirled the frothy liquid around and scooped up some of the thick broth. She held it up to him but he raised a critical brow at her, his green eyes glittering from the fire.

"Do not expect me to let you feed me like a small, infant babe." He growled and his tone surprised her. Angry she narrowed her brown eyes at him.

"I _do _expect you to let me feed you because I just hauled your sorry butt nearly a mile in the middle of a _blizzard! _Now shut up and eat." She hissed and his brows rose slightly in mock surprise. He opened his mouth to retort but Jane narrowed her eyes at him.

Then shoved the spoon into his mouth...

His eyes widened and he stiffened, sputtering. He glared at her and spit the broth out, rubbing the back of his hand to his mouth.

"That was _hot!_" he snapped and she couldn't help but smile at him, even as her dark brown eyes flashed.

"Would you like me to blow on it then?" She purred while scooping up some more. He glowered at her even as his face regained some color.

"No, I'll do it." He growled and she shrugged. She held it out to him and he blew on it for a moment before opening his mouth further. Smiling she slid it in but as she drew it out a drop fell on his chin. He yelped.

"Ow!" He hissed and she couldn't help but grin at him. He reminded her so much of a little kid. He glowered at her. "That is not funny." He quipped and she chuckled.

"Sorry, I'll try and be more careful." Her tone didn't hide her amusement and Loki continued to glare at her.

"Yes, do that." He snapped but his icy tones couldn't ruin her good mood. Still smiling she scooped another spoonful and fed him. This time she didn't let anything drip on him.

There were a few moments of silence to where they could only hear the crackle of the fire and the howling wind outside. The flames flickered, casting the hut between light and shadow and Jane couldn't help but feel cozy, even in their dangerous situation.

Slowly, she sensed Loki relax and she saw the complete exhaustion come over him and she suddenly felt guilty. As she fed him another spoonful she stared into his eyes, her gaze soft.

"I'm sorry." She murmured and he frowned at her, caught off guard.

"For?" He asked and she set the spoon in the bowl, her gaze staying there as she swirled the thick broth. She felt him shift but he did not move to touch her. Her knees were by his hip, his chest only a few inches away from her face but she couldn't focus.

"I nearly got you killed," she started softly, "I should have known better, I should have—"

"Stop," Loki said softly but firmly and she looked up at him, "You didn't make me do anything, I did it of my own accord. Do not feel guilty about something you did not cause." Her fingers curled into a fist at his words and tears stung her eyes.

"How can you say that?!" She yelled at him and he jumped in surprise at her heated outburst. "Do you think I'm stupid? Cuz I'm not! You would have happily stayed in that Time Warp for the rest of your life, Loki, but I didn't want to stay and in order for me to leave I had to have your aide." She glowered at him, the angry tears running down her cheeks. "You didn't have to give it to me, but you did...and...you almost died...because of me..." She bit her bottom lip, hard, before turning away.

Tucking her knees up to her chest she stared angrily at the far wall of the hut. Loki did not say anything for a long moment. She heard him shift and she stiffened when she felt his chest brush her back.

"You're right," he whispered and she hesitantly looked over her shoulder at him. His face had softened and relaxed. The firelight flickered over it, highlighting his cheekbones, elegant nose and soft, quiet mouth.

He looked so sad...

As if he'd decided something...

"I would have happily stayed there, not worrying about Thor, Odin or Mother's death. I could have simply lost myself in those books like I used to do as a child when no one would play with me." His soft words stopped and he glanced off to his right, his eyes on something only he could see.

"Why didn't you?" Her voice was just as soft, just as hesitant, and after a moment his green eyes came back to hers.

He simply looked at her...

Seconds past...

Minutes...

Until finally he raised his hand, his thumb gently stroking the cut along her cheek and she gasped as it warmed. She knew he'd healed it but her eyes were trapped by his.

His gaze was so intense...

Never wavering...

Never letting her go...

His fingers tightened slowly...

Cautiously...

For a moment it felt as if he were leaning towards her or her leaning towards him, she didn't know. Her thoughts collided inside her brain as her lungs bunched up inside her chest, her stomach going into knots.

Then his soft gaze hardened, as if he'd remembered something unpleasant and he straightened, his hand falling away from her cheek. He turned away from her and lay down on his side, drawing the furs up to his chin.

"I am tired. Goodnight." With that he closed his eyes and she knew that he would not stir again. Her heart hammering in her chest and her cheeks flushed she scrambled back away from him and stood.

Wrapping her arms around herself she moved closer to the fire, staring into it as she tried to sort out her thoughts.

One thought kept sticking in her head...

It sent fear and confusion through her...

And longing...

For she'd wanted...

She swallowed and closed her eyes...

She'd wanted Loki to _kiss _her...

VVVV

He heard her scramble away from him and sit by the fire. He kept himself completely still, evening his breaths so that they became slow and deep.

Then she stood and moved away from him, shuffling around the hut. He suspected that she could not sleep.

Odd...

Considering it was Jane...

He tossed the thought from his mind and grinded his teeth slightly. Then he heard her sigh softly before slowly crossing the room. She ate what was left in the bowl and then he heard her sigh once more, this one more deeply.

He felt the furs move as she slipped underneath them and he clamped down on the gasp as he felt her foot touch the back of his calf. She jumped herself and he felt her arrange the furs so that there was a definite line between.

He couldn't help but smirk...

He heard her sigh softly once more and listened as her breaths evened out. They became quiet and deep and he knew that she was asleep.

Opening his eyes he sat up and turned to look at her. Her hair was a tumbled mess and her lips were parted softly as she breathed. The firelight flickered over her soft nose, her creamy skin, and her angular cheeks. The furs were pulled up to her chin and she lay with her head resting on her arm.

His heart thumped once...

Hard...

His eyes narrowed and he continued to stare at the little mortal. Then he sighed. It was a quiet, soft sigh. One that was filled with resignation. He snorted and lay back down, rolling over onto his side to glare into the fire.

It just _had _to be a mortal...

It just _had _to be Jane Foster...

The one he might have very well fallen for...

The one who loved Thor...

Not him...

VVVV

Thor bellowed as the monster dragged the blade across his flesh once more. Sweat beaded along his brow and he could smell the burning of his flesh in his nostrils. Kurse drew the blade along his ribs once more and Thor bellowed but it ended in a tormented whimper, a name falling from his lips as a face swam before his vision.

It was a woman, with hair like midnight and eyes as clear and piercing as the sky.

He whispered her name once more, as if calling out to her would bring her to him but she did not come. The monster gave an evil, distorted chuckle and pushed the blade into his side. Thor screamed, lurching to the side and nearly off of the bloody table he lay on, but the chains restrained him.

His chest rose and fell in ragged breaths and his vision swam. He looked about the dark, cramped room but saw only the hulking shadow of that monster.

His shaking hands turned into fists and he felt bile rising up in his throat. He bared his bloody teeth and spit it at the shadow. It grunted and with a roar slammed his fist into Thor's jaw.

He heard it crack, felt the sharp pain but it dulled when he drew the blade across his ribs once more. He screamed as his vision turned fuzzy, dark.

He didn't know how long it'd been since the torture had started. Thor himself didn't fully understand why the Dark Elf King chose to do this to him. Perhaps it was to break him, to shatter him or it was simply because he enjoyed hearing his tormented bellows and screams. Thor knew one thing however, it'd been too long.

Too damn long...

VVVV

Sif slowly opened her eyes and resisted a groan. A woman's face swam before her and she blinked. It was one of the healers.

"Ah, you are awake, Lady Sif." The healer said but Sif ignored her and sat up. She lay in the Medical tents and cursing she stood. The healer yelped and tried to force her back onto the cot but Sif gave her a cold, chilling glare.

The healer went to attending other patients.

Donning her armor, for she wore a simple white dress, she pulled her hair back, wincing as her hand touched her sore and swollen cheek.

She was lucky if it wasn't broken...

Turning she strode towards the flaps of the tent, ignoring how her vision swam slightly at the edges. Her face firm she swept the flaps aside and exited. The sun greeted her and she shaded her eyes from it, looking around the encampment as she did so.

They'd arrived perhaps a day prior to find the Dark Elves pillaging the nearby villages and they'd plunged into battle. She remembered fighting for hours before being knocked out and cuffed.

Scoffing at herself, her hand tightened on her sword and she strode through the tents. She headed for the middle of the encampment and her ears followed loud bellows of laughter.

Soon she came upon them. Volstagg, a piece of pheasant between his teeth, was laughing loudly while gesturing to Hogun, who was frowning and gesturing with his hands. Vandral was shaking his head and cleaning his sabre. He looked up and he jolted when he saw her.

Sif strode towards them and the three Asgardian men stood. She nodded to them and gave them a smile, assuming by their stunned looks that her face must have looked gruesome considering it hurt to even _smile._

"Hello, boys." She said and her eyes fell to the smoldering line in the distance where the battle must have taken place, "how long was I out?" She asked and Vandral grimaced as he looked closer at her cheek.

"Good heavens, Sif, should you be walking around? You're face reminds me of a badly spewed boar." She snapped her eyes to his and glared at him.

"I am fine, Vandral." She snapped and glowered at them, "How long was I out?" She repeated and Hogun was the one to answer her.

"Nearly a day." He said and Sif's eyes widened. She cursed and stamped her foot. Her eyes snapped to the looming Dark Elf ship and her blood ran cold.

"It has to be tonight." She stated and looked back at them, her gaze determined and firm. The Warriors Three all sighed at once and Vandral gave her a warm, charming smile.

"Yes, we thought you might say that."

AUTHOR NOTE: Thank you all for your reviews so far! I enjoy reading them and I hope reading my story has brought you as much enjoyment as your reviews have brought me! Thank you SO much! Continue on reviewing please!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Sif began to slowly move along the charred line of trees. The night sky had turned to a deep black, as if the Dark Elves had banished the stars from the sky. Keeping her breathing soft and steady she approached the line of jagged spikes that rose swiftly into the air. The Dark Elves had built a small fort around the base of their ship to keep it better defended but it faced away from the smoldering line of trees where Sif stole quietly along.

Vandral was behind her and he reached out and grasped her arm. She glanced at him and he gestured with his head. Her eyes followed until they rested on a Dark Elf. He stood watch, his bone mask being highlighted by the red, faint torches they used.

Sif nodded and together they moved towards him. Halting just underneath him, they waited. Silence filled the clearing and worry sprung up inside Sif.

What was taking so long?!

Then there was a dim thud and several shouts. Soon the shouts turned into screams and the screams broke out into a full battle. The Dark Elf turned its head, listened a moment, before turning and sprinting away towards the battle.

As one, Sif and Vandral stood, their bodies still tensed in case of an unexpected attack, and leapt over the wall. Landing easily on the other side they quickly hid themselves in the shadows as more Dark Elves raced by.

They headed for the entrance of their little fort and soon began pouring out of it. Sif prayed that Volstagg and Hogun could keep them distracted enough with the small legion of men Sif had dispatched to go with them.

Racing over to the ship, their footfalls quiet and light, they halted. Reaching over her shoulder Sif grasped the grappling hook, Vandral doing the same. Together they began to spin them and nodding, threw them up and over. They felt them dig into the side of the ship, underneath one of the guns.

Sif pulled on it sharply, testing it and then nodded. Satisfied with it she glanced at Vandral. He nodded in return and together they began to climb. As they dangled high above the ground Sif's heart leapt. If they did not hurry there was a chance they could be spotted and then all their plans would be ruined.

Forcing herself to climb faster they were soon underneath the guns. Panting, but keeping it quiet, she hoisted a leg over, pulling herself up and over. She landed quietly on the iron platform and glanced over her shoulder to find Vandral dropping down beside her, quiet as a mouse.

Moving silently through the gun room, disabling it as they went, they headed down the sharp, narrow corridor. The ship was utterly silent and it felt as if her own heartbeat could be heard.

Remembering what her scouts had told her, Sif quietly made her way down the cramped corridor and to the left. There was a flight of stairs leading down and then it cut sharply to the left. Following it, she felt Vandral close behind her.

It gave her comfort to know that he wanted to find Thor as much as she did. Together they stole along the dark wall, keeping as close to it as possible but they froze, their blood turning to ice when they saw a figure at the end of the hallway. It faced away from them but if the Dark Elf turned then they'd be trapped, for they were at too great of a distance to close it before the Elf fired off a shot.

Their breathing stopped, their muscles tensed, their minds sharpened, preparing for battle, but the figure moved away and down another dark corridor.

Slowly, Sif let her shaky breath out and looked over her shoulder at Vandral. He nodded once, ready, and she nodded in return. Moving cautiously down the corridor Sif peered around the edge. The Dark Elf kept walking away from them and slowly she stepped out, Vandral following.

Turning, she quickly made her way up the corridor and to the right and down another set of stairs. That's when the smell hit her.

She nearly doubled over and she heard Vandral gag slightly. Her eyes watering she looked at him and mouthed, "What is that?" He shook his head and after a moment Sif forced herself to forget the smell.

They had to find Thor...

And soon...

Keeping their steps soft and quiet they continued their descent into the heart of the ship. It was strange that they saw few guards, yet when they did they were always heading in the opposite direction.

Strange...

Sif paid it no mind however, when she heard the screams. It resounded through the ship, tearing at her heart and ears for she knew who that was.

It was Thor...

Her mind and heart racing Sif quickly picked up the pace, Vandral following just as quickly and finally, after rounding the last corridor they reached the dark, foul smelling room.

What she saw next, Sif would never forget.

Thor lay strapped to a table, stripped down to filthy leather pants that were covered in gore and blood. He was covered in sweat and a hulking figure loomed over him. Sif gasped, covering it with her mouth as Thor screamed once more and the smell of burning flesh reached her nostrils.

Anger washed over her. Her hands fisted and she went for her sword but Vandral halted her. His eyes narrowed and he gestured with his head. After a moment Sif finally made out the looming figure.

Her blood ran cold...

It was that monster...

Kurse...

Instinctively Sif knew she and Vandral were no match for it in the cramped, dark corridor but perhaps they could have the element of surprise. Drawing back Sif dug into her pouch and her hand tightened around a small, black object.

Drawing it out she tried to ignore Thor's screams as the monster continued to torture him and with a steady hand she pinched the end of the fuse.

Vandral drew back, giving her room and she waited, counting carefully. When she reached five she threw it and it imbedded itself on the monster's shoulder.

He glanced down at it.

Then it exploded.

It knocked him to the side of the corridor and through the wall. Sif and Vandral leapt into the room and she swung her sword, easily cutting through the chains.

"S-Sif..." Thor whimpered and Sif felt tears sting her eyes. Her warrior, her strong and noble warrior had been reduced to this. His body was covered in burns and blood, some of the injuries had begun to fester and leaked puss, his whole body quivered so much that she was afraid that if she reached out and touched him he'd break.

Her heart turned to ice inside her chest and her hands tightened in rage but she gently touched his cheek, wiping his sweat slicked hair off of his clammy brow.

"Shh...Thor, I'm here. We're getting you out." She whispered and took one of his arms, Vandral the other. Together they managed to haul him off of the table and support his massive body.

Grunting from the effort they hurried from the room, the groans of the Kurse following them. Anxiety had them moving faster as the ship erupted into activity. They could hear the bustling of the Dark Elves above them, below them, around them, and Sif knew that if they were caught they were dead.

Or worse...

Vandral seemed to sense her urgency and began to take more of Thor's weight. They pulled ahead but halted at the Dark Elves that greeted them. Vandral took Thor's weight without out a word, keeping his fighting arm free just in case, while Sif drew her sword and shield.

There were only four of them but they had advantage of numbers and the dark, cramped corridor. Two of them lunged at Sif and she snarled. Bringing her shield up she backhanded one of them while twisting her sword arm.

The blade slid past the Dark Elf's rifle and into his stomach. It gave a quiet gasp before Sif kicked it away and giving a tight whirl, sliced open the chest of the other.

The next two were more cautious and instead of charging at her, raised their rifles. Her eyes widened in dread but she narrowed them and grinding her teeth kicked off of the dead bodies at her feet and collided with them.

They tumbled to the ground and leaping to her feet she ground the heel of her boot into one's face while bringing her sword down into another's. Her breathing heavy she looked back over at Vandral. His face was pinched in concentration as he struggled to keep Thor's weight up and she ran back over to him.

Taking Thor's arm they raced down the corridor and up the three flights of stairs. Reaching the gunroom they halted when they found it filled with Dark Elves. There were at least twenty of them and Sif swallowed when she heard the enraged bellows of the Kurse behind them. She glanced at Vandral and he looked at her. An understanding passed between them.

The Dark Elves raised their rifles...

Fired...

Turning they leapt over the edge of the ship...

VVVV

Jane slowly opened her eyes. She was warm, comfortable. She turned onto her side, towards the fire, and halted.

Her fingers...

She glanced down at her hand and her heart froze. Pale fingers were entwined with hers. Looking quickly up, she found Loki's face. He was still on the other side of the line of furs but he'd turned towards her, allowing her to see his calm, quiet face.

His brow was not knotted with tension, his lips were not pinched at the corners as they parted to allow him to breathe softly and quietly. His raven hair fell along one elegant brow and he murmured something, his fingers tightening on hers.

She gasped as tingles raced up her arm. Feeling flushed and confused she slowly slipped her fingers from his and scrambled away from him.

Taking in deep, calm breathes she stood and tried to smooth down her wild hair, anything to distract her from _him._

He looked too damn cute...

Too damn innocent...

_Especially _when he slept...

Tossing the thought from her head she looked around the hut. The sun streamed in through the one grimy window and it gave her a better look of the small, but sturdy four walls that had sheltered them from the storm.

The storm!

Racing to the front door she hesitantly peeked out and yelped when the cold wind slapped her in her face. Snow whirled around her and with a grunt she slammed the door close.

Breathing heavily she leaned her back against it and her eyes fell on a grinning Loki. He'd been watching her! Angry and flustered she straightened, giving him a haughty look as she crossed the room.

"Stop grinning or I'll toss you out into the cold," she quipped but he only raised a brow at her undiscouraging threat. He watched her as she began to heat the broth back up and she felt her hands tremble slightly.

Loki frowned and reached out, taking her hand in his. She jumped and yanked it from his soft fingers and he raised a brow at her.

"My, my dear Jane," he grinned mockingly at her, "you act as if you're a frightened doe." He tilted his head, his emerald gaze running over her and she shivered. Rage filled her and she raised her chin, her brown eyes glittering.

"No, you just startled me, that's all." With that she turned away from him while beginning to start the dying fire. "How are you feeling?" She asked, desperately trying to change the topic.

He snorted while leaning back against the furs. His emerald gaze fastened on the new flames and she watched him out of the corner of her eye.

"As if I could leap into battle any moment." His voice was laced in sarcasm and a grin touched her lips. Looking over her shoulder at him she raised a brow.

"Isn't that what you're doing, now?" She quipped and he raised a brow at her, a slight grin touching his lips.

"Ah, but my Silvertongue is never tired, I am always ready for a good banter." He leaned slightly towards her, his emerald gaze shimmering with heat, "But I can show you other uses for it..." His soft words knocked the air from her lungs and her whole body tightened. She flushed before glowering at him. Smacking him on the chest she stood.

"No thank you, but I'm beginning to see why you're called the God of Mischief," she retorted and walked over to the table. He raised a brow at her, a mocking smile on his lips.

"Oh, dear Jane," he sighed as if he were disappointed in her and she looked at him for a moment and the mocking smile turned darker as his gaze glittered, "I have not even began to show you what kind of _mischief _I can get myself into." He purred and her body flushed once more.

Glancing sharply away from him she gave a derisive snort and clambered up onto a chair. Balancing it she managed to spy a few roots. Grabbing them off of the cracked wooden plate, she dropped down and crossed the room.

"Here, do you recognize these?" She asked as she held them out to him. He took them, sliding his fingers slightly around her wrist and she resisted the urge to yank her hand back.

He didn't seem to notice her reaction and studied the roots instead. He frowned, puzzled, but then nodded, as if he'd decided something.

"I do not know their specific origins, but I recognize them. I have seen the cooks place them in the food to add a healthier, _heartier _substance to it." A slight grin touched his lips and his emerald gaze flickered, as if he were remembering something. Then he blinked and it was gone.

He looked up at her and she jumped, for she'd been watching him and crossed back over to the table. Looking around she managed to find a knife, nearly the size of a sword and cut it up. Crossing back over, she dropped them into the stew and sat down. Not wanting to look at him she stared into the fire, not noticing how his gaze softened.

VVVV

Amusing...

That's what she was. He faintly snorted and looked into the fire as well. He heard her shift, could feel her unease and the need to prod him. He sighed and looked at her.

"Is there something you wish to ask me?" His tone made her look up at him and her eyes narrowed slightly at him but she slowly nodded.

"Yes, I wanted to ask you how we got here, considering we were only supposed to be transported outside the Time Warp. How did we end up on Jotunheim?" She leaned slightly towards him as she waited for his answer.

"The cross-passage must have at one point been attached to Jotunheim, and considering the Dark Elves have now awakened perhaps they were giving life back to that dead planet. The energy must have restored it completely for a moment, allowing us to be transported here." He looked from the fire towards her. Her eyes were wide but she nodded, her brow furrowing as she thought.

"Is there another cross-passage on Jotunheim? One that will take us to Asgard?" She asked and Loki stiffened. There were a few moments of silence before he replied.

"Yes." He said softly and she gave a sigh of relief. His body tightened in rage and his jaw clamped.

Was he _really _that awful?

Was he _really _so hard to be around?

"Then that means we'll be able to go and rescue Thor." Jane whispered and he glared at her. She jumped at his fiery gaze and narrowed her eyes in confusion.

"No, _you'll _go rescue Thor." He growled and she frowned. She leaned towards him but he pulled back, not wanting her to touch him.

"But you promised him!" She cried and his gaze turned icy and cold.

"Promises are nothing. They are lies that say you're going to do something when in reality you have no intention of doing so." His words were like daggers, encased in ice and he saw her flinch.

"Is that what you really think?" She whispered and he continued to glare at her, ignoring how despite she tried to hide it her eyes were wide and deep, filled with hurt...

And disappointment...

"Yes, I got you out of that Time Warp, now find your own way to Asgard. I'm sure the All-Father will open the Bifrost for a little _mortal _such as you." He growled, biting off the sarcastic words while turning away from her and lying down again. He ignored how his heart constricted inside his chest despite his best attempts to have it remain a frozen block beneath his breast.

VVVV

She sat there, dumbstruck but her hands fisted and she stood. The broth forgotten, she strode away from him and clambered up onto the table. Sitting, cross-legged with her back to him, she glared at the wall and tried to ignore the slight pain in her heart.

She didn't care if he helped her...

Didn't care if he didn't come with her...

Didn't she?

VVVV

Sif remembered falling and then a great weight crashing down on top of her. With a groan she opened her eyes and again found herself in a healing room. Only this time it was a white stoned ceiling. Straightening she looked about and saw maidens in flowing white with long, elegant braids. Her eyes fell on one woman.

She was older than the rest, her manner more calm and gentle but there was strength there. She moved with fluid and grace with a gentle, soothing voice as she hovered over an injured guard.

"Eir." Sif choked out and she found that her voice was hoarse. The woman looked over shoulder at Sif and raised a slightly surprised brow.

"You are awake, Lady Sif." She moved across the room, moving her long braid from her shoulder as she did so. Sif opened her mouth but Eir raised her hand, stopping her. "He is in his chambers. I tended to him all through the night, but he will need rest and time." Her bright eyes softened. "He will need you." She whispered and the words struck home to Sif.

She nodded and wordlessly stood. She'd been changed into another white gown but throwing on an overcoat raced out of the chamber. The hall was surprisingly empty and picking up the long and irritating train of the dress, she dashed down the golden halls.

Soon, out of breath and slightly dizzy, she halted outside golden doors. Taking in a deep breath she pushed it open and there he lay.

His bed was enormous, swathed in gold and red and he lay on the side, his freshly washed hair curling slightly as it dried. The sun streamed in through the large, open windows and it fell upon him. It caressed his cheeks, his firm nose and lips and bathed his hair in golden light.

Tears sprung to her eyes and she crossed the room in three strides, her bare feet slapping against the stones. She gently reached out and took his large, callused hand in her own and he stirred slightly. Reaching up she softly brushed his hair from his brow and his eyes fluttered.

Then opened...

They fixed on her and warmth flooded her at the sky blue that lay in his clear depths. His fingers tightened weakly around hers and a soft sob broke from her lips.

"Sif..." he whispered and she reached forward, her hand stroking his cheek before she realized what she was doing but she didn't care.

"Yes, I'm here Thor. I'm always here." She whispered and a soft smile tugged at his lips even as his eyelids fluttered.

"I know," his fingers tightened again and his breathing evened out as he lost consciousness once more. Crying happily she sat on the bed and looked at him, her heart filled with joy.

She'd found him...

She'd found her Prince...

She continued to stroke his cheek and she glanced up when she heard the boots on the stones. Volstagg greeted her and she beamed at him.

"He's alive, alive." She murmured and Volstagg nodded though he did not enter the room further.

"Aye, though we thought that it might take you and Vandal a week to recover after that little fall." Sif jolted slightly, she hadn't even thought of anything besides Thor.

"Is Vandal alright? Hogun? How did the battle go?" She asked and Volstagg gave her a wide grin, his red beard catching the light.

"Vandal is fine and so is Hogun. They're in the Dining Hall. As for the battle we defeated a good portion of the Dark Elves before they went back onto that blasted ship. They left." Sif frowned at his information.

"Left?" She asked but shook her head. "No matter, what of the All-Father?" She asked and Volstagg's face turned confused.

"He commemorated us for our bravery in the rescue of his son, but that was all. He seems..." Volstagg trailed off and Sif nodded, understanding.

The All-Father had been consumed by grief at the loss of his wife and nearly his son. Sif looked back at Thor's sleeping face and her fingers tightened on his.

"I'll—" Sif started but Volstagg shook his head, cutting her off.

"There's no need, stay with him. He'll need you." With that he turned and left the room. Sif stared after him and shakily turned back to Thor.

She reached her other hand up and touched his cheek, his beard tickling her palm and he murmured something and turned his face into it. Her heart floored inside her chest and tears stung her eyes.

Her Prince was back...

And she was never letting him go...

_Never..._

AUTHOR NOTE: Thank you all for your reviews! The tips you've given me inspired me to write this chapter so I hope you will like it! Keeping reviewing!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

His whole body felt like fire. It hurt to even breathe. Slowly, he forced air into his lungs and then back out again. He shifted and winced as the soft linen rubbed against his raw and festering flesh.

Then he felt soft fingers in his...

He slowly opened his eyes and they fell on a sleeping face that had raven hair, pale, creamy skin with red lips that parted to breathe. He stared at her for a long moment.

Sif...

He remembered seeing her fuzzy face in the cell, then when he'd come to before passing out again. By the look of her disheveled hair and the dark circles under her eyes, she'd stayed with him.

Never leaving him...

Like she'd always done...

His heart warmed and his fingers slowly tightened on hers. She stirred and groggily picked her head up. When her eyes found his they widened and she jumped.

"Thor!" She cried while sitting up and he noticed she wore a white healing gown and robe. Her hair tumbled down around her face and he noticed the ugly bruise along her cheek bone. He frowned.

"What happened to your cheek, Sif?" He asked in low, raspy tones. She shook her head, ignoring the question and reaching past his head picked up a glass of water.

"Never mind about me," she snapped while gently lifting his head up, "Drink this, Eir said it'll dull the pain." Her voice was firm, but soft.

She never changed...

He let the liquid pass his lips and he swallowed. It soothed his raw throat and took some of the fire out of his burns. He sighed and closed his eyes. He liked it when she touched him with her cool hands.

"How are you feeling?" She asked softly and he opened his eyes to stare at the canopy of the giant bed. For a long moment he did not reply and Sif reached out and placed her hand over his once more, squeezing gently but firmly.

He swallowed the lump as it formed in his throat and his vision grew blurry. Sif did not say anything, only remained quiet and he closed his eyes. His body felt like a raw nerve exposed to a raging fire, but that was not why his eyes misted.

Jane...

Loki...

"Sif..." he breathed and she tightened her hold on his hand.

"It's alright, Thor. Everything will be alright." Sif said soothingly as she brushed his hair from his brow. His hand shot up and he clamped down on it, hard.

VVVV

She did not jump...

Did not pull away...

For it wasn't to hurt her...

It was because he _needed _her...

She knelt down on the bed and squeezed back just as hard and a sob left his lips. He stared at her, his blue eyes swimming with tears and though she felt her own watering, she continued to stroke his brow, her thumb wiping at his tears.

"They're gone...Jane...Loki...gone!" He roared brokenly and though when he said that mortal's name her heart constricted harshly inside her chest but she ignored it. This was Thor, she would always be here for him, no matter what.

"I'm sorry, Thor, so sorry." She whispered and he continued to cry as she continued to soothe him.

He was not broken...

No...

But he was _heartbroken_...

She parted her lips and started to sing softly to him, a lullaby she'd heard Frigg sing to him often. Soon his loud, tormented cries softened and he looked up at her, his gaze blurry and dim.

She smiled at him and stroked his cheek once.

"Rest," she whispered and his eyes closed, "I'll be here," she stroked the curve of his cheekbone with her thumb, a soft, sad smile still on her lips before she leaned in and kissed his forehead.

And she meant it...

She'd be here...

Always...

VVVV

Loki glanced over at her. She hadn't spoken to him for nearly five hours as the storm raged outside. It continued to do so and didn't show any signs of letting up. He grew irritated.

He grew irritated because her not talking to him _left _him irritated...

Left a sour taste in his mouth...

Left a need to want to talk to her...

To be _close _to her...

He growled and shifted his weight by the fire. He saw her look over at him and she frowned and clamped her own jaw, looking swiftly away when she saw him looking at her.

Then he heard her sigh and she crossed the room. She sat down beside him and tucked her knees to her chest, resting her chin on her knees. He ran his eyes over her and he couldn't help but notice that she still wore his armor.

"Why won't you take me?" She asked softly and he closed his eyes. He heard her turn towards him and he knew that if she got any closer...

He'd lose himself...

Lose himself in her eyes...

In those sweet, tempting lips...

Lips that she'd give only to Thor...

"Why?" She asked softly again and his eyes opened. He glanced at her, his gaze dark and fiery. He wanted her to back down, to leave him be, but she did not.

She leaned _towards _him...

His mind went blank for a moment...

Then he clamped his jaw and turned swiftly away from her. Standing he moved across the hut and he heard Jane scramble up behind him.

"Wait! I asked you a question!" She shouted and he glanced over his shoulder at her.

"Yes, and I chose not to answer it." He replied mockingly and she halted, her brows furrowing. Then her jaw clamped and her brown eyes lit with fire.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" She demanded and he jumped at her heated tones. She marched up to him and slammed her finger into his chest. "If you don't want to help me _fine! _But you don't have to be such an _ass_ in doing it! I simply asked you a question, one question!" She yelled and Loki gave a half grin.

"Actually it was two—"

"Shut up!" She shouted and a slight grin touched his lips and that made her grow angrier. "You're...you're..." she stuttered and his grin grew wider.

"Handsome? Irresistible?" He offered, his mocking grin growing even more and she stamped her foot.

"Impossible!" She screamed at him and then he did something that surprised even him.

He laughed...

It must have caught her off guard as well and he tilted his head at her. He was still angry, yes, but a thought had formed inside his head while she'd gone on her little tirade.

_No one_, not even Thor spoke to him like that.

Yet here she was, a little mortal who he could break in half and she spoke to him like that, no fear, no cowardice.

Only rage...

Courage...

He chuckled...

His mind was made up for him...

"Alright, dear Jane," he whispered and placed his hands behind his back while he leaned towards her and her eyes widened, "I will take you back to Asgard but you must do something in return." His words were a low purr and by the way his eyes glittered he was hinting at something she did _not _want to consider.

"What?" She asked skeptically but he shook his head, clucking his tongue and wagging a finger at her while drawing away.

"You will know in time but if you desperately wish to return to Asgard in order to find your _beloved _Thor," his emerald eyes glittered, "you must agree." He whispered the last words and she searched his face a moment. He revealed nothing except his cunning as a wicked smirk touched his lips.

"Alright," she took in a shaky breath, "I agree." She whispered and his smirk flashed into a grin.

"Good, now that is all sorted out," he tilted his head, his grin spreading wider to flash his white teeth at her, "why don't you go scoop me a bowl of that broth?"

She blinked at him...

Then decked him...

"Go get your own damn bowl," she snapped before turning around and Loki eyed her, a smirk spreading over his lips even as he held his sore jaw.

She certainly liked to hit him...

His grin spread wider...

VVVV

What an infuriating man! She snorted as she stared into the flames, ignoring how he sat a few feet from her. She flexed her knuckles and she noticed that a slight bruise had begun to form along them.

They were actually sore...

She shook her head slightly and glanced over at him. A light bruise had formed along the corner of his jaw and she smirked but as she reached for a fur to cover up with her hand tightened with pain.

She sucked in a breath and he glanced over at her. Reaching out he took her hand, his thumb lightly stroking over her knuckles.

She halted...

Her breath stopped...

Then he was moving _closer_ to her...

Her heart seized inside her chest...

Gasping for air she tried to keep herself from shivering, from bolting, but he gently raised her hand to his lips and kissed it.

His lips were blessedly cool...

Smooth...

Like silk...

She gasped, her flesh erupting into heat as he healed it. Dazed she watched as he stared at her knuckles, turning them over in the firelight. His thumb stole over them once more and this time she could not contain the shiver.

He raised his eyes to hers but said nothing. Then softly, his thumb still stealing along her knuckles, he spoke.

"Better?" He did not whisper the word nor did he speak it. His voice was low, intoxicating. She swallowed and nodded, her cheeks flushing as her body tightened.

"Yes, thank you." She pulled her hand free of his. He nodded and turned back to the fire. Together they stared into it, not speaking, but she could not concentrate, could not slip back into that easy silence that had filled the hut before.

The way his shoulders relaxed, how his emerald gaze softened, how his face was relieved of all tension, it was driving her crazy. Her hands tightened in her lap as a lock of raven black hair fell across his brow. He didn't brush it away with his long fingers, he simply left it there.

Irritated, and slightly confused as to why, she sighed and reached up. Her fingers brushed his brow as she tucked the strand back and his emerald gaze locked with hers.

She could have kicked herself...

She'd just touched him _again_...

And _willingly_...

Her eyes widened and she pulled her hand back, snapping her gaze back to the fire.

"Sorry, it was irritating me." She mumbled and he raised a brow at her, a slow smile curling at the corners of his soft mouth. He turned back to the fire but she noticed that his emerald gaze twinkled.

She studied him a moment before deciding something. Leaning slightly towards him she narrowed her gaze, scrutinizing him and he leaned slightly away, his brows raised in mock questioning.

"Why did you do that just now?" She asked and apparently her question caught him off guard, for he narrowed his eyes slightly.

"What?" He asked and she snorted and gestured with her hand.

"Heal me, when I didn't even ask for it." Her eyes narrowed when she saw the bruise forming along his jaw. "Especially after I hit you." He was the one to narrow his eyes this time.

"Call it chivalry." He quipped while turning away but she snorted.

"Chivalry," she purred, "isn't in your nature." He stiffened and whirled on her.

"And how would _you_ know?" He growled and she raised a brow at him, not at all intimidated by the icy glare he was giving her with those wicked, wonderful green eyes of his.

"Honestly, I wouldn't, considering you never talk about yourself." She smiled and he narrowed his eyes at her. He silently berated himself for not seeing the baited trap earlier.

"You're quite clever, for a _mortal._" He mumbled while turning back to the fire and she smiled at him, sitting back on her haunches.

"Why thank you," she said with a satisfied chuckle and he eyed her, but she saw the slight curl of his lips. "So," she elbowed him and he glared at her, "tell me about yourself. We have time considering the raging blizzard outside." His glare softened slightly but he turned his face back to the fire.

Jane waited patiently and sure enough, he began.

"When we were children, Thor and I would play in the forests of Asgard. Mother always loved flowers, and they always grew the prettiest in the wildest parts of the forest. One day, we rode out on our horses. Mine was called Bucephalos," his green eyes twinkled in mirth, "Thor never particularly liked him considering I was the only one that could ride him." He chuckled. "I remember when I baited him into riding him once around the courtyard, knowing that Bucephalos would throw him and he did, but I did not count on Thor breaking his arm. Mother was not pleased with the little trick." He laughed softly and hesitated, his green eyes filled with pain. Jane reached out and lightly touched his arm. He looked down at it a moment, his gaze lingering on her fingers before raising his eyes to the fire once more.

"So we rode out into the forest one day, the sky was clear, the birds were singing and I could smell the freshness of the grass. It was beautiful and quiet but Thor," Loki shook his head, "he plunged ahead, shouting out a challenge. He said that whoever brought Mother the prettiest flowers would be able to sit next to Father at the table that evening and the loser would have to do the other's lessons for a week. Of course I accepted, for I knew were the prettiest flowers had always grown. We went our separate ways, but I did not know that Thor himself had followed me to the hiding spot. The flowers grew on a tall ridge along the mountainside. I had learned to levitate myself with my magic, so naturally I levitated my body to the ledge. I, however, did not count on Thor throwing his arms around my legs." Jane's eyes widened and she couldn't help but grin as she imagined a skinny boy holding up the bulk of Thor as he tried to keep them airborne. Loki grinned at the memory as well. "I managed to get us to the edge, but I could not get us back down. We stayed up there for hours until..." he paused and his mouth pinched slightly at the corners, "...Odin came looking for us. He scolded us for acting so brashly and promptly got us down and home." Loki's grin widened. "Thor had to ride with Odin because his horse had gone home, mine however, had stayed." He chuckled. "Thor despised that horse and that horse despised him." His eyes twinkled, "It was quite amusing to watch." He chuckled and Jane smiled as he continued, "When we arrived at Asgard, Mother scolded us as well but she was relieved to have us home. In the end she never got her flowers for we received extra lessons for a week and had to sit at the _end _of the table." His lips turned up into a smirk and Jane laughed. Loki laughed with her and she glanced up at him.

He truly was a mystery...

His gaze fell to hers, his lips still spread in a soft smile and Jane stiffened. Her fingers were still on his arm and they instinctively tightened as she realized how close she'd become. His gaze never wavered and slowly, he raised his hand to her cheek.

She gasped when his thumb stroked where she'd been cut in the fight with the Frost Giant. His eyes followed his thumb, lighting fires along her skin and she felt her heart thumping madly against her ribs.

"It scared," he murmured and she blinked, trying to concentrate on the words he was making instead of how his lips moved so smoothly, so elegantly to form the syllables.

"Oh?" She managed, the air bursting from her lungs in small gasps. He smirked softly at her, his gaze fiery and unwavering as it bore into hers.

"It suites you," he whispered and her ears hummed as his low voice caressed them.

"Ah..." she stammered and she saw the amused gleam enter his eyes and anger and embarrassment whelmed up inside her, "thank you." She mumbled while turning her face away. She removed her hand from his arm and tucked her knees to her chest, trying desperately to calm her racing heart.

Loki, looking calm and unruffled as ever, turned back to the fire. Though he tried to hide it, she could see the smirk on his lips. Her jaw tightened and she glowered at him before turning her angry gaze to the fire.

VVVV

Perhaps it was a good thing that Jane had turned away from him. His muscles were tight and raw, as if they were an exposed nerve ready to explode and he curled his fingers into his palm. He hadn't meant to so readily open up to her but there was something about those deep, brown eyes that reminded him so much of a spring fawn's.

They were so innocent...

So trusting...

Perhaps that was why he'd confided in her...

He tossed the disturbing thought from his head and stared into the fire. The storm would break tomorrow and then they'd leave the hut, and the bland broth, behind. Worry gnawed at him as he pondered the path they'd have to take in order to reach the cross-passage.

The last time he'd taken it he'd nearly crossed paths with the Frost Giants but he too, pushed the thought from his mind. He would be able to deal with any of them if they did come across any.

He glanced over at Jane as she sighed and turned over. She'd gone to bed perhaps an hour ago and he sat there, watching her.

His heart warmed...

He snorted and looked back to the fire...

But his lips curled at the bargain they'd made...

Oh yes...

This was going to be _quite _interesting...

VVVV

Sif straightened her sore back as she sat in the chair. She'd only left Thor's side twice, one to properly bathe and dress the other to collect any information they had on Loki and the mortal, Jane.

There had been none.

Her heart felt heavy at the sadness of not being able to find a trace of them. She'd hoped to find at least _something, _but there was none.

She sighed and brushed a lock of her hair out her face, wincing when her fingers brushed her swollen cheek. Eir had told her to bathe it regularly in cold water and apply an ointment that smelled of tree bark and roots. It left her skin smooth and helped eased the swelling but she was more concerned for Thor.

It seemed as if his burns had worsened and though Eir labored over him tirelessly, it did not seem that they were healing. Sif's brow knotted in worry and she sighed once more.

"Is that for me?" Came a raspy voice and Sif jumped. She leaned forward, grasping onto Thor's hand as his clear blue eyes opened.

"You're awake!" She said with a smile and he smiled faintly back at her.

"Aye, so it would seem, though it feels as if I'm on fire." He grumbled and she chuckled.

"You were always one to complain," she teasingly joked and her heart warmed when his eyes crinkled at the edges. His warmth was beginning to return to him.

"If I remember correctly," he grumbled, the soft smile spreading, "it was Vandral who always complained if he got injured, said it wouldn't make him look good for the ladies if I recall correctly." Sif laughed at him and he chuckled lightly but she noticed that his face contorted into pain.

"Does it hurt much?" She asked softly and he shook his head.

"Not as before..." He whispered softly while looking out his window. It was well past noon, nearly evening, and the sun cast the room in a brilliant golden glow. Wordlessly, Sif reached out just as his hand reached for hers. Together they sat like that, their fingers interlaced with the others and she squeezed slightly.

He squeezed back...

AUTHOR NOTE: Alright, here's Chapter Seven! Review and tell me if you like it, please! And thank you to all my reviewers so far! You give me inspiration to keep writing this lovely story!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

"Come now, hurry it up!" Loki snapped as he shifted his weight outside the door of the hut. He heard Jane snort as she threw open the door.

His brows rose in mirth when he saw her.

She was dressed from head to toe in brown and black furs so that all he could see were her narrowed, irritated brown eyes. She raised a finger at him.

"Don't you _dare _laugh!" She snapped her voice muffled by the fur that covered her face, but despite her threatening tone, he chuckled. She looked like a shrunk bear. She glowered at him and then snorted. "Catch," she growled as she chucked his armor at him. He caught it against his chest as he continued to chuckle at her appearance but she raised her chin.

With a snap of his fingers his armor materialized and covered him. He shrugged his shoulders, for he'd missed its comforting weight and he caught her watching him. He raised a brow at her, his lips pulling up into a smirk.

"Admiring the view, are we?" He purred and she straightened, her cheeks flushing underneath the furs that covered her face and she glanced away from him.

"No, I was just admiring that bruise on your face." She quipped and his grin spread wider as he leaned towards her.

"Ah, so you _were _admiring me." She jumped at his low voice so close to her ear and she glared up at him. Moving away from him she crossed her arms and looked out over the snow covered landscape.

"So where are we heading?" She asked, deliberately changing the topic and he continued to grin at her. Placing his hands behind his back he stepped up behind her, so that her arm just barely brushed his chest. He saw her eyes narrow but said nothing, pretending to look out over the landscape.

"You see that mountain rage," he leaned down, extending his arm to point at the jagged peaks in the distance and he heard her catch her breath as his lips barely touched her ear, "The cross-passage is located between those two peaks." He looked down into her face and he saw her cheeks flush. A slow, heart melting, grin touched his lips at her reaction to him.

It didn't help however...

When his own heart pounded inside his chest...

She was _so _close...

VVVV

Jane blinked as she tried to focus and she nodded. Stepping away from him she fiddled with the furs as her heart pounded. Stupid aggravating man! She cleared her throat and raised her chin, the need to bolt, to _move _taking over.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's get to it!" With that she headed down the steep, jagged hill and she heard Loki's low chuckle behind her as he followed.

Anger washed over her and she ground her feet into the snow harder. They walked down the jagged hill, Jane stumbling and having snow falling all around her feet and she sucked in a breath as it slipped into her boots.

Ignoring it, she continued to plunge ahead. The snow reached her knees, but the furs were warm and kept her dry...for the most part. The landscape was actually kind of pretty. It was covered in breathtakingly white snow, with rugged trees that rose high into the grey sky.

She hoped that it wouldn't snow again.

Loki stayed behind her as they walked, silent. She didn't mind it for it seemed as if it was a companionable silence, and didn't particularly want be made fun of by such a sexy mouth.

Her eyes widened and she shook her head, glad no one could read her thoughts and silently chided herself. Since when did she find Loki's mouth sexy? She shook her head once more and plunged ahead.

The land stretched out in front of them like a giant plateau and she gasped at the mass of it. She puffed her breath out of her lungs and through the fur that covered her face, watching it mist in the morning air and a slight smile touched her lips.

Though it was quite cold it was invigorating.

Walking ahead she continued to trudge through the snow, ignoring when it fell into her boots and made her feet numb. Loki didn't seem to be bothered by it, for his boots reached the top of his knees and the snow only reached the middle of his shins, while it reached her knees, some places even over that.

She wished that she could have been that tall, and then she wouldn't have to get the chair when she needed something off of the top shelve. She smirked slightly at her own little joke and as they climbed a small rise she yelped when she lost her footing.

Jane tumbled into the snow and she gasped when it got into places that it should _not _have. Grumbling to herself she straightened, dusting the snow off of her.

She began to curse and shake her feet and Loki, hands behind his back halted next to her. He raised an amused brow at her and she glared up at him.

"Shut up," she growled and he chuckled.

"That seems to be your favorite term of phrase these days," he said while walking past her. She glared at his back as she followed him but she sucked in another breath as snow dived into her boots once more.

Her feet had started to get cold...

_Really _cold...

Opening her mouth to curse she halted when she heard him laughing. Narrowing her eyes at him she bent down and scooped up a handful of snow. Before she realized what she was doing she threw it at him.

It connected with his head...

He blinked...

She gasped...

Then she laughed...

VVVV

He stared at her, completely taken by surprise. She'd thrown snow at him. _Snow! _And she was _laughing! _He blinked and brushed it from his face. Stooping down he picked up his own handful and her eyes widened.

"Don't you dare!" She yelled as she stumbled backwards but the snow reached her knees, preventing her from escaping, and a smirk touched his lips. He chucked it at her and it connected with her chest. She yelped and tumbled onto her back.

He heard her cursing as the snow got into her furs and he laughed. She huffed and reaching up pulled the fur off of her face, her brown eyes lit with fire.

"Alright, it's on now!" She yelled and leaping to her feet grabbed another handful of snow. She chucked it at him but he dodged it and leapt towards her, snow in his hands. She shrieked in laughter and turned to run but he grasped her about her waist.

She turned around and her hand full of snow shoved it in his face. He gasped as its iciness touched his warm skin and her laughter rang in his ears.

It sounded like bells...

Ringing loud and clear...

She laughed up at him and a grin spread across his lips. Taking his own hands he shoved snow into her face as well. She gasped and her cheeks pink from the cold she stared up at him.

"That was cold!" She snapped up at him, but her lips were stretched in a broad smile. He stared at her, his eyes lingering on every detail of her flushed face.

Beautiful...

VVVV

He was looking at her like that again...

Her heart floored to life in her chest and her cold cheeks flushed from embarrassment. Stepping away she wiped at her cheeks, noticing that her furs were completely covered in snow and wet.

"Now look what you've done," she said while gesturing to herself, "I'm all wet!" She shivered as the cold wind struck her and Loki blinked at her, as if he were coming out of a trance.

"Well, you were the one who started it." He quipped and for some reason she felt compelled to stick her tongue out at him.

So she did...

He raised a brow at her childish behavior but a slow smile touched his lips. She couldn't help but grin slightly as well and she wiped snow from her chest.

"Yes, now I'm the one who's going to freeze her toes off." She replied and she looked up at him as he crossed over to her. He knelt down, offering her his back and her eyes widened.

No frickin' way...

"Get on, before I change my mind." He snapped and he looked away, his mouth firm and she frowned. Confused she shook her head.

"No I—" She started but was cut off when he snorted.

"Either get on or risk having your toes freeze from frostbite." He looked over his shoulder at her and she swallowed. Her heart suddenly beating fiercely inside her chest she slowly walked towards him.

She saw him stiffen but she ignored it, for she was trying to keep her hands from shaking as she put them on his broad shoulders.

Where they always this broad?

This muscular?

She shook the thought from her head and clamping her jaw she sucked in a breath and slowly, wrapped her legs around his narrow hips.

He stood and she yelped, tightening her hold on him as he hands touched the back of her thighs. Her cheeks flushing she tried to keep her breathing even.

Was he always _this _tall?

She was brought out of her thoughts when he snorted and began to walk.

"I never knew a mortal could weigh this much," he smirked at her over his shoulder and her eyes widened in surprise. Without thinking she smacked his shoulder.

"Hey! You're the one who offered to carry _me _remember?" She snapped and he snorted.

"Yes, and I'm starting to regret it." He murmured and she rolled her eyes.

"Fine, then I'll just get dow—" Her words ended in a yelp as his hands tightened.

"Stay." He growled and she felt her cheeks flush. She stared at the back of his head as he continued to walk, his strides long and smooth, carrying them easily through the high, thick snow.

She blinked...

"Fine, but stop complaining." She huffed and she set her jaw. "I don't weigh _that _much," she retorted and he smirked.

"You're not the one who's carrying you." He replied and she gave an exasperated sigh while rolling her eyes...

Missing the grin that tugged at his lips...

VVVV

"Eir said you were not to leave that bed for nearly a week!" Sif said as she placed her hands on her hips. Thor looked up at her, his blue gaze reminding her of a dog's begging at the table. Despite how it made her want to smile and give in she raised her chin, forcing herself to keep that smile from her lips.

"But I need to move, Sif! I feel cramped, restless! Please! At least to the window!" He begged, his gaze growing wider and she sighed. He knew that she'd give in.

Stupid man...

Sighing she shook her head...

"Fine, but," she held up her hand and wagged a finger at him, "just to the window." He nodded and bending down she took his arm. He winced in pain but his wounds had healed considerably, though his bandages still had to be changed frequently.

He sat up and threw his legs over the bed. Sif grasped his shoulder and he took a steadying breath. Then he pushed himself up and off of the bed. He wobbled once and Sif managed to steady him.

He smiled at her, his blue eyes sparking with renewed energy. Sif felt her heart beating faster but she ignored it and stepped up beside him.

"Here, lean on me." She ordered and Thor nodded. He draped his arm around her shoulders and she felt her cheeks flush slightly but she clamped her jaw.

Slowly, they began their walk to the window. Thor was able to take most of his weight but as he leaned on her she realized just how _massive _he was. They halted at the shimmering panes of glass and he looked out, his breath catching at the beautiful city before him.

"Are you alright?" She asked for sweat beaded along his brow. He chuckled softly.

"Never better, seeing my beautiful city has revived me." He whispered and Sif looked out the window as well. Even despite the damage, Asgard was quite breathtaking.

"Yes," Sif said with a grin while tilting her head, "Asgard is always beautiful." Thor looked down at her and still smiling, she looked up at him.

She froze...

His eyes stared into hers and he blinked...

As if he was just realizing something...

Her cheeks flushed and she looked away and back out the window. She could still feel his penetrating blue eyes on her and she resisted the urge to bolt.

"Yes," he agreed softly, "always so beautiful." Sif couldn't decide if he was still talking about the city, or hinting at something else, or _someone _else. She shook her head and snorted underneath her breath.

Of _course _he was still talking about Asgard!

"Vandral wanted to know when you'd be up and walking around, he says he wants to practice his swordplay with a worthy opponent." Sif quickly said, changing the subject.

Thor chortled with laughter and she glanced up at him out of the corner of her eye. His blue eyes were starting to twinkle and his presence was starting to be filled with warmth.

He was coming back to her...

"I'm afraid that will not happen as soon as he wishes it." He reached up and lightly touched his side. Worry sprung up inside Sif.

"Oh, no, you're in pain I should have known that getting you up would only make your wounds worsen I'm such a—" Thor threw back his head and laughed, stilling her hurried and sporadic words. Sif watched, wide eyed at his transformation.

It rang out like the crashing of thunder...

It was so low...

So deep...

It made her whole body vibrate...

"Oh, Sif," he said as his body still shook with his laughter, "you never change." He looked down at her, his clear blue eyes shimmering from the sun.

A slight grin tugged at her lips and she raised a brow at him. She playfully slapped at his good arm and locked her gaze on the horizon.

"Wouldn't that be a good thing?" She retorted playfully and he chuckled slightly with his deep laughter.

"Yes," he whispered while tightening his arm around her shoulders, "Never change, Sif. Never." He repeated softly and warmth shot through her. Leaning into him she lightly wrapped her arm around his waist, making sure to avoid his burns and his lips pulled up into a soft grin.

"I won't," she breathed softly and leaned her head against his shoulder, letting her body relax as she sighed and closed her eyes.

VVVV

His heart thumped in his chest...

Hard...

He looked down into her relaxed face and his eyes widened when he wanted to reach up and touch her face, run his thumb lightly over her bruised cheek, cup her angular chin and tilt it towards his.

He stiffened with shock and her strikingly blue eyes opened. She looked up at him with concern and she raised her head, looking him up and down.

"You look pale, Thor. Come on; let's get you back to the bed." With that she turned from the window and his mind still reeling slightly from shock, he let her guide him back towards the huge bed.

Though his wounds did not bother him as much, he still winced when he lowered his long, muscular frame into the bed. Her hand touched his forehead and he jumped at how cool and soft they were. Her brows bunched together as she gave an irritated sigh.

"I knew it," she straightened and quickly tucked him in, "you have a fever. I'll go get Eir so she can tend to you." She went to turn to leave the room but he suddenly didn't want her to go.

His hand shot out before he knew what he was doing and grasped hers. She halted before turning back to him, her blue eyes wide.

"Thor?" She asked and he stared up at her.

"Wait," he took in a shaky breath, "Stay?" He asked softly and she blinked. Sif shook her head, as if knocking a train of thought out of her head, before nodding. Pulling up a chair she sat down next to him and squeezed his hand.

"Of course, I'll send a servant later. Just rest now, you look tired." A grin tugged at her lips as a teasing light entered her eyes, "You're not as young as you used to be, you know." She quipped and he raised a brow at her even as he felt the strength drain from his body.

"Wisdom comes with age," he murmured in response as he closed his eyes and he heard her laugh.

He smiled...

His heart filling with warmth...

VVVV

Malekith glowered out at the ashy terrain. His hands tightened slightly in anger, but his lips slowly relaxed into a chilling grin.

He'd make his move...

And when he did...

His chilling grin widened as his cold, black heart beat faster. Everything would turn blessedly black, blessedly evil once more.

VVVV

"What of the defenses Heimdall?" Odin asked as he surveyed the damage to the city. He raised his one good eye to the warrior clad in gold, shimmering armor with skin as dark as the night and all seeing eyes the color of the sun.

Though the guardian had committed an act of treason he was much beloved by the Asgardian people and Odin was not such a fool as to have him wasting away in the dungeons when he knew he would readily give his life for the safety of Asgard.

"They will not last my King if Malekith were to attack again." His low voice vibrated the hall and Odin nodded.

He'd feared as much...

"And of Loki?" He silently asked and Heimdall did not reply. Silence filled the hall until finally Heimdall blinked.

"I cannot find him, he hides himself from my sight." Odin gave a soft sigh of relief and turned towards him.

"And what of that mortal, Jane Foster?" Odin asked and Heimdall's brows furrowed slightly.

"He hides her as well, but I can see her soul. Bright and clever as always. The young Prince will be pleased to know that she is alive." Heimdall said but Odin shook his head and held up his hand.

"He shall not be told that she is alive." He ordered and Heimdall blinked at him before nodding and bowing his head.

"Yes, my King. I shall say nothing of this matter to him." He repeated and Odin nodded.

"Very good, you may leave." He instructed and Heimdall bowed once more before turning and exiting the hall.

Odin stared out into the city and he felt his heart grow heavier. Perhaps he was making another mistake, perhaps he should tell Thor but he shook his head. No, that would do him no good especially with the degree of his injuries. Rage boiled up inside him. Then it quickly faded.

He was old...

He should have give up the throne years ago...

The thought made him pause...

His brow furrowed as he considered his choices but he knew, deep down, that this was how it had to be. Both of his sons had been too eager to take the throne. Thor would have been ruthless, his pride too great and he would have plunged ahead, never considering the consequences or the _true_ responsibility of being a king while Loki...

Odin felt a sharp pang in his heart when he thought of him...

How different he was from the little boy he'd raised...

Frigg always knew how to deal with him best...

His heart tightened and the breath left his lungs in one painful burst. A single tear leaked from his good eye and ran down his worn, wrinkled cheek.

God how he missed her...

But he could still see her; still feel her, for she was in the beauty of the trees, the clear sky, in the smell of the wildflowers that grew in the gardens. She was everywhere. He closed his eye and remained standing there a moment, listening to the soft call of the birds despite the destruction that surrounded him.

Perhaps he was making the wrong decision...

Perhaps...

He opened his eye and sighed, rubbing a callused hand over his tired face. He knew that Thor would not be pleased when he found out that he'd lied to him, but right now, it was for his own good.

He saw the way Sif looked at him...

And he was beginning to see the way he looked back...

AUTHOR NOTE: Alright, Chapter Eight is up and I want to thank everyone who's reviewed so far! I love reading them! It makes me so happy! Please continue to do so!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

"Wow," Jane breathed as she stared up at the starry sky. The gray clouds had cleared as the sun had set, allowing them to see the moon and stars. Billions and billions filled the sky and the moonlight flowed out over the snow.

A large lake spread out before them, covered in ice and snow. The mountains were bathed in pale light and the trees in the distance shimmered from it.

"It's beautiful..." She whispered and her arms settled around his neck, tightening with emotion.

VVVV

He grew still...

Her arms were so soft...

Then he shook his head and snorted. Stepping out onto the ice he continued to walk but something prickled at the back of his mind. It felt as if someone, or _something, _was following them but he'd concealed his tracks and erased all trace of them back at the hut.

Then why did he still have that unsettling feeling?

Loki heard her gasp in awe as she received a better view of the sky. He glanced over his shoulder and halted when he saw her face. Her eyes were turned up at the sky, her lips parted in a breathless gasp as her cheeks were tinged pink from the cold.

His heart thumped...

Especially when he thought of ways to warm her up...

Tossing the thought from his head he grunted when her arms tightened around him again. Walking farther out onto the lake he kept his tingling hands on her thighs and he heard her sigh softly, her breath tickling his ear. He stiffened as his body tightened and he sucked in a breath.

"Someday I'd like to come back and map those constellations." She murmured in awe and he grunted and glanced up.

That's when his foot slipped...

Jane yelped and her hold on him tightened as he righted himself and her lips were _right _next to his ear. His jaw tightened and he cleared his throat.

"I'd like to breathe, thank you." He grumbled and he felt her jolt on his back, her arms and legs immediately growing slack.

"Sorry, but you're the one who slipped!" She replied and he tossed a glance over his shoulder at her as they continued to cross the enormous lake.

"Well," he smirked, "if you didn't weigh so much." He murmured and she gave an exasperated snort.

"Fine, let me down!" She snapped and grinning he did as she asked. He let go and she yelped when she tumbled off of his back. She hit the ice on her rump and she winced. It must have easily been two feet thick.

"Ow!" She yelled at him while rubbing her offended area and Loki laughed at her. She glared up at him, her brown eyes lighting with fire.

To his defense he did offer her his hand and a slight grin tugged at her lips. He pondered it for a moment but the grin quickly faded. He saw her trying to keep her face angry as she took his hand but as he went to help her up, she tugged.

VVVV

He yelped as he lost his balance and Jane grinned in victory but it faded when he righted himself and his green eyes lighting with flames, he yanked her up.

She lost her balance as her feet came up and off the ice and she tumbled in against his chest. His arms came around her waist, keeping her against him and her heart floored to life.

Silence...

She could feel his breath tickling the top of her head...

Could feel every rise and fall of his chest as he breathed...

Every beat of his heart against hers...

It beat just as fiercely as her own did...

"You know," he murmured and she shivered as his low voice washed over her, "you're quite clumsy." He smirked and she raised her face to his, her brown eyes lit with angry fire but it died when she saw the soft smile on his lips.

Reaching up his thumb touched her cheek and warmth spread through her, causing little shivers to race up her spine.

"You're shivering," he murmured and she stared at him, her heart pounding in her ears.

Of _course _she'd be shivering!

"Are you cold?" His voice was like silk and he leaned towards her, his gaze unwavering. She stared into it.

"No..." she managed to breathe and a slow smile curled at the corners of his soft mouth.

"Then why," he breathed as he continued to lower his head, "are you shivering?" His face was only a few inches from hers and her fingers tightened on his chest, her fingers hooking underneath the armor that adorned it.

"Uh..." she managed and a heart melting grin touched his lips. His fingers curled into her cheek, drawing her face up and towards his and her eyes widened.

Before they closed...

She could _feel _him...

His lips only a breath away from her own...

That's when they heard the bellow...

VVVV

Loki's head snapped up and to the left, towards the shoreline and his body turned to iron. Jane gasped in horror and her fingers tightened in fear.

A Frost Giant...

"Get behind me," he ordered as he stepped out in front of her. Her hand tightened on his forearm when another stepped from the shadows.

Then another...

And another...

His fierce green eyes narrowed as rage built up inside him. He could feel her fear but her voice was surprisingly steady when she spoke.

"How are we going to defeat them?" She whispered and Loki narrowed his eyes, despite how his heart warmed with pride.

"_You _are going to run to the other side of lake while _I _take care of them." He murmured but his eyes widened when another stepped from the shadows.

It was a female...

This one had hair as black as night that reached her surprisingly slim waist. She was dressed from head to foot in furs and wore a bow slung over her back. Her face was adorned with blue markings and her red eyes were sharp and keen as they fastened on him.

He felt a shiver race up his spine...

"I'm not leaving you," Jane growled and he took a step back, pushing her farther out onto the frozen lake.

"Do not argue." He replied his tone firm and she glared at him. She opened her mouth to protest but he snorted and snapped his fingers.

With a yelp she disappeared with a swirl of iridescent green light.

Loki felt the cold rage building inside of him as four Frost Giants stepped out onto the ice. He heard it groan, but it held their weight. The huntress stayed on the shoreline, watching as her companions closed the distance. He spread his feet and readied his muscles, the knife slipping into his hand.

Such a feeble little thing...

Like the mortal across the shoreline...

He smirked as he heard her angry shouts but soon focused on the blue giants that raced towards him. Their footfalls made the ice shudder and their bellows filled the night air. They raised their deadly clubs as they approached and he sucked in a breath...

Held it...

Then launched himself into the air...

VVVV

Jane had nearly puked after he'd transported her to the far end of the lake but her hands shook with anger as they curled into fists, her throat raw as she shouted curses at him.

She gasped when the Frost Giants charged him. He remained calm, unmoving, but then he shifted his feet and then still he waited.

Her breath caught in her throat and she watched as they bore down on him. Then he was in the air. He flipped over the first one, bringing his knife down and embedding it into its skull. It bellowed in pain before crumbling down onto the ice.

Kicking off of the skull, she watched as he twisted his long, agile body, whirling around and bringing his boot across one of the giant's faces. Its head snapped to the left and it tumbled to the ground.

"Loki!" Jane cried as a Frost Giant swung his club. He grinned and as the club passed through his image it flickered and disappeared. Jane halted, confused, but then Loki appeared behind the Frost Giant and sliced open its knee. It bellowed and turned, striking out but Loki was not there.

He was in the air once more, and twisting he imbedded the knife into the Frost Giant's heart. It bellowed and crumpled to the ground.

That's when the other raised its club. Loki's eyes widened a fraction but then they narrowed and as the monster swung he ducked underneath it and between the legs of the monster. Coming up he caught the inside of its shins, bringing it to its knees and kicking it viciously in the back he kicked the Frost Giant across the ice to the huntress that waited on the shoreline.

VVVV

"Is that all you have to throw at me, Great Huntress Synge?" Loki taunted. She raised a brow at him and he glowered at her.

Oh yes he'd recognized her...

After all...

She was the one who had hunted him so many years ago...

A slow smile curved along her lips, revealing white fangs. She raised her arm and six more Frost Giants melted from the trees. Loki narrowed his eyes. They swarmed onto the ice and he felt it quiver. He snorted and a dark grin touched his lips.

"Such a small force, Huntress Synge, I am quite disappointed. I thought this would be a fight worth _some _of my effort." His mocking voice rang throughout the night and he heard her grunt.

She waved her arm and six more appeared to join the other six on the ice. It quivered and Loki narrowed his eyes.

"Only twelve," he gave an eerie chuckle as he straightened, hefting his knife in his hand and placing the other on his hip, "you must underestimate me, Great Huntress," his eyes glittered coldly from the moon, "Do you not remember what happened the last time I visited and you made that same mistake?" He taunted and he saw her red eyes spark.

"Very well, Prince of Tricksters," she shouted, her voice high and clear, "I shall not make the same mistake again." She stepped out onto the ice, raising her arm as she went.

His body went cold when perhaps twenty more Frost Giants stepped onto the ice with her. He felt it shudder as they approached, their steps making it nearly impossible for him to keep his balance.

He glanced over his shoulder and saw Jane standing along the shoreline. If anything, she'd moved _towards _him instead of away like he'd told her to do.

Aggravating woman...

She was worse than Thor...

He snorted and turned back to face them. He had to stop them before they reached her. They all strode towards him, Huntress Synge leading them. Their footfalls broke the ice and he glowered at them and then raising his palm, a smirk touched his lips.

Huntress Synge narrowed her eyes but they widened when fire erupted along his fingers and shot out. It hit the ice, melting it. It hissed and the Frost Giants bellowed as it gave way underneath their weight.

Shrieking in rage Synge leapt across the wall of raging flames and drew the sword that was at her hip. Loki's eyes widened and he threw himself to the side, avoiding the deadly blade.

Twisting he drew out his dagger, blocking the long sword and he glared up at her. She was shorter than the rest of the Frost Giants but her massive form still towered over him. Her strength ground him into the ice and he bared his teeth at her in a snarl.

"You will not escape me this time!" She bellowed and the flames raged around them as the ice melted underneath their feet. Loki shoved her back, trying to regain his footing and focused on dodging the barbed, deadly blade.

Not the figure that darted across the ice...

VVVV

Jane didn't know what she was going to do; she just knew she had to do _something! _Her lungs aching she raced towards the wall of fire, knowing that Loki was going to need help. There were more than thirty Frost Giants on the ice and they all bellowed in rage and fear as the ice melted underneath their feet but she noticed that Loki had surrounded most of them in a wall of raging flames.

The rest scattered while some of them leapt across to help the female Frost Giant, the one Loki had called Synge. As she drew closer she saw their bodies twisting just beyond the flames.

Loki's face was cold, his eyes glittering with such hate and malice that she was grateful that he wasn't looking at _her _like that. His opponent, however, seemed to be made of steel. She struck with lightning fast speed and the ground shuttered at the force of her blows.

Loki's face contorted as he shoved her away from him, getting in close with his dagger but she snarled and backhanded him. He flew across the ice and Jane gasped.

The Frost Giant leapt, her barbed sword high in the air as she brought it down, but Loki rolled clear and it split the ice where he'd been only moments before. Shoving himself to his feet he circled her and brought the dagger across her back shoulder. She howled in pain and irritation as she twisted, swinging the blade and if Loki hadn't of ducked she would have separated his head from his shoulders.

He stumbled back and dodged another swipe of her sword but he wasn't aware of the Frost Giant that had managed to cross the line of fire.

"Loki!" Jane cried as the Frost Giant swung and Loki glanced over his shoulder, his eyes going wide. The club struck him and he went flying. Crying his name she sprinted across the ice towards his form. She heard him groan and swear as he pushed himself to his feet and flicking his wrist the giant erupted into flames. It shrieked and fell back, its weight breaking the ice into massive junks. It disappeared underneath the icy waters, twisting and writhing for its figure was still aflame.

That's when the Huntress raced up to him and kicked him. Jane heard the air leave his lungs as he rolled onto his side but the monster kicked him again and he rolled onto his back, his mouth open as he tried to draw air into his aching lungs. The Huntress grinned evilly down at him and raised the sword.

That's when Jane tackled her...

They went sprawling and Jane cried out as her shoulder connected harshly with the ice. She slid across it, grinding her teeth against the pain that filled her.

She heard the giant curse and stand on wobbly feet. Jane looked up into her angry red eyes and her blood froze in her veins.

"A mortal?" She asked, bewildered for a moment and her head snapped to Loki. He stood on wobbly feet but his gaze was unwavering and intense as he bared his teeth at her in a feral snarl.

"Leave her be!" He growled his voice cutting through the screams and bellows of the burning Frost Giants. The Huntress Synge raised a mocking brow as a slow, blood curdling smile lifted her lips. Her red eyes lit with understanding.

"Ah, does the pesky little thing mean so much to you?" She purred her voice low and throaty and Loki stiffened but his eyes narrowed.

"Do not belittle me, _Huntress_," he hissed as he raised the knife, "I do not want you distracted by _unnecessary _life forms below my existence. Now," he raised the knife, "fight me." He growled and the Huntress snorted while placing her foot on Jane's stomach.

Jane gasped as she felt her bones being ground into the hard, unforgiving ice and Loki narrowed his eyes even more.

"I do not believe you, Prince of Lies. I see it in your viper gaze—" She yelped when Jane picked up a shard of glass and shoved it into her booted foot. It lifted off of her and Jane gasped, drawing in air but her eyes widened as the female Frost Giant glared down at her.

"You little worm," she growled and reached for her. She picked her up by her throat and Jane cried out as her flesh turned to ice.

"Jane!" She heard and Loki started towards them but halted when Synge brought the blade up to Jane's back, poised to run her through.

"Ah, not yet Cunning Trickster!" Synge snickered as her red eyes lit with blood lust. She backed towards the gaping hole of icy, cold water. It was a depthless blackness and Jane's eyes misted as her flesh became numb.

"Let her go!" He shouted as he followed his whole body tight and tense, prepared to strike at any given opportunity. The Huntress gave him none, or so she thought.

"Let us see how much you—" her words died in her throat as she felt a blade pierce her sword arm. The sword clattered from it and she blinked, surprised but the Loki before her faded and she bellowed in rage. Striking out with her leg she connected with the real Loki that was behind her and turning, she held a kicking Jane over the water.

Jane stared at Loki, her eyes wide with terror. He looked back, his gaze feral and angry, but she could see the fear in those emerald depths.

"Say good-bye to your beloved little pet," Synge growled and released her hold on Jane's frostbitten throat. Loki screamed her name as he leapt for her, his arm extended and she reached for him, but it was too late...

She crashed into the icy waters below...

VVVV

Thor felt his head swim as he stood out on the balcony. The morning breeze kissed his sweaty forehead and he reached up and wiped it away. His slight fever was all but gone but the need to move, to be about, was consuming him. Rage still filled him when he thought of Malekith and what he did to Loki and Jane.

He halted...

He hadn't thought of Jane for several days...

Not since his visit with Heimdall...

His heart constricted when he thought of her lovely face and guilt washed over him. She was dead because of him. His hands tightened on the stone railing and he heard the soft rustle of a dress.

He looked over his shoulder to see Sif standing there. She was dressed in a dark blue gown, her hair done up in simple braids and her bruise had all but faded.

She crossed the balcony and stood next to him, looking out over the city. She didn't say anything for a long moment and he watched her.

Even now...

She was still the warrior...

It was in the way she carried herself...

In the way her brilliant blue eyes looked out over the land...

He looked away from her and back out onto the city. In the far distance he could see the Rainbow Bridge and his hands tightened once more, unpleasant memories rising up within him. Sif raised a brow at him.

"I know that look," her tone was soft, "you're thinking about her again aren't you?" She asked and he sighed, his shoulders slumping in defeat. She reached over and lightly grasped his arm, pain on her beautiful face.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't find her, Thor." Her voice was tinged with sadness and he looked up at her. Her blue eyes were misting and he wondered at it. He knew that she was not good friends with Jane but he saw the pain in her eyes.

"It is not your fault, Sif." He breathed but she shook her head.

"No, I should have tried harder, if what you've told me is true, then there is still a good chance that she is alive—" She halted when he shook his head.

"I have asked Heimdall if he could see her." He took in a shaky breath. Sif looked up at him, her eyes wide and expressive and he slowly shook his head. "He said that he could not." His heart constricted painfully inside his chest and Sif's face paled. Wordlessly she stepped into his chest, wrapping her arms around him and he wrapped his own around her. She hugged him fiercely and he hugged her back just as tightly.

She was always his rock to cling to...

To belong too...

He grew still and she stepped slightly back so that she could look up at him.

"Yet that does not mean that she is dead. Look what happened with Loki, he fell from the Rainbow Bridge and lived! And if he is with her and he vowed to protect her then perhaps Loki has learned to keep his vows and is bringing her back to Asgard as we speak!" Her words were filled with hope and she smiled up at him, though he saw that there was pain in her eyes.

That's when the realization hit him...

That she did not cry over the loss of Jane, she cried because he himself was hurting. Yes, he hurt, would always hurt over the loss of Jane, but he saw the pain in Sif's face, for here she was comforting him even as he realized why she did so.

It was not because he was her friend...

It was because he was _more _than her friend...

It was because she _loved _him...

His eyes widened a fraction when something else struck him...

He _loved _her as well...

"Sif..." he breathed while reaching up and cupping her cheek. She halted, her eyes going wide but before she could react further he leaned down and kissed her.

And she kissed him back...

AUTHOR NOTE: Thank you all for your reviews so far! Please keep reviewing!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

It was dark...

Cold...

She felt it sinking into her bones...

One name drifted through her muddled mind...

_Loki_...

VVVV

"Jane!" Loki screamed as he saw her disappear into the black depths of the lake.

His heart stopped...

His breath caught in his lungs...

His whole body turned to ice...

_Jane..._

Then something slammed into him and pain erupted along his ribs. He skidded along the ice and he rolled onto his back. The Huntress Synge stood over him, her eyes lit with malice and he felt rage boil up inside him.

He snarled up at her and flung his hands up. Ice shot from his palms and he felt his skin turning blue, felt his eyes changing color as they sharpened.

He didn't care...

Standing he turned and sprinted along the ice. He heard Synge bellow and glanced over his should as she drove her blade into the ice. She pushed and with a groan a junk of ice broke free, causing it to shudder. He slipped as he lost his balance and his shoulder slammed into it. Ignoring the rush of pain he pushed himself to his feet.

"Trickster!" Synge bellowed and he looked over his shoulder once more. The giant huntress charged at him, her torso bloody where he'd wounded her and his eyes narrowed. Throwing his hand out an icicle embedded itself into the ice at her feet and she stumbled back as it cracked. Ignoring her angry shouts he pushed himself to his feet once more and sprinted for the gaping hole.

He plunged in...

The cold washed over him and he gasped as his hole body turned numb. Shaking it off he looked around in the black depths. The current was surprisingly strong and tugged and pulled at him. Cursing he closed his eyes and concentrated. Slowly, his palms began to glow and illuminated the murky depths.

A figure...

His heart soared inside his chest and he pulled himself farther down into the blackness. Reaching out he grasped her wrist and hauled her up and against him. Her whole body felt like ice.

_Jane..._

He closed his eyes...

Faintly...

A heartbeat...

His eyes flashed open...

The rage built up within him until it filled him. It boiled inside him, shrieking at him, clawing at him to get out. He tightened his hold on her, resting his chin on top of her head and let the rage consume him.

The water rushed around him as he heard the ice crack and suddenly they were in the air As the water pushed them up and out. He landed hard on his knees. Gasping, his whole body shook with the rage that continued to build within him.

He looked over his shoulder and his eyes narrowed when he saw a column of Frost Giants racing across the ice to get to him.

To get to Jane...

With a growl and sweep of his hand a wall of ice shot up into the air. He heard the ice crack and hiss as it broke and collapsed in on itself. The shoreline shuddered as the wall of ice rose higher and higher into the night sky until it towered over him and he blinked in surprise.

He'd never done that before...

Cradling Jane's limp body in his arms he stood, wobbling. Tightening his hold on her, he looked up and through the thick trees.

His eyes sharpened...

Seeing a dimly lit path he plunged ahead...

The screams of the dying echoing in his ears...

VVVV

"Huntress Synge," came a low, hesitant voice behind her and she cast her fiery red eyes on one of the lower men in her legion. He shook underneath her penetrating glare as he should.

"What is it?" She snapped and he flinched at her icy tone.

"We have found his trail." He murmured and she felt her rage at his escape leave her. A slow smile touched her lips.

"Very well then," she waved her hand and the giant stumbled away from her. She turned back to the icy, cracked lake.

Her eyes fell on the gaping hole in the center and her eyes narrowed as they traveled to the wall of ice that surrounded more than half of the lake. She had bluffed that he'd cared for that little mortal, but when she'd dropped her into the icy waters he'd fought like a wounded animal to get to her.

And wounded animals were dangerous...

Unpredictable...

Her stomach tightened in pain and she snorted as she remembered the wounds he'd inflicted on her. She'd underestimated the trickster yet again.

She shuddered slightly as she replayed the fight in her mind...

The lake had cracked with an enormous amount of energy and burst forth, showing a man that had blue skin, cradling a small body in his arms. Her red eyes narrowed and her hand tightened around the hilt of her sword at the memory of the giant ice wall towering into the sky.

She'd find him...

She'd hunt him...

And bring him back...

No matter what...

VVVV

Loki strained against the harsh wind and he felt her small form shivering in his arms. Her lips had turned blue and her fingers were white. Her throat had turned an ash gray color and he looked about wildly.

Bounding through the snow he halted as the mountain rose up in front of him. His emerald gaze piercing he ran it over the rocky terrain and then he spotted it. Bunching his muscles he leapt up into the air, easily scaling the eighty feet and landed on the small platform. Ducking inside he shuffled farther into the dark, but dry cave.

Setting her down he touched her face, her arms and legs, and his heart constricted at how cold she was. Gathering dry twigs he snapped his fingers and flames erupted on the fire.

She moaned softly as her blue lips parted. Her teeth were chattering and her skin was beginning to turn black. Fear sprung up in him but he pushed it away.

"Jane...you must lie still...I can heal you but you must be still." He breathed as he placed his hands on her shoulders. She whimpered and thrashed and he narrowed his eyes.

He could feel her slipping between his fingers...

Feel her being pulled farther into the darkness...

He tightened his hold on her...

VVVV

She was falling...

Drowning...

She screamed and thrashed, clawing to get out. Her world was whirling, crashing into darkness and shadows and Jane screamed.

Then she was suddenly on a grassy field...

No...

A lawn...

She looked up into a gray sky and her heart stopped in her chest when she saw Malekith's ship melt out of the bitter air.

Her vision swirled and suddenly Thor was there, hammer in hand. Her heart leapt in her chest and she tried to stand but her body would not work.

Then that monster...

It seemed to appear out of her nightmares...

It barreled into Thor and he went sprawling and suddenly he was pinned underneath the monster's fists as it pummeled him into the ground.

"Thor!" Jane screamed but she knew that she could not reach him.

Could not save him...

VVVV

"Thor," Jane groaned and Loki halted. She groaned his name once more as she thrashed underneath his careful hands.

He closed his eyes...

And his heart shattered...

She whimpered in pain and fear and Loki gazed at her a moment. Taking a steady, calming breath he placed his hands on her throat, concentrating on the burned, frostbitten flesh. He began to repair the damage while steadily sending warmth from his own body into her shivering one.

Minutes, or hours later he didn't know, he was done. His whole body shook with exhaustion. His vision dimmed but he shook his head.

"Thor..." Jane whispered and Loki turned suddenly cold. His hands curled into fists as he watched her.

Then he saw her shiver and he swallowed. Her furs were still soaking wet. His eyes narrowed and he swore underneath his breath. He couldn't let her keep wearing them. He closed his eyes and cursed once more. Opening them he placed her by the fire and turned his back.

Sitting cross legged he glared into the flames and slowly, began to undress her with his magic. He placed the soaking wet furs by the fire and conjured up his cape. He instructed it to wrap around her and he heard her sigh softly, a name falling from her lips that was not his own.

He clamped his jaw...

A fool...

That's what he was...

For ever _daring _to hope...

That she could love _him_...

His heart fell...

She couldn't love a monster...

VVVV

Warmth...

The smell of pines...

Of wildflowers...

Ash...

Slowly her eyes opened and she found that she was wrapped tightly in a blanket. She frowned and looked down.

No, not a blanket...

An emerald cape...

Slowly the memories came flooding back and she jumped, looking around the small, dark cave. There had been a small fire built and she huddled closer to it, her eyes searching the shadows.

Then she heard the rustling of brush and glanced over her shoulder towards the entrance. Her eyes widened when she saw Loki standing there, firewood tucked underneath one arm.

He did not wear his armor and was dressed in his simple green shirt, leather riding coat, black breeches and boots. His face was pale and his emerald gaze looked tired, worn out.

Yet...

His emerald eyes were utterly cold...

He was watching her quietly, his gaze and face unreadable. Before Jane knew what she was doing she was on her feet and running towards him, his green cape still around her.

She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face into his chest. She felt him stiffen, draw in a tight breath as if he was in pain but she tightened her hold on him.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" She whispered and she heard him clear his throat.

"Yes," he stepped out of her grasp and she frowned at him. He did not look at her as he lowered his long, lean frame down by the fire. Her frown deepened but then her eyes widened when she saw what he was sitting by.

Furs...

Her furs...

Looking down she realized that she was only in her bra and panties, his green cape covering her. She yelped and tightened his cape around her.

"You undressed me?!" She shouted as her cheeks burned from embarrassment. He turned to look at her, his gaze narrowed at her accusing tone.

"Yes, but-" his words were halted when Jane slapped him. She blinked, not really knowing why she did that but she saw Loki set his jaw before turning back to look at her.

"That was for undressing me without my permission!" She snapped at him and his green eyes lit with flames.

"I did it with my magic!" He yelled back at her and his nostrils flared. "Do not hold yourself in such a high order of standing to think that I would _willingly _touch _you, _a low mortal below my standing." His words were like well sharpened daggers and it sliced through her defenses.

Straight into her heart...

She stared at him, her lips parted in a breathless gasp and her eyes were wide. Loki clamped his jaw and turned back to the fire.

Silence...

She looked at him...

Idiot...

That's what she was...

To think that he could change...

She said nothing to him and crossed over to the fire and sat across from him. They said nothing and Jane's fingers tightened around the cape.

Her throat felt raw and her skin felt as if a million hot needles were jabbing her at the same time. She shifted, wincing slightly but she wrapped the cape tighter around her.

It was surprisingly warm...

She hesitantly raised her eyes to his cold face. He was looking into the fire, his gaze smoldering. His mouth was pinched harshly at the corners and she winced when she saw how battered his face was, not to mention the nice red hand print on his cheek.

Why was he acting like this?

Why was _she _acting like this?

"Stop staring at me," Loki growled and she blinked. Flicking her eyes back to the flames she brought his cape tighter around her.

Silence...

Then Jane's stomach growled...

She jumped and pressed a hand to her stomach and looked up. Loki had raised an amused brow and a smirk touched his lips.

It was cold...

As if his heart were frozen...

"Shut up, I was dropped into a frozen lake remember?" She chided and he snorted.

"If you had left as I had told you to do then you wouldn't have been dropped into the water." He quipped and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"And you'd be dead." She retorted and he looked at her, his green gaze unreadable as it glittered softly from the flames. He stared at her for a long moment and she stared back.

"Yes, I suppose you'd be correct." He murmured and his green gaze softened slightly. "Thank you." He whispered and she blinked at him in surprise. Then she nodded, suddenly pleased with herself.

"You're welcome," she whispered and he sighed.

It was so sad...

She frowned and looked at him but he turned away from her to lie on his side, though she noticed that he winced in pain. She went to reach for him but halted, his words ringing in her ears.

"Goodnight." The single word was icy and Jane stared at his back. Then she noticed that her hand was shaking. Confused she quickly withdrew it and tucked it back into the green cape. She stared into the fire, ignoring the hunger that clawed at her belly, the tingling pain from her raw skin, the coldness of the air that surrounded her.

And tried to ignore the sharp pain in her heart...

VVVV

He was kissing her...

_Thor_ was kissing her...

Her heart leapt inside her chest and she could have cried with joy but she was lost in his lips. They were warm and surprisingly soft against hers. They tasted like melted honey and the sea. His arms came around her waist and brought her in against him.

Her body erupted into flames as she felt his toned muscles underneath the soft blue shirt he wore. His fingers ghosted along her open collarbone, drawing a gasp from her that was muffled by his lips as he continued to kiss her.

Twice...

Three times...

Four...

He continued to kiss her at a dizzying rate, not allowing her to breathe, to think. Her hands stole up the sides of his face, his beard tickling her palms and she threaded her fingers through his hair.

He growled low in his throat and brought her in against him harder. Her heart soared and she answered his passionate call.

Until someone cleared their throat...

Their lips parted and their eyes locked on the grinning figure leaning in the doorway. Vandral, a wicked, yet charming grin on his lips raised a brow at them.

"You know," he said as he chuckled, "you two might want to breathe once in a while." Sif's face turned red and she glared at him, horrified but she heard Thor chuckle. It started deep within his chest and made her whole body hum.

Embarrassed, she shot another glare up at him but he turned, his arm still around her waist and kept her close. He faced Vandral, a wide satisfied grin on his lips.

Lips that she'd been kissing only moments before...

Her cheeks flushed as her heart filled with dizzying warmth. Slowly, her arm came around his waist as well and tightened.

"You are not the one kissing her, Vandral." Thor hummed and Sif gave a slight squeak of embarrassment but she raised her chin as Vandral chuckled.

"I will leave that pleasure to you," Vandral said as he straightened. "I will say though," his eyes softened with warmth, "it is about time."

Sif could have decked him...

Thor however...

Laughed once more...

Sif stared up at him, mesmerized and he looked down at her, his blue eyes tender. He reached up and touched her cheek, his thumb gently sliding over her bruised cheekbone.

"Yes, I suppose you are right." He murmured and Sif stared up at him. Vandral laughed and shook his head as he waved a hand at them.

"I only stopped by to see how Thor was fairing, but I can see that he is in good hands, I will take my leave then before I am speared like a wild boar." He winked and quickly exited as Sif glared at him but Thor chuckled once more, drawing her attention back to him.

Suddenly embarrassed Sif cleared her throat and tried to step away from him but his arm tightened around her waist, keeping her firmly next to him.

"T-Thor—" she started but was halted when he lowered his head and kissed her lightly.

"Shh..." he breathed and kissed her softly once more before looking down into her dazed eyes. "Father was right as was Mother. I was just too blinded to see it. Through all that I have born, you have born it as well. You have stayed by me when others would not, when my own brother would not," his gaze flickered with pain and she swallowed, her throat closing with emotion and her fingers squeezed his arm, "you have fought by my side, saved my life and have taught me an important lesson. One that I shall not forget..." He murmured and she swallowed once more as she felt her eyes misting over.

"What," she started and had to pause a moment to catch her breath, "is that lesson?" She whispered and he smiled down at her.

"To love," he replied before claiming her lips once more.

Tears trailed down her cheeks as she kissed him back...

But it was not in pain...

No...

It was in joy...

AUTHOR NOTE: Chapter Ten! This one took me a little bit to write for I wanted to show that Jane's and Loki's relationship is tender, for Jane is still pining after Thor…but is she really? We'll just have to see in the upcoming chapters! Thank you all for the reviews so far! They inspire me to no end so please continue reviewing!


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Loki kept his back turned as he heard Jane getting dressed. She'd recovered quite well despite not having anything to sustain her but they'd return to Asgard within the following morning.

And then she'd be off to find Thor...

Anger whelmed up inside him and his jaw clenched...

"Alright, I'm done." She said behind him as she walked up to him, adjusting the fur around her face. Despite his best attempt to remain impassive to her, he felt his heart warm at her appearance.

He'd been scared...

Down to his very bones...

He shook the unpleasant thought of her nearly dying out of his mind, for she didn't seem at all fazed by it, though he noticed that her mouth was lined with tension. He sensed it was not because of her near death experience. No, it had to be something much deeper. He blinked when she snapped her fingers in front of his face.

"Hello? Anyone in there?" She asked and he saw her brown eyes smiling up at him and he narrowed his gaze at her.

"I was only admiring how ridiculous you look," he quipped while stepping out into the sun. He heard her snort behind him as she followed. She sighed with delight as the sun washed over her and she stretched her arms, wiggling her body as she did so and he watched her, mesmerized.

"So you were admiring me, hmm?" She asked with a teasing glint in her eyes and she wiggled her brows at him, unfazed at the steely glare he gave her. "I admit that wearing furs isn't in my particular wardrobe but it pleases me to know that I pull it off quite well, don't you think?" She asked mockingly and he stared at her before blinking. Clamping his jaw he looked away, hating himself when he found his lips curling up into a grin.

Infuriating woman...

Without replying he walked to the edge and peered down. Jane came to stand behind him and she looked hesitantly over the edge as well. A muffled whistle of awe came from her mouth and he eyed her.

"That's a _long _way down." She murmured and he snorted while drawing back.

"Yes it is, so be sure to mind your step considering how clumsy you are." He retorted and though his words were icy she only smiled at him, catching him off guard.

"Thank you for reminding me," she murmured and stepped back, placing her hands behind her back as she looked out over the thick forest. "So," she huffed while looking over her shoulder at him, "how am I going to get down then?"

He snorted while stepping up beside her. He opened his mouth to reply when he felt it. He closed his mouth and narrowed his eyes, scanning the thick trees below him. Jane saw his narrowed gaze and leaned closer to him.

"What is it?" She whispered but he shook his head, narrowing his eyes further in concentration.

Then they widened...

With an oath he grasped Jane by her arm and hauled her back and against him just as the ledge they'd been standing on only moments before exploded. Jane gave a muffled scream as her arms came around his neck and Loki stumbled back into the cave.

Rocks crumbled down all around them and cursing he hauled Jane to her feet. Shielding her with his body he pushed her further into the cave as it began to collapse.

Together they raced towards their campsite but Loki looked up as the ceiling began to crumble. With another oath he grasped her about her waist and flung them into the wall as a junk of rock broke off and fell to the ground with a resounding thud.

He heard Jane gasp but he tightened his hold on her and as the cave crumbled he searched desperately for a way out.

A crack...

Without thinking Loki lunged and his shoulder connected with the wall of rock. He heard it groan underneath him and Jane screamed as it gave way. Suddenly they were sliding down a ravine. Water and mud splashed his face, got in his mouth and he choked on it as they raced down it at a dizzying speed. The cave trembled as it continued to collapse in on itself and Jane grasped him tighter. He kept his arms securely around her waist and sharpening his keen eyes they widened at what they found.

A drop...

He tightened his hold on her...

And they went over the edge...

Jane screamed as they tumbled down through the darkness and Loki shifted himself so that she was on top. She buried her face into his shoulder and he closed his eyes.

He hit with a deafening smack...

He expected hard stone underneath him...

But surprisingly he was floating...

Water...

He gave a relieved mental sigh and opened his eyes. Jane was trying to haul him to the surface, struggling and yelling his name as her hands scrambled around the armor that adorned his chest. Shaking his head to clear it, he kicked out with his strong legs and his head shot out of the water. He gasped, drawing in air and looked around. Darkness enveloped them. It was so dark his keen eyes could see nothing in the pitch blackness. He heard Jane beside him, breathing heavily as she kept herself afloat.

"Loki! Loki, are you alright?" She asked as she grasped his arm. He grunted at the iron grip but touched her hand to comfort her.

"Honestly, I have mud in places I care not to discus and more bruises that I care not to count." He replied and smirked when she laughed but his eyes widened when she brought him in close, wrapping her arms around his neck. She squeezed and he felt her shuddering.

"Jane?" He asked softly as he gently touched her shoulder and she gave a choked little laugh.

"Don't scare me like that, _ever _again." She whispered in his ear and his heart thumped painfully at the fear that was in her voice.

"I won't," he replied firmly and oddly, he meant it.

She gave a relieved sigh and gently pulled away. He felt her look around and her fingers tightened on his shoulder.

"Any idea what that was all about?" She asked and Loki snorted.

"It was Synge," he replied and taking her arm started to lead her towards what he assumed was a bank. She followed but he could _feel _her raise a teasing brow at him.

"She sure has a grudge." She stated as his fingers grasped rock, "You didn't leave her broken hearted did you? Cuz hell hath no fury like a woman scorned," Jane paused at her quote, frowning slightly as she thought, "or Frost Giant, whichever." Loki snorted at her amusing little joke and hauled himself up out of the warm waters. He turned and grasped her about her arms. Pulling her up he set her down and looked about before answering.

"No, leaving the trail of broken hearts was Thor's job." The words left his mouth before he could think and he stiffened, prepared to hear a retort but she did something that caught him off guard.

She laughed...

"Now why does that not surprise me?" She asked as she continued to laugh, the beautiful sound filling the cave.

He paused...

Even though he could not see her he could feel her lips pulling back in a wide grin as her soft brown eyes twinkled with mirth.

His heart thumped...

Ignoring it he turned away and raised his palm. Forcing himself to concentrate, a small ball of fire curled along his fingertips and Jane gasped. Stepping up beside him she looked over her shoulder at him.

"It's always so amazing when you do that," she whispered and he stared at her once more. She was dripping wet, her furs completely soaked once more and her cheeks were flushed from the excitement that was in her wide, deep gaze.

Beautiful...

He cleared his throat and moved away from her, raising his palm to illuminate the cavern they'd fallen into.

"Yes, well I'm afraid that won't help us out of this situation." Jane shuffled up behind him, her eyes looking out over the cavern and he felt her shiver.

Granted they'd fallen into a surprisingly warm cave, and the waters were quite hot but the air was still chilly. He saw her shivering and he straightened. Sighing he turned back to her.

"Take off your clothes," he instructed and her eyes widened. Her cheeks flushed and she stepped back from him.

"What?" She demanded and a slow smile touched his lips.

"Take. Off. Your. Clothes." He repeated firmly, but softly and even her ears turned pink. An amused smirk touched his lips and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Why?" She demanded, anger replacing her embarrassment. He tilted his head before moving back over to the small pool's edge. He knelt down and dipped his fingers in.

Warmth...

It was a hot spring...

Perfect...

"Because you're soaking wet," he glanced over his shoulder at her, "_again_, and unless you want _me _to do it, I suggest you undress yourself and climb in. We landed in a hot spring, so the waters will keep you warm while your clothes dry." He heard her snort as he stood.

"You're wet too, you know." She chided and a slow smile touched his lips.

"That's why I'll be joining you." He turned to see her eyes widen and he couldn't resist when his grin grew. "But I am a gentleman, so I will let you undress first." His placed his hands behind his back and turned around.

"Forget it," Jane snorted as she crossed her arms over her chest, "I'm not doing it." She growled and he chuckled.

"Then freeze, but as for me," he snapped his fingers and the small ball of fire grew and ascended into the air over their heads, "I'd rather not." With that he waved his hand and his armor folded in on itself. Reaching up his fingers undid the strings of his collar as he shrugged out of his riding coat.

He could _feel _her watching him...

His heart quickened inside his chest...

A dark grin tugged at his lips...

Oh yes...

This was every bit apart of his plan to get revenge on her...

For saying a name that was not his...

He pulled the shirt over his head, exposing his back to her and he heard her gasp. His grin darkened. He knew that he was not the most muscular of Asgardians, but he'd trained his body to be lean, nimble and quick, not a bumbling mass of muscles that collided with one another.

His hands went for his leather boots, pulling them off one by one, but he halted when he reached his leather pants. Looking over his shoulder at her he raised a brow at her face.

It was flushed crimson...

And she was _staring _at him...

"Admiring the view?" He purred and she yelped. Turning she averted her eyes and he chuckled, though his heart was beating fiercely inside his chest.

Her eyes...

The way they were looking at him...

It nearly made him go weak at the knees...

VVVV

Jane's heart was hammering in her ears...

She hadn't meant to _watch _him...

But she'd been mesmerized by his back, the way his muscles had blended so perfectly together to give the striking impression of both strength and grace at once.

Then there were the scars...

They'd rippled down his back like black veins to disappear at his hips but they ran down the back of his arms and along his ribs.

She frowned, trying to wonder what could have happened to him to have scars like that when she heard his pants hit the floor. Her eyes widened and she grew still, her breath coming in short, quick gasps.

Then she heard him hit the water...

She gave a relieved sigh...

Then she realized that Loki was naked...

_Loki..._

Naked!

She shook the thought from her head and shivered. She told herself it was because she was cold and _not _because she found the idea of him being naked in the water behind her overly appealing.

But god...

He had been beautiful...

She yelped at her thoughts, her cheeks going red and she shook her head fiercely. That's when she heard a splash and hot water scalded her back. She yelped once more, jumping to the side and she glared down at a chuckling Loki.

The fireball drifted above their heads, only illuminating his slicked back hair, wet shoulders and chest but the waters turned black as they reached the middle of his torso but god...

He was good to look at...

"Are you coming in or not?" He challenged as he kept himself afloat. "It's shallow around the edge if you can't swim very well." He taunted and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"I swam all the time as a kid, my grandma said if I hadn't been born a little girl I would have been born a fish instead." He laughed at her and she blinked, caught off guard.

"Yes, I could see that, you certainly have the face for it." With that he turned around, "Now hurry up and get in before I decide playing the princely gentleman is tiring."

"I do _not _have a face that looks like a fish," Jane retorted and Loki snorted.

"You haven't looked in the mirror lately." His teasing tone was dark, nearly sensual and it made her quiver. She narrowed her eyes at the back of his head, ignoring how the water rippled around his shoulders.

Jane raised her chin, opening her mouth to retort when she felt herself shiver again, and this time it _was _because she was cold. Clamping her jaw she shifted her weight and bit her bottom lip.

This was _not _a good idea...

She sighed...

And began to undress...

Standing in her simple black bra and panties she decided to keep it safe and slowly dipped her toes in, her eyes never leaving the back of Loki's head. Warmth washed over her and she gave a delighted gasp. Taking her foot out, she hastily lowered herself in.

She groaned as heat enveloped her and a smile touched her lips. Her eyes looked up at the ceiling of the cavern and her breath caught in her lungs as she saw huge gemstones glittering there.

"What are those?" She asked while pointing up and Loki followed her finger.

"On Midgard I know them as diamonds but their Asgardian name is too difficult for you to understand." He quipped and she raised a brow at him.

"Oh really, hmm?" She gave him a mocking smile while raising her eyes to the ceiling once more. "How do you think they got there, then?" She teased and he smirked at her.

"The mountain is in fact perhaps an active volcano. That would explain the hot water, ravine, and diamonds." He grinned at her and she splashed him with the water.

"You're smarter than I thought." Jane replied and Loki snorted, wiping water from his face. He turned fully towards her, letting her see a full view of his chest and her eyes widened as her body tightened and coiled.

"As I have told you before, I am more than what meets the eye." He purred his gaze dark and predatory as he moved closer to her. She swallowed, her heart hammering in her ears.

Oh yes...

This had been a _very _bad idea...

VVVV

"I told you not to be moving around," Eir growled as she finished bandaging his wounds. Thor gave her a cheeky grin as he adjusted himself on the bed.

His eyes flicked to Sif as she checked up on some of her wounded men and his eyes filled with warmth at her graceful, strong figure.

Eir snorted, slapping him lightly, but firmly on the shoulder. He jumped at the slight pain that screamed from his old wound and he looked up at her, confused as she wagged a finger at him.

"I treated your scraped up knees when you didn't even reach my waist, mister." She narrowed her eyes slightly, "so _behave _yourself." She warned and he felt his cheeks flush slightly.

"Yes, Lady Eir." He quickly said while standing and donning the soft gray shirt he wore. She nodded, still eyeing him, as she moved on to her next patient. Sif turned slightly towards him, allowing him to see her face and he saw her brow knotted with tension.

She gave a small smile to a man lying on a cot whose torso was bandaged and his left eye was missing. She grasped his hand and gently patted it, her lips moving as she spoke to him. The man laughed and he saw him squeeze her hand before she nodded and giving it another final pat gently laid it back down onto the cot.

He continued to watch her quietly as she moved from patient to patient, always smiling and being cheerful but he could see in the way she moved, in how her eyes always dimmed, that she was in pain. As she reached the last patient she straightened and cast her eyes out over the cots and he saw unmistakable pain wash over her face before she turned away.

He crossed the room and lightly put his hand on the small of her back. She smiled up at him before sighing.

It was so sad...

"Sif," he whispered as they went to leave and she glanced up at him, "what is wrong?" He asked and she sighed again.

Pushing open the doors they entered the halls that had nearly been restored and she crossed her arms, stepping away from him to look out over Asgard.

"There's so many. So many that have already lost so much in the defense of Asgard while I stay here and do nothing." Her words were angry and she clamped her jaw. "Malkeith is sending in more troops and the rest of our men haven't had the time to recover in order to put up a strong defense against him." Her words were hard and bitter and Thor gently touched her shoulder.

"Are there any new recruits?" He asked while looking out over the city as well, keeping his hand lightly, but firmly on her shoulder. She nodded and her eyes narrowed.

"Yes, but they haven't had the proper training to deal with the Dark Elves considering most of our generals are on the battlefront." She reached up and pinched the bridge of her nose. Thor gently rubbed her shoulder and he felt her relax slightly. "I've dispatched Vandral to help with the training and I'll be joining him shortly, I just hope that it'll be enough." She whispered and her eyes narrowed again as she concentrated.

Wordlessly Thor stepped behind her and settled his arms around her waist. He squeezed and rested his chin on the top of her head. He heard her chuckle and sigh, her body relaxing into his. They stood there, gazing out over the city until they heard rushed footsteps speeding along the corridor.

Thor raised his head as Sif turned hers and a servant boy stood there, his cheeks flushed as he fought to breathe properly.

His face was covered partially in soot and his tunic...

It was splattered with blood...

"What is it?" Sif demanded as she stepped from Thor's arms to cross over to the boy. He only looked to be no more than eight and stood only at her hip. Kneeling down she reached out and lightly touched his arm, massaging it to try and calm his sputtering breaths. Thor saw her eyes running over him, calculating if there was any damage and he saw her shoulders relax when she found none.

"The All-Father...wished to speak...with Prince Thor." The little boy gasped out, his eyes wide with fear and Sif glanced over her shoulder at Thor. He stepped up beside her and kneeled down as well.

"Why? What is happening?" The words had no sooner left his mouth when the palace shook. Sif grabbed onto the boy, shielding him as debris fell from the ceiling and Thor wrapped his arms around her as well. When the quakes had subsided the boy was shivering with fear.

"They're here," he whispered in fear and Sif gently smoothed his blonde locks back.

"Who? Who is here?" She asked softly but firmly. The boy looked up at her, his hazel gaze wide as tears misted over them.

"The Dark Evles." He whimpered and Thor stiffened. Sif stared at him, her eyes wide before she blinked. Standing swiftly, she turned him back towards the medical chamber.

"Go through those doors, there will be a woman on the other side that is called Lady Eir, she will take care of you but she will also need your aide," Sif gently stroked the top of the boy's head. "Can you be brave and help her?" Sif asked and the boy slowly nodded. Sif nodded, pleased, and gently ushered him towards it.

She watched him struggle to push open the doors and a small smile touched her lips. Then she straightened, set her jaw and spread her feet.

Ever the warrior...

Turning she looked up at him and he nodded. Together they strode quickly down the hall and towards the Armory.

This was going to be one hell of a fight...

AUTHOR NOTE: Chapter Eleven! So sorry I didn't post it yesterday! I wanted to make sure everything was perfect before I submitted it! Thank you all for your reviews so far! Please keep reviewing!


	12. Chapter 12

WARNING! This chapter contains sexual content so if you don't like reading stuff like that then don't read! But you probably want to! ;)

You've been warned!

**Chapter Twelve**

He could hear her breathless gasps as he approached her. Could see her eyes widen. She reminded him of a frightened doe.

It amused him...

It thrilled him...

He halted a few feet in front of her, the water lapping at his chest. His feet touched the cold stones underneath and she stared up at him, wide-eyed. They were filled with confusion as he saw her wrestling with the emotions that played over her face.

Yet in the brown depths of her gaze...

He saw desire...

For him...

"How..." she stuttered and he saw her shiver. He drew closer, his heart thumping madly inside his chest as he saw her trying to work her jaw, "long do you think it'll be before our clothes are dry?" She whispered and he tilted his head as a slow grin touched his lips.

She was not getting away from him that easily...

"The air is cold," he whispered and he saw the water ripple as she shivered and his grin darkened, "it'll be hours before they are properly dried." He purred and she cleared her throat, looking away from him as her face flushed crimson.

"Hours, I'll look like an old woman by then." She murmured and he raised a brow at her.

"Yes," he came closer, "and I am afraid I shall not act the princely gentleman then." Her head snapped up at his words and she stared at him.

"Why does that not surprise me?" She asked as a teasing light entered her eyes. He grinned down at her.

"Then it appears we have a predicament." He came closer, forcing her back along the edge of the water.

"Oh?" She breathed and he dipped his head in an elegant nod.

"What," he purred as his eyes smoldered, "are we going to do for those long hours?" He grinned wickedly down at her when she did not answer him but she raised her chin.

He knew what happened when she did that...

She was always the defiant little minx...

VVVV

"Play hide and seek?" She offered as her heart thumped madly against her ribs. His dark grin widened as he came even _closer _to her. She pressed herself more firmly against the wall of rock behind her but it was solid, as was the man before her.

"No," he sighed, "I think not." His emerald gaze darkened and she swallowed.

"What," she ventured while looking up, "would you have in mind?" Her throat nearly closed, "Parcheesi?" She guessed and his brows furrowed slightly, for he probably didn't know what she meant but she was babbling.

Hell...

Who _wouldn't?_

He looked down at her, his gaze unwavering and she swallowed, her nerves scattering and her fingers curled into her palms.

"You intrigue me, Jane Foster." He whispered and she jolted, surprised.

"What?" She stuttered out but his face was serious, his gaze still boring into hers as he continued.

"Does Thor do this to you?" He asked softly, but firmly and she blinked, completely caught off guard.

"Do...do what?" She asked cautiously as he leaned towards her and she pressed herself farther into the stones until they were digging into her back.

"Make you shiver, make you yearn for his touch? Like you do mine?" He whispered his voice like silk, so dark and seducing. She gasped in surprise, her eyes going wide in shock as her cheeks flushed.

"I do _not _yearn for your touch!" She shouted and he smirked. He leaned in closer as he tilted his head to one side.

"I am the God of Lies, dear Jane, I know when someone is lying," his voice dropped lower, "and you are lying." Shivers raced up her spine and her breath came in quick gasps but her eyes lit with fire.

"Thor lied to you without you knowing." She snapped back and Loki straightened.

"Ah, yes, the ever bumbling oaf, the one that you are so taken with and he with you." His eyes narrowed, "Yet I know one thing, dear Jane," he whispered, "he does not make you feel the way I make you feel." He lowered his head, "Does he?" He demanded softly and her eyes widened.

Her thoughts scrambled inside her head...

She loved Thor...

She loved _Thor_...

Yet...

He never made her feel like this...

Never made her feel as if her whole entire body was burning up...

Was melting away...

She swallowed...

"Why do you want to know so badly?" She whispered and his gaze narrowed.

"Call it curiosity that needs satisfaction," he growled and she snorted.

"Then call it _none _of your business." She turned around and went to scramble out of the pool when he slammed his palms down on the stone on either side of her, his long, toned arms trapping her.

Her heart hammered...

She felt his lips brush her ear...

She bit her lip...

"On the contrary, dear Jane," he whispered softly, his voice dark and sensual by her ear, "it is." He breathed and her chest rose and fell in ragged gasps.

"And how," she paused to catch her breath so that her voice was steady, "is that?" She murmured and she could _feel _the dark smirk touch his lips.

"It is," his teeth gently nibbled her earlobe, causing her to close her eyes and bite her lip to keep the whimper from escaping her trembling lips, "when she has also ensnared me, made me want her, and," his nipped the outside of her ear, catching the delicate folds between his teeth and she moaned softly, "I get what I want, _always._" He murmured as his chest touched her back.

As their skin touched she heard him gasp softly and she stiffened. She felt him slide his lips along the curve of her ear, nibbling with his teeth and she whimpered. His mouth trailed to the corner of her jaw, tasting the flesh that blended from her neck to her jaw. She moaned softly as she tilted her head to the side, exposing more shivering flesh.

His lips slid over her skin, barely tasting and she shivered, gooseflesh erupting along her arms. She felt his mouth going lower and she gasped.

"Loki..." she warned, her stomach going into knots but he did not stop. He pressed his mouth harder against her skin, his teeth scraping over it and she moaned, her back arching. He chuckled though it sounded breathless behind her.

"You cannot lie, Jane," he whispered, his voice low and husky as he trailed his lips back up to her ear, "you melt at my touch," his voice grew tender and she could feel the hammering of his heart against her back, could feel the knotted tension in his arms, "just as I do yours." She gasped, shocked but he was not finished. "Let me belong to you, and only you." The words were slow and soft, but struck her like hammer blows.

She grew still...

She couldn't focus...

Couldn't think...

He was right...

She didn't feel this way with Thor...

Had never felt this way with him...

But with Loki...

She closed her eyes...

And gave in...

"Then," she whispered while turning around to face him. His naked chest made it hard for her to concentrate but she raised her chin, fire in her eyes as she met his heated gaze, "belong to me, and only me." Her words were soft, but firm.

A slow smile curved his lips...

He relaxed his arms, letting them bend at the elbows as he leaned into her, pushing her up against the wall of rock. Her eyes widened at how _close _he was becoming but her eyes fastened on his lips as his smile darkened, sending shivers up her spine. He lowered his head so that their noses barely brushed and her lungs felt like they were collapsing inside her chest. His eyes darkened as they fell to her parted lips and she gasped, anticipation filling her.

"Then you are _mine, _Jane Foster." He whispered against her lips, his breath fanning her mouth as he leaned in.

And he claimed them...

They were so soft...

So smooth...

Like silk...

Her body exploded with sensations as he tilted her head, immediately deepening the kiss as he pressed his mouth to hers. She moaned as she felt his teeth nibbling at the corners of her mouth, felt his tongue teasing the tender flesh inside and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He pressed into her, his hard body molding with her soft one. She cried out against his mouth as she felt his hard muscles bunching and straining. Heat leapt along her skin as he deepened the kiss further, his mouth relentless against hers.

She tightened her arms around his neck, bringing herself up off of her toes and he growled. Lifting her up she straddled him, moaning when his mouth left hers to leave blazing trails along her shivering, wet skin. His tongue kneaded her soft flesh as his teeth scraped against it, causing both pleasure and pain and she arched her back, her fingers fisting in his slick, black hair.

"Loki," she panted as his mouth trailed her shoulder to nibble at her collarbone. "Loki," she moaned again as his mouth roamed farther down to the aching mound of flesh but he only kissed the rise of it before pulling her mouth back to his.

His tongue sought access and she willingly gave it. He plunged it inside to tease and stroke her own, causing her to cry out as her bones began to melt even as her blood boiled inside her veins.

Her legs tightened around him and he groaned against her mouth when she felt his arousal against the inner part of her thigh.

She gasped as heat shot through her and she pressed her mouth harder to his. He growled low in his throat, tightening his hands around her thighs as he set her on the bank. He pulled himself up and out of the water, his mouth still plundering hers.

She kept her arms securely around his neck, bringing him down on top of her as he climbed out of the water. Their bodies molded once more and she heard him groan as a throaty moan left her own lips.

His kisses became more demanding as his hands ran down her arms, across her belly to her hip where they hooked underneath the wet lace of her underwear. She gasped, arching her back as his fingers pressed into her skin as he made slow, lazy circles over her hip.

"Loki," she moaned as his other hand stole under the rise of her breast. His fingers trailed along the wet lace, causing her to thrash underneath him.

She _needed _him to touch her...

VVVV

God the little minx wasn't making this easy...

He'd wanted to go slow...

Relishing in every moment that she was his...

But her sweet lips...

Lips that tasted like strawberries dipped in honey...

Her beautiful body...

The way she was _kissing _him...

It drove him mad...

He deepened the kiss, needing more of her and she willingly gave it. He could feel the desire for her building within him but he cooled it.

He'd make this a night that she would never forget...

_N_ever_..._

His fingers trailed along the rise of her breast, his mouth still plundering hers, claiming dominance over it even as she sought for her own control. His other hand stole to the inside of her thigh and she gasped, opening for him and he pressed his body into her. She moaned and arched her back, her fingers fisting in his hair.

His heart was hammering in his ears...

His blood was rushing through his veins...

He'd never felt more alive...

His mouth left hers, kissing her throat, collarbone until he skimmed his lips along the inner rise of her breasts. She moaned and arched, her fingers tightening in anticipation but he continued downward and she made a strangled noise of disappointment in the back of her throat. He chuckled, breathless, as he nibbled her ribs, the curve of her hip and her moans filling his ears he ran his tongue along the lace that adorned it.

"_Loki_," she groaned and he smirked, his own need for her nearly overwhelming him. He drew it off with his fingers, his mouth following it as it went over her thighs, calves and then ankles. He yanked them off and dropped them behind him. She gasped and he saw her cheeks flush with embarrassment.

How cute...

His heart warmed and he silently commanded the light to dim, to better conceal her and he felt her relax. Taking her ankle, he nibbled the inside of it, causing her to gasp as he continued up her calf to ghost along the upper portion of her thigh.

His lips continued upward, over her ribs but he halted at the aching mound of flesh. Her lips were parted as breathless gasps made her body shudder and she looked at him, her eyes dark and dazed.

"Loki," she breathed and he felt his body tighten. Her fingers ghosted along his cheek to entangle themselves in his hair and he purred low in his throat.

He liked it when she did that...

He lowered his head, his lips trailing along the lace and she moaned, arching her back. Her legs tightened around him and he gasped at how soft her thighs were.

Unable to stand it any longer he lowered his head as his fingers ghosted up her back and hooked around the back of her bra. She gasped as he yanked on it, snapping it and with a growl his teeth hooked around the top lace of her bra and pulled it free, exposing her.

She gasped at his ferocity but it soon turned into a moan as he lowered his head, taking her into his hot mouth.

"Loki," she moaned and she cried out as his teeth nibbled her, his tongue stroking her sensitive nipple and she thrashed underneath him. His other hand sneaked up to tease her other aching mound and she groaned, her chest rising and falling in quick breathless gasps. Then her legs tightened around him further and he groaned, nipping her slightly and she cried out, arching her back.

"Pl-Please," she whimpered, strangled cries of pleasure flying from her throat as he continued to relentlessly pleasure her with his mouth.

He raised his head and looked at her...

Her face was flushed...

Her hair was wet and disheveled...

Her lips parted as her dazed eyes stared blankly up at the ceiling...

The light filtered over her body...

Exposing everything to him despite the darkness...

Beautiful...

"Loki, please," she begged again and a slow smile touched his lips as his heart warmed.

No one had said his name like that before...

Said it with so much need...

So much passion...

He lifted himself slightly, sliding his hand down to touch her hip and she whimpered, her body shivering with desire and he gasped as she raised her hips towards his. His fingers dug into her hip as he tried to control himself and though he knew that Jane was no virgin, he'd wanted to go as slow as possible.

He wanted her to remember her first time with him...

He sucked in a breath, tensing his shoulders as he slowly entered her.

And he lost control...

VVVV

Oh god...

She cried out, lights exploding behind her eyes as he filled her. He groaned and sank down on her, his breath coming in quick pants and her arms wrapped around his shoulders and she felt the iron muscles tense and bunch with restraint. Her throat closed at how tender he was with her, how slow he was going. He must have known that she wasn't a virgin but he still wanted to go slow. A low chuckle emitted from her throat.

She never was that type of girl...

She moved her hips and he sucked in a breath. He groaned as she moved once more and she saw him clamp his jaw. Breathless she whimpered as she went to move her hips once more but his hands tightened on them, halting her movements and she gasped in surprise.

"Not," he gasped as he raised his face to hers, his eyes dark and smoldering, "so fast, dear Jane," with that he claimed her lips. The kiss was searing and she moaned against his hungry and demanding lips.

Then he plunged into her...

She cried out against his mouth as he took them higher and higher. It felt as if she was flying, she couldn't breathe, couldn't think, could only _feel._ She wrapped her legs tighter around him, urging him on as his name flew from her lips over and over again. Her cries grew louder as the pleasure built within her until it was blinding.

VVVV

His pace quickened and he nipped her neck, not enough to break the skin but it would leave a bruise. She cried out, her fingers digging into his shoulders. He groaned as he felt her tighten around his full length and his fingers dug into the stone as he kept himself in check.

He couldn't...

Couldn't think...

Jane...

Her name played over and over in his mind as he felt the waves building within him and he felt her reaching that blessed peak.

"Loki!" She screamed up at the ceiling and he slammed into her, groaning as she tightened harder around him.

"Say it again," he growled and she did, louder as he continued his relentless pace.

"Jane," he groaned and her arms tightened.

"Loki!"

"Jane!"

She gasped, her back arching as she reached her peak and with a groan, he slammed into her and she screamed his name as he groaned hers.

Spent, he collapsed on top of her, his heart hammering in his ears as his limbs felt like lead. Jane's chest rose and fell in ragged gasps and sweat slicked along her brow. He kissed it tenderly before taking her lips in a soft, searing kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her head on his shoulder and he buried his face into the curve of her neck.

Jane...

"Jane," he whispered, liking how it rolled off of his tongue and she gave a low purr, her eyelids drooping as she turned her face towards his. She kissed him tenderly and tightened her arms around his neck. He closed his eyes, a soft smile on his lips.

Giving a silent command his cape materialized and wrapped around them as he rolled off of her to lay beside her. She curled up beside him, her head resting on his chest and her fingers made lazy circles over his muscles. He shivered, already tightening with desire for her again.

"Loki," she purred softly and sighed. A slow smile touched his lips as his fingers entangled themselves in her hair and she turned her face towards it, resting her cheek against the palm of his hand, her eyes closed.

His heart thumped painfully in his chest...

His throat closed with emotion...

Finally...

She was his...

And he was hers...

AUTHOR NOTE: Alright Chapter Twelve! I just wanted this chapter to be about Loki and Jane and no one else so I apologize to anyone who wanted to read about Thor and Sif. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review!


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

She was warm...

Comfortable...

Safe...

She sighed and snuggled in closer to the warm body lying next to her. She heard a low murmur and arms tightened around her.

Her eyes flashed open and she stared at a pale chest. Her heart hammered in her ears and she swallowed, the memories coming back to her in a flash.

Loki...

She'd slept with Loki...

And she'd enjoyed it...

Immensely...

Her cheeks flushed and she hesitantly looked up at his face. He was asleep, his head resting against one of her furs while his cape draped around them. He must have made a bed for them before going to sleep.

His black hair was disheveled, his face relaxed and a soft smile curled at the corners of his quiet mouth. Her cheeks flushed when she remembered what that mouth had done to her only hours ago.

Her heart thumped and she slowly reached up and brushed the hair back off his brow, her fingers trailing his cheek. He sighed, tightening his hold on her and she gasped as their bodies touched.

He was so warm...

Slowly his eyes opened and she yelped, embarrassed as she quickly went to drop her hand but he reached up, snaring her wrist with his fingers.

"Good morning, my Jane." He murmured and kissed her palm. A sleepy, satisfied smile touched his lips and her heart thrummed. With a little yank she pulled her hand from his and sat up, quickly gathering his cape around her. He frowned slightly at her but said nothing, sitting up beside her.

Her eyes widened when his chest was so close to her face. It made her whole body tingly. She looked away but she heard him chuckle. Grinning wickedly he leaned over and gently nibbled her ear, causing her to gasp.

"Do not be embarrassed, dear Jane," he murmured as his lips ghosted along her cheek and she went completely still underneath his touch. His hand ghosted up along her neck to cup her chin and turn her face towards his. She felt her eyes closing, felt her body melting as she parted her lips for his kiss.

Then it hit her...

Full force...

Her eyes snapped open and she yanked her head back. Loki blinked, startled but she stood and trembling started to dress, trying to ignore how he was looking at her.

"Jane?" He asked his voice soft and quiet and she jolted. He wasn't supposed to say her name like that, so sweet and tender.

"What?" She snapped as she turned away from him to pull on her bra and underwear underneath the cape. Her hands reached for her furs and she felt him stand and her cheeks reddened when she heard his silent feet on the stones.

His hands settled gently on her shoulders and she bit her bottom lip. He squeezed softly and she nearly burst out crying.

"What is wrong?" He murmured and she shut her eyes tight.

It was overwhelming...

She'd slept with Loki...

_Loki..._

And Thor...

She gave a shaky breath...

"It was a mistake," she whispered her voice hoarse and she felt him grow still, felt his hands grow cold as he slowly lowered them and the agony that pierced her heart knocked the breath from her lungs. He was silent for a long moment and suddenly afraid she turned around to look at him.

His face was emotionless...

His emerald eyes were like bits of glass...

His soft mouth was firm and unyielding...

He looked down at her and she looked up at him but she had to make him understand! Understand that no, Thor didn't make her feel the way she had with Loki but sleeping with him...

That wasn't like her...

It wasn't right...

"Loki—" she started but he held up a hand, snapping his fingers as he did so. His armor materialized, including his cape and she yelped but she was perfectly dressed now and he stared coldly down at her.

"No, you're right." His voice was smooth, icy and struck her to the core. "It was a mistake, one that I shall not make again. Yet," he leaned towards her, his eyes glittering, "you will never want another, you will yearn for my touch even as _he _touches you but I shall not come to you. No, I will leave you behind just as I have everyone else, just as I have every little thing below my existence, every little thing that is _worthless_." His words were like daggers that embedded themselves into her heart and he turned swiftly. "However," the single word echoed in the cavern, "I will take you back to Asgard so that you may find your precious _Thor, _but after that you will see me no more." With that he left, the light following him. Jane blinked, trying desperately to think but she couldn't.

She shouldn't feel this way...

Loki was the god of mischief, of lies and deceit. He'd killed thousands of people, had imprisoned Erik's mind and countless others in his plot for world domination. He'd destroyed her hometown and had even sent the Destroyer that killed Thor.

Thor...

She didn't know what to think when she thought of him...

They hadn't made any certain promises but...

Why couldn't she let him go?

She closed her eyes and drew in a steadying breath. She'd find him, bring him home and then they'd discuss things. She'd tell him about what she'd done and perhaps they could work things out but Loki's words rang in her ears.

She'd never want another...

Her heart constricted painfully inside her chest...

Stupid guilty consciousness...

Shaking her head she ran after him...

VVVV

"Get down!" Sif roared as she launched herself in front of a wounded soldier, raising her shield to protect them. She ground her teeth when the shock of the explosion erupted around them, spraying dirt and stone. The man groaned and she lowered the shield, her fierce blue eyes flashing when she saw the line of Dark Elves.

Standing she wiped the soot from her eyes and felt someone touch shoulders with her. She looked up and found Thor looking back.

He hefted a shield and blade that was covered in gore and blood. He grinned at her and she grinned back. Together they launched themselves into the line of Dark Elves.

Sif spun...

Twisted...

Lunged...

It all blurred together as she fought, easily dispatching the elves with a twist of her arm or flick of her wrist. She could hear Thor's bellows behind her as he fought, laughing as he sent one flying as he backhanded it.

"Leave some for us, eh?" Shouted a deep voice and Sif glanced up to see Vandral riding towards them on a white steed. He leapt from the saddle and landed easily on his feet, hefting his saber in one hand and flashing a charming grin at her.

Volstagg and Hogun followed, all grinning as they formed a line. Sif joined them as did Thor, and together they launched themselves into the fray once more.

Sif didn't know how long they fought, battle and time always blurred together and as she drove her blade through one of the last remaining Dark Elves she looked over her shoulder to see Thor slamming his shield into the face of an Elite Dark Elf. It stumbled backwards but raised its gun, ready to fire.

"Thor!" Sif yelled but it was too late and it fired. Thor cursed and rolled out of the way, the bullet catching his shield. Sif pulled her sword free, prepared to cross the field and help him but another line of Dark Elves formed in front of her.

She narrowed her eyes and her hand tightened around her sword. Sprinting towards them she raised her shield as they fired, the force driving her into the ground but she stood and kicking off of a fallen tree landed behind them. With a below she cut one of them down, slamming into another to barrel over the rest.

"Sif!" Thor bellowed and instinctively she ducked. A body went sprawling over her head, knocking over more of the Dark Elves. She glanced over her shoulder to see a gore smeared Thor grinning widely at her but she frowned when she saw blood streaming down a cut on his temple.

She stood and ran over him, grasping his arm lightly but he still continued to grin at her. She nodded, relieved and released him, hefting her shield as she did.

"Thor!" Vandral bellowed as he ran over to them, his armor smeared in blood as he wiped soot from his face. "We have a problem!" He shouted over the sounds of the battle and Thor frowned.

"What is it?" He asked and Sif raised her shield as an explosion went off to their left, spraying dirt and rock. Her ears ringing now, she frowned as she listened to Vandral's blurry voice.

"It's the east side! They're planning on landing a ship and we don't have enough reinforcements to hold them off!" He bellowed and Thor frowned. She watched his face and a grin tugged at her lips.

She knew that look...

"Alright, Thor and I will take care of it, keep the men in line as long as you can! We'll be back!" Sif shouted and grasped Thor's arm, tugging on it as they ran through the fray.

He followed behind her as they wove and cut their way through the mass of Dark Elves and Asgardian warriors. Bodies littered the ground and the sky had turned black.

Asgard nearly lay in ruins on the horizon once more and anger washed over her, pushing her farther on. Together they sprinted through the battlefield and Sif's eyes widened when she saw the approaching ship. She heard Thor curse and she saw his right hand close into a fist.

Mjolnir still had not returned to him...

A pang of sympathy erupted in her heart but she shook her head as the ship loomed closer. She leaned towards Thor, raising her blood smeared sword to point along one of the higher walls of Asgard.

"Up there we'll have a better advantage!" Sif shouted over the explosions. Thor nodded and plunged ahead, cutting down Dark Elves as he went. Sif followed her sword clenched tightly in her hand as she fought off the onslaught of Dark Elves.

The taste of copper, ash and blood filled her mouth and sweat beaded along her brow but her blood was pumping through her veins, her body was on high alert, every nerve and sense tuned into the area around her as she continued to fight off the onslaught of elves.

Nothing was as invigorating as battle...

Soon the looming wall was before them and dispatching the elves that were closest to the wall, they halted. Their breathing was ragged and sweat beaded Thor's brow as his blonde hair was matted and covered in soot. He wiped the back of his hand over his face, eyeing the looming wall of stone. Cleaning her sword quickly, she sheathed it and scanned her eyes over it.

"Come on, we don't have much time." Sif gestured to the wall and Thor gave her a cheeky grin, catching her momentarily off guard.

"Ladies first," he said while gesturing to it and she raised a brow at him as she grasped the stones with her hands.

"Oh, so I'm a lady now am I?" She teased as she began to hoist herself up and she heard Thor chuckle down below her as he followed.

"You always were, Sif," he called from below and she snorted while looking down at him.

"Then perhaps it's a good thing I am not wearing a dress, eh?" She asked and he snorted.

"No, perhaps not but I'd certainly appreciate the view." Sif thought about shoving her foot in his face but decided against it and continued to climb.

"Perhaps you'd also appreciate the view of the pummel of my sword in your face as well," she quipped and she heard him chuckle as they reached the top.

Her arms and legs burning Sif wobbled as the high wind caught her. Thor came up beside her, a grin still on his lips but it faded as his face grew serious. The ship was looming closer.

"Any ideas?" He asked and Sif narrowed her eyes.

He wasn't going to like it...

"Yes I have an idea." She turned to face him squarely and clamped her jaw, her stance firm and unyielding. "Throw me." She commanded and he blinked, confused.

"What do you mean?" He asked and she straightened.

"I mean when the ship gets closer throw me," she repeated and his eyes widened before they narrowed.

"No, you can not possibly take that ship down by yourself." He responded and she raised her chin, her eyes flashing fire.

"I can, and I will. Neither of us can leap that distance but with your strength, you can throw me across." He opened his mouth further to protest but she stamped her foot. "Stop arguing and listen to me! This is our only chance to stop it, now are you going to do what I told you to do or not?" She growled and he blinked at her, momentarily caught off guard at her outburst. He closed his mouth and his eyes narrowed but slowly, he nodded.

Sif gave a relieved sigh and turned to face the oncoming ship. It'd have to pass by the wall in order to enter Asgard's defenses and when it did, he'd be able to throw her the twenty feet that separated them.

"Alright, get ready," she whispered and was prepared to adjust her shield when he reached out and grasped her arm. His grip was firm and she glanced down at his hand before looking up at his face.

"Be careful, Sif." He whispered and she stared at him a moment. His blue eyes were trained fiercely on hers and were filled with such deep concern that her heart thumped. She nodded and gave him a cheeky smile.

"Aren't I always?" She quipped and he snorted.

"Aye, I suppose you are out of the two of us." He responded and she snorted as he grasped her waist and shoulder.

"Yes, considering you always seem to leave a gaping hole wherever you go." She grinned wider. "Let's hope that this time is different." He chuckled as she felt his grip tighten on her.

"Yes, let's hope." His voice was low next to her ear and she felt a shiver race up her spine but she pushed it away, narrowing her eyes at the upcoming ship.

"One...two..." she tensed her muscles as she felt Thor shift his feet behind her, "THREE!" She shouted and with a grunt he pivoted and tossed her into the air.

Her eyes widened as she went careening through the air. She never did like to fly. Taking out her sword she smashed into the side of the ship, digging the sharp steel into the side for a hold. Curses flew from her mouth as her shoulder erupted in pain but she'd made it.

She glanced behind her to see Thor still standing on the wall, looking anxiously after her but she didn't have time to gawk at him. Moving carefully along the side she looked up, the wind whipping about her, and saw one of the guns. Grinding her teeth she began to move up, keeping herself as close to the ship's wall as possible. Her stomach clenched tightly as she looked down and she cursed while closing her eyes.

She was almost there...

Taking in a steadying breath, she pulled herself up by her fingertips and peeked over. There were only four elves at the center, loading the guns. She narrowed her eyes and took in another breath. Tensing her muscles, she pulled herself up and over the edge and balancing on it for a moment, hefted her sword and leapt down onto the platform.

The Dark Elves jolted in surprise but before they could fire off a shot she'd leapt forward, driving her sword through its chest. It gave a strangled scream before falling to the ground and whirling, Sif kicked the other over the edge. The remaining two dropped the missile and turned to flee.

Cursing Sif hefted her sword and threw it. It embedded itself into the back of one, causing it to sprawl forward and take the legs out of the other. Drawing her small knife she bounded over the bodies of the dead Dark Elves and silenced the remaining one before it could scream.

Her breath was coming in short gasps and wiping the sweat from her brow she cleaned her knife and sword, sheathing her knife but keeping her sword in her hand.

Silently she entered the ship...

It was surprisingly quiet, eerily so while the destruction of the battle raged outside the dark, cold walls of the corridors. Remembering where the control room was from blueprints Hogun had shown her, Sif quietly stole along the deserted halls.

After climbing down what seemed like the millionth staircase she halted and listened. There were grunts and snarls coming from the next room.

She'd reached the command center...

Seeing an open catwalk Sif halted, forcing her breathing to even out as she saw a rather _large _elf at the command controls on the upper platform, his back to her. He was perhaps nine foot tall with ghastly white skin and a distorted bone mask. His arms were covered with muscles and scars that zigzagged over his flesh. Six more elves filled the room as they quickly tapped on buttons and Sif's eyes widened.

There were plans of Asgard on one of their screens and one of the columns that supported the city was highlighted in red. Sif's stomach sank as she realized what they were about to do.

It was going to launch missiles...

Right at the heart of the Asgard...

She clenched her jaw and drew back. The women and children of Asgard had been moved down into the vaults to keep them safe but by the plans displayed on the screen of the ship if they were to fire and hit the column, Asgard itself would crumble.

Killing everyone...

She had to stop it...

One way or another...

Taking in a steadying breath she waited. The ship tilted sharply to the left, temporarily knocking her up against the wall and she grunted. Adjusting her shield she edged around the corner. The Dark Elves were flying about the command center, the giant Dark Elf at the center platform as it gave commands to the others. If she could take him out first she'd have a chance of defeating the others.

Tightening her grip on her sword she began to creep forward, her muscles tight. Her steps were silent along the catwalk as she creped closer.

Fifteen feet...

Ten...

Six...

Sif raised her sword, prepared to strike when the ship titled harshly again. She yelped and cursed, sliding along the catwalk.

The Dark Elf turned, his soulless eyes falling on her and stared at her moment, as did the rest. Then it bellowed, leaping at her and Sif cursed once more as she rolled to the side. The metal groaned underneath his weight as it bent and she scrambled to her feet, raising her shield as he tried to backhand her.

The force knocked her backwards into a panel and he bellowed in pain. Lowering the shield she brought her sword up and underneath the jaw of the closest Dark elf. Pulling it free she whirled and ducked, bringing her sword along the ribs of another. It screamed in agony and kicking off of its back she leapt back up onto the platform the giant Dark Elf had just been standing on.

Bringing her booted foot up she connected with his distorted bone mask, wincing as her toes erupted in pain. His head snapped to the left and she yelped when one of the Elves tackled her. She heard her leg snap and pain flooded up her left side.

Ignoring it she rolled free and brought the pummel of her sword across the face of another. She felt the bones break underneath the steel and it shrieked as it fell back, covering its face.

Breathing heavily Sif looked around and her eyes widened when she saw two busy at the control panel.

They were only seconds before launching the missiles...

Sif set her jaw...

She knew what she had to do...

Standing on her one good leg she backhanded one of the Dark Elves with her shield and brought her sword across the control panel. Sparks flew as the screens exploded and the ship jolted violently, the blue lights flashing on and off. Sif heard a bellow behind her but before she could move something hard slammed into her.

She went sprawling and connected with the opposite wall of the ship. She crumpled to the ground, her body erupting in pain as the ship spun out of control. She felt them losing altitude and she closed her eyes.

Then the ship hit...

The force jarred her bones as they crashed and she felt it flip. Her body was tossed about like a ragdoll as the ship seemed to cave in on itself.

Then finally...

Silence...

Sif slowly opened her eyes and stared up at a dark ceiling. She was still in the command center though the left side had completely been ripped away. The catwalk must have come loose and pinned her against the wall. Her leg was broken, she knew that much but when she tried to move, her body wouldn't respond.

Blood trickled from the corner of her mouth and her vision swam as she looked around the destroyed ship. A few feet from her lay the corpses of the Dark Elves, the giant one having a piece of steel run through his chest. She gave a small smile as her vision began to dim.

At least she didn't have to worry about visitors...

Then she felt the ground shutter...

Looking to her left where the gaping hole was she froze...

A shadow stood there...

One that she hoped never to see again...

Malekith...

VVVV

"We're here." Loki said as he halted before a formation of rocks. Jane stared at his back. It was so cold and unforgiving. He hadn't spoken a single word to her since she'd managed to catch up with him outside of the cave. They'd walked all day, not stopping to rest or eat and her stomach felt as if it was going to cave in on itself but that wasn't what was bothering her.

No...

What was bothering her was the look on Loki's face...

It seemed as if he'd lost something...

Her heart constricted inside her chest but she ignored it and stepped up beside him, running her eyes over the jagged wall of stone.

"Where is it at?" She asked and he gestured with his hand, his face still impassive. Stepping closer to the jagged wall of rock she peered closer at it. Nine rocks came together to join a peak, the base being a vast emptiness and she felt a cold chill race up her spine. She reached out and touched the stone, saying nothing as did Loki. The silence was deafening.

Once she stepped through she'd be gone...

And so would Loki...

She turned back to him and looked into his eyes. His emerald depths were cold, glittering harshly at her but she could see the pain that swam in those depths.

Her heart constricted...

Something had her moving towards him...

Reaching out to take his arm...

Then the ground exploded...

Jane went flying, hitting one of the large trees and she cried out in pain as her ears rang. She sat up, groaning when her head swam and she blinked, trying to focus on the cursing figure that picked itself up out of the snow.

Then out of the tree line came a blue figure...

With long raven black hair...

VVVV

Stupid...

That's what he was...

He cursed himself once more as he gritted his teeth at the approaching figure. The Huntress gave him a broad smile as more Frost Giants flanked her. She halted a few feet from him, her fingers caressing the hilt of her sword as her red eyes glittered at him with triumph.

"You are getting slow, Prince of Tricksters," she purred and he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Perhaps I should call you the Princess of Tricksters," he growled in return and she laughed, though it was far from pleasant.

He shifted his stance, putting himself between Jane and her. She gestured with her hand and the Frost Giants stepped forward, all twenty of them. Loki swallowed and took a small step back, widening his stance as he did so.

"We shall see if you can call me that once I am through with you." She purred and the Frost Giants leapt at him.

Loki brought his hands up, ice shooting from his palms and he managed to impale six of them on spikes and injure four more but the other ten bore down on him. He cursed and retreated, waving his palm to have fire leap from his fingers. He only managed to singe them, for his strength was draining and his vision was still blurry from the explosion.

"Jane!" He yelled as he waved his hand, creating a wall of ice. He turned towards her, prepared to grab her arm and haul her through the cross-passage when he saw her wide brown eyes filled with fear.

She was running towards him, reaching for his arm and he frowned but by the time he realized what she was doing she was in front of him shoving him backwards and his eyes flicked up to the trees. Synge crouched there, her bow drawn back and an evil grin on her lips as she let loose her arrow.

Time seemed to slow...

The arrow sped towards them...

And pierced Jane's back...

She gasped, her body stiffening with pain and Loki felt his heart freeze. Her fingers dug into his arms as she stared up at him, blood trickling from the corner of her mouth and Loki grabbed onto her.

"Jane, Jane!" He screamed as she fell against him, blood pouring from the wound in her back and his eyes widened when he saw the tip protruding from underneath her breast bone.

"Oh god, Jane!" He screamed as he fell to one knee. She gasped, her fingers scrambling for a hold on him and he heard Synge's laughter echo throughout the forest.

Rage...

He felt it building once more...

He tipped his head back and screamed...

Fire and ice...

It engulfed the forest...

Destroying and consuming everything in its path until there was nothing...

Only silence...

A sob left his lips as he cradled her in his arms. He touched her face and closed his eyes, concentrating. The arrow was too close to her heart.

Home...

He had to go home...

He stood on wobbly legs and crossed over to the entrance and disappeared through the wall of rock.

Lights flashed all around him and he tightened his hold on her. One wrong step and they'd be gone. He gritted his teeth as he felt his muscles weakening, felt his vision dimming. He tightened his hold on her, bringing her suddenly cold body next to his. He rested his chin on top of her head, squeezing her tighter as he fought to keep them on track.

Then finally...

A light...

They landed on the Rainbow Bridge with a thud, the force driving him to one knee as he still cradled her limp body. Her blood covered him and he gently pressed his shaking fingers to her throat.

A pulse...

Faintly...

He stood and gazed up at his beloved city that now lay in ruins. The once proud towers nearly lay to ruins and smoke billowed up along the west wall of the city.

Malekith...

He'd done this...

Loki set his jaw and gazed up at the night sky overhead. He'd claim his vengeance but not now. The stars glittered overhead as he adjusted Jane, carrying her bridal style, and he tensed his muscles.

Leaping up into the air he quickly carried them over the bridge, the broken down walls, and towards the east side of the palace. Landing on shaky legs he gazed up at a lit window and grinding his teeth, leapt once more onto the balcony.

He landed roughly on his knees and breathing heavily he looked up at three scared maidens inside the room. They all wore white gowns, their hair in elaborate braids and stared at him with wide eyes. He scanned the faces, desperately searching for one and they froze when he found it.

"Eir," he choked out and the older woman ran over to him as he stood, wobbling to one side dangerously as she grabbed his arm to steady him.

"What's happened, what's wrong, Loki?" She demanded and he gestured to the mortal who lay in his arms.

"Please...Jane...I can't...I can't heal her..." He choked out and Eir nodded, understanding flashing in her eyes.

"I understand," she turned swiftly to the girls standing inside, "prepare a cot and bandages, quickly." They stared at her and the woman bared her teeth. "Now!" she commanded and they all jumped, knocked from their daze and began to scurry about. "Bring her over here," Eir said more gently as she touched his arm, guiding him inside and over to a cot that was being prepared.

He set her down on her side and stumbled back as Eir began to run her hands over Jane's body, her fingers gently touching the wound and she closed her eyes in concentration, her lips moving wordlessly as she wove her spell.

Loki's gut twisted...

She had to live...

Had to...

VVVV

"We have to find Sif!" Thor bellowed as he glared up at his father. Odin narrowed his good eye down at him.

"We don't have the resources nor the men to spare to search for her. It is likely—"

"It is likely that she was taken prisoner!" Thor bellowed once more as he clamped his jaw in anger and frustration.

He should never have let her go...

Guilt washed over him and pain pierced his heart...

He had to find her...

Had to...

"Lady Sif knew the dangers when she became a Knight of Asgard, whose duties are to the kingdom and its people. She sacrificed herself to save those people, those people who you would readily leave defenseless against another attack to go chasing off after her." Odin's words were firm but his heart ached at the pain that was in his son's eyes.

"I cannot leave her to the tortures that Malekith will inflict on her in his cells." Thor whispered and Odin paused, his gaze quiet and calm.

"And we will not, but the people must be protected from another invasion. You are needed here." His words rang in the hall and Thor raised his chin.

"Sif needs me and I will go to her! I will find her!" He bellowed and Odin felt his temper slipping.

"You will not endanger the people of the realm!" He roared and Thor's hand tightened into a fist.

"I will not endanger the people I will sa—" His words were cut off by the groaning of the doors behind him as a young boy came streaking into the hall. It was the young boy that had come to tell them of the approaching invasion.

"What is it?" Odin demanded and the boy flinched as he bowed but he looked up at Thor with wide violet eyes.

"It is Prince Loki," his gaze flicked back to Odin who had tightened his hand on the arm of the throne, "and he has brought back the mortal, Lady Jane Foster."

Thor froze...

"Are you sure?!" Odin demanded and the boy shook underneath his fiery gaze but nodded.

"Yes, Lady Eir sent me to tell you." He answered while bowing his head further.

Thor stared at the boy...

Unbelieving...

Jane...

She was alive...

And she was back...

AUTHOR NOTE: Chapter 13! Sorry it took me so long to post! I went on a class trip and did not get back home till last night! Hope you all enjoy the chapter and all its little twists! Thank you for reviewing so far and please continue to do so! I also wanted to add to the people that have private messaged me I have really enjoyed reading the emails you have sent me! They make me smile! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! :)


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

Thor raced down the halls, his footfalls echoing off of the golden walls. His heart was hammering in his ears as he ignored the people who stared at him as he ran past them. The small boy was behind him, desperately trying to keep up but he could not hope to match his long strides.

Halting outside the heavy wooden doors he raised his hands to push them open. As they swung open they revealed a figure drenched in blood and he halted.

Loki...

He stood in the shadow of one of the pillars, his fierce emerald eyes trained on the figure that lay in the cot. His gaze was unwavering, his mouth was pinched harshly at the corners, his brow furrowed as he continued to stare intensely at Jane. His face was ash colored, blood smearing the left side of his face and a gruesome cut ran along his cheekbone. He was still, utterly so, as if he weren't even breathing.

Thor flicked his eyes from his brother to Jane. Her face was pale, her lips parted as her mouth worked in endless rambling. Her hands turned to fists as Eir worked over her and she nodded to the maidens that surrounded her. Wordlessly they went to hold her limbs down but she groaned and thrashed, a name falling from her lips.

"Loki," She groaned and an instant later Loki was by her side, grasping her small hand in his and stroking her cheek with his battered knuckles.

"I'm here, I'm here." He whispered and at his touch she calmed.

"Careful, go slowly," Eir commanded as she placed her palms along the wound. The maidens grasped the arrow and with a flick of their wrists they snapped the arrow. Jane whimpered and tried to roll over but they held her in place, Loki still stroking her face.

"She's torn an artery, I can repair it, but she cannot move." Eir whispered to Loki and he nodded, his eyes never leaving Jane's face. Eir placed her palms over the wound and closed her eyes, her brow furrowing in concentration.

Seconds...

Minutes...

It all blurred together until finally she removed her palms, exposing pink, healthy flesh.

Loki let out a breath that rattled his body...

He stroked Jane's cheek once more before smiling softly and he looked up at a tired Eir.

"Thank you," he whispered and the woman nodded, pleased that she could help and as Loki went to lower his gaze it fell on Thor. He stared at him a moment, his emerald gaze clouding over and he stood. He moved away from the bed and bowed his head once but as he turned to leave Jane mumbled something, her hand grasping the air.

"Loki," she pleaded softly and Thor saw him stiffen, the pain wash over his face before he could hide it but he straightened, the wall falling back into place and taking in a steadying breath, swept from the room.

Thor blinked...

Dumbfounded, he walked softly over to the bed and nodded to Eir, kneeling down by the cot. Reaching out he gently touched her hand with his fingers. She shivered but her brows furrowed.

Slowly...

He entwined his fingers with hers...

She mumbled something before her breathing evened out and he felt Eir touch his shoulder before moving onto the other wounded. He stared at her face, unbelieving.

She was alive...

Had been so this whole time...

And he...

He frowned as Sif's face floated before his mind. His heart warmed but constricted painfully at the thought of her loss. His eyes fell on Jane's face once more, so beautiful in the moonlight despite the harsh paleness of her face.

Jane...

She was supposed to be dead...

But she was not...

She was here...

But Sif was not...

He sighed and rested his head on the cot, his head feeling as if it were about to explode. He cared for Sif, had even realized that he loved her, but he'd also cared for Jane and still did.

Yet...

Was it love?

He sighed once more and closed his eyes...

Praying that she'd awaken soon...

As she lay there he gently stroked her palm with his thumb, his mind and heart a jumbled mess. Then his eyes widened, then narrowed dangerously.

He'd been lied to...

Again...

VVVV

Odin stared out over his beloved city. The news of Loki's arrival certainly had been unexpected. Of course everything with Loki was unexpected.

He was in fact the God of Mischief...

Odin sighed and reached up, pinching the bridge of his nose. He heard the groaning of the doors behind him and he looked over his shoulder to find Thor standing there.

His face was ragged and his fierce blue eyes glittered. He strode towards him, his strides long and angry as he came to a halt a few feet from him.

"Why did you lie to me?" He growled and Odin sighed.

"Lies are sometimes necessary in maintaining the peace, in establishing order." His words were calm but he knew that look that adorned Thor's face.

He'd seen it on his own face a number of times...

"Order?!" Thor raged as his hands fisted. "You led me to believe that Jane and Loki were dead! Dead!" His eyes narrowed as his whole frame shook with emotion. "How could you?" He whispered his voice raw and Odin sighed.

"A King must make decisions he deems right, whether they be so or not. If I had told you that your brother and Jane Foster were alive, you would have scoured the Nine Realms trying to find them, leaving the people to be slaughtered by Malekith and his forces, not to mention that your injuries would have worsened." His gaze softened. "And you would have not truly realized your feelings for the Lady Sif." He whispered and Thor straightened.

"It was not right Father, if that is what is required of a king, to be deceitful and untrustworthy than perhaps Loki would have made a better king than I." His voice was firm and angry and he glared up at Odin, his blue eyes lit with fire.

"You may forever despise me for my decisions, Thor, but as your King," his hard voice softened, "as your father, I did what was necessary." Thor's eyes narrowed and he clamped his jaw.

"No, you did what _you _thought was necessary, not what was needed." With that he turned and left the hall.

Odin stared after him before turning to look out over the city once more.

Frigga...

She'd know how to fix this...

She always did...

He closed his eyes and sighed...

His heart surprisingly heavy inside his chest...

VVVV

Sif screamed as the blade was brought across her flesh. Her vision blurred and she whimpered, the pain engulfing her.

Malekith's face was off to her left and she narrowed her eyes, anger whelming up inside her. Bile rose in the back of her throat and she spit it at him. The monster bellowed and was prepared to bring the blade down across her torso but Malekith raised his hand.

"No, we want her to be able to survive the journey so that she may see her world ripped apart." He whispered his voice low and icy and Sif strained against the shackles that held her.

"He'll stop you," she growled her voice hoarse and Malekith rose a brow.

"He shall try, but he will fail." His tones were certain, unyielding and Sif's eyes widened when the beast raised the blade once more.

She swallowed...

And screamed once more as he scorched her flesh...

Her vision turned black...

A name drifted through her muddled brain...

Thor...

VVVV

She was alive...

His Jane...

Loki bent over her sleeping form. The night was quiet, the stars shimmering overhead. She'd slept all day, Eir tending to her as Loki watched from the shadows. He'd cloaked himself, revealing to no one that he was here until they'd all gone.

He reached out and gently brushed a strand of hair back from her forehead. She sighed and turned her face towards his palm. He gave a soft smile, his heart breaking.

Jane...

He longed to hold her in his arms...

To have her fiery brown eyes looking into his...

Have her lips part in a wide grin as she laughed...

Have her be his...

His brows twisted and he withdrew his hand. He'd watched Thor hold her hand and tend over her as he whispered sweet words to her, stroking her hair while she slept. Rage had filled him. Rage that Thor _dared _to touch her.

His Jane...

He hadn't expected to see his brother. At the sight of him he'd gone cold, momentarily numb and surprisingly frightened. He had the power to take her away from him.

Like he had done with so many other things...

Loki clamped his jaw and straightened but Jane murmured his name, the sound falling from her lips and he halted. He ran his fingers along her bare arm and he saw her shiver, her lips parted and her back arched towards him.

He gasped, his breath catching in his lungs and he ran his fingers farther up her arm to her shoulder, leaning down to hover over her. She shifted and raised her head.

"Loki," she whispered and he lowered his head, giving in.

He kissed her softly, his lips moving gently against hers. She sighed, her arms entwining around his neck and he gasped. Her lips parted and he deepened the kiss, tasting delicately and she moaned.

The sound nearly made him lose control...

He pulled away and stared down at her...

Her face was flushed and she grumbled something, clearly unsatisfied and he smirked softly. Reaching up he touched her cheek, trailing his fingers over the delicate flesh.

She was an irritating woman...

He drew away and he heard her give a soft sigh. Her lips curled up at the edges as she drifted farther off to sleep. He watched her, mesmerized.

She was beautiful...

But she wasn't his...

He squeezed her hand before straightening, his heart heavy. The moonlight played over her delicate features and he gazed at her, burning every detail into his brain. Minutes past before he strode from the room.

Leaving her behind...

Forever...

VVVV

Thor watched his brother leave and he blinked. His eyes traveled to the peaceful figure sleeping on the cot and he frowned.

Loki...

He'd kissed Jane...

_Kissed her..._

His head felt like it was tumbling in on itself. Did Loki care for her? Did Jane care for him? Why did he suddenly want to throw Mjolnir through a wall? He gritted his teeth and narrowed his eyes. Striding through the dark room he exited through the door Loki had gone through. He tailed him through the dark halls and out into the gardens.

The trees rose high into the sky, their branches rustling from the slight breeze. He saw Loki's figure gliding through the shadows, his boots silent on the stone path ahead of him.

Thor, keeping his own footsteps silent, began to tail him for he knew that if he were to give chase Loki would disappear. They continued deep into the gardens were they began to grow wild and free. The paths became scattered and it grew harder to find Loki's shifting figure in the pale light.

It seemed that for a moment he had lost him until he rounded one of the corners and halted when he saw him sitting on one of the many benches, one leg tossed over the other while resting his arm along the back of the bench.

Loki raised one brow at him as a cold smirk touched his lips. The pale moonlight highlighted his cheekbones, the cut that line his cheek and made his raven black hair shine.

"Done following me?" He asked his voice low and mocking but Thor narrowed his eyes.

"How did you know?" He asked in return but Loki snorted while rising from the bench, his long form bathed in moonlight.

"You never wondered why you always lost those games of hide and seek all those years ago? You never were the quiet one." His lips quirked up at the edges but his eyes glittered coldly.

"No, I was not." Thor stepped closer and Loki stiffened, his eyes flashing a warning but Thor ignored it. "Loki," his voice was low and dangerous, "what are your intentions towards, Jane?" He growled and Loki raised a brow, his face pinching in anger.

"Oh I assure you brother, that little mortal does not interest me." He purred and Thor might have believed him had he not seen what he'd seen.

"You are lying brother, I saw what you did." He growled as he stepped closer and Loki's gaze darkened.

"Oh, and what that might be?" He mocked as he tilted his head and Thor narrowed his eyes, rage building up within him.

"You laid hands upon her," he growled and Loki raised one elegant brow. He chuckled and grinned wickedly at him, his emerald gaze flashing with angry, self-satisfied amusement.

"Yes, after all I did make you a promise a long time ago that I would visit her." His grin darkened as it widened, "And I _always _keep my promises." He growled his eyes flashing with fire and Thor bellowed as he launched himself at Loki.

As he went to smash Loki's face in it disappeared and he stumbled forward. Bellowing with rage he turned around to find Loki grinning behind him.

"You always fall for that," he mocked and Thor bellowed again as he launched himself at him. Loki easily sidestepped, ducking underneath his fist and came up behind him.

Thor whirled, prepared to backhand him but Loki kicked him forward. He sprawled into the dirt and as he picked himself up he saw Loki's dark grin but that was not what made him pause.

No...

It was the pain that was in his eyes...

"What does she see in you? Is it goodness? Is it strength?" He hissed as he towered over him and Thor narrowed his eyes.

He sat up, kicking Loki's feet out from underneath him. Loki cursed as he fell and glared up at Thor as he stood to tower over him.

"Jane sees what is there, if that is what she sees then so be it. You had no right—"

"No right?!" Loki shouted cutting him off as he picked himself out of the dirt. "_You_ have no right, Thor!" He wiped the dirt from his face, his emerald eyes glittering fiercely from the overhead moon, "I know what you did!" He barked and Thor stiffened. "Claiming to love a mortal, ha!" He sneered at him. "You claim to do so and then when she is proclaimed to be dead, you run off with the Lady Sif," his low laughter was filled with malice, "You were _ever_ the _loyal _one when it came to women." He sneered and Thor balled his hand into a fist and brought it up.

He connected squarely with Loki's jaw and he stumbled backwards, his bottom lip split and he glared out at Thor.

"Jane was dead, you were dead and Sif..." He trailed off and Loki continued to sneer at him.

"Let me guess, Sif was there to comfort you, help you through the dark times." He wiped the blood from his lip and straightened, setting his shoulders. "While that little mortal's only thought was rescuing you." His words struck Thor like hammer blows. His eyes narrowed and he snickered. "And this is how you repay her." He whispered and Thor clamped his jaw.

"You do not understand." He growled and Loki snorted.

"No, I understand perfectly. Jane is in love with you, a man who does not deserve the might of Mjolnir." He tilted his head, his eyes darkening, "Is that why it is not at your side?" His lips spread into a mocking grin and Thor resisted the urge to smash his face in.

"Be quiet! You know nothing!" He shouted and Loki raised his chin, his already dark eyes darkening further.

"Nothing?" He hissed out as he stepped closer. "Oh, on the contrary dear brother, I do." He growled and withdrew a step. "But know this, Jane loves you, and if you have _remote _feelings for her then make her happy or so help me," he leaned closer his face resembling such malice that Thor blinked, "I will make your life a living _hell._" He growled and whirled, disappearing into the shadows before Thor could stop him.

He blinked again...

Then shook his head...

No...

It wasn't possible...

Loki...

In love?

VVVV

She sighed...

Stretched...

Opening her eyes she stared up at a stone ceiling. She felt warm fingers in hers and she looked down. Large callused ones were entwined with hers and she frowned.

They weren't Loki's...

She jolted and looked up into sky blue eyes...

Thor...

Her throat closed and she gasped as he smiled softly at her. Reaching up she shakily touched his cheek with her fingers, feeling his beard prick the sensitive flesh.

"Thor..." She breathed and his soft smile widened. He grasped her hand and squeezed it.

"Jane," he gently kissed the palm of her hand and she smiled at him.

"You're here, I thought...I thought..." she trailed off and he chuckled softly.

"I am not without tricks of my own," he whispered and she chuckled softly but winced at the slight pain that erupted along her chest.

Pain...

An arrow...

Loki...

She blinked as the memories flooded back to her and she gasped, looking about the room. She was in the medical ward.

"Loki, where's Loki? Is he alright?" She asked and she saw Thor frown but he nodded.

"Yes, he was the last time I laid eyes on him." He answered and she squeezed his hand nervously.

"Which was?" She asked and he tilted his head slightly while straightening.

"Yesterday evening," He whispered and she sighed.

"Good," she slowly ran her eyes over the room once more, "how long have I been asleep?" Her eyes fell back to Thor, who was watching her carefully but he shook his head.

"Nearly two days." He answered and her eyes widened.

"Well, I certainly got my beauty rest didn't I?" She asked with a slight grin and he smiled softly at her.

"You never needed beauty rest, Jane." He answered and she frowned. She'd expected the compliment to fill her heart with warmth but...

It didn't...

Odd...

She shook her head, clearing the disturbing thought from her mind. Thor's grip on her hand tightened and she glanced at him.

"Are you feeling alright Jane?" He asked and she nodded.

"Yes, my chest is only a little sore." She answered and he frowned.

"Jane," his voice was soft and his gaze was quiet and she immediately stiffened, "what happened?" The question was low, tender and she swallowed.

Then slowly...

She began...

AUTHOR NOTE: Chapter 14! Thank you all for your reviews so far! Please continue to do so!


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

Jane stared out the window and closed her eyes, letting the early morning sun bathe her in its warmth. The palace seemed to still be asleep, as did the whole city. She sighed and opened her eyes.

It'd been two days and she hadn't seen him...

Not once...

She'd known what stepping through that portal had meant...

But...

A part of her had hoped that he'd still come...

She blinked...

She sighed and heard a plate being set down behind her. She looked over her shoulder to see Eir standing there, a frown on her face.

"Are you not feeling well, Miss Foster?" She asked while crossing the room and touching her forehead. Jane smiled and shook her head.

"No, I feel much better, really." She looked up at Eir's face and Eir tilted her head, her eyes searching Jane's. Feeling suddenly uncomfortable she turned away and Eir chuckled softly.

"I know that look, though it's usually on a maiden pining after Prince Thor, not his brother." She whispered and Jane jolted.

"What?" She gasped and Eir smiled as she sat down beside her next to the large window.

"You have feelings for the mischievous prince Loki, don't you?" She asked and Jane's eyes widened. Her cheeks flushed and she looked away but Eir reached out and touched her arm.

"The young prince was distraught when he brought you here, he himself refusing treatment until you were out of danger. I may not know him as well as you, but I know him enough to realize that he cares for you," she squeezed her hand, "Deeply." She whispered and Jane shivered.

"No, you're mistaken he—"

"Cares for you," Eir leaned forward and tightened her hold, "_never _doubt that." She stood and patted her hand. "Now if you'll excuse me I have to go check up on some other patients, make sure to drink plenty of fluids and you should go out to the gardens and get some exercise, it'll do you some good." With that she was gone and Jane stared after her.

Loki...

Cared for her...

She shook her head and scowled, glaring out the window. Thor hadn't come to see her yesterday after she'd told him what had happened with the Time Warp then being transported to Jotunheim and being hunted by that monster he'd left, saying that he had to take care of something.

She bit her lip...

She hadn't told him what had happened between her and Loki. She'd been ready to but she'd hesitated, her throat had closed and her heart had hammered so fast as the memories, the sensations of having Loki's hands on her, his lips, flashed before her eyes and had left her breathless.

Yet...

Thor had seemed to sense that she had been holding back. Did he know? She sighed and rested her head in her hands. Since when did she keep secrets from Thor?

When did she start to lie to him?

She groaned and shook her head. Not wanting to think anymore she stood and went to leave the ward when she stopped, her eyes on the figure in the doorway.

"Thor," she gave him a small smile as she crossed over to him, the dark gown she wore swishing back and forth as she walked. He returned the smile, though his blue eyes were clouded. She frowned.

"What's wrong?" She asked and he gently touched her arm.

"Nothing, I am alright." He gave her a small smile but it did not reach his eyes. She tightened her hold on his arm.

"You're worried about Sif," she whispered and she missed the alarmed look that came into his eyes as she turned back towards the window, "have they heard anything?" She asked but Thor shook his head.

"No," he whispered the word and she heard the pain that it held. She looked back over her shoulder and wordlessly stepped into him. She hugged him fiercely and slowly his arms came around her as well.

"We'll find her, and bring her home." She whispered while looking up at him and he nodded, a small smile touching his lips but his sky blue eyes were clouded, dazed.

"Ever the persistent little thing," he murmured and her eyes widened.

She cleared her throat while stepping away from him, Loki's image suddenly in her head and she faced the window.

"Yes, well..." she frowned as she tried to think of something but she couldn't and Thor chuckled softly.

"One of your best qualities Jane," he murmured and she nodded but did not reply.

It seemed as if there was a wall between them...

One that she couldn't break down...

Or didn't want to...

"Jane," Thor said her name quietly and she looked over her shoulder at him, "I have more business to attend to, but I'll be back later to check on you. If you want we can take a stroll through the gardens if you wish?" He offered and she nodded, a smile gracing her lips.

"I'd love to." She whispered and he nodded. She saw his eyes dim and he frowned slightly while reaching up and touching her cheek. She stiffened, suddenly alarmed as one thought raced through her head.

He wasn't Loki...

He _wasn't _Loki...

His fingers skimmed along her cheek to her ear...

Her eyes widened as he stepped closer and she raised her chin, her hands falling to his chest as he came within inches of her.

He tilted her face towards his and alarm raced up her spine. His face came within inches of hers until she could taste the slight hint of mead on his breath and she shut her eyes tight, holding herself in place.

His lips gently touched hers...

And she snapped...

She went to push him away but found that he'd straightened, pulling away from her. His gaze was dark, clouded and she saw anguish there in his blue depths.

"I'm sorry Jane," he whispered, bowing his head and she frowned.

She should have been the one to be sorry!

"No, Thor it's my fault—" Jane started but was caught off when a guard burst into the room. He was out of breath and his eyes were wide. He quickly bowed to Thor and Thor gave an irritated sigh.

"What is it now?" He asked as the guard stood.

"It is the King, he wishes to speak with you on the matter of Lady Sif. He says that it is urgent," the words had barely left his mouth before Thor was moving to the door.

"I'll be back, Jane!" He called over his shoulder and Jane blinked as he disappeared into the halls, the guard quickly following him.

"What just happened?" She whispered to herself while pressing her hand to the side of her head. Feeling suddenly dizzy and sick she turned and sat down on the edge of the window, resting her back against the stone behind her. It was cool and refreshing and she closed her eyes.

Why didn't she feel excited when Thor was near her? Why hadn't she thrown herself at him when he'd gone to kiss her? And what did he have to be sorry about?

She sighed...

She knew she was keeping a secret, but was Thor was well? And if he was, what was it? It obviously weighed on him.

And Lady Sif...

Jane hadn't known her long but she'd seemed strong, capable and strikingly beautiful with her toned body and shining armor, not to mention her deadly skill with a weapon of any sort. From what she'd heard around the castle, Sif had been with Thor since they were children, when she'd barely known him a full month altogether. She sighed again. Thor had told her of her capture and the deep pain that was always in his eyes showed how much he cared for her.

Jane ran her eyes over the giant trees, hoping that Sif would be alright for Thor's sake and that the information Odin had on her would be helpful.

Absent mindedly she reached up and touched her lips...

She tried to remember what Thor had done to her when she'd kissed him before he'd left the first time. It had left her dazed and hopeful, that such a man would come back for her but she'd waited, and he hadn't.

That was until she'd stumbled across something that she shouldn't have...

She shivered...

Not wanting to live in old memories she wrapped her arms around herself and continued to gaze down at the gardens. She felt a strong pull to get up and leave, to go exploring on her own without Thor but she hesitated.

Why did she hesitate?

She shut her eyes and forced herself not to think...

Not to think about the emptiness she felt...

Since he'd left her...

She opened her eyes and stared out at the garden once more. Her eyes following the stoned paths, she halted when she saw a long, lithe figure. Green and gold flashed in the sunlight before disappearing into the shadows and Jane was standing.

Loki...

Without thinking she turned and ran from the room...

Towards the gardens...

VVVV

Stupid...

He shouldn't have stayed as long as he had...

But he had to see her awake...

See her move and breathe...

He shook his head as the image of Jane and Thor embracing flashed before his eyes. He'd gone to see her, to perhaps mock her and irritate her before leaving when in reality he'd gone to say goodbye. He'd kept himself concealed as they'd talked but when Thor had gone to kiss her it had been too much and he'd left.

Muttering curses he strode along the garden path, making his way towards the outer city where he could safely teleport away when he heard her.

She was out of breath and running, her footsteps loud against the stones and he narrowed his eyes. Turning, he looked up the path and when his eyes fell on her she stopped.

Her cheeks were flushed and the ends of her hair were being toyed with by the slight breeze. Her lips were parted as she gasped for air and her brown eyes glittered from the sun.

Beautiful...

"Loki," she whispered and he stiffened, narrowing his eyes at her, "I had hoped to see you before you left." Her words were quiet and soft but he clamped his jaw.

"I was about to leave," he answered his voice cold and icy but she didn't seem to hear him. She stared at him and he narrowed his eyes again.

"Why did you kiss me?" She asked softly and he jolted, caught off guard and he stared at her a moment. Then he shook his head.

"I did no such thing," he responded and she raised a brow at him.

"Oh," she took a step closer, "then perhaps it was my imagination." She took another and he gave out a low hiss.

"Stay away from me," he growled and she halted, her eyes filling with hurt.

"Loki, I wanted to—"

"Stop, I do not wish to hear anything you have to say." He growled but she raised her chin, her brown eyes flashing.

"Well too bad," she snapped and she stepped closer as he took one back, "because you're going to." She raised her chin and glared at him. "Do you care for me?" She snapped and he blinked, caught off guard.

Anger whelmed up inside him at the hurt that lanced through his heart and his hands fisted at his sides.

"No, you are simply a toy I used to distract myself with." He growled and her eyes flickered with hurt before it erupted in anger.

"A toy?" She growled and stepped closer. "If I was only a toy to you then why did you save me? Why did you stay by my side? Why did you kiss me in the hospital ward after you said you were through with me?" Her eyes narrowed and he felt his heart hammering faster as she became closer and closer to the truth. "If you didn't care then you wouldn't have done that," she whispered and he lifted his lip in a snarl at her.

"Why do you care?" He demanded and she blinked in surprise at him, "You're in love with Thor so why should you care?" He growled and her eyes widened. He stiffened but glared at her, desperately trying to get a grip on his control.

"Loki-" she warned as she took a small step back as he took one forward.

"Do I scare you, Jane?" He growled his words laced with hurt and she swallowed. It was a long moment before she replied.

"Yes," she whispered and he felt the rage and anger drain from him. He stared at her, his whole body feeling like ice.

"I see," he whispered his voice cold and he turned from her. He went to walk away when he felt her touch his arm. He sucked in a breath and closed his eyes.

Did she enjoy torturing him?

"Wait," her voiced was filled with need and he looked over his shoulder at her. She took a small step closer and he stiffened, "do you know why?" She asked softly and he narrowed his eyes at her.

"I have a number of reasons why, none of which I care to repeat," he growled but alarm filled him when he saw her eyes watering.

"You scare me," she started and her fingers tightened on his arm, "because when I'm with you," her eyes slowly locked with his, "I can't imagine being with anyone else. I'm sorry it took you nearly walking away for me to realize it." She whispered and he stared at her, not _daring _to hope. She reached up and framed his face, her thumb gently tracing over the cut along his cheekbone.

The breath left his lungs...

His heart hammered...

She went on tip toe...

And kissed him...

The kiss was tender as she pressed herself against him and he grew still. Her lips were so soft underneath his. They pressed tighter against his mouth and he felt her urgency, her _need. _

He'd told her that he wouldn't come to her...

That he wouldn't be here...

Her fingers ran up the side his face, fisting in his hair as she deepened the kiss. He gasped, his mind going blurry. He couldn't think, couldn't push her away. This was Jane.

Jane...

He broke...

He forgave...

He wrapped his arms around her, bringing her in tight against him. She gasped, her lips pressing tighter against his and he growled. Deepening the kiss he tasted the darkest parts of her mouth and she gasped, opening further for him.

He kissed her feverishly, not allowing her to escape him again and she moaned and whimpered underneath his skillful tongue. He backed her up and off the path, pushing her roughly up against the trunk of a tree and she cried out, her arms tightening around his neck.

He ran his hands over her, down her back to grasp the back of her thighs. She moaned, arching her back and he lifted her up, pressing his hips to fit hers.

She gasped, her head falling back and he lowered his head, tasting and marking the exposed flesh at her neck.

"Loki," she gasped as he nibbled and her fingers tightened on his arm. He ran his lips back up her neck and took her earlobe delicately between his teeth and she whimpered, her whole body shivering underneath his touch.

"Jane," he whispered huskily, his whole body tightening as fire raced through his veins. He wanted more, needed more or he felt as if he were going to burst.

"Wa-wait someone," she cried out when he pressed tighter against her, "someone might see us." She huffed out and he smirked at her. Snapping his fingers he buried his head into her neck, nibbling it and tasting the soft flesh just below her jaw. She cried out, her arms and legs tightening around him.

"Now they will not." He whispered and his lips left a trail of heated kisses along her flesh as he came back to her lips. He claimed them, demanding dominance and she yielded underneath his hungry lips.

VVVV

She felt like crying...

Felt like laughing...

Loki...

He was hers again...

And she was never going to let him go...

Oh god...

His hands were everywhere, touching her in places that left her shivering and whimpering, needing more of him. She no longer cared if anyone saw them, if they heard her. She moaned underneath his lips, her hands going for the armor on his chest. She grunted in irritation and he chuckled.

"Are you so eager to undress me, Jane?" He taunted above her head, his words ragged as he fought for air and she snorted while looking up into his face.

"Yes, now either help me or shut up," she replied between bursts and he laughed. Lowering his head he claimed her lips, tilting her head to the side to deepen it. She felt his magic shimmer on the air as his armor disappeared and her hands touched the soft fabric of his shirt.

Yanking open the collar she ran her hands over the exposed flesh at his neck and he gasped, pressing tighter into her and she whimpered as she felt his arousal against her thigh.

His hands yanked at the strings that were at the back of the dress, ripping it open. She gasped at his ferocity, but dug her own fingers into his skin as she drug them over his shoulder to his back. He growled low in his throat and kissed her hungrily, passionately. She kissed him back just as fiercely, done yielding and she heard the low chuckle in the back of his throat as they fought for dominance.

The need to breathe overwhelmed her and she pulled her lips from his, yanking his shirt completely open to expose his chest. Running one hand over his iron flesh she nipped the corner of his mouth and he groaned, turning his face and taking her lips once more.

She skimmed her fingers along his flesh, delight shooting through her when he shivered but he pressed her tighter against the tree, causing her to falter and moan.

Quickly taking control he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and waist, keeping her on top of him as he stepped back and knelt, his body hovering over hers as he continued to kiss her, his tongue doing wonders to her mouth.

His teeth nibbled her bottom lip and she whimpered, her hands pressing into his chest as bolts of electricity shot up her arms. He groaned and breaking the heated kisses, trailed his lips over her quivering flesh to the nape of her gown. Reaching up he pulled it free, ripping it as he did so but she didn't care. Her hands stole down his chest to brush aside the shirt at his hips. He quivered at her touch as her fingers trailed the tops of his leather trousers where they fit snuggly against his hips.

"Jane," he gasped his voice low and guttural and she smiled but it didn't last long as his lips came down on hers.

She heard the buckle snap and gasped when his hand stole up her ankle, pressing into her calf and thigh as he brought the dress with it. She moaned, her body tightening in delight at what was to come next. His fingers hooked underneath her underwear and a dark smirk touched his lips. With a yank, he snapped them and she yelped, startled but before she could say anything he kissed her, hard. Breathless she kissed him back, crying out when he barely touched her. He stiffened when she groaned and moved her hips up towards his. He halted, his breathing ragged as he hovered her and she stared up into his fiery emerald eyes.

They were so intoxicating...

Hypnotizing...

Her heart quivered inside her chest...

Reaching up she brushed a few strands of his silky black hair from his brow. He blinked and his emerald gaze turned tender, filling with emotion. He touched her cheek, lowering his head to kiss her lips tenderly before moving his hips to fit hers.

She cried out as he entered her and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He gasped, his fingers digging into the grass beside her. They lay there like that, embracing the other silently as the feeling of being complete, of being whole, filled them.

Then he moved...

Jane cried out, her head falling back as she lost herself in the overwhelming sensations. Loki kissed her cheek, the corner of her mouth, then her lips and she desperately tried to keep up with him as he took them higher and higher.

Then finally it all became too much for her and she tightened her hold on him, lights exploding behind her eyes as she tipped over the edge, Loki following quickly behind as he cried her name.

Her vision grew fuzzy and she lay underneath him, her whole body feeling weightless and humming softly she wrapped her arms around him, burying her face into the curve of his shoulder. He grunted and kissed her neck, causing her to shiver before gently rolling off of her. She smiled lazily at him and he returned the smile.

Her heart felt like it was about to burst...

She reached out and touched his cheek, watching her fingers as they touched the smoothness of his skin and he kissed her fingers. Tears brimmed her eyes and she gave a choked laugh. His brows quirked at her in confusion.

"Jane?" He asked softly but she shook her head and resting her cheek on his chest wrapped her arms around his midsection, loving how his heart beat fiercely by her ear.

"I'm so lucky," she whispered and he grew still. Reaching up he stroked her hair and she closed her eyes, a sigh leaving her lips.

"No," he whispered softly and she raised her head to look at him, "I am." He tilted her head up and kissed her tenderly and she savored the taste of him on her lips.

When he withdrew she felt dazed but she rested her head on his chest once more, squeezing tightly as he squeezed her in return.

This is what it felt like...

To be in love...

And be loved in return...

AUTHOR NOTE: Chapter 15! Please review and I'll mention what Odin has in store for Thor and Sif in the next chapter! ;)


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

"No, it cannot be true," Thor whispered as he stared up at his father, but Odin shook his head gravely.

"Never underestimate Malekith," he warned but Thor stared at him.

"Midgard, they're going to Midgard," he breathed and Odin nodded. His hand tightened on the arm of the throne as he pushed himself to stand.

"Yes, and by the size of their forces they tend to destroy it by using the Aether." His words turned Thor's blood to ice. "Think cautiously, Thor, Malekith is trying to lure you in by using the Lady Sif—"

"Stop," Thor growled as he felt the rage boil up within him, "what would you have me do?" He glared evenly up at his father and raised his chin, "What would you do in my place if Malekith had Mother instead of Sif?" He challenged and Odin stared at him a long moment, his one eye glazed over before he smiled softly.

"The same you are about to do," he whispered and Thor relaxed but Odin was not finished, "but Malekith does not have your mother, he killed her and I will not let him kill my son." He waved his hand and Thor's eyes widened as guards melted from behind the pillars. "Take him," Odin commanded and Thor felt rage billow up inside him.

"Father—" Thor started but someone struck him.

His vision dimmed...

Then turned black...

VVVV

"You know," Loki whispered behind her as he did up her gown and she resisted the urge to shiver as she felt his smooth fingers touching her back, "You have beautiful skin, Jane Foster." He murmured by her ear and she flushed.

"Thank you," she murmured as her blush worsened and he chuckled.

"Does my simple compliment leave you blushing, dear Jane?" He teasingly mocked and she glowered at him, hating the fact that she also wanted to smile. She smacked his arm while stepping away, finishing doing up the gown herself, though she found it quite hard where he'd ripped it earlier.

"No, it's just that I don't get compliments like that—" Her words ended in a slight yelp when he stepped forward, reaching up and framing her face as his thumb traced her lower lip. She stared up into his feral green gaze, feeling her legs growing weak and his smile was dark and sweet.

"You should receive such compliments every day," he murmured as he looked down into her eyes and they widened. She tried to breathe and slowly, she forced air into her lungs.

Really, you'd think that she'd never been around a man before...

She halted...

This was no man...

It was _Loki..._

She smiled up at him and reaching up, cupped his hand with her own. His feral gaze softened and she caressed his soft, but firm hand with her fingers.

"I guess I'll just have to get used to them, won't I?" She murmured and he grinned at her while lowering his head.

"Yes, you're going to." She chuckled as he lowered his head and claimed her lips in a tender kiss. Before it could deepen she reached up and touched his chest, pushing on it gently and he pulled his lips from hers, his eyes already dark and smoldering.

She herself found it hard to breathe...

"As much," she took in another breath, "as I would like to continue," she smirked up at him, "I have to get back. I have to speak with Thor." As she said his name she saw Loki stiffen and his eyes flickered.

"Yes," he lowered his hands and she saw the doubt and fear enter his eyes. He turned and began walking up the path, towards the looming towers of Asgard and Jane quickly followed.

Reaching out she snared his fingers with hers and squeezed. He hesitated but slowly she felt him squeeze back. They said nothing as they approached the towers but she noticed that they were stirring with activity. She frowned and grasped Loki's arm with her other hand. He frowned as well and looked around, his body going tense.

"Something's wrong," he murmured and she nodded. Slowly they proceeded forward and cautiously entered the medical ward. Eir was busy tending to a patient but she looked up when they entered. A soft gleam entered her eyes when she saw them and a smile played around the corners of her mouth when she saw Jane's appearance. Jane flushed, suddenly embarrassed but Loki strode forward, pulling her with him.

"I'm glad you're here," Eir whispered as she glanced over her shoulder towards the doors.

"Why what's going on?" Loki demanded and Eir turned her head to look back at him.

"It's your father, he's imprisoned Thor." She replied and Jane felt his fingers squeeze her hand as he stiffened with anger.

"He is _not _my father," he whispered coldly and Eir blinked at him. Slowly she nodded.

"Why?" Jane asked as she stepped up beside him, her hand falling to his arm to gently squeeze. He glanced at her but said nothing.

"I do not know, all I know is that the palace is in a frenzy and that they are looking for The Warriors Three." Eir glanced back towards the door. "And something tells me they won't stop there," her eyes returned to Loki's. "The All-Father is not stupid, Loki, he'll be looking for you as well." She whispered and Jane felt him stiffen again.

"Then let him find me," he growled but Jane shook her head.

"No, that won't do anyone any good." She said and gave his arm a sharp tug, drawing his attention to her face. "Especially if Thor is imprisoned, he'll need your help." She whispered and he glowered at her.

"And why should I help him?" His question was laced with sarcasm but she saw the glimmer of pain and anguish in his eyes.

"Because I asked you too, and," she squeezed his arm, "he's your brother." He stared at her for a long moment and she stared back, not breaking eye contact. Slowly, he nodded.

"Very well," he murmured and she smiled. Eir nodded, pleased, before ushering them to a side door.

"This will take you to the entrance to the east side of the palace, but you'll have to be careful entering the dungeons." Eir warned and Loki smirked at her.

"Yes, I remember them quite well, Lady Eir." His grin was dark and Eir blinked at him before snorting and waving her hand dismissively.

"Good, then I won't worry, but," she held up a finger, "be careful." She warned and Loki dipped his head. Jane smiled at her before he tugged her from the room.

They entered a dark, cramped passage way and Loki snapped his fingers. A small ball of flame leapt along his fingers and he gestured with his wrist. It ascended in the air and Jane's cheeks flushed when she remembered the cave in the volcano. Loki glanced back at her, his eyes dark as he remembered as well.

A slow smirk touched his lips and his hand caressed the underside of her arm, causing shivers to race up her spine. She gasped, heat pooling in her belly and Loki chuckled, amused. She glowered at him a moment, feeling her cheeks flushed as she pushed him slightly.

"Stop that," she whispered her voice slightly breathless and he chuckled again.

"We'll have to revisit this little place again," he purred as his fingers dug into her arm slightly and her heart accelerated inside her chest.

"Later," she snapped, irritated at the control he had over her and feeling suddenly bold she stepped up behind him, her hand falling to his hip and he gasped, "because I don't have time to do everything I want to do to you," she breathed and she grinned when she felt him shudder.

"My, my," he purred, his breathing slightly shallow, "what a little minx you are," he glanced over his shoulder at her, his green eyes glittering from the overhead light and she smirked at him.

"Oh you have no idea," she replied and he chuckled while turning around and grasping her hand tighter.

"But I have a feeling," he mused as they continued to walk, "that I'll find out." She stared at his back, admiring the broadness of his shoulders and grace of his body as they moved through the dark.

And he was hers...

She felt suddenly giddy and grinned...

Loki didn't notice for he halted abruptly and she nearly bowled him over, though she doubted that she could have she mused, considering he was like a stone statue.

All muscle and bone...

Though she had to admit that she couldn't complain...

Loki snapped her out of her thoughts as he raised his hand and grasped the handle of a door. He looked over his shoulder at her and she silently nodded. Turning back around, Loki distinguished the flame, plunging them into darkness before pushing on the door. It swung open without a sound and they found the rough fabric of a tapestry in front of them.

Cautiously, he brushed it aside and peeked out. Jane watched as his feral gaze ran over the room before he nodded.

Coast clear...

He stepped out and she followed. They were in one of the grander halls that ran along the eastern side of the palace, just as Eir had said. Loki turned to face her, his face suddenly serious and she blinked up at him.

"I want you to stay here, in the passage." His tone was firm but his eyes were soft. She shook her head, reminding herself that just because he was giving her the puppy dog look didn't mean she was gonna cave, especially on this matter.

"No, I'm coming with you." She replied just as firmly, raising her chin into the air for effect and he smiled.

It was disarming and she stared at him. He reached up and touched her cheek, catching her off guard and she blinked, expecting him to be angry.

"I thought you might say that," he sighed and her eyes widened when he pushed her back through the door. Before she could react he'd shut the door and slid the bolt across, plunging her into darkness. She gasped, surprised before her eyes narrowed in anger.

That bastard!

"Loki!" She roared and she heard his soft chuckle of amusement on the other side.

"I am sorry, dear Jane, but I cannot allow you to leave that passage," she heard him snap his fingers and the ball of fire appeared above her head, "don't worry. I shall return," with that he left, she could feel it, and she glared at the door.

"Loki!" She growled, pounding on it but she didn't continue to do so for long, for if she did someone would come looking and something told her she didn't want to be found.

Curse him!

She sighed, irritated and looked around. The passage was dark, lined with stones and she frowned. Stealing along the wall she raised her hand and her eyes widened.

A draft...

Without waiting she began sneaking along the wall, the light following her and she grinned when she came to another passage.

Loki was right...

He certainly was about to find out what a _little minx_ she was...

And she wasn't about to make it easy on him...

VVVV

Loki grinned as he stole along the halls of Asgard. He rather enjoyed that little moment but he inwardly winced when he thought of the wrath she'd have in store for him when he returned to get her.

He smirked...

He'd make it up to her later...

Keeping his footsteps quiet he peeked around the corner. Three guards stood to the entrance of the cell and he grinned. Resting his head against the pillar he concentrated and he felt his body shimmer. Raising himself up he stepped out and strode towards the soldiers, his shoulders back and his chin raised as he gave them a steely glare.

"My King!" They cried as they knelt and Loki inwardly grinned.

He always loved to dress up...

"Stand," he commanded and they did, "go to the dining hall and feast, your hour of duty is over." His tone was firm and they frowned at him, confused.

"But sire—" They started and Loki narrowed his eyes at them.

"Do you _dare _defy your King's orders?" He bellowed and they jumped, their faces paling as they quickly knelt to one knee once more. He inwardly grinned for he remembered how Odin and Thor spoke to people when they were angry or irritated.

They bellowed...

So he did as well...

"No, sire!" They cried and he glowered down at them.

"Then leave!" He barked and they jumped at his commanding voice before bowing their heads. Quickly standing, they moved down the hall and Loki let his grin show.

Turning he strode down the steps, his form shimmering as he halted in front of the long line of prison cells. His eyes narrowed dangerously when he saw them, unpleasant memories whelming up inside him until his eyes fell one on cell in particular.

Thor picked his head up and blinked at him. Loki grinned, feeling his eyes glitter as he strode down the aisle towards him and pleasure surged up within him when he saw Vandral, Volstagg, and Hogun sharing the same cell. They all stared at him, their eyes wide and he chuckled.

Placing his hands behind his back he glowered at them, feeling superior and loving every minute of it. Thor stood as the rest of them continued to stare at him and his grin widened.

"My, my," he murmured while tilting his head, "what an oddly pleasing turn of events," he purred and Thor narrowed his eyes at him.

"Brother—" he started but Loki was not finished.

"I cannot say that it pains me to see you all in such a state," he continued his voice like silk, "because frankly," his grin darkened, "it does not." Thor glowered at him and Vandral stood, his handsome features pinched as he glared at Loki.

"I suppose it would be pointless to hope that you're here to release us," he growled and Loki arched a brow at him, the grin growing wider on his lips.

"Perhaps," he replied before his eyes fell on Thor. His eyes flickered as a tumble of emotions whelmed up inside him. He felt rage, anguish, hurt, and even love all at once until it felt as if it were choking him.

It was an unpleasant combination...

"Loki," Thor said his tone low and Loki narrowed his eyes, he knew that tone all too well. Thor stepped up to the glowing wall, careful not to touch it, "I must tell you something and you _must _listen." Loki saw how his blue eyes pleaded with his but he felt that same rage boil up within him.

Why should he?

He should just leave him here to rot...

A pair of deep, brown eyes filled his vision...

He stiffened...

She wouldn't want that…

He sighed and forced himself to relax...

Slowly, he did...

"Very well," he sighed, "begin."

VVVV

Something was not right...

Odin narrowed his eyes and stood. The two guards that stood by his side silently followed as he descended the stairs of his golden throne and grabbing his scepter, exited the hall.

His boots thumped against the stones underneath them as he strode through the halls and he halted when he saw the three guards he'd posted outside the dungeons.

"What are you doing?" He bellowed and they jumped, their faces going pale as they immediately dropped to one knee.

"My King!" They said in unison and he frowned as he approached them.

"I did not give you orders to leave your post!" He growled and they nervously glanced at one another.

"I am sorry, sire, but you did only moments before. You commanded us to go and feast in the Dining Hall." One squeaked and Odin narrowed his eyes in confusion.

Then they widened in realization...

"Come with me," he commanded while moving past them and he heard them scurring behind him as he marched towards the dungeons.

His jaw clamped in anger...

He should have known...

Loki after all...

Was Loki...

VVVV

"You cannot be serious," Loki growled as he narrowed his eyes but he knew that look on Thor's face.

He was serious...

Dead serious...

"I am, brother," he whispered and Loki sighed.

"What makes you think you can defeat him, considering the events that happened last time and that Mjolnir is no longer at your side?" He questioned and Thor narrowed his eyes at him.

"To be honest, I do not know, but I cannot stand by and let him destroy Midgard, and Sif..." He trailed off and Loki stiffened.

"So are you going to help us or not?" Vandral asked and Volstagg grunted in agreement.

"Us?" Loki questioned mockingly and raised a brow, "I was not aware of helping you out as well." His grin darkened with mirth when he saw anger flashing in Vandral's eyes.

"You cannot possibly think we're going to let Thor go to Midgard on his own, do you?" Vandral demanded and Loki's grin widened when Thor raised his hand, halting Vandral's heated words.

"Enough," he said and glowered at Loki a moment, "this is no time for games, Loki." He warned and Loki arched a brow.

"Yet, I find it all quite amusing just the same." He stepped up to the gate and grinned at them. "Like mice in a cage," he mocked and reaching up, placed his hand on the lever.

"Do you have any honor?" Hogun demanded and Loki's grin darkened.

"My, my Hogun do you not know me at all?" He feigned being hurt and couldn't resist snickering at them.

"None of us do," Volstagg grunted as he glared at Loki and he snorted, his fingers tightening around the lever.

"No, perhaps you do not." He replied and tilted his head, his eyes falling on Thor. His face was pinched in anger but so far he'd done quite well in containing it.

Loki dimly wondered how long that would last...

"You always enjoyed mocking people, especially us," Vandral growled and Loki glanced at him, his lips pulling back into another wicked grin as his eyes shimmered.

Oh yes...

He was enjoying this...

Immensely...

But all things had to come to an end...

"Yes, I do, but sadly," he pulled the lever down, "I cannot enjoy it further." The wall shimmered and faded and they blinked at him in surprise. Loki grinned at them, enjoying their shocked expressions but he frowned. Turning he tilted his head and stiffened.

Footfalls...

And lots of them...

He narrowed his eyes and looked over his shoulder at Thor. Thor was watching the stairs, as they all were. Loki sighed, the decision made for him as he spread his feet apart.

"Go, I'll distract them." He snapped and Thor jumped, looking at him. He opened his mouth to protest but Loki rolled his eyes.

"Don't argue," he snapped and turned to look back at the stairs, "you and The Warriors Three have a better chance of defeating Malekith than I do, so leave before I change my mind." He heard Thor growl something but he heard their footfalls as they turned to run down the aisles towards the back entrance to the dungeons. Loki glanced over his shoulder at Thor and a grin touched his lips.

"Oh and Thor," he called and Thor halted, "trust that I will be following you soon." Thor blinked at him but slowly a grin touched his lips. He nodded and left.

Loki turned back to face the stairs, placing his hands behind his back and a smirk touched his lips when he saw who led the soldiers.

Odin...

The All-Father blinked at him, momentarily caught off guard as he saw the empty cell behind him and that Loki himself still stood there.

"Surprised to see me?" Loki mocked and Odin sighed.

"No, I am not, Loki." He waved his hands and the guards, ten of them, began to spread out. Loki raised a brow at him, though his hands tightened in anger.

"Not even I'm glad to see you alive and well?" Loki taunted but Odin only looked at him, his mouth slightly pinched in the corners.

"A King must do what is necessary," he said and waved his hands, "even when it pains him." His last whispered words rang in Loki's ears as the guards lunged at him.

Momentarily caught off guard he winced as one struck him across the cheek, dazing him. Anger washed over him and he ducked as the guard went to strike him again. Coming up he connected squarely with the man's chest, crunching his armor and sending him flying backwards. Whirling he kicked off the other guard and landed behind two of them. Knocking their heads together he spun as one swung the butt of his spear. Time seemed to slow and Loki narrowed his eyes.

He wasn't moving fast enough...

He wasn't going to be able to avoid it...

It struck his temple and he gasped as black dots danced along his vision. He dimly felt himself landing on his chest and his arms being restrained. He grunted and glanced up, seeing a bleary vision of Odin and guards in golden armor.

He mentally sighed...

Well...

It looked like he wasn't going to be following Thor after all...

His vision went black...

AUTHOR NOTE: Sorry it took so long to post! Summer is officially here for me and I didn't realize how busy it was going to get! I apologize for the wait and I hope you like the new chapter! Thank you all for the reviews so far and please continue to do so!


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

Jane cursed underneath her breath as she stared at the wall of stone. The light bobbed above her head and she glowered at it. For some stupid reason it felt as if it was making fun of her.

She sighed and returned her eyes back to the wall of stone. She'd followed the passage and had found no other exits except the one before her. She scowled at it and raked her eyes over it.

Reaching out she touched it, skimming her fingers along the stone until she halted, her breath catching in her lungs.

A draft...

So she hadn't been wrong. With a slight grin she pushed on the stone and it slid into place. With a groan the wall began to move, exposing a dark hall. Stepping out she peered around, the light still following her, and saw that it was empty.

Cautiously, she moved down the hall and halted when the light continued to follow her. She glared up at it.

"Thanks for the help and all, but I can see just fine thank you." She quipped and the light blazed once before fading out. She gave a relieved sigh and continued down the hall.

The palace seemed utterly silent now and she felt her skin prickle. Worry sprung up inside her but she pushed it away, it wouldn't do any good for her to lose her train of thought. Keeping along the wall she halted when she saw a small oak door. She frowned and approached it. Looking around to make sure no one was watching she pushed on it and it opened with a quiet groan.

She peeked inside and found yet another hall, this one being light but still empty. She frowned and slowly stole inside. Sneaking along the pillars she glanced to her left and halted, her feet frozen in place.

Large, ebony doors rose up from the golden halls and she knew immediately that she'd found Loki's room. Her feet were moving before she could react and she was pushing on the door, giddy delight filling her.

The breath left her lungs when she saw it...

It was just as she dreamed...

It was all elegance and dark beauty with the greens and blacks. The bed seemed larger and she flushed when she remembered the vivid dream. Moving through the room she ran her fingers along the leather bindings of the books and smiled softly to herself. Looking up her breath caught in her throat when she saw the view of the city. It overlooked the gardens and if she concentrated hard enough she could see the vast forest that lay on the outskirts of the city.

Beautiful...

She was pulled from her thoughts when the doors burst open behind her and she yelped, whirling around. Her eyes widened when she saw the forms standing there. Thor and The Warriors Three blinked at her and she stared at them.

Then the question was out of her mouth before she could help it...

"Where's Loki?" She asked and Thor blinked at her once more. He frowned slightly, confused but she didn't care. She wanted to know where Loki was.

"The All-Father has probably captured him by now," Vandral said as he looked over his shoulder towards the doors and Jane stared at him, dumbfounded for a moment.

"What?" She stammered and Thor sighed. He approached her and reached out to touch her arm. She stepped back, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Jane—" He started but she cut him off.

"What happened?" She snapped and he blinked at her.

"Loki came down to the dungeons and released us," Vandral said as he came to stand by Thor's shoulder.

"He stayed behind to deal with the guards," Volstagg murmured as he frowned in confusion.

"He hasn't done anything like that since..." Hogun trailed off and the three warriors shifted in unease as Jane glared at them.

"So you left him there? By himself?" She demanded and they jumped at her harsh tone.

"He said—" Vandral started but was interrupted when Jane stamped her foot.

"I don't care what he said!" She growled and turned away from them. Reaching up she pinched the bridge of her nose and silently vowed that she'd get her revenge on him later. Sighing she lowered her hand and glared out the window. "Of course he decides to become righteous now," she murmured and glanced over her shoulder at Thor. He was looking at her, his blue gaze narrowed slightly and she stiffened.

Somehow...

It felt accusing...

She glowered at him in return and turned back to face him...

"Why did Odin imprison you?" Jane asked and Thor's eyes darkened in anger.

"He did not want me to travel to Midgard to stop Malekith from destroying it and rescuing Sif." He answered and Jane's eyes widened.

"He's going to destroy Midgard?" She asked and tried to take a calming breath so she could think, "How?" Thor shook his head.

"I do not know exactly but he will use the Aether's power." He glanced over his shoulder at the sound of loud footfalls and Jane stiffened. Hogun stole to the door, bending his body gracefully to peer out and they waited.

Seconds past...

Hogun straightened before turning his head to look at them. He gestured with his hand and Thor gave an irritated sigh.

"There are soldiers, twenty of them by Hogun's count." Thor grasped her arm, "We must leave," he murumured and Jane narrowed her eyes at him.

"No, Thor we can't leave Loki in the dungeons!" She hissed and he halted.

"What is your relationship with him?" Vandral demanded softly beside her and she stiffened. Before she could reply Hogun gave out a warning hiss and their heads snapped towards the doors.

Jane's eyes widened when they burst open. Guards poured into the room and Thor cursed as he tugged on her arm. She yelped as he pushed open the glass doors, leading them out to the balcony and grasped her about her waist.

"Thor—" Jane warned but it was too late and he was bounding through the air. She screamed as they tumbled through the branches of the trees into the gardens below. She landed with a dull thud and gasped, trying to draw in air.

Vandral, Volstagg and Hogun had landed much more gracefully than she had. She grunted and sat up, rubbing her sore ribs and glared at Thor.

"Give me a warning the next time you want to do that," she snapped and he nodded as he picked himself up out of the dirt.

"Apologies, Jane, but I saw no other way out." He replied as she stood.

"We have to keep moving," Vandral warned and Thor nodded. He offered her his hand but she lightly brushed it aside.

"I'm fine, thank you." She whispered but she didn't miss the confused look on his face. She raised her chin and pulled aside the brush of the garden, exposing a faint path. Stepping out onto it she looked around. They were deeper than she'd ever been and as Thor joined her he grinned slightly at her.

"This will have to do for our little stroll, won't it?" He asked with a teasing light in his eyes but she flushed, remembering her previous visit to the garden and looked away.

"We should head north, to the Bifrost before Heimdall closes it." Volstagg grunted as he joined them to be followed by Vandral and Hogun. Jane snapped her eyes to him, anger filling her.

"No, we're going after Loki." Her words were firm and she raised her chin. "You of all people will know what Odin may have in store for him considering he was an escaped prisoner who then released prisoners to only be caught." She looked at Thor. "And he's your brother." She saw him frown, saw his jaw clench, and he stiffened.

"Loki deserves to stay in prison," Vandral replied and Jane clamped her jaw. She whirled and brought her fist up, connecting squarely with his jaw and he yelped as his head snapped to the right.

"Jane!" Thor cried in shock but she continued to glare at Vandral, her hand aching but she ignored it.

"I may not agree with everything Loki has done, but he's saved my life countless times, protected me when I didn't ask for it and kept me safe when I didn't deserve it. He may hide behind a cold, sneering mask but deep down you all know the real Loki, the one who cares so much and has been hurt so much that he's afraid to care again." Her eyes glittered as she ran them over the warriors, "Look what he's just done, he freed you of that prison when you yourselves wouldn't have done the same for him only weeks ago." She clamped her jaw while raising her chin, "I know he's made mistakes, perhaps larger than others but he's not perfect, no one is." Her eyes fell to Thor's, "So I'm not going to leave him behind like everyone else has," she glowered at them another moment, "like you were just about to do. I'm going to rescue him with," she narrowed her eyes, racking them over the men once more, "or without you. Decide." She growled and they stared at her a moment.

Then a soft grin touched Vandral's lips...

"You know, I can see why you were so taken with her, Thor." He murmured while looking over his shoulder at Thor and raising his hand to his red jaw. "She hits just like you." He said while rubbing it and Jane snorted.

"I can hit harder," she teased but her eyes were still firm, unyielding and Thor nodded.

"I know," his blue eyes twinkled softly but she could see the confused expression on his face. He sighed and looked back over his shoulder at the tower. "We'll free Loki, then go to Midgard."

Jane smiled at his decision...

"Good," she placed her hands on her hips, "and I have just the plan for it."

VVVV

Chains...

Loki hated chains...

He glowered down at them as he walked towards the glittering throne at the end of the magnificent hall. Odin sat there, his fingers curled around the arm of the throne and Loki narrowed his eyes.

This was an all too familiar situation...

The two guards flanking him shifted with unease and he glared at them...

Oh yes they better be uneasy...

He halted before Odin and glared up at him, his gaze icy and cold. Some part of him, some small part had hoped that they would be able to discuss this like civilized people but no, Odin had only thrown him into chains once more.

"Am I here to have another one of our little talks?" He mocked his lips thinning in anger and Odin glowered at him a moment.

"No, Loki, you are here so that I may formally banish you." Loki blinked at him, his whole body going cold.

"Banishment?" He snickered and couldn't resist the urge to laugh. "To what planet?" He asked and Odin narrowed his one good eye.

"Your birthplace," he replied and Loki stared at him, his green gaze feral.

"Considering that is where I belong, is it not?" His voice was low, icy and his eyes shimmered with hate and anger. Odin's lips thinned as an emotion Loki couldn't place washed over his face.

"Yes," he answered and Loki blinked at him, momentarily numb. "Frigga is no longer here to defend you and since there are no others, I shall deal you the punishment I find fitting," he raised his hand and the guards pulled at the chains. Loki stared at him, unbelieving as he felt his heart shatter.

So that was it...

"Father!" Shouted a loud, angry voice from behind Loki and a slow grin touched his lips.

Thor...

He glanced over his shoulder to see him standing there, flanked by The Warriors Three and Loki's eyes shimmered with mirth.

How ironic...

"My, my," Loki purred as his grin widened, "I'd never thought I'd be happy to see you, brother." He chuckled when Thor glowered at him a moment as he strode into the hall.

"This madness has to stop!" Thor bellowed and Odin pushed himself to his feet.

"Loki must be punished for his actions!" Odin raged in return and Loki rolled his eyes.

Again with the bellowing...

"Hasn't he been already?!" Thor thundered and Loki stepped slightly behind the guards, raising his shackled hands. A dark grin touched his lips as he glanced back at Odin. He narrowed his good eye at Thor, rage washing over his worn and wrinkled face.

"No! He has not!" Odin roared and with a smirk, Loki leapt backwards, yanking his hands up and the guards yelped as the chain entangled their feet and they sprawled forward.

"Now!" Thor bellowed and The Warriors Three all leapt into the room, plunging into combat with the guards. Loki laughed and ducked as one tried to backhand him with a spear and whipping his hands, entangled the guard's feet. With a sharp pull the guard was on his back.

Leaping to the side he avoided one's sword and Thor charged up the aisle, Volstagg not far behind him as they tackled the guards. Loki saw Odin's hand tighten around his scepter in rage but he didn't care. Kicking off of the back of a sprawled out guard he vaulted through the air, landing beside Thor.

"Just like old times, eh?" Loki taunted as he ducked a sword and Thor grunted as he shoved a guard away.

"Though I was the one to come and save you this time," he replied and Loki smirked at him while whipping his hands around a spear and backhanding the guard with the butt of it.

"By all means," he said and rolled to the side to avoid a shield to the face, "after all the times I had saved _you _I think you can spare this one time." With that he whipped the feet out from underneath yet another guard.

"Thor!" Vandral cried and Thor looked over his shoulder at him, "Get going!" He shouted and Thor nodded. He looked at Loki and Loki nodded but as he turned to leave he looked over his shoulder at Odin.

He was watching the scene quietly from his seat on the throne and their eyes locked. Odin dipped his head once, a soft smile playing about his lips and Loki frowned, confused.

Then someone was grabbing his arm and pulling him through the doors. Thor released him as they entered the halls and together they raced down them. Turning sharply Loki saw that they were heading for the stables and a grin touched his lips.

Nothing was as exhilarating as escaping punishment...

They rounded a corner and Loki halted, his eyes trained on the figure at the end of the hall.

Jane...

They stared at one another and he saw the anger in her beautiful brown eyes but before he realized it, she was running to him.

She threw her arms around him and squeezed his neck tightly. He grunted in surprise but a grin touched his lips. Her arms loosened as she placed herself on her feet before him. He glanced down and found her breathless face looking up into his and he grinned at her. She returned it but blinked and he chuckled as he saw how she forced herself to be angry at him.

"Really," she murmured as she tried to undo the locks, "I can't leave you alone for a minute, now can I?" She asked while looking up at him and he smirked down at her.

"I am the God of Mischief," he replied and she snorted.

"And don't I know it," she murmured and he chuckled. Raising his eyes from her face, he halted when he saw Thor standing there. His blue eyes were wide and he was staring at them. Loki stiffened and Jane must have sensed it for her hands halted on the locks.

She hesitantly looked over her shoulder at him and gave Thor a small smile.

"You're going to have to get them undone, I can't." She said while stepping away and Thor frowned, confused but stepped forward and did as she asked.

With a sharp yank he snapped them and Loki winced as they fell to the floor. Reaching up he rubbed his sore wrists but gave Thor a small smile of thanks.

"Despite how thrilling chains are," he glanced at Jane, "I am glad to be rid of them." His dark grin made her flush and pleasure surged through him. Shouts erupted behind them and Thor turned down the hall.

"Come," he commanded and began to jog down the hall. Loki gestured with his head, the grin still on his lips.

"Ladies first," he whispered and she snorted while turning to follow him.

"Don't think you're off the hook just yet," she growled as they raced to catch up to Thor and Loki chuckled.

"I shall make it up to you later," he purred, his grin dark and she flushed before smacking him on the arm.

"Stop that," she growled but her voice was slightly breathless and he knew by that heated look in her eyes that it was not because they were running.

He felt his own body tighten in response...

He chuckled and she glared at him, but he saw the slow curl of her lips at the corners of her soft mouth. They rounded another corner and raced down a set of stairs until finally they were outside. Racing to the stables they halted outside the massive oak doors. Thor craned his head and after a few moments nodded.

They entered the stables and Loki grinned when he heard a familiar whiney. A black head, massive and sleek, appeared over the stalls and intelligent brown eyes met his.

"Ah, Bucephalus," Loki purred as he approached the massive animal and it nickered a greeting as he touched his smooth cheek, "Did you miss me?" He asked and he heard Jane's awed gasp behind him.

"Is that really him?" She asked in bewilderment and Loki grinned, pleased by her awed tone.

"Yes, Bucephalus," Loki said while opening the stall door, "meet Jane." The horse snorted and looked down at her and Jane stared up at him. Reaching up she gently touched his soft nose and the horse flicked an ear at her.

"He's beautiful," she whispered and the horse snorted, pleased with her answer. He gently nibbled her shirt and she chuckled, stroking his cheek with her palm. "You're magnificent," she murmured and she raised a brow as she overlooked the rest of him, "and big." She whispered and Bucephalus whinnied, tossing his head.

VVVV

Loki laughed while reaching over for the bridle. Sliding the silver bit between the horse's teeth he moved to the side, reaching for the saddle and threw it on the horse's massive back. Jane looked around the stable, still stroking Bucephalus's nose and her eyes widened when she saw the massive charger Thor was saddling. His hide was strikingly white and the horse seemed to shine.

"And who is that?" Jane asked and Thor looked over at her.

"Thunder, I've had him since I was a boy." He replied and the white charger snorted while stamping his foot. Jane raised a brow at him, a smile teasing at her lips.

"How fitting," she murmured and she heard Loki chuckle.

"Yes, I'm afraid Thor wasn't all that creative when naming his mount," Loki's feral gaze shined with mirth as he tightened the cinch and Jane grinned at him.

"Do I get my own horse?" Jane asked and Loki's eyes shimmered. He gestured with his head towards the other stalls.

"Pick whichever one you want, but be quick," he murmured and Jane grinned at him while moving away. Her eyes immediately fell on a dapple grey mare and her heart was stolen from her chest. Reaching out she offered her hand to the mare and she whinnied softly while nibbling her palm.

Jane grinned...

Reaching for the bridle that hung along the peg she offered the bit to the horse and she gently slipped it between her teeth. The mare snorted, flicking an ear at her but remained still. Jane opened the door and led the mare out, her breath catching at her beautiful coat. Quickly she threw the saddle on and cinched her up. Stepping back she admired her handy work and Thor blinked at her.

"Have you ridden before, Jane?" He asked and she nodded. Grasping the reins she tossed them over the mare's head and mounted up.

Loki grinned at her and mounted Bucephalus and Thor quickly followed. Thor took the lead as they left the stables and Loki steered Bucephalus towards her mare.

"We are going to have to ride quickly," he whispered and she nodded. His eyes shimmered and he stared at her moment and she flushed under his heated gaze.

"What?" She demanded and he chuckled as they kicked their horses into a light canter.

"You are full of surprises, dear Jane," he called over his shoulder to her as their horses soon were in a full gallop and Jane grinned.

They raced out of the courtyard and onto the rainbow bridge. The horses' hooves thundered in her ears as they raced towards the dome at the far outskirts of the city. Her heart was beating so fast in her chest that she could barely breathe and she loved to feel the surge of power underneath her as the mare galloped.

It'd been years since she'd last ridden a horse...

She never realized how much she missed it...

Loki grinned back at her, easily controlling the massive, sleek steed he rode while Thor thundered on ahead, leaning in low over his horse's neck.

The three of them raced onward and Jane wished that it would never end...

But it did...

They pulled their horse's up outside the dome and dismounted. Loki patted Bucephalus's neck and Jane, breathless and flushed from the ride, stroked her mare's nose. Thor dropped from the saddle, whispering a few words of thanks to his horse before entering the dome. Jane and Loki quickly followed and Jane halted when she saw the guardian standing there.

Heimdall peered at her with his gold colored eyes and she felt a slight shiver run up her spine. The man smiled slightly at them, his hand grasping the sword as he moved his massive shoulders.

"Ah, so you have come to ask me to grant you passage to Midgard?" He asked and Thor nodded, striding confidently towards him.

"Yes, Heimdall, it is urgent. You know what Malekith plans to do." His words were firm and Heimdall nodded.

"Yes, I do, but know that I will not open the Bifrost again once you have passed through." His words were soft but firm as well and Thor nodded.

"I understand," he turned and looked back at Jane, his blue gaze falling on her and she stiffened. His eyes flicked to Loki and she turned to her head to look at him. He was watching Thor quietly before he nodded. Turning he grasped Jane by her arm and she jumped.

"You're staying here," he murmured and her eyes widened.

"I am not!" She retorted and he smiled softly at her.

"Yes, Jane, you are." His voice was soft but she continued to glare at him.

"And what makes you think that you can stop me?" She growled as her eyes narrowed and he chuckled.

"I could, but I know you Jane, you would only follow us." He reached up and touched her cheek, his feral gaze pleading with hers, "That is why I am asking you to stay. If something should go wrong, I do not want you there to witness it." His words were still soft but she shook her head.

"No, Earth is my home and I'm not just going to stand by and watch it be destroyed! Not when I can help!" She shouted, her fingers curling into fists at her sides but Loki only continued to gaze down at her.

"Yes, I thought you might say that," he murmured and dropped his hand. He shrugged at Thor, a dark grin tugging at his lips. "It was worth a shot." He stepped up beside him, ignoring the confused and angry look he gave him, and Jane followed, avoiding his sky blue gaze.

Heimdall nodded and pressed the sword into the altar.

"Very well, be safe, young Princes and Jane Foster." His farewell faded into the background as Jane's world began to spin and she felt Loki grasp her hand as they were sucked into the portal.

Once they were gone Heimdall pulled the sword free of the altar. His golden gaze peered out across the stars and a weary sigh left his lips.

Three had gone...

But only two would return...

AUTHOR NOTE: Chapter Seventeen! Please review!


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

Jane gasped when she felt her feet land on solid ground. Feeling suddenly sick she felt her knees go weak and Loki's arms came around her as she collapsed.

"Jane, Jane are you alright?" He asked and she shuddered, desperately trying to keep herself from vomiting.

"Y-Yes," she stammered and felt the world tip. She gave out a soft moan and closed her eyes, her fingers tightening on his arm.

This hadn't happened the last time she'd gone through the Bifrost...

She felt Loki stroking her back and she sighed, feeling slightly better though it still felt as if her stomach was doing somersaults. She opened her eyes and smiled faintly up at him.

"I'm alright now," she murmured and he nodded. His arms fell away and she stood, her eyes running over her surroundings and her face paled.

A green lawn...

This had been the place where she'd seen Thor nearly killed. Her breath left her lungs and Loki frowned at her.

She saw him open his mouth but before he could say anything the air grew suddenly colder. Jane looked up to the sky and her heart fell.

A ship...

It pierced the darkening sky and barreled down towards them. People screamed as the bottom of the ship buried itself into the earth. Jane yelped and felt Loki grasp her waist, steadying her as the ground shuddered from the impact.

"We have to find Sif, then destroy the Aether." Thor growled and Jane shook her head as Loki released his hold on her.

"The Aether cannot be destroyed, but maybe it can be contained, or separated." Jane looked around, desperately trying to think when her eyes fell on two familiar figures racing towards them.

Erik halted when he saw Loki, his eyes going wide and Loki looked at him, his face emotionless but it was Darcy who broke the silence.

"It was about time!" Darcy barked while she stared up at the ship. "Now what are we gonna do about Battleship Galactic up there?" She said while pointing and Jane grinned at her.

"Did you bring the equipment?" Jane asked and Darcy snorted.

"Heck yeah! Erik said that we needed to come here when all the lights and gizmos started going off," she shrugged, "I just thought they were getting low on batteries." She grinned at Jane as she rolled her eyes.

"Alright," Jane turned back to Loki and Thor, "I have a plan, can you keep Malekith busy for me while I set up?" She asked and jumped when missiles fired overhead. Thor glared at the ship while Loki grinned darkly.

"I think we can manage," Loki replied and Thor nodded in agreement. Hefting the shield and sword he carried, for Mjolnir had still not returned to him, he started towards the ship but Loki hesitated. He looked down at Jane and she felt her heart warm at his tender gaze. "Be careful," he whispered and she nodded. He turned and followed Thor.

"I thought he was imprisoned," Erik murmured and Jane glanced at him, her heart constricting in sympathy and she reached out and touched his arm.

"He was, but it's complicated, I know this is painful for you, but please Erik, I need you." He slowly looked at her and after a moment, nodded. Jane gave a relieved sigh and squeezed his arm, smiling at him.

"Good," with that she turned to Darcy who was grinning at her. Jane blinked in surprise and Darcy chuckled.

"Since when did you go for the bad boys?" She asked and Jane flushed but a light smile played around her lips.

"Since they started looking that good," she murmured and Darcy laughed. Jane grinned at her as they turned to run across the lawn towards the van.

They had work to do...

And a lot of it...

VVVV

"So what's your plan of attack?" Loki asked his voice light and teasing as they walked calmly towards the looming ship and Thor grunted while hefting the shield.

"Bust down the door and welcome them to Midgard," he growled and Loki grinned at him.

"Typical," he murmured and Thor tossed a glare over his shoulder at him but it faded when he saw the genuine mirth in Loki's eyes.

"You have a better plan?" Thor challenged and Loki's grin widened.

"Why, yes, yes I do." His green gaze shimmered with delight and Thor rolled his eyes.

Loki chuckled...

Let the fun begin...

VVVV

Sif felt the ship hit the earth and she shuddered as pain lanced up through her body. She was bound in chains and gagged but her blue eyes glittered fiercely. The monster grunted and yanked on her clasped hands and she gave a muffled yelp as she was pulled roughly forward. Malekith strode ahead of them, his body clad in his black armor and Sif narrowed her eyes.

If only her hands weren't bound!

She gave out a low hiss when the Kurse tugged on her chains once more. Forcing herself to remain standing she stumbled after them. The doors hissed open and Sif yelped, shielding her eyes from the dim sunlight.

"Come," Malekith's cold voice commanded and Sif was pulled forward again.

Her legs gave out this time...

She slumped to the ground and tried to force herself to stand but her body wouldn't cooperate. She narrowed her eyes but before she could push herself to a sitting position, pain erupted along her ribs as the monster kicked her harshly.

"Drag her," Malekith said as he continued to walk, his cape fluttering behind him and Sif's eyes widened when the monster grunted, tossing the chains over his shoulder and began to drag her.

She struggled to right herself, to bring her feet in underneath her but it wouldn't work. Her limbs felt like lead and her vision was starting to grow fuzzy. Fighting it off, she narrowed her eyes and silently cursed and berated the monsters before her.

They suddenly halted and Sif gave a mental sigh of relief. Her eyes flicked to the front and halted, frozen in place at the figure they saw.

Loki...

His hands were calmly behind his back, his feet apart and a dark, amused grin grazed his lips as his feral gaze shimmered with cold, angry delight. She shuddered, fear lancing up her spine.

She'd never seen Loki look like that before...

Malekith stared at him, momentarily taken back and Loki's grin darkened as he tilted his head slightly, quirking his brows in amusement.

"Surprised to see me?" He mocked and shook his head. "My, my," he tutted while clicking his tongue disapprovingly, "did you really think that I could have been so easily dealt with?" His voice was like silk, caressing the air and Sif shivered at the iciness in it.

"Perhaps I misjudged you, Prince of Lies," Malekith replied, "but I shall not make that same mistake again." He waved his hand and the monster grunted as it released Sif's chains, taking a step towards Loki. Loki did not flinch, merely raised a brow at him.

"Sending your attack dog after me?" He taunted and chuckled, his lips spreading in a wide, mocking grin. "I suppose I should not be surprised," he murmured as his eyes shimmered, "after all, that is what you did in Asgard." His green gaze darkened and Malekith raised his hand, halting the Kurse.

"Do you wish to avenge your dead Queen then, young Prince?" He taunted in return and Loki's grin widened.

"I thought you would never ask," he growled and launched himself at Malekith.

As he did so, there came a bellow off to Sif's left and scarlet and silver flashed before her eyes. They widened and her heart leapt from her chest.

Thor...

He tackled the Kurse and they went sprawling. Filled with renewed energy she forced herself to sit up. Struggling with her limp, unresponsive body she managed to push herself to her knees. Her vision swam and her fingers dug into the grass as she tried to steady herself.

"Sif!" Sif glanced up to her right when she heard her name and she frowned when she saw a small figure darting across the grass towards her.

Then her eyes widened...

It was that mortal...

Jane Foster...

Jane halted in front of her, dropping to her knees and grasping Sif's shoulder. Her eyes widened when she saw Sif's condition but Sif saw her clamp her jaw and reaching up she removed the gag. Grasping her shoulder again she tugged on it, bringing Sif to her feet and Sif blinked in surprise as Jane hoisted her up.

"Come on! We gotta go while the boys keep Malekith busy!" She whispered fiercely and Sif stared at her as she dragged her across the lawn towards the shelter of a large, marble building.

"You're alive," Sif stammered her voice hoarse and raw as Jane hauled her up the steps and Jane glanced at her.

"Yeah, big surprise I know," she gingerly lowered her down to the cold marble, "stay here and out of sight." She looked back over her shoulder and Sif saw her stiffen before her brown eyes returned to Sif's. "I'll be back," with that she gave Sif's arm a light squeeze before turning and racing down the columns. Sif frowned, confused but her eyes widened when she saw why the mortal had run.

Dark Elves...

They pointed and gestured the way Jane had gone and hefting their guns, quickly followed. Sif narrowed her eyes, anger washing over her and bit the inside of her cheek. Giving out a low hiss she placed her hands on the back of the column and slowly, picked herself up.

Like hell she'd stay here...

VVVV

"You're Queen was a creature tainted by the light, I only sought to cleanse her," Malekith growled as he deflected Loki's knife. Loki narrowed his eyes, feeling the burning rage filling him once more.

"She was beautiful, in every way," he growled and kicked out, knocking Malekith back. Malekith grunted while straightening, narrowing his soulless eyes at Loki.

"Unlike you, Son of Laufey," he brought his sword up and connected with Loki's knife at his neck, "I can see how the darkness has marked you, even now it begins to consume you." He whispered and Loki narrowed his eyes. Pushing his knife up and out he stepped forward, bringing the knife in close and to Malekith's neck.

The Dark Elf King's eyes widened in surprise and a dark grin touched Loki's lips.

Revenge...

It was always bittersweet...

"Where is the Aether?" His voice was soft, menacing and Malekith blinked at him. Then a dark grin touched his lips.

"Here," he growled and raised his palms. Crimson shot from them, knocking Loki backwards and he cursed as he tumbled through the air, landing on his back a few yards away. He looked up from the small crater he'd made and glared at Malekith who only grinned at him.

"Now if you shall excuse me, young Prince, I have work to do." He turned, his cape flapping behind him and Loki grinded his teeth as he stood, pain lancing up his side.

"Loki!" A small voice shouted and he looked over his shoulder to see Jane racing towards him. His eyes widened when he saw what was behind her.

Grasping his knife, he launched himself towards her, landing beside her. She yelped and ducked behind him as a snarl graced his lips before he sliced the knife across the throat of one of the Dark Elves. Whirling he snapped ones neck and embedded the dagger into the heart of another. Pulling it free he glanced back at Jane.

She was watching with wide eyes but relief filled him when he saw no fear. She stepped towards him and he wrapped his arms around her. She hugged him once before pulling away.

"We're almost ready, but I need you to lure Malekith to the center," Jane said while pointing and Loki nodded. He squeezed her hand before launching himself back into the air.

VVVV

Thor grinded his teeth as the Kurse embedded his fist into his shield. He winced and spun, sliding the sword along the calf of the monster. It bellowed in pain while lowering down to one knee and as Thor raised his blade, prepared to sink it into its skull he raised its arm and backhanded him.

He went flying and landed on his back, the air leaving his lungs and he gasped, his vision turning red for a moment. Sitting up he watched the beast lumber towards him and rage filled him.

If only he had Mjolnir!

Grinding his teeth he rolled clear of the monster's foot and stood, raising the shield to protect himself as it swung to backhand him again. Its knuckles grazed off of the shield and Thor felt his whole arm vibrate before going momentarily numb.

Leaping at the Kurse he sliced its arm, rolling clear when it bellowed and swung again. Panting he stood, his legs still bent in case he needed to roll when he saw her.

Sif...

She was standing at the edge of the clearing, bloody and weak as she tried to fend off a batch of Dark Elves. He gasped in fear and the monster grunted in satisfaction as it kicked him in the chest.

Thor went flying, landing on his back. He groaned in pain and sat up, glaring at the monster but he ignored it and stood on wobbly legs. Racing over to Sif he bellowed as he bowled into the Dark Elves.

Tackling them to the ground he shoved his boot into one's face while driving his sword into another's. He glanced up to see Sif driving the butt of a rifle into one's throat and pride filled him.

She glanced up at him, a slight smile playing around her red lips. He returned it but his eyes widened when he saw her wobble. Racing over to her he caught her in his arms.

"Thor," she whispered and he gently touched her brow.

"Shh, Sif, I'm here." He whispered and wrapped her in a fierce hug. She weakly hugged him back and he felt tears whelm up in his eyes.

That's when he looked up...

The Kurse bellowed, launching himself through the air and Thor cursed as he shoved Sif away. A second later fists slammed into his chest, knocking him backwards and he gasped as his vision swam. Before he could raise his shield or sword the fists were slamming into him again, pummeling him into the ground.

His vision turned red...

His lungs ached...

He knew he was going to die...

He stared up at the monster, rage filling him but he couldn't move, couldn't defend himself and he felt the will to do so leaving him.

Until a blade pierced the monster's back...

The monster halted, looking down at its chest where the spear had been thrust through, before slowly turning. Loki stood there, his eyes glimmering with hate and the monster tilted his head.

Relief flooded through him...

Loki...

He'd come to save him...

The monster reached out and grasped the front of Loki's armor and Loki's eyes widened in surprise as it yanked him forward. Loki's mouth fell open with shock as the blade pierced his chest and his face contorted into pain before the monster shoved him to the ground.

"No!" Thor bellowed but Loki glowered up at the monster, a smirk touching his lips as his eyes glittered with hate.

"See you in hell, monster." He gasped and the monster looked down at his belt as its lifeless eyes widened.

Then it exploded...

The monster collapsed in on itself and Thor picked his head up, his eyes falling to Loki's pain stricken form.

"Loki!" A high, panicked voice screamed and Thor turned his head to see Jane racing across the lawn towards them.

VVVV

That idiot!

That stupid idiot!

Jane felt tears streaking down her cheeks as she ran over to him, collapsing down in front of him to gently cradle his head in her arms.

She dimly saw Thor pick himself up out of the dirt and cross over to them as she gently touched Loki's cheek, his skin turning an ash grey as his lips turned a deathly pale.

"Loki," she whispered and he smiled up at her, his whole body shuddering.

"Hello, my Jane." He whispered and she felt her heart being pulled from her chest.

"You fool," Thor choked out as he collapsed down beside Jane and Loki gave a painful chuckle.

"Yes, yes I'm a fool." He whispered as he continued to stare up at Jane.

"You're going to be alright," her words were panicked and she saw the resignation in Loki's emerald eyes.

"Jane," he whispered softly, "you cannot lie to the God of Lies," he gave her a small smile, "no matter how much you wish it." A chocked sob left her lips and she bit her bottom lip to keep it from escaping again.

"I'll tell Father what you did here today," Thor whispered and Loki shook his head, his face becoming calm as he looked at Thor.

"I didn't do it for him," he whispered as his eyes returned to Jane's. He stared up at her and a soft smile played at the edges of his mouth. "I didn't do it for him." He murmured again before his eyes closed.

He was still...

Jane stared at him, unbelieving. He wasn't supposed to die yet! She hadn't told him! Hadn't told him so many things! A strangled cry left her lips as she collapsed on top of him, holding him tightly to her as her heart shattered.

VVVV

A pain stricken bellow left Thor's mouth as he stood, his hand reaching out for Mjolnir as pain and anguish ripped through him. Thunder roared and lightning flashed as the sky blackened.

Then...

A faint whistle...

A dull roar...

Mjolnir split from the sky and landed in Thor's awaiting fingers. He hefted it, his fierce blue eyes flashing as he leapt into the air. Lighting split the top of Mjolnir as Thor bellowed, bringing it down and Malekith whirled, his eyes going wide as Thor brought it down.

The ground exploded, knocking Malekith off of his feet and into a pillar. Rage blinded Thor and he stood, clutching Mjolnir tightly and grinded his teeth.

It seemed as if lighting itself were pouring through him...

He raised Mjolnir high into the air and lightening split from the sky, streaking out towards him and it engulfed the hammer once more as Thor turned and swung his arm, flinging Mjolnir with all his might.

It connected with Malekith's chest...

The Dark Elf King crumpled to the ground, his eyes wide from shock and pain as Mjolnir returned to Thor's awaiting palm.

"You may have beaten me, young Prince," Malekith gasped but a slight grinned tugged at his lips as he raised his arm, "but the Aether is a part of me now," his grin darkened as madness covered his battered face, "and I will destroy your beloved worlds." He cackled and Thor narrowed his eyes. He raised Mjolnir once more but before he could embed it in Malekith's chest a white pole, covered in what looked to be Jane's inventions, shot past his head and planted itself in Malekith's arm.

"Now!" Jane shouted and Thor looked over his shoulder to see Erik flip a switch on a small control panel and Malekith screamed as his arm disappeared. Jane picked up another pole and tossed it, embedding it in Malekith's leg and Erik flipped the switch again. It disappeared as well and Jane, her face angry and filled with anguish tossed a pole at him. He caught it and he saw the hate glimmer in her brown eyes.

"Hit his chest," she growled and he nodded. Turning he chucked it and Malekith gasped, his eyes going wide as it struck his heart. He stared at them, shocked, before he disappeared as well.

A groan erupted behind them and Thor turned his head to see the ship collapsing in on itself. His eyes fell to the base and widened when he saw the collapsed figure there.

"Sif!" He roared and launched himself towards her. He landed beside her and scooped her up, looking over his shoulder and his heart fell when he saw Jane.

She was beside Loki...

"Jane!" Thor heard Erik's pleading call but Jane ignored him and he felt Sif's fingers tighten on his chest in dread as he launched them into the sky.

"Jane!" He roared but she did not move, simply stared at Loki's still form and he saw her place her head on his chest, closing her eyes.

"Jane!" Erik shouted again as the ship tilted towards them and Thor watched, transfixed as it fell towards her.

VVVV

She didn't care...

Her body felt drained as she lowered her head to Loki's chest and tears stung her eyes. She'd never hear his heartbeat underneath her cheek again, never see his soft mouth lift into a mocking smile, never hear his laughter that sounded like silk.

Would never tell him how much he meant to her...

She heard the groaning of the ship as it fell towards them but she closed her eyes...

And waited...

Nothing...

Slowly she opened them and looked up, her eyes finding Erik's and he gave her a smile. She didn't return it. She closed her eyes again and tightened her hold on Loki's still body.

And her world shattered...

AUTHOR NOTE: Alright Chapter Eighteen! I changed the battle scene around a little bit so don't get mad at me! Please review and tell me what you think and thank you all for the reviews so far!


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

"Jane," Erik said softly as he gently touched her shoulder but Jane didn't feel it.

She was numb...

She stared down at Loki's calm face, tears streaking down her cheeks. She clasped his cold hand in hers and desperately wished that he was only sleeping.

Not dead...

The word struck her core and she felt herself shutter, her throat closing violently as her stomach turned to knots.

Thor landed a few feet away, Sif in his arms as he strode towards her. Grief washed over his face as he looked down at Loki and he gently set Sif on her feet, keeping an arm around her waist.

Jane didn't care...

She reached out and stroked Loki's cheek with her fingers, a sob leaving her lips. She heard soft footsteps and arms came around her shoulders.

Darcy...

Jane closed her eyes, fighting the overwhelming emotions that threatened to consume her. It felt as if she were drowning and that she couldn't come up for air. Darcy continued to hold her, silently rocking them back and forth and Jane held onto her.

"Is he..." Erik trailed off and Thor nodded gravely, his lips pinched harshly in the corners as his hand curled around Mjolnir.

"He sacrificed himself for us," Thor whispered and Jane muffled her sob with Darcy's shoulder. He knelt down and grasped her arm, his fingers tightening with grief. She sobbed harder, her whole body shuddering as she tried to bring air into her aching lungs.

Darcy rubbed her back, talking soothingly to her but her words were lost on Jane. She was too far gone in her grief. It felt likes hours had passed until finally Thor knelt down, scooping Loki's limp body into his arms. Jane stood as well, though Darcy had to support her to keep her from falling. Jane kept her fingers tightly clutched around Loki's pale ones, her eyes never leaving his still face.

"Heimdall," Thor whispered as his eyes swam with unshed tears, "open the Bifrost." He called and the air around them shimmered as the portal began to open. Jane stepped up beside Thor, and after a moment Darcy followed, raising her chin when Thor glanced at her.

"I'm coming with you, muscles," she stated and Thor stared at her a moment before dipping his head in a nod. Darcy returned it, tightening her hold on Jane as she continued to quietly sob. "I'll take care of Jane," she called over her shoulder to Erik who nodded, his face stricken with pain before the light consumed them.

Jane felt the world disappear as they were transported back to Asgard and once they were out she felt her legs going weak and her stomach churned violently.

She gasped and collapsed to her knees, retching and Darcy pulled her hair back while gently rubbing between her shoulder blades. Thor glanced at Heimdall, his face hard and Heimdall dipped his head, his golden gaze shimmering with remorse. Sif wobbled but brushed off Thor's hand. Standing she nodded once to Heimdall and looked at Jane, her eyes filling with sympathy.

Once Jane was finished she stood, Darcy supporting her, and followed after Thor and Sif. As soon as they stepped out of the portal Darcy gave an awed whistle.

"Now I know what Heaven looks like," she murmured and Jane stared at her. Darcy looked away in shame. "Sorry, I didn't mean—"

"It's alright, Darcy," Jane breathed, ignoring how her stomach tightened, threatening to have her vomit again. Darcy nodded and together they followed.

VVVV

Heimdall watched them leave, his heart heavy...

His vision had been right...

Out of the three that had gone...

Only two had returned...

He had known Loki since he was a boy, watched him grow and even after all he had done, he was still a Prince of Asgard. His all seeing eyes returned to the stars and he silently watched them grieve the loss of their prince.

A prince...

Who in the end...

Had sacrificed all...

VVVV

Thor didn't feel the weight in his arms as he carried Loki. Sif walked beside him, her strides short as she limped but her jaw was clamped and her eyes were fierce as they shimmered with anger and grief.

The night sky shimmered over head and for a moment it seemed as if the stars themselves were weeping as their faint light washed over the silent figure he carried.

His throat closed...

His heart ached...

Thor clutched his burden tighter as they approached the city. Guards swarmed towards them but they halted at the sight before them. Silently, they all knelt to one knee and bowed their heads.

Thor swept past them, Sif and the others following. He strode towards the entrance to the palace, his strides firm despite how frail he felt.

He climbed the steps and the doors to the great hall opened, revealing Odin. He stood silently, his hand curled around his scepter as he watched them enter. His eyes did not look to Thor's, they only stared at Loki.

Thor's jaw clamped in anger...

If he had only listened to him...

If he had only let them leave...

Then maybe...

Loki might have lived...

Silently, he halted before him and wordlessly lowered onto one knee, gently laying Loki's limp form onto the golden tiles. Odin stared at him, his face emotionless.

Silence...

Then slowly...

Odin stepped down the steps, his feet thudding against the stone until he knelt down by his fallen son. Reaching out he gingerly touched Loki's chest, his hand hovering over the wound and his face swam with grief.

He shuddered...

After a moment he closed his one good eye before standing. He lowered his gaze, running it over Loki's calm face. His voice was hoarse when he spoke.

"Loki," he whispered and his gaze looked past them all, towards the horizon, "you have finally come home."

A single tear leaked from his eye to trail his wrinkled cheek...

"Rest now," he murmured his voice raw with sorrow, "and be with your mother." His words pierced Thor's heart as his father, looking suddenly old, turned from him. He climbed the steps to his throne and lowered his frame to it. His eye was dazed as he continued to look down at Loki. "I shall forever hail your return, my son," he murmured as tears trailed his cheeks.

Sorrow filled the city...

Loki...

Prince of Asgard...

Was dead...

And the stars shattered overhead...

VVVV

Jane stared up at a white ceiling. Her stomach felt as if it was about to empty itself yet again and she shut her eyes tight, her fingers curling around the hand that clasped hers.

"Ow," Darcy grumbled, "not so tight." She murmured and Jane opened her eyes, glancing at her.

"Sorry," she murmured while loosening her grip and Darcy reached up, patting her forearm.

"No, hold on as tight as you want," she whispered and Jane felt the overwhelming grief wash over her again.

It'd been three days...

It'd felt like years...

She shuddered and tears whelmed up in her eyes. She'd cried so much that she was mentally surprised she could cry anymore. Darcy leaned forward, stroking her hair as grief washed over her face.

"Shh, Jane, everything will be alright, trust me." She murmured and Jane sobbed, curling onto her side and Darcy squeezed her hand. They stayed like that until Jane's sobs finally quieted and Darcy stroked her forehead.

"I'll be back, I'm going to go get you some soup," she whispered before giving her hand a final squeeze. She stood and slipped her raw and pinched fingers from Jane's grasp and quietly stole to the door.

Jane dimly heard the door shut...

She'd been moved into her own room after she'd collapsed in the hall, too weak from grief and sickness to stand any longer. Eir had tended to her, but she could find nothing wrong with her. Thor had hovered over her but Jane had waved him away, knowing that he longed to be with Sif.

She hadn't seen him since...

Darcy and Eir had been her only company since she'd returned. At first, Jane had been scared that Odin would not allow Darcy to stay here, but after firm words from both Thor and Eir, that had changed. She'd received her own rooms not far from Jane's.

Jane flicked her eyes to the window, watching the sun as it rose over the horizon. It played along the trees and walls of the city, creating such beauty that it made Jane's throat close with emotion. She sat up, wincing as her head pounded against her temples and her stomach tightened unpleasantly.

She was only sick in the mornings and sometimes towards evenings but Eir did not tell her what was wrong, saying that she had her suspicions but wanted to wait.

Wait for what?

Jane slowly threw her legs over the giant bed and padded over to the window, the light blue sleeping gown swishing quietly around her. She halted before the giant glass windows and pushed on it, stepping out into the morning air.

She stole to the edge of the balcony, placing her hands on the stones and closed her eyes, breathing in the clear air.

It seemed as if it was cleansing her...

Washing away all her grief...

The birds sang in the trees...

The wind whisked through their branches as it played with her hair and caressed her face...

Her heart ached...

Loki...

The name echoed inside her skull and her fingers tightened as a sharp tinge of pain shot through her heart. The funeral had yet to take place, for people from all over the Nine Realms were to attend. She silently smirked, for why would they willingly attend a funeral for a prince they did not care for?

The thought made her stomach twist...

She clenched her teeth and glared out over the horizon, the beauty and fresh air failing to revive her. She would stay for his funeral, and then she'd return to Earth and would never look at the stars again, would never dream of wondering what else was out there.

Never again...

There was a soft knock behind her and she glanced over her shoulder to see Eir standing there, a steaming boul of soup in her hand a soft smile on her lips. Her hair was loose and light bags had formed underneath her eyes. Jane mentally reminded herself that she was not the only one who was grieving Loki's loss.

"It's good that you're up and moving around," she whispered while walking out onto the balcony to join her and Jane glanced back to the horizon.

"Is Darcy alright?" She asked and Eir nodded while setting the bowl on the elegantly carved table. She gestured with her hand to the chair beside it and Jane slowly lowered her hands.

Despite how sick she felt, she always seemed to be hungry...

"Yes, I saw her in the halls and since I was coming to check on you anyway I told her that she needed rest. She argued with me but I made a valid point." A slight grin touched her lips as she helped Jane into the chair and Jane quirked a brow at her, her heavy heart lifting slightly.

"Oh?" She asked while reaching for the spoon and Eir nodded while coming to set across from her. She lowered her nimble frame down into the seat and smiled at her.

"I told her that if she wanted to impress Vandral then she better get rid of the bags underneath her eyes," Eir grinned at her and Jane stared at her a moment before shaking her head.

"Typical Darcy," she murmured while raising the spoon to her lips. She blew softly on it and memories of feeding Loki the broth flashed before her eyes.

Her hand trembled...

Eir frowned and reached across to lightly grasp her arm. Jane slowly set the spoon down, pushing the grief away as she glanced out over the city.

"I know you miss him," Eir said quietly and Jane closed her eyes, a single tear sliding down her cheek, "I miss him too," she whispered and Jane took in a steadying breath. Reaching up she wiped the tear away and smiled softly at Eir.

"Yes, I know I'm not the only one grieving for him," she murmured and Eir squeezed her arm tighter.

"You should eat; get some strength into your bones." Eir patted her arm and Jane nodded. Picking up the spoon she dug in. Eir watched her quietly until Jane was finished and she sighed, her belly full and satisfied and Eir leaned forward, suddenly serious.

"Jane," she said and Jane quirked a brow at her firm tone, "when are you due for your monthly cycle?" Her abrupt question caught her off guard and Jane blinked at her.

"What?" She asked and Eir narrowed her eyes slightly but she reached forward, grasping Jane's hand and squeezed.

"Are you late?" She whispered and Jane stared at her, her mind desperately trying to think.

Then her eyes widened...

"It's only been two days...I just thought..." her mind went blank and Eir smiled softly while looking down at Jane's belly. Jane looked down as well and stared at it, unbelieving.

She couldn't be...

But deep down...

She knew...

Reaching up she gingerly touched her belly, her throat closing in awe as her eyes misted over. Eir gave a soft chuckle.

"I thought so, but I wanted to be sure." Eir murmured and Jane's lips spread into a wide, disbelieving grin as joy spread through her.

She was pregnant...

With Loki's child...

Loki's...

She laughed, the sound on the edge of grief and unmatched joy as tears streamed down her cheeks. Eir grasped her hand tighter and Jane looked up at her, the wide grin still splitting her lips.

"This is a gift, Jane," she whispered as her eyes warmed tenderly, "one that you must always treasure." She murmured and Jane nodded, her palm gently stroking her belly.

A life was growing inside of her...

It was beautiful...

"I will," she whispered and closed her eyes, letting the sun bathe her face. For a moment she thought she felt fingers ghost along her cheek.

She smiled...

Hope filling her once more...

VVVV

"How are you feeling, Sif?" Thor asked as he hovered over her and she snorted while eyeing him.

"Like a laid up horse," she growled and sat up, wincing when the linen rubbed against her burns. Thor's eyes clouded over with grief and Sif frowned. Reaching up she touched his cheek and smiled softly at him.

"I know what you're thinking," she murmured, "so stop it. It wasn't your fault." Her voice was firm and he blinked at her in surprise.

She turned her head to look out the window, watching the sun rise and Thor wordlessly lowered down onto her bed, his fingers grasping hers as they watched the sun climb higher and higher.

"Do you miss him?" She asked softly and Thor sighed.

Yes...

He missed him...

To the point where it felt as if he was drowning...

"I do," he whispered and Sif's fingers tightened on his.

"I'm sorry," she murmured and he frowned, turning to look at her and he was alarmed to find a single tear trailing her cheek. "If I had only stayed by the pillar, and had not tried to find you then you wouldn't have been distracted and Loki wouldn't have—" Thor reached up and framed her face, halting her words and she stopped, looking up at him with pain in her eyes.

"Shh, Sif, Loki did what he had to do, as did I, and I would not change it. It was not your fault," he murmured and stroked his thumb over her cheekbone, "do not continue to blame yourself for something that was beyond our control." She slowly nodded, but he knew that deep down she would always feel guilty and he enveloped her in his arms.

He would never blame her...

Never...

VVVV

Sif closed her eyes as he rocked them back and forth and for the first time in a long while...

She felt safe...

Protected...

She sighed and closed her eyes, letting sleep take her as the man she loved continued to hold her in his arms.

His steady heartbeat beneath her cheek...

VVVV

Stars...

They were everywhere...

He tumbled through the sky...

Weightless...

Free...

He closed his eyes and continued to fall, letting the breeze whisper through his hair like a mother's caress.

Mother...

His eyes opened and he was standing on a grassy hill. He frowned and looked around. It ran on for miles and the night sky above him shimmered with endless stars. He gazed at it, mesmerized until there was a faint breeze, drawing his attention.

He froze...

She stood there, her hands clasped quietly in front of her, a small smile on her lips as she walked towards him, her blue gown whispering around her as the wind gently played with her hair.

Frigga...

Mother...

She halted before him and raised her hand to his cheek. He gasped when her skin touched his.

It was warm...

"Ah, my precious son," she murmured and he blinked, his throat closing with emotion as he stared at her.

"Mother?" He asked softly and she smiled.

"Yes, sweetheart, it is me." She patted his cheek while taking his hands with her other. She squeezed it and after a moment he returned it.

"Am I dead then?" He murmured and he saw her eyes glisten for a moment before she slowly nodded.

"Yes," she whispered and his heart fell.

Jane...

He'd left her alone...

"Exactly," his mother said and he jumped, "that is why I brought you here." She raised her chin, quirking a brow at him, "I must say," she murmured, "she is quite the young creature." Loki grinned softly at her.

"Yes, she is." He murmured and she squeezed his hand harder.

"That is why you must go back to her," her voice was soft but firm and he frowned at her, confused.

"But how?" He asked and she smiled at him.

"Valhalla is not ready to let you into its gates just yet, Loki," she whispered and reaching up touched his cheek, "it will be a hard path ahead, if you wish to return to your Jane." He nodded and she smiled at him, pain entering her eyes. "That is what I thought," she gently caressed his cheek and he reached up, touching her wrist softly with his fingers.

"I'm sorry," he murmured and she frowned, confused but he continued, "about what happened, what I said and did. You will always be my mother," he murmured and she smiled at him, tears glistening in her beautiful eyes. His fingers tightened on her wrist. "Come with me," he murmured but he knew even as he said the words that she would not be able to. She shook her head.

"No, Loki, it was my time to pass into Valhalla, I am proud to know I did it to spare Jane's life and that you have found someone that will love you until the end of time." She smiled up at him. "Just as I love you," she wrapped her arms around his neck and he squeezed her tightly around her waist.

"I love you, Mother," he whispered in her ear and he felt his heart tearing inside his chest.

After a moment the breeze rustled again and she sighed. Stepping away she wiped at her tears and smiled at him.

"It is time," she whispered and reaching out she squeezed his hand a final time, "give my love to Thor and the others, and," her fingers slowly slipped from his as she began to fade, "be safe, my son, until we meet again."

Her words echoed throughout the grassy clearing and he reached up, wiping the tear from his cheek. The quiet breeze began to pick up, tearing at the grass and his clothes and Loki frowned, tensing his body.

The stars above shimmered and began to fall, pouring down light until it blinded him and he covered his eyes with his arm. The ground underneath him shook and he yelped as it gave way.

He tumbled down...

Down...

Down...

Into blackness...

AUTHOR NOTE: Review please! Hope you all liked that little twist! Thank you all for you continuous support!


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

Jane strolled through the gardens, her mind wandering as her hand went to rest on her belly. It'd been only a day since she'd found out that she carried Loki's child but her heart warmed inside her chest and her lips spread in a wide grin.

Then it dimmed in sorrow...

He would never see his child...

Their child...

She sighed but clung to the thought that someday, they would all meet and until then she'd have something to remind her of him.

Something to keep her going...

Keep her living...

She continued walking, knowing that Darcy wouldn't be joining her anytime soon, for she'd gotten caught up in hearing Vandral spin tales of battle and going on wild hunts through the vast forests of Asgard. A soft smile played around her lips. She'd noticed how Darcy had reacted when she saw Vandral and though she always came off as coy and sarcastic, she was really falling for him. Jane only hoped that Vandral would do the same for her. She smirked when she thought of Vandral's expression when she called Thor, 'Muscles' and had only stared at him when he'd tried to show off, an amused light in her eyes as she kept her face expressionless. A quiet chuckle left her lips. Vandral probably wasn't used to women resisting his wicked charms unless they were Sif. She'd even seen him make a grandmother blush! She chuckled again before sighing, closing her eyes as she walked along the path.

She didn't mind the solitude...

The path began to wind and bend and she continued to follow it. Gazing up at the sky she let the sun warm her face, warm her body and soul and a faint smile touched her lips.

She'd never been a mother before...

Had never had one either...

She frowned...

Would she be a good mother?

She pondered the question a moment, mulling over what she was going to call the baby boy or girl she carried. She silently hoped that it would be a boy, with black hair and emerald eyes.

Her hand lowered to her belly once more and she stared at it, her mind tumbling in on itself with emotion. A little life was forming underneath her hand.

She chuckled...

No one knew besides Eir and she knew that the woman would not utter a word to another living soul unless Jane granted her permission. She wasn't quite sure why she wanted to keep it a secret, perhaps it was something that she could hold onto for awhile until she had to let it go.

Something that she could cherish...

She smirked when she thought of how Darcy was going to react but it faltered when she thought of Erik. She knew that he had only helped her, and not Loki and she did not blame him.

What Loki had done had been wrong...

But he'd been a different person then...

A tear trailed her cheek and she reached up and wiped it away, struggling to swallow the sudden lump in her throat.

She missed him...

So much...

She sighed and closed her eyes, halting her body. She stood there, perfectly still as the soft breeze whispered through the trees, played with her hair and dress. She wrapped her arms around herself, her fingers feeling the green silk at the cuffs of her sleeves.

Wearing the green was her way of saying that she was his...

And would never be another's...

Her eyes opened and she stared up into the endless blue sky. Birds flew overhead and she felt her heart lifting with them as they soared among the clouds. Her eyes flicked to the east, where a bright light flashed along the horizon.

Heimdall had opened the Bifrost...

For the funeral would be the following evening...

Already ships and people had come from all over the world to witness Loki's funeral. She hadn't met any of them, not wanting to see their reactions to his death. It was if they were tearing the wound open yet again.

She could not bear it...

Shaking her head she continued on down the path, her footsteps light against the stones. She had seen Vandral and Volstagg for they'd visited her to see how she faired while Hogun had returned to his people.

Yet...

She had not seen Thor...

Her brows furrowed...

Odd...

Her eyes returned to the sky, admiring it as she walked and soon, she became lost in her wandering thoughts. The gardens began to thin and she knew that she was approaching the front courtyard. Stepping through the final archway she looked around, her breath catching in her lungs at the beauty of the city. A sharp whiney caught her attention and her head snapped to the right where the stables were at.

A massive black charger reared into the air, pawing at it with his sharp hooves as he tossed his glorious head. His soft brown eyes were narrowed as he tried to strike out at the warriors that held him and Jane picked up her gown, racing towards the angry and frustrated horse.

"Bucephalus!" She cried and the horse whinnied in recognition as she approached the guards. He tried to approach her but they restrained him. He snorted in anger and tossed his head, nearly pulling one of the guards off of his feet. Jane narrowed her eyes, raising her chin into the air as rage washed over her.

"Release him!" She commanded and they jumped, staring at her a moment. She leveled an icy glare at them before they nodded, dropping the leads they carried.

Bucephalus snorted, twitching his ears forward and Jane felt anger rise up within her as she saw the burn marks along his magnificent neck, for they had tried to restrain him with five leads or more.

She reached up, gently offering him her palm and smiled softly at him.

"Do you remember me?" She whispered and the charger snorted, stamping his hoof. The sharp sound resounded in the quiet courtyard and her soft smile widened. "I thought so," she stepped towards him and touched the rope, keeping her fingers light against the lead in case he pulled away.

He turned to look at her and nuzzled her arm. She laughed, her heart constricting in pain at the thought that Loki would never stroke his beloved horse's nose again, or that his loyal friend would never see his master. Bucephalus blew softly into her face and she chuckled, her fingers loosening the harsh knots of the ropes around his neck and head.

Once they were removed he shook his head, stamping his foot and she gently stroked his neck, glaring at the guards for their stupidity.

"From now on no one is to touch this horse, besides myself or others I give orders to do so," her words were firm and icy and the guards bowed their heads.

"Yes, m'lady," they sounded at once and she raised her chin, her eyes glittering.

"Leave," she snapped and the guards quickly did as she ordered. She turned back to the massive charger beside her but halted at the figure that stood at the edge of her vision.

Thor...

His arms were crossed and a light smile played along his lips as he looked at her. She stared at him, suddenly cautious as he started to walk towards her.

"I have seen only one other that has been able to tame that horse," Thor murmured as he approached and Bucephalus laid his ears back, raising his head threateningly and Thor halted, raising his hands in surrender. Despite the pain that lanced through her heart Jane smiled, her fingers stroking the charger's silky mane.

"Yes," she said softy, her eyes following her fingers as they entangled themselves in the black tresses, "Loki told me as such, once." She whispered and there was a short pause before Thor spoke again.

"I miss him, Jane." He murmured and she shut her eyes tight, willing the tears to fade but one silently fell down her cheek.

"I do too," she replied her voice raw with emotion and he reached out, touching her shoulder.

They stood like that for what felt like an eternity before Jane cleared her throat. Stepping out from underneath his hand she turned to face him, remembering when she would have stepped into him instead of away but that had been before.

Before she'd fallen in love with Loki...

"How is Sif?" She asked and Thor smiled quietly at her.

"She has gained most of her strength back and constantly challenges Eir about whether or not she should be moving about." He chuckled and Jane noticed how his eyes shined with warmth.

She remembered their time back on Earth and watching his eyes shine just like that, but she had thought that it had only been in fondness.

It had not been...

It had been so much deeper...

"Thor," Jane said, her voice soft but serious and the grin faded from his face, "things have changed between us." She murmured and she saw him stiffen but she knew that she was right.

This was how it had to be...

"Jane—" he started but she shook her head and held up her hand, halting him.

"You feel it too," she whispered and he gazed down at her. She smiled up at him, light seeming to fill her as she thought of the secret she carried. "Something happened," she murmured, "something that shouldn't have happened if we were really—"

"In love," Thor finished and she nodded. He sighed and closed his eyes, raising his face to the sky and she saw a quiet smile play around the corners of his lips. "When I first met you, Jane," he started softly, "you were so different from any other that I had met, you challenged me, you fought with me, taught me to be better," he lowered his eyes to hers, "and I cared for you, deeply," he reached out and touched her arm, "but I know now that it was not love. Perhaps, it might have been, but in the end—"

"We wouldn't have been happy; we're too different, you and I." Jane said while gesturing to him and then herself. He nodded and gave her arm a gentle squeeze.

"Yes, but never doubt Jane, that I see you as family, as one of my closest friends." He murmured and she nodded, smiling as tears filled her eyes.

"And I you, Thor," she whispered and he gently wrapped her in a warm hug. She smiled, desperately wishing that it were Loki's arms around her instead of Thor's but it was not.

And it would never be again...

Her throat closed so suddenly that she gave a strangled gasp before stepping away, her eyes swimming with tears.

"You cared for him, didn't you Jane?" Thor asked softly and she nodded, pressing a hand to her stomach. Thor said nothing, merely touched her arm before slowly walking away. He paused a few feet from her, looking over his shoulder and a soft smile played around his lips. "He cared for you as well, Jane." He whispered before leaving, his footsteps quiet against the courtyard stones and she forced herself to take calm, steadying breaths.

Bucephalus snorted behind her, nuzzling her back and she chuckled, though it was strained and tinged with grief. Turning around she reached up and framed his sleek head with her hands, resting her forehead against the bridge of his velvety nose.

She ignored the people around her, ignored the noise and mindless chatter and simply let her mind empty itself, let it go blank as she concentrated on the feeling of Bucephalus's silky coat underneath her hands, the gentle rise and fall of his breathing.

The steady thrum of his heartbeat as it coursed throughout him...

It calmed her...

Soothed her...

After a few moments she raised her head, stroking the horse's cheek and smiled at him. The horse nickered softly, bumping her chest with the end of his nose and she chuckled.

"Come on, big boy," she whispered while lightly slipping a rope around his neck, careful to avoid his burns, "let's get you back inside." With that she led the massive charger inside and to his stall. Slipping the rope from his neck she touched his nose, leaning down to kiss it before sliding the bolt into place. He stuck his head over the stall and she gave it one final pat.

"I'll send someone by to put some ointment on those," she waged a finger at him, "so be nice." She ordered and the horse snorted, tossing his head and she chuckled while exiting the stables. She halted and looked up into the clear sky, her eyes following the birds overhead and warmth filled her.

The breeze whispered through her hair...

Caressed her face...

And for once in a very long time...

She could breathe...

VVVV

Odin stared out over the horizon, his eye seeing, but not really seeing. He felt older, felt as if his very bones had turned to stone. His hair had turned whiter, his face harsher and more lined. His mouth was forever set in a grim, barren line. He no longer saw the joy in the sky, in how the birds sang or the soothing whisper of the wind as it blew softly in through the open windows.

Losing Frigga had nearly destroyed him...

But now...

He closed his eye and sighed...

His heart was too heavy...

Too constricting...

Every breath he took felt as if someone were lodging a knife into his breast. Slowly he opened his eyes as his hand closed around his scepter. Another light flashed along the horizon, drawing his gaze.

His son...

Was gone...

He closed his eye and swayed slightly. Yes, he'd been angry at Loki, angry that Loki had done what he did, angry that Loki had done all of it for a throne, angry that he couldn't make him see what he'd done was wrong, but most of all...

He was angry at himself...

For ever letting Loki think that he was not cared for...

Not loved...

He took in a shuddering breath and released it. The doors to the hall opened and he knew who strode into the room to halt below the golden steps of the throne. Odin slowly turned, his one eye dazed as he saw the figure that looked up at him.

Thor...

"Father," Thor said and though he dipped his head in respect, he knew that look in Thor's eyes.

If often resembled his own...

"What is it, Thor?" Odin was too tired to play anymore tricks, to argue and shout with him.

He simply wanted to rest...

To simply be...

But that was not the life of a King...

Thor raised his head, his eyes glittering as he looked up at him. He saw Thor work his jaw, saw the anger and grief wash over his face before trying to conceal it.

"Is there anyway—"

"No," Odin snapped, his tone hard as it bit the air and his hand tightened further on his scepter, "there is not, Thor." His heart felt like it was being torn from his breast and he forced air into his aching lungs.

Thor narrowed his eyes, the anger colliding with the grief inside those sky blue depths as his fingers curled into fists at his sides. He lifted his lip in a snarl as he replied.

"They would know, Father!" He cried and Odin glowered down at him.

"The Nephilim are not to be trusted!" He barked in return and Thor glared at him.

"We must try!" He growled in return and Odin tightened his hold further, the anger washing over him.

"Loki is gone, Thor!" Odin shouted his voice cracking as he gasped, drawing air into his aching lungs. "The Nephilim can do nothing for him, or you. Accept his passing," Odin blinked, a tear trailing his cheek, "accept his death." He sank onto the throne, his body giving out on him and Thor took a step forward but halted when Odin raised his hand.

Silence...

Then softly...

Odin began...

"I lost my wife," he whispered the voice dripping with grief, "I lost one of my sons." His eye focused on Thor, "I cannot lose another." He whispered and Thor stared at him, a tumult of emotions covering his face. He stepped up beside him, grasping his arm tightly as his sky blue gaze bore into his.

"You will not lose me, Father," his words were soft but fierce as his grip tightened, "but I cannot believe that Loki is gone," a slight grin tugged at his lips, "he is too clever to let Valhalla call him home just yet," his eyes misted over, "not when he had someone to call home here."

Odin looked at him a moment...

Thor...

He was everything good...

He was strong...

Brave...

And would stop at nothing to save his brother...

Odin sighed and rested his head along the back of the throne.

Then slowly...

Nodded...

VVVV

He was weightless...

Floating yet again...

Slowly his eyes opened...

He stood in a long hall, torches that shimmered with an unholy, eerie light lining the black walls and at the far end was a throne, carved from scorched bones.

Atop the throne sat a woman...

Her skin was as pale as the unmarked bones she sat upon, her lips were a deep red and her hair was as black as the stones around him. Her eyes were soulless, yet glittered with a keen light that sent a shiver up Loki's spine. Her gown was of black satin, starting at her wrists to drape off of her smooth arms to rest at her slim shoulders. It crisscrossed over her chest to expose her toned belly and then draped over her legs, for they were crossed. Her feet were bare, her toes the same color as her lips, and her arms rested along the throne. Her face was beautiful, but in a cold and cruel way. Her red lips pulled up into a smile, her black eyes glittering and a low chuckle left her slim throat.

"Loki," she purred her voice like black silk, "Welcome to my beloved hall."

Loki stared at her...

Silent dread filling him...

For the woman who sat before him...

Was Death...

AUTHOR NOTE: I know there wasn't much action in this chapter and I haven't been mentioning Loki a whole lot but there's a reason for it! ;) Please review and tell me what you think!


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-One**

The hall was silent as Jane stood there, garbed in a black dress, her sleeves draped in emerald silk. She stared down at Loki's pale face. His lips were soft, his face relaxed and her heart constricted inside her chest.

Even in death...

He was beautiful...

She took in a shaky breath and reached out, touching his feather soft hair. She knelt down beside the stone altar he lay on and continued to stroke his brow, tears brimming her eyes.

"Loki," she whispered and she reached down, her hand settling over the very small bump, "we have a child," she murmured and tears streaked down her cheeks. "I wish I could have told you, but now, wherever you are, hopefully you can hear me and hopefully you can watch over us until we all meet again." She stroked his cold cheek and stood, looking down at him.

"You really loved him, didn't you?" Came a soft voice behind her and Jane jumped and whirled, her face flushing scarlet when she saw Sif standing there.

She was garbed in her armor, her hair tied back with a ribbon and Jane swallowed. Sif strode towards her, her eyes falling on Loki's still form. Pain flashed in her eyes and she halted beside Jane.

"Did you just hear all of that?" She asked and Sif looked at her, a soft smile touching her lips as she looked down at Jane's belly. Jane stiffened, anger washing over her.

"Yes, forgive me. I only came to repay my respects to him—"

"That was rude," Jane snapped and Sif blinked at her firm tone. She frowned but after a moment a smile ghosted along her lips. Jane glowered at her.

"I will not speak of what I have heard, Miss Foster," she whispered quietly and Jane stiffened, her hand fisting but slowly, the anger faded from her.

"Good, because I would hate to have hit you to keep you from talking," she replied and Sif blinked at her, momentarily surprised but after a moment she smiled at her. Nodding she returned her eyes back to Loki's still form.

"Did you love him?" Sif whispered quietly after a few moments of silence and Jane flicked her eyes to the other woman's face. It was soft, her gaze quiet and Jane frowned slightly.

Why did she want to know?

After a moment Jane nodded, her throat closing as she gazed at the man she loved. Sif wordlessly reached out and touched her arm, her fingers light but surprisingly firm against her flesh.

"I am sorry," she whispered and Jane looked up into her face. "I thought that I knew Loki, but," she shook her head, "I did not know him. I believe no one really did besides Frigga, and perhaps," her eyes found Jane's and a soft smile played across her lips, "you."

Her words tore Jane's heart from her chest and she took in a shaky breath, closing her eyes and clamping her jaw. Sif squeezed her arm harder and Jane reached up and gently patted it.

Though she did not know Sif...

Having her here...

It surprisingly comforted her...

Perhaps it was because she was another female, Jane did not know, but she did not have long to dwell on it for the doors burst open behind them. Jane turned her head, prepared to give a sharp lashing with her tongue when she saw who stood there.

"Thor?" Sif asked in confusion as she saw his flustered look but his eyes shined with something Jane hadn't seen in a long time.

Hope...

"Jane," he breathed as he crossed the room, grasping her hands in his, "I have news."

VVVV

"Do you like it?" Death asked as she smiled at him, revealing startling white teeth. Loki looked at her, careful to keep his emotions from showing on his face.

"A bit dark," he murmured while running his eyes over the stones, noting that there were no exits, "but," his eyes returned to hers as a slight smirk touched his lips, "it suits the Queen of Pain and Suffering."

Death's lips pulled up into a wide grin, her black eyes flashing as she stood. The black silk gown whispered across her skin as she slowly descended the steps.

"I appreciate your compliment, Loki," she purred as she approached him, her strides smooth and feral and he stiffened, "not many would say as such." She halted before him, titling her angular chin as her eyes glimmered.

"Not many have the honor," he replied and her grin widened as she arched a brow at him.

"My, quite the Silvertongue you have," she laughed and tilted her head, "I enjoy it." She reached up and rested her fingers along his breast bone. His eyes narrowed.

"Thank you, now," he stiffened, drawing away from her touch, "tell me why I am here." His voice was stern and she narrowed her eyes at him. Her hand dropped and she sighed.

As if she was disappointed...

"My, my," she purred, her eyes shining dangerously, "I never knew you to cut to the direct point, Son of Odin." Her eyes shined with mirth when she saw him stiffen with anger.

"Call it a change of character," he all but growled and she grinned at him.

"Did my form of address insult you, Prince of Asgard?" She purred while stepping closer and the aroma of roses and blood filled his nostrils as he narrowed his feral green eyes at her. "Would you perhaps prefer Son of Laufey?"

Loki glared at her, keeping himself perfectly still as she reached up, tentatively touching his breastbone once more, her eyes following her fingers as she ran them over the armor that adorned his chest.

A chill raced up his spine...

"Neither," he replied and reached up, pinching her wrist with his fingers and she halted. Slowly her eyes rose to his and he glowered down at her, "now," he purred, "tell me what you want." He hissed and she smirked at him.

"Perhaps my actions have not made it clear," she murmured while stepping closer to him, "I spared you from Valhalla because you do not belong there Loki," she reached up, her cold hand pressing against his cheek, "you are far too cunning, too wicked, to belong there. For eons I have waited for someone with a heart as black as mine, one who could stand by my side and would never fail me, one with whom I could rule with." She pressed herself against him and he narrowed his eyes as she pushed herself up, her lips coming within inches of his. "I can give you power, riches," her eyes bored into his, "a throne." Her soft words seeped into him and he looked into her soulless black eyes.

Silence...

A soft smirk touched her lips and she tightened her hold on him, starting to close the gap between them but he reached up, his grip like iron and pushed her away. She stumbled back from him, her eyes wide and filled with surprise as he stared at her coldly.

"No," he replied and she stared at him a moment before her eyes narrowed in anger.

"No!" She screeched and the sound echoed off of the black walls and a smirk touched his lips.

"No," he replied again and she clamped her jaw, her body radiating pure hate.

"Think carefully Prince of Asgard, you will never have a throne of your own. You will always be thwarted at every attempt you make!" She growled at him, raising her chin into the air, "Thor will take the throne of Asgard and you will be forgotten in the shadows, only remembered as the jealous, deceitful brother that nearly destroyed The Nine Realms." She raised a finger and pointed at him, "None shall remember you," she growled again and an evil grin touched her red lips, "but," she purred, "if you stay here, you can rule a kingdom by my side, rule the never ending dead!" She cried and her eyes glimmered at him.

He had to attempt...

Her offer had tempted him...

But that was all...

He no longer longed for a throne...

He longed for something else...

Or really...

Someone else...

"No," he replied again and she blinked at him. Then her eyes narrowed and the flames flickered dangerously.

"So be it," she hissed and waved her hand. The torches blared to life, racing up the black stones and Loki took a step back. They rose higher, roaring with anger and Death grinned at him as shadows leapt along the wall.

He narrowed his eyes when they snickered at him, their shapes twisting and writhing along the black stones. The fire grew in ferocity, the shapes leapt along the walls and Death laughed.

The sound was icy...

His blood ran cold...

Her soulless eyes glimmered and she waved her hand...

Plunging him into blackness...

VVVV

"You cannot be serious," Jane murmured as she sat on one of the benches located out by the gardens. Thor shook his head, joy glimmering in his eyes as he grasped her hands tighter.

"Oh but I am Jane!" He cried while kneeling down in front of her, "I have already sent for a Nephilim council member," his hands tightened again, "he should be here within the following hours." He whispered and Jane frowned at him, not daring to hope.

"But what can they do for him?" She asked and Thor frowned.

"I am not quite sure, but I know that they once performed a ritual that brought back a fallen king. Perhaps they can do so again," he murmured and Sif touched both Thor's and Jane's shoulders, her eyes alight with excitement.

"Yes, I remember that story!" Her lips pulled into a wide grin, "I am sure with some convincing they can help him," she tightened her hold on Jane's shoulder and Jane blinked at them.

Loki...

There was a chance he could come back...

Come back to her...

Come back to their child...

Instinctively her hand went to her belly and Thor flicked his eyes down to her draped hands and he frowned. Sif stiffened and straightened, bringing Thor with her.

"Come, we have to inform the other Council Members," she tugged on Thor's arm, bringing him along and Jane dimly watched them go.

It wasn't possible...

Was it?

A wide grin split her face as she stood, her heart leaping inside her chest. Turning she picked up her gown, prepared to go tell Darcy the good news when she halted at the figure that stood at the end of the hall.

Odin...

Her heart tightened as did her fingers as he approached her. She felt a slight shiver race up her spine.

Not for herself...

Never for herself...

Her hand went to her stomach and Odin flicked his one good eye to her hand. She stiffened, her eyes widening and she resisted the urge to step back. He approached her, his hand on his scepter and her throat closed. He halted in front of her and she stared at him, her heart beating madly inside her chest.

"Miss Foster," he murmured and she blinked, momentarily being knocked out of her numb state and ducked her head in a bow, curtsying as she did so.

"All-Father," she replied while straightening and he looked at her, his face unreadable.

"I assume Thor has told you the hopeful news," Odin whispered, his voice calm and she straightened, eyeing him.

"Yes," she replied and for a moment there was silence. Jane shifted, uneasy as a tumble of emotions whelmed up in her.

Anger...

Anguish...

Fear...

Fear that he'd find out...

Her hand tightened over her belly and Odin glanced down at it again. She took in a breath, steadying her nerves and forcing herself to calm.

Slowly her fingers uncurled and Odin's good eye came back to hers.

"I wish you luck," he murmured and Jane nodded, bowing her head as he turned and left, his steps surprisingly heavy against the stones.

She let the breath out she'd been holding...

Her legs feeling suddenly weak she sat down and realized that her hands were shaking. Taking in another breath she rested her head against the back of the bench and closed her eyes.

She'd never been so scared...

Her hands folded over her belly and tightened...

She didn't trust Odin, not after what he'd done. Her hands tightened further in anger and she squeezed her eyes farther shut. If he found out, she didn't know what he would do.

Her thoughts went back to the Norse Mythology book she'd read.

She hadn't believed it...

Until she'd asked Eir...

The woman had been reluctant to give up information but finally she'd given in and had told Jane. She remembered how Eir had watched her closely, looking for some sense of horror but somehow, Jane had sensed that Loki was different. After all he had said that he was the son of Laufey and Laufey had been king of the Frost Giants.

Apparently Loki's heritage was what originally had caused problems and it seemed, that the wounds were still fresh.

For technically, she was caring the grandson of a Frost Giant...

She shook her head...

That's why she could not stay here...

Not with Odin...

The thought of imprisonment drifted through her mind and she shuddered. That was not a life she wanted for her child. A shiver raced up her spine as she opened her eyes and gazed down at the little life that was forming inside her. She no longer felt sick in the mornings and only occasionally felt dizzy but she knew that her appetite had increased considerably.

Soon they would know...

She closed her eyes and silently prayed that this ritual would work, that Loki would return to her, for she missed his presence, missed his sense of protection he'd always given off. She hadn't noticed it, until she'd been standing before Odin and there had been no one there.

She sighed and opened her eyes...

She would not be that weak again...

She'd be strong...

For Loki...

And for their child...

VVVV

Anleifer strode into the hall, his ash grey robes falling around him like silk. His face was covered and his eyes were calm as they fixed on the figure garbed in red and silver at the end of the hall.

He ignored the whispers of awe and fear and kept his strides long and steady. His footfalls echoed off of the stones and the wind whispered through the open windows, sending a chill throughout the room. The people shifted in unease and he saw the young prince stiffen at his approach.

He halted before him, looking him squarely in the eye and the young prince blinked before a small smile touched his lips.

"I am grateful that you are here," his voice was low and kind but Anleifer was not convinced. He narrowed his gaze at the young prince and he saw him falter slightly under his penetrating glare.

"It was the wish of the All-Father," Anleifer replied, his voice hoarse and dry, whistling through the air and he saw the goose bumps prick along the young prince's bare forearm.

He inwardly snorted...

"Yes, it was his wish, I am—"

"Thor, Prince of Asgard, Son of Odin and Frigga, I know." Anleifer replied, irritation whelming up in his withered body and the young prince blinked at him in surprise.

"Yes," he repeated and offered his hand, "I am pleased to meet you?" The question hung in the air and Anleifer narrowed his eyes. Reaching out he clasped the young prince's meaty palm and squeezed it once before releasing it.

"Anleifer," he replied and Thor nodded.

"Heir to the ancestors," he murmured and Anleifer nodded once. Thor smiled before bowing his head slightly, "please," he beckoned towards a high arch that led from the main hall, "come with me."

Anleifer followed; the warm hall suddenly cold by his presence but he paid it no heed. He followed silently behind the young prince, noting his hurried step and twitching fingers.

He was anxious...

Anleifer narrowed his eyes, gazing out through the windows. The All-Father had summoned him, on accounts to revive his son but Anleifer was skeptical on the odds of it occurring, considering they had not been contacted to do so with the loss of Frigga.

He knew what this Loki had done...

They came to two large oak doors and were opened by the two guards standing watch. Thor swept into the room and Anleifer followed, noting the chills that leapt along the guards' expressions when he walked past.

The room was simple, offering comfort and ease of use. In the middle, gathered around the small table were a very small woman with brown hair and a taller, lithe woman with hair as dark as a raven's wing. A man with blonde hair stood off to the side, his arms crossed and another, this one with a curly red beard stood beside him.

They all were Asgardians except the smaller woman with brown hair. His brows rose behind the robes when he felt her mortality.

She was a mortal...

From Midgard...

How peculiar...

He strode into the room after Thor, halting with his arms at his sides, running his eyes over the people gathered there and he saw their unease. The mortal stood, moving around the table to stand before them.

"Are you one of the Nephilim?" She asked and he was inwardly amused at her courage.

"Yes," he replied and he saw her shiver slightly at his voice but was yet again impressed when she raised her chin.

"Thor said that you could bring someone back from the dead using a ritual, is that true?" Her words were firm but he saw the fear in her eyes and he narrowed his eyes.

Was she the one who wanted the Prince of Lies to return?

"I can," he murmured, "if the cause is worthy enough." She took a step towards him.

"It is." Her eyes were firm now and he quirked a brow at her, though she could not see it.

"Apologies," he tilted his head, his eyes running over the warriors that surrounded him, "but I am not convinced that it is." His words struck the air like hammer blows and he saw the mortal work her jaw and the young prince curl his fingers into fists. The other three did not react, simply looked away.

Aw so there were only two then...

"I assure you," Thor growled beside him, "it is." He took a step towards him and Anleifer narrowed his eyes, halting him.

"Then show me that it is, Young Prince, otherwise I shall leave here," he growled and Thor blinked at him. He looked to the mortal and she blinked as well, her hand falling to her belly. Anleifer saw her eyes mist over, saw the pain and narrowed his eyes.

Striding towards her he was in front of her in moments and reaching up, placed his hand over her own. She gasped, her eyes going wide and Anleifer stiffened.

No...

It could not be...

Yet it was so...

He shut his eyes, letting the feelings and sensations fill him as images flashed before his eyes.

Laughter...

Smiling faces...

Peace...

After so much pain...

There was peace...

Love...

He removed his hand and looked down into the mortal's gaze and an understanding passed between them. One that could never be put into words. He slowly nodded, and turned back to face the young prince, noting but not caring that the other warriors had drawn their weapons.

After all...

He was already dead...

"I shall perform the ritual," he murmured his dry voice cracking on the air, "but I will warn you." He looked back over his shoulder at the little mortal behind him. "It will be dangerous. If the soul has been lost or is condemned I cannot bring it back. Also," he raised his bandaged hand while turning his eyes back on Thor and felt his bones grind against each other, "the soul must be strong enough to make the journey back. If they are not," he lowered his hand, narrowing his eyes, "they will forever be lost to us, unable to return to Valhalla." His words left the hall silent and he heard the mortal take a soft, steadying breath behind him before reaching up and clasping his arm. She did not flinch when she felt the bones underneath and he looked down into her steady, determined gaze.

"He will be." Her soft words thrummed in his ears and he nodded once.

The decision made...

VVVV

Jane looked up at the stars, closing her eyes and letting the soft breeze flow through her hair. Her hands covered her belly and she sighed, desperately wishing that strong arms would come around her and hold her close.

But they did not...

She opened her eyes to gaze at the moon. The Nephilim had said that he would help them, but deep down she knew that he would not have had he not seen what her child would bring about. She looked down at her belly and smiled.

Her palm ran along the tiny bump and tears gathered at the corners of her eyes...

Tomorrow...

Loki might do the same...

AUTHOR NOTE: Sorry took so long to write! Hope you enjoy the chapter! Thank you all for the reviews so far and please continue to do so!


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-two**

Loki slowly opened his eyes. He was standing in a long hall, only this one was adorned with white marble and torches that radiated warmth and comfort. Loki ran his eyes over the shimmering hall but he froze when he saw the figure at the end.

Frigga...

She was dressed in a glittering white robe, her hair loose around her shoulders with a golden wreath woven through it. Her hands were clasped in front of her and a soft smile played around her lips.

"Mother," he whispered and she nodded, striding towards him. She reached out and clasped his hands in hers and stroked his knuckles with her thumb.

"Hello, Loki," her soft grin widened, "we meet again." She murmured and he frowned, silent dread filling him.

"Have I not passed the test?" He whispered and she shook her head.

"Yes," she sighed, "and no." She glanced over her shoulder as the torches shimmered.

"No?" He asked and she nodded.

"There is yet another," she turned back to face him. "Answer honestly, my son." She reached up and touched his cheek, her palm soft against his skin. "And be prepared." She squeezed his hands before stepping back.

"Prepared?" He asked in confusion and she smiled at him.

"I cannot tell you more, I'm sorry." She whispered while clasping her hands in front of her. "I love you," she mouthed and faded. He blinked, drawing in a shaky breath while looking around.

The torches shimmered once more and he glanced at them. When his eyes returned back to the stones they fixed on yet another figure.

This one was tall, built powerfully yet radiating grace. The figure reached up, removing the white hood that covered its face. Tanned skin covered the cold, stoic face and eyes, as clear as the marble, fixed on him.

A shiver raced up his spine...

"Who are you?" Loki asked and the being stared at him, his gaze unblinking.

"I am Keeper of the Gates," the voice was strong, reverberating around the hall and throughout his body. Loki straightened; silent fear filling him as he stared at the being who stared back.

"What is it that you want of me?" Loki asked and frowned when the hall shimmered. It swam and pain suddenly lanced up from his heart. He gasped and fell to one knee, clasping a hand to his chest.

His wound...

It was burning...

"Your loved ones are trying to revive you," the Keeper said, striding towards him. Loki looked up at him, gasping with pain as his vision swam, "yet I cannot allow that at this time." He reached out and touched his temple. Loki whimpered with pain as images flashed before his eyes.

Fighting with Thor on Jotunheim...

His banishment...

Falling...

The Tesseract...

Acquiring his army...

Then the invasion...

The images echoed throughout his mind and he felt as if his body were erupting in flames. He screamed as he collapsed onto his side, clawing at the wound in his chest. The Keeper towered over him, his clear eyes boring into his.

"Answer honestly, young prince," he murmured, "I shall ask you one question, and one question only." The being straightened his gaze shimmering. "Do you realize all the wrong you have done?" He knelt, towering over Loki as he writhed on the cold floor, "Do you repent?" He whispered and Loki gasped, his body feeling as if it were collapsing in on itself.

VVVV

Jane shifted uneasily as she watched Anleifer hover over Loki's still form. He gathered clay bowls, placing them strategically around the altar. He knelt by each one, placing special herbs in them before lighting them. The room soon smelled of exotic spices and scents that made her skin tingle. Thin, wispy strands of smoke curled up into the air and she watched them. For a moment it had looked as if figures danced inside them.

Odd...

Thor shifted beside her and she glanced at him. His brows were furrowed and his blue eyes showed his concern. She reached out and touched his arm. He glanced down at her and smiled before returning his eyes to the altar. They were the only two present, Sif and The Warriors Three leaving for the city to deal with a problem Jane hadn't particularly paid attention to.

She'd been to distracted...

And for that matter...

So had Thor...

Anleifer straightened, moving around the altar to stand at Loki's feet. He closed his eyes and raised his covered face to the ceiling, raising his arms into the air.

Silence...

Then slowly...

The air grew colder, the flames flickered, the wind died and Jane's fingers tightened on Thor's arm as shivers raced up her spine. Anleifer began to sway, his body moving with the wind as he began to chant. His dry voice cracked along the air, his arms moved up and down, his fingers spreading wide as the morning sun struck the room.

The flames leapt and the wind howled as Anleifer's voice suddenly grew in volume. The lights dimmed and Jane watched, unbelieving as the sun turned red.

"Impossible," Thor whispered and Jane gasped when the sun grew dim, nearly fading and pale mist formed from the dancing smoke. It whispered through the air, hovering over Loki's still form and Jane watched as it caressed his face, trailing down to his wound. It stopped there and she watched as it slipped underneath his armor.

Anleifer's voice grew in volume, rising to chant words that rang in her ears. His arms moved faster, matching the words in ferocity as the ground shuddered. Jane watched his figure tighten, his brows furrowing as his face pinched in pain.

Dread filled her...

Something was wrong...

Terribly wrong...

VVVV

Loki screamed as pain engulfed him. He looked up through dazed eyes at the figure that towered over him. His body shook and convulsed on the cold stones.

"I...I only wanted...to be...loved," he whispered brokenly and the Keeper gazed down at him.

"Ah, but you were," he replied and gently reached out and touched his temple once more.

"I..." he gasped and shuddered as his vision grew dim.

"You were, young prince," he whispered and images of his mother, smiling and laughing, stroking his cheek; Odin, smiling and encouraging him as he watched him with pride in his one good eye flashed before his mind. The Warriors Three teasing him and matching wits with him as they fought faded into the background.

Thor...

His strength always there...

Never failing...

Loki gasped as another image racked his brain. A little boy, with smiling blue eyes and hair as radiant as the sun filled his mind.

A single tear leaked from his eye to trail his cheek...

Balder...

VVVV

"What's wrong?" Jane cried over the screaming wind and Thor shook his head, worry covering his face.

"I do not know!" He shouted while taking a step towards Anleifer. The Nephilim stiffened, his eyes flashing open and Jane gasped when she saw that they were clear. They stared up at the ceiling, his mouth falling open as the flames roared to life. The sun turned a blood red and the earth shuddered.

Jane tightened her hold on Thor's arm, drawing him back as the wind screamed in anger, tearing about the room. The mist hissed, shooting out from underneath Loki's armor to hover over him a moment. It hissed once more in anger before tearing about the room as well and Jane covered her face as it seemed to bite into her skin.

Something was _definitely _wrong...

VVVV

"Balder?" Loki croaked and his little brother, his eyes shining with warmth knelt down in front of him. He reached out and touched Loki's wrist, where the mistake he'd always regretted marked him. Balder's fingers gently traced the black markings and Loki shuddered, his body momentarily going numb.

"Hello, brother," he murmured and Loki felt the hall swim. He shut his eyes, forcing the pain from his mind before he opened them again. Balder remained there, his form bright and shimmering as he smiled softly down at him.

Images flashed before his eyes...

Shooting the arrow...

The horror of it as it pierced his heart...

The anger...

Odin's wrath...

The serpent...

"I'm...I'm sorry," he murmured as he felt the world dimming and Balder nodded, his soft smile fading, growing sad.

"I know," he gently slipped his fingers from Loki's skin, "I am too," with that he stood and faced the Keeper. They stared at one another for a long moment and Loki's eyes dimmed.

He could feel his soul leaving him...

Something passed between them and Balder nodded before he turned back to Loki. He knelt down once more and smiled at him again.

"Balder," Loki whispered as pain engulfed his heart but Balder shook his head, reaching out to grasp his arm.

"I am happy that you did what you did, Loki," he whispered softly. "I was heading down a very dark path," his eyes glazed over, "I only wish that I had seen it sooner, without..." he trailed off and Loki swallowed, his body shivering as pain racked it.

His back...

Arms...

Everything felt as if it were burning...

"I know you're in agony," Balder murmured as his eyes ran over Loki's pain stricken form, "but it is a part of the cleansing," his eyes returned to Loki's and Loki blinked at him, trying to focus through pain filled eyes.

"C-Cleansing?" He stuttered, the one word racked with pain and Balder nodded, tightening his hold on Loki's arm.

"Yes," he whispered and glanced over his shoulder at the Keeper, "he will not let you pass, from either world, until you are washed of sin, of evil." Balder reached out and touched Loki's brow, brushing a few locks of raven hair from his forehead.

"Ah," Loki gasped, his throat closing as pain shot from his heart. He whimpered and Balder's face pinched in sympathy.

"I am sorry to keep you as long as I have, I just had to let you know, let you understand." He closed his eyes and Loki gasped as images filled his head.

Darkness...

It was everywhere...

It engulfed him...

Filled him...

Then it was gone...

He slowly opened his eyes and looked into Balder's and understood. He had not been the only one cast into the shadow of Thor. Balder had as well and after so long, he had only sought what he himself had done.

Only...

It had consumed Balder...

Driving him to madness from his nightmares...

Nightmares that had plagued him because of one thing..

Black magic...

Loki blinked as he remembered finding his younger brother, so distraught that he had threatened to end his life with his own hands because he had tempted Death, and Death was not so readily forgiving. Loki had thought nothing of it, until Balder had started to change. Playing horrible tricks, being deceitful and even, had tried to kill Thor.

Loki felt Balder tighten his grip...

"You have a chance at something better, something that I did not," Balder whispered, bringing Loki from his thoughts and he watched as a small smile touched Balder's lips. "I only hope that you can find it." He stood, gazing down at him before the small smile faded. "Good-bye," he turned from Loki and walked to the Keeper, his footsteps light against the marbled stones before he halted and looked back over his shoulder at Loki and the small smile grew, "brother." He whispered and Loki felt his throat close as the Keeper reached up, touching Balder's brow and Balder closed his eyes as his form shimmered and disappeared.

Loki gasped...

The pain...

It was excruciating...

It felt as if someone were burning him from the inside out...

The Keeper gazed at him a moment before striding towards him, his stride lethal and filled with grace, to halt in front of him. He knelt and continued to look down at Loki.

"The cleansing is nearly complete, young prince," he murmured and Loki whimpered, biting his lip to keep from screaming.

"I...I still don't...understand..." he gasped and the Keeper looked at him, his gaze and face unreadable.

"When you killed your young brother, it marked you." The Keeper reached out and turned Loki's wrist over, exposing the venom from the serpent. "It was only by an act from your brother, Thor, and mother, Frigga, that saved you from Odin's grief stricken wrath. Yet," he pressed his fingers to the markings and Loki screamed as red flashed before his eyes, "it was not enough. No, the serpent had done its work, but it had also marked your soul." The Keeper reached out and placed his hand over Loki's chest and Loki writhed underneath him, the pain causing screams to rip from his throat, "now," he murmured, his clear eyes blazing as the world grew dark, "you are free."

Light filled the room...

And Loki let go...

VVVV

Anleifer screamed as he felt the souls tear from his chest and he collapsed to the floor. The wind died, the mist faded, the sun turned dark and slowly, turned to gold once more. He dimly heard the footfalls of the mortal and Asgardian rushing over to him. Strong hands clasped his bony arm but he stared at the ceiling.

He'd failed...

"Are you alright?" The voice belonged to the mortal woman, Jane Foster, and he slowly turned his head to look at her.

Dread filled him...

He saw the worry in her soft, yet fierce brown eyes...

Saw the need there...

Something in him withered away...

Slowly he sat up, looking away from her to stare at the still figure that lay on the altar. He'd known that the Keeper would not have readily given Loki up, not after what he'd done. He knew that Loki's soul, no matter how stained, had been strong. He'd thought that it would have been strong enough.

Had hoped...

Slowly, with the aide from Thor, he stood and crossed over to the altar. He closed his eyes and placed his hand over the wound in The God of Mischief's chest.

Nothing...

He was gone...

He gasped and removed his hand. Turning, he faced the mortal and he saw the tears fill her eyes.

"I'm sorry," he croaked and she shook her head, raising her hand to wipe at her tears that streamed down her cheeks. He looked up to see the Asgardian's own blue eyes mist over and he clamped his jaw.

He had never failed...

But yet...

He had done so...

"What happened?" Thor asked him and Anleifer sighed, the energy leaving his frail and broken body. He sagged against the altar and he gazed up at the ceiling through dazed eyes.

"They would not release his soul," he closed his eyes, "he must...it must..." he trailed off, his thoughts going fuzzy and he felt the darkness closing in on him.

Then it consumed him...

VVVV

Jane watched as Thor carried Anleifer from the room. He'd fainted and Thor, after staring at Loki's still form, had picked Anliefer's suddenly frail body up and into his arms to be carried to the medical ward. The doors closed behind them with a resounding thud.

Jane didn't hear it...

Her dazed eyes were on the altar...

Slowly, avoiding the cracked bowls and burning herbs and scents, she crossed to the altar. Reaching out she touched Loki's still hand. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she grasped it tighter.

"Please," she whispered, the silent plea leaving her lips as she stared at his calm face, "please, come back to me," her hand went to the small bump, "come back to us."

Nothing...

Her throat closed and her knees grew weak...

She collapsed on top of him, sobbing as her heart felt as if it had been torn from her chest. She had dared to hope that he would return, that he could come back to her and the new life that was growing inside her but she'd been wrong.

She'd lost him...

Again...

And this time...

For forever...

VVVV

Sif's footsteps were quick and steady as she walked swiftly down the halls. After calming the people, for they hadn't understood seeing the morning sun turn blood red then black, she had raced back to the city to find Thor and ask if the ritual had been a success but she knew that it had not been.

The palace felt heavy...

Quiet...

She swallowed the lump in her throat and pushed open the golden doors that led to his room. She halted when she saw him sitting there on a bench, his hand in his chin as his listless blue gaze stared out over the city.

Her heart seized...

As the doors closed behind her he glanced over at her...

Their eyes met...

Held...

Wordlessly she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and head as he buried his face into her stomach. She'd changed into a simple tunic and leather breaches and she felt him press his cheek into the curve of her stomach.

"I lost him," Thor whispered brokenly and she swallowed.

"Shh, Anleifer did what he could," she murmured while gently stroking his hair with her fingers, "you did not lose him." Thor raised his head, his blue eyes swimming with tears.

"Jane is with child, is she not?" He whispered his voice so soft she wasn't sure she'd heard him but she nodded when she saw the look in his eyes.

"Yes, she is." She replied and Thor closed his eyes, resting his head against her stomach once more. She felt his silent tears soaking into her tunic and she felt her heart tighten with grief.

"Loki would have been a wonderful father," Thor murmured and Sif nodded.

"Yes," she replied and she felt Thor shudder with grief.

"Now..." she felt his shoulders quiver as a soft sob left his lips, "Loki will never see his child grow, never see how happy he made Jane, never...never..." his words ended in another sob.

Tears brimmed her eyes...

She tightened her hold on him...

And he did the same...

"Now he can watch them grow from his place among the stars," Sif murmured and Thor sobbed harder.

Sif closed her eyes, the tears streaming down her cheeks and gently stroked his hair. He grieved for the loss of his brother, for the loss of Loki never becoming a father and knowing his child, and for the child that would never know their father. Her eyes opened and she gazed at the ceiling, her heart tearing in her chest as she heard his quiet sobbing. Slowly, her eyes went to the morning sun as it tipped over the horizon. It bathed the room in light, washing over them and she smiled softly as tears trailed her cheeks.

It was a new morning...

A new day...

A new beginning...

For all of them...

AUTHOR NOTE: Thank you all for the reviews so far! Please review!


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

Loki slowly opened his eyes. He stared at a white cloth and frowned. It was transparent enough for him to see through and his eyes widened when he saw the glittering stones above him.

Asgard...

He was home...

He sat up, pulling the sheet from his face and winced at his sore chest. Reaching up he rubbed it, looking around as he did so. The hall was quiet and dark. Looking back over his shoulder he realized it was night. The stars shimmered overhead but he noticed that clouds were moving in.

A storm was coming...

He threw his legs over and slowly stood. Closing his eyes he tilted his face towards the ceiling and stood there, basking in the pale moonlight. He wiggled his fingers, moved his arms and legs and silently thanked every god and goddess he could think of.

Opening his eyes he looked out the window, towards the gardens. He halted when he saw the figure moving aimlessly through the flowers and shrubs.

Jane...

VVVV

Jane didn't feel the soft breeze, didn't hear the soft cry of the crickets or the soothing call of the owl overhead.

Her heart was too heavy...

She reached up and gently covered her belly with her hand...

She looked up and stared at the stars...

Clouds were moving in...

In the distance thunder rolled...

She watched as the clouds gathered and felt the cool breeze brush her cheek as the clouds opened up. Rain fell softly down around her. She raised her face to it and closed her eyes, letting the rain wash away her pain.

Her grief...

A sob left her lips and her fingers curled into fists at her sides. After the ritual had failed it was decided. The funeral would take place tomorrow.

Silently...

A tear trailed her cheek to join the rain...

"Now, Jane, you'll catch a cold if you stand out there for long." Came a soft voice from the shadows and Jane's eyes flashed open. She whirled, her eyes searching the shadows and she blinked as rain got in her eyes.

"Who's there?" She asked as she searched the shadows and there came a quiet laugh. Slowly, a figure, soaked as she was, stepped from the shadows.

Loki...

His black hair hung down around his strikingly pale face, his emerald gaze shimmered and his soft mouth lifted in a smile as he looked at her. The light from the lightning and moon highlighted his high cheekbones, his strong, elegant nose and she stared, unbelieving as he looked at her.

Impossible...

It was impossible...

"Loki?" She stammered as tears whelmed up inside her eyes. He crossed to her and she stared up at him, her mind and body going numb.

"Hello, Jane," he murmured and reached up, touching her cheek with his fingers and she gasped.

They were warm...

"Did you miss me?" His low voice caressed her ears and a sob left her lips as she threw her arms around his neck. His arms tightened around her waist, bringing her in tightly against him and she buried her face into his shoulder.

"You're back...you're alive!" She sobbed and she felt him kiss the top of her head.

"Yes, dear heart, I am." He replied and she shook her head, tightening her hold on him as her body shuddered with relief and joy.

"How is this possible?" She murmured and Loki rested his cheek against the top of her head.

"Alas, I myself am not quite sure, I thought," he paused for a moment, "I thought that he had finally freed me, that I had not passed the test but..." he slowly withdrew to frame her face with his hands, his thumbs wiping the tears from her cheeks, "I must have." His green gaze shimmered. "Jane," he breathed and slowly lowered his head.

Her heart thumped...

Soared to life...

She smiled and went on tip toe, pressing her lips to his. Heat exploded inside her, filling her and she laughed, bringing her arms around his neck.

He deepened the kiss and she relished the taste of him on her lips, of the rain that poured down around them, of the thunder that rolled overhead and the lightning that flashed.

She wrapped her arms tighter around his neck and a low growl left his lips as his hands ran up and down her body, lighting fires that roared to life inside her.

"Loki," she murmured feverishly as she kissed him harder. He answered her plea and his fingers dug into her back as he lifted her off of her feet and even tighter against him.

"Jane," he breathed against her mouth as he nibbled her lips with his teeth, stroked her bottom lip with his tongue and she cried out, her body melting in his arms.

"Don't ever leave me again," she whispered against his mouth while his hands roamed over her body. He kissed her harder, their lips molding together as passion engulfed them.

"Never," he growled and pressed her soaked body tighter against his.

Heaven...

She was in heaven...

The heated kiss soon turned deeper and Jane tightened her fingers in his hair. He moaned and stepped back underneath a tree, turning over so that her back pressed into the wet grass. His hands roamed down her thigh, lighting fires as they pressed against the wet fabric of her dress. His fingers hooked underneath the hemline at her ankle and drew it up, his palm pressing against her soft flesh.

She cried out, her eyes opening to see lighting flash overhead. Thunder rolled as she pulled open his tunic, her hands running over his warm chest. Her palms tingled as she felt his smooth flesh underneath her skin and he gasped.

"Jane," he groaned and kissed her harder, his body moving against hers and she pulled at the tunic, ripping it. His pale chest shimmered as drops of rain trailed down it and she ran her fingers over his iron muscles, loving how they bunched and tightened underneath her touch. He groaned and moved harder against her and she gasped, tipping her head back as his mouth roamed down her throat, nibbling at the tender flesh just underneath her jaw. She cried out, her legs tightening around his hips and he gasped, his mouth coming back to hers to taste the deepest parts of her mouth.

His hands dragged over her, undressing her in moments and his mouth left hers to roam over her skin and she moaned and arched her back. His lips trailed over her collarbone, his teeth nibbling it and she moaned, tilting her head father back. His mouth roamed farther down, making her cry out as her belly melted to pool low in her stomach. His teeth nibbled at her aching mound and she moaned, her fingers tightening more in his raven black hair. The rain continued to stream down on them and his tongue followed a droplet, causing her to tighten her legs around him more as her body felt like an exposed nerve. The lightning flashing overhead and it highlighted their bodies as they moved together once more underneath the branches of the giant oak.

Thunder rolled in her ears as her body soon melted, turned to fire and then coiled deliciously as he touched her, sent her senses careening as his lean and wonderful body touched hers, molded to hers until there was nothing that separated them.

His fingers fisted in the grass and he pulled his mouth from hers, his ragged breathing sending shivers coursing up and down her spine as her own chest heaved from the lack of air. He nibbled her ear, his teeth clamping down slightly on her sensitive earlobe and she cried out, her body tightening deliciously in anticipation.

"Jane," he groaned as she moved her hips, whimpering his name as her body was filled with need.

"Loki," she looked at him, her eyes dazed and he kissed her tenderly before pulling away, his feral green gaze shining, capturing and consuming her.

"I love you," he whispered before he claimed her lips in a tender yet passionate kiss.

Then he filled her...

And her world burst as it was complete once more...

"Loki," she breathed in his ear and she felt his hot breath by her own ear as his lips left hers to trail kisses along her cheek. Her body tightened as he moved and she cried out, her back arching and he groaned as she tightened around him.

"Jane," he groaned and moved his hips, matching hers in their frenzied pace. Lightning flashed and thunder cracked overhead, driving them on as they lost themselves in the other's body.

Her fingers dug into his back as he drove them higher and higher and she threw her head back, screaming his name as her body tightened then exploded, lightening flashing behind her eyes as she became undone and she heard her name fall from his lips as he lost control.

Together they lay underneath the tree, their limbs wonderfully entangled and Jane stared up at the sky, the thunder rolling softly through the stars and she turned her face towards his. His eyes were closed and his soft lips were parted as he breathed and her heart warmed to it nearly burst and tears trailed her cheeks.

She reached up and gently touched his cheek and he opened his eyes. She smiled softly at him and he returned it. Turning his face he gently kissed her palm and she chuckled, tears streaming down her cheeks and he raised himself on his arms, leaning down to kiss the tears from her cheeks.

"Loki," she whispered and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck as she silently cried and he sat up, holding her close against his chest as he rocked them back and forth. He snapped his fingers and his emerald cape appeared from the air and he wrapped it around them. She buried her face against his chest, loving how his warmth enveloped them and she sighed, his steady heartbeat underneath her cheek once more.

She never thought that she'd hear it again...

She tightened her hold on him and buried her face farther into him and he wrapped his arms tighter around her, kissing the top of her hair and she chuckled, unimaginable joy filling her.

"Loki," she whispered while picking her head up and he quirked a brow at her, his lips pulling up into a soft smile and her heart warmed.

She'd missed him so much...

Had missed everything about him...

"Yes, dear heart," he murmured and she smiled at him, feeling as if her soul was becoming whole once more.

"I love you," she reached up and touched his cheek, pressing herself against him as she kissed him tenderly and he kissed her back.

"Say it again," he murmured as their lips parted and she smirked softly at him, her soft brown eyes shining with warmth.

"Only if you do," she replied and he chuckled, tightening his hold on her. He lowered his head so that his lips brushed her ear and a delightful shivers raced up her spine.

"I love you," he whispered and she smiled; her heart singing inside her chest.

"Now see," she murmured while turning her face to look warmly at him, her soul filling with love, "was that so hard?" She asked and he smirked at her, his hand running up her body to cup her chin.

"I could get used to it," he whispered against her lips and she chuckled.

"Good, because you're going to have to say it a lot," her words were soft and he smiled at her, leaning into to gently tease her bottom lip and she shuddered, heat pooling in her belly once more and he smirked at her reaction, though she could see that in his feral green gaze he treasured it.

"Only if you do," he whispered against her lips and she chuckled, wrapping her arms around his neck and leaning in to tease his own lips with her teeth. He shivered and she chuckled again, loving his reaction.

"Alright, I will," she pressed a tender kiss to the corner of his mouth, "I love you, Loki." She whispered and he hummed low in his throat as his fingers tightened on her cheek, bringing her in tightly against him as he closed the distance between their parted lips.

The kiss said more than words ever could have...

When it ended she rested her cheek against his chest once more and lazily watched her fingers as she trailed his forearm. He kissed the top of her head and she smiled, relishing in the feeling of being protected.

Of being loved...

She frowned as she watched the light play over his pale forearm. There were no scars. She raised her face and looked up at him.

"Loki," she whispered and he glanced down at her, quirking his brow at her and she resisted the urge to smile, "where are your scars?" She asked and he frowned at her. Slowly he picked his arm up and looked at it. He gasped, his eyes going wide as he saw it.

"Balder, the cleansing...it must have," he frowned and shook his head, blinking from shock and she gently placed her palm over his heart.

"What happened, Loki?" she asked softly and he glanced at her.

Slowly, he lowered his arm...

And began...

"Thor and I once had a younger brother, Balder," he murmured and Jane nodded, she remembered reading about that in the Norse Mythology book and she saw the pain enter his eyes. "Balder was our little treasure," he murmured and he raised his eyes to the branches, watching as the clouds disappeared from the sky to reveal the shining moon, "and we treasured him." He closed his eyes and rested his head against the bark of the oak. "So much, we didn't realize that in doing so, we had cast him into his own shadow, one that he could not escape from." He closed his eyes and Jane rested her cheek against his chest, wrapping her arms around his torso and he sighed, his fingers stroking her damp hair as he continued, "Once, I found him practicing Black Magic. I was confused and angry, for I had known that he'd been dealing for nightmares for weeks, but I had thought nothing of it. Now I know why," his fingers stilled for a moment, "he'd tempted Death into giving him his own glory, one that could outshine Thor's, but Death had tricked him and plagued him with nightmares instead, nightmares that twisted his mind. Death wanted Thor dead, and so sought to use Balder to do as she wished. I tried to stop him, but it was too late, he'd already had Mother place her protective enchantment on him. That was why I used the arrow with the mistletoe, I only sought to break the spell," his fingers tightened in grief and she wrapped her arms tighter around him. He took in a shaky breath before he continued, "but Death intervened, and had it pierce his heart. Odin was angry, stricken with grief and had me changed to a rock," he shuddered and Jane tightened her hold on him further, "it was not until Mother and Thor found out what that wretched Goddess had done was I released, but it was too late. I was marked by the serpent's poison and my scars would never heal. It was always a painful reminder of what I had done, of what had happened and I could not forgive myself. That's why," he swallowed the lump in his throat, "after I had turned down Death's offer of ruling the Underworld with her, she sent me to the Keeper, knowing my guilt over Balder's death and hoping that the Keeper would see how marked my soul was and condemn me, and he would have had I not met someone who changed me, made me want to become better." He tipped her chin up and smiled at her, "that someone was you, Jane." He kissed her softly before pulling away. "And I will always treasure you," he wrapped his arms tighter around her, "but he must have seen something in me, something that I didn't even see." He smiled at her again, "He saw something that only you did," he framed her face and his thumb stroked her cheekbone, "My wonderful, dear Jane," he breathed and she smiled at him. "You saved me," he whispered and she chuckled.

"You didn't make it easy you know," she replied and he chuckled.

"No, perhaps I didn't." He murmured and she kissed his cheek.

"But it was worth it," she replied and he hugged her tighter.

"Yes, the pain, everything," he kissed her brow, "it was worth it." She felt his arms tighten around her and her eyes flashed open when she felt the small bump touch his hard stomach.

Her heart thumped...

"Loki," she murmured and he tilted his head at her.

"Hmm?" he asked and she reached out, grasping his hand with her own and slowly brought it to her stomach. She placed it over the small bump and raised her face to his slightly confused one.

"You're going to be a father," she murmured and he blinked at her.

Silence...

She saw the shock, the awe, then joy cross over his face and an unbelieving grin touched his lips.

"You...we're..." he stuttered and she nodded, tears filling her eyes.

"Yes, we're going to have a child," she murmured and he laughed, bringing her in against him and she felt his tears as he cried with joy.

"A child," he breathed and kissed the top her head, rocking them back and forth as his hand covered hers, "Jane," he whispered and trailed kisses from her brow to her lips and she chuckled, warmth and happiness filling her heart.

She gazed up at him and he gazed down at her, unmatched joy filling his emerald eyes. His lips spread in a wide grin and he reached up, cupping her cheek with his palm.

"Marry me," he murmured and her eyes widened in shock.

"What?" She asked in bewilderment and he laughed, his eyes smiling down at her.

"I asked you to marry me, Jane Foster," he breathed and she stared at him, joy filling her heart and she nodded, tears spilling from her eyes.

"Yes, yes, I'll marry you, Loki!" She whispered and he chuckled, bringing her in against him once more as he kissed her passionately, deeply, claiming her for his own and she doing the same for him.

She'd never let him leave her again...

Joy filled her heart as he deepened the kiss...

She wrapped her arms around his neck...

And lost herself in their happiness...

AUTHOR NOTE: Chapter 23! Hope you like it! Review please!


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

Thor dimly stared at the far wall, his heart heavy as he stood in the burial hall. The funeral procession had started. People, he knew not who, stepped forward, offering their condolences but he did not hear them.

He nodded, his face emotionless, but he felt warm fingers slide into his. He looked down and then up at Sif's face. She squeezed his hand tighter and he returned it. Slowly, they began to walk, their footfalls heavy as they descended the path towards the river. In the distant voices floated in on the wind, their songs filled with sorrow as the coffin, encased in silver and gold, was carried down the path. Thor followed, Sif at his side and he dimly saw Odin standing on the platform.

His fingers were clasped tightly around his scepter and his one good eye was fixed on the coffin. Thor felt his throat close, his eyes misting over with grief and Sif tightened her fingers around his.

He swallowed, forcing air into his aching lungs as the coffin halted. It was lowered into a boat, wreaths of flowers being placed around it by maidens dressed to resemble the Valkeries that would come to take Loki's soul home. Thor forced his eyes from the heart wrenching scene, searching the crowd for a certain face but he did not find it.

He frowned...

Where was Jane?

His thoughts were interrupted as a girl, perhaps twenty, stepped forward. Her gown was a shimmering white, her skin glowing softly from the morning sun as her hair, a deep red that fell to her slim waist in soft waves was adorned with golden wreaths. Her face was angular and beautiful, her eyes deep and penetrating, yet soft and kind, looked out over the crowd.

Silence...

Then softly, as the morning sun tipped over the horizon, she began...

_Hon ma ren kena uva kala_

_**My heart shall see light**_

Her voice washed over the silent crowd...

_Indonya ullumea_

_Nor ande sera mi lorien_

_**Our hearts shall be forever**_

_**Go forth, rest in dreamland**_

The guards, dressed in glittering gold armor that shined, grasped the boat...

_Im'eri rato naya_

_**I'll soon be there**_

Thor felt his throat close...

His eyes misting over...

_Larya nin meLisse_

_Le sinte ima sinome_

_**Wait for me my love**_

_**You know I'm here**_

The guards pushed the boat into the water...

It drifted slowly towards the horizon...

_Ana same Lemi oLoore_

_Le aruuner ana kaure_

_Uura'nor wannea_

_isiLme va'arya_

_**To join you in dreams**_

_**You have nothing to fear**_

_**Fiery sun, be gone**_

_**Moonlight, protect us,**_

The rising sun washed over the water...

Turning it red...

_teLume siiLa tere_

_na'are utumno wanya_

_Eruma Helkada_

_raane resse_

_**Lonely voice, cold and bare**_

_**Wandering alone,**_

_**Asleep, yet awake**_

_**Safe in dreams**_

Odin raised his hand...

A tear trailing his cheek...

_Lorna a'kuila_

_Varna mi'oLor_

_**Heaven's star, shine through**_

_**Flame of hell, vanish**_

Closed his eye...

And lowered his hand...

The arrow shot from the sky...

_Turma ei raumo_

_**Shelter from the storm**_

Landed...

The boat caught fire...

_Sinome_

_**Here**_

And tipped over the edge...

Thor shuddered and Sif tightened her hold on his fingers further. The woman gazed out over the horizon, her lilting voice fading softly as they watched the boat burn, then slowly turn to ash to be carried away on the wind.

He raised his eyes to his father and watched as the older Asgardian reached up, pressing his fingers to his lips in farewell.

And a tear trailed his cheek...

"My, my, was that all for me?" Came a mocking voice from behind him and Thor jumped, a gasp ripping from his throat as he turned.

His eyes fixed on a grinning figure...

Loki...

"I must say," he murmured while grinning wickedly at him, his feral green gaze shining out at him with mirth, "it was quite beautiful, though a little too overdone if you ask me." His grin widened as Thor stared at him, his mind and body numb with shock.

Loki...

He was alive...

"I quite love it when you're knocked speechless, Thor," Loki taunted as he strode towards him, the people falling back to reveal a path for him, his hands clasped lightly behind his back as his emerald cape fluttered around his shoulders, "especially when it is done by me." His green gaze shimmered and Thor blinked, his mind finally working.

"Loki!" He roared as he reached out and wrapped him in a bear hug that threatened to break Loki's spine in half. He grunted while awkwardly patting Thor's back with his one free hand that wasn't being squashed between them.

"I'd like to breathe, thank you," he grunted in between breaths and Thor laughed, joy filling him as he only squeezed him tighter. Loki gave an annoyed grunt, but Thor didn't care.

His brother was alive...

Alive...

"How is this possible?" Thor asked as he finally set Loki on his feet and Loki gave him an annoyed look while straightening his armor, though his eyes shined with a warmth that Thor had not seen in a long time.

In a very long time...

"Oh, it is quite complicated and I'm afraid it might be too much for your oafish brain to process," he quipped, his lips pulling up into a taunting grin and Thor laughed, ignoring the insult as he clasped Loki on the back. Loki gasped, the air being knocked from his lungs once more but gave Thor a small smile as he continued to laugh.

"Ah perhaps, but you shall have to try," he replied and his hand tightened on Loki's shoulder, his face growing serious. "I am glad you're home, brother." He murmured and Loki nodded.

"I am as well," he whispered and Thor nodded, wrapping Loki in another hug, this one not as tight but just as fierce.

Then he felt Loki stiffen...

He withdrew his arms and turned to see Odin standing above them...

He tightened his hold on Loki, his fingers opening for Mjolnir but Loki stilled it as he grasped his arm. Thor frowned, but Loki shook his head.

Stepping forward he raised his chin, his feral gaze unreadable as Odin slowly descended the steps, his footsteps heavy. He halted to stand in front of Loki, their eyes level.

Silence...

Then slowly...

Odin reached up and gently touched Loki's arm, his one good eye shimmering. Loki raised his chin, the breath leaving his lungs in one, shaky breath but a soft smile played around Odin's lips.

"Welcome home," Odin murmured and tightened his hold on Loki's arm, bringing him forward and against him in a tight hug. Loki blinked, his eyes wide as Odin wrapped his arms tighter around him.

"I'm sorry," Odin uttered softly as a tear trailed his cheek and Loki closed his eyes.

Then he rested his cheek against Odin's shoulder...

"I forgive you," he whispered and wrapped his arms around his father's shoulders.

And in those few words...

All was forgiven...

VVVV

"He likes to make an entrance, doesn't he?" Darcy asked as she helped Jane into the fresh dress. Jane grinned while pulling her hair up and out of the way.

"Yes, he does." She winced when Darcy pulled on the strings, "Not so tight," she said while looking back over her shoulder and Darcy grinned.

"I noticed you've been eating a lot," her brow lifted as her grin widened, "anything you want to tell me?" She asked and Jane stared at her, a slight flush stealing along her cheeks.

"No," she said while turning around but she couldn't hide the grin and Darcy snorted while coming around to face her.

"Aw come on, spill." She ordered and Jane grinned at her.

"Alright," she raised her chin as her eyes shined with pride and warmth, "Darcy," she reached out and clasped her hands, "I'm pregnant." As her words left her mouth Darcy's lips spread in a wide, cheesy grin.

"I so totally knew it!" She laughed and wiggled her eyebrows at Jane, "You got it on with the God Of Mischief!" She leaned in closer, her grin growing as her eyes twinkled with mirth, "so how is he? Does he do anything kinky?" She asked and Jane gasped, her eyes going wide with shock as her cheeks flushed.

"Darcy!" She shouted while slapping her arm but Darcy chuckled, raising her hands in mock surrender.

"Hey, hey, can't blame a girl for asking," she replied and Jane rolled her eyes, though she still felt her cheeks flaming.

"Whatever, let's just hurry up and get ready, I'm sure they're already tired of waiting on us." Jane replied but caught Darcy grinning from ear to ear in the mirror on the wall.

"Jane and Loki sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N—"

Jane rolled her eyes and picking up a pillow tossed it at her. Darcy gave a muffled grunt as it struck her in the face. Jane laughed, covering her mouth with her hand but it was no use. Her laughter filled the air as the pillow fell to reveal Darcy's ruffled hair and surprised face.

"No one likes to hear you sing," Jane quipped playfully and Darcy snorted.

"Ah-huh, we'll see about that." She replied and tossed the pillow over her shoulder onto the bed behind her. Jane grinned, turning back around to better fix her mop of hair.

"Stupid mess," she grumbled and Darcy came up behind her.

"Here, let me." She gently made Jane sit and started untangling the rat's nest which was Jane's hair. After a few moments Darcy grunted, looking up into Jane's eyes through the mirror. "What on Earth where you doing to get it _this _messy?" She asked and Jane grinned, her cheeks flushing as she looked away and Darcy snorted. "Go figures." She grumbled and Jane laughed.

"I went for a walk," she retorted and Darcy snorted again.

"And what, went tumbling through a hedge bush?" Darcy quipped while tugging on a particularly stubborn rat and Jane winced.

"Well—" She started but Darcy gave her a level stare.

"Oh face it Jane," she replied with a grin, "you're a terrible liar." Her lips turned up into a smile and Jane sighed, though her own lips twitched into a smile as well.

"You're right, I am." She murmured and Darcy grinned as the rat finally became untangled. There were a few moments of peaceful silence before Darcy spoke again.

"He makes you happy, doesn't he?" Darcy asked and Jane looked up at her through the mirror. Slowly she nodded, her hands drapping around her belly.

"Yes, he does." She whispered softly and Darcy nodded as she pulled it back so that it fell in gentle waves to Jane's shoulders.

"You seem happier," she lowered her hands, "but," she paused for a moment, chewing her bottom lip before she continued, "what about Erik?" She replied and Jane froze.

She'd been thinking about that...

"Darcy, Erik's like a second father to me," Jane turned around to face her, "I'll always take his feelings into consideration, but in the end, it's my life." She stood and clasped Darcy's hands in her own, "Loki is a changed person, he's not the same." Jane squeezed Darcy's hands tighter, "you've seen it." After a moment Darcy nodded, agreeing with her.

"It's just hard, after everything he's done, I mean he destroyed half of New York." She replied and Jane nodded.

"I know, I remember." She looked into her best-friend's eyes, "That's why I need you to trust my decision," she murmured and after a moment Darcy nodded.

"I do, and I'm happy for you," Darcy grinned at her, "even though he's not Muscles I'm sure he's got a _really _good body if he snared you." Darcy wiggled her brows once more and Jane flushed, embarrassed yet again but she grinned.

"That—" she stated while turning, "is none of your business," but she winked at Darcy and Darcy laughed.

"No, I guess it isn't but if you could take a picture for me—"

"Darcy!" Jane yelled and Darcy laughed.

And after a moment...

Jane joined in too...

VVVV

Loki's footsteps were quiet as he strode along the hall, his brother beside him. The silence was contented but after a moment Loki felt it change. He looked over to his brother and saw the lifted brow. Loki frowned, slightly confused but Thor smiled.

"So, you and Jane, eh?" He asked and Loki stiffened, his guard falling into place.

"Yes," he whispered and Thor halted, turning towards him. Loki faced him and after a moment Thor laughed and wrapped him in a tight hug.

Loki blinked...

"I also understand you're to be a father," Thor murmured in his ear and Loki's eyes widened.

"Yes," he withdrew, his brows furrowed, "how did you know?" He asked and Thor laughed again.

"I noticed that she was acting strange, as was Sif. So I asked her if I was right, and I was." His grin spread over his face and Loki snorted.

"That doesn't happen very often, does it?" He taunted and Thor rolled his eyes.

"Be quiet," he quipped and together they started off once more. After another moment of silence Loki began.

"Jane and I are to be married," His words made Thor halt and slowly turn towards him. They stared at one another before Thor grinned, reaching out to clasp him on the arm.

"Congratulations," his grin widened and his grip tightened on his arm. Loki grinned in return and reaching out clasped his arm as well.

"Thank you," he replied and Thor pulled him in for another tight hug.

And Loki returned it...

VVVV

Jane grunted as she lifted the heavy chest and glanced over her shoulder to see Loki stride in through the door. His brows constricted into a frown as he looked at her.

"Ah, Loki—"

"What do you think you're doing?" He growled while striding towards her. She blinked in surprise as he took the chest from her and set it down with a thud. "You're pregnant; you can't be lifting heavy things!" He lectured and she lifted a brow at him.

"Oh, I can't?" She asked as her eyes shimmered with mirth at his seriousness but he shook his head, giving her a lethal glare as he did so.

"No, now from now on—" His firm words were cut off when she sighed and going on tip toe, kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Shut up," she quipped and he blinked at her, caught off guard and she grinned at him.

After a moment he returned it and reaching out, snaked his arms around her waist and brought her against him. She laughed as his fingers ghosted up her arm to cup her chin. He lifted it and his eyes shimmered as they looked down into hers.

"I was being quite serious, my Jane," he murmured and she felt a delicious shiver run up her spine as her said her name.

"Oh, you were?" She purred and his lips twitched at the corners.

"Yes," she saw the seriousness enter his feral green gaze, "I don't want you to overexert yourself," he murmured and she smiled softly at him.

"I'm not that far along, Loki," she replied but she saw the firmness enter his soft mouth.

"Yes, but you're carrying my child, a child that's half Frost Giant, half Asgardian and your mortality—" She reached up and touched his lips with her forefinger, stilling his words.

"I know, but I feel no different." She whispered and he sighed, worrying etching itself onto his face.

"Jane," he said her name softly and she knew what was coming next, "I have something that I need to ask you." She waited patiently for him to continue and after a moment he did. "At the wedding, will you take fruit from Iounn's tree?"

Jane stared at him...

Before her lips spread into a wide grin...

"Yes," she replied and she felt him stiffen.

"There is much to consider Jane, your friends, your mortality—"

"And I would give them all up for you." She interrupted while going on tip toe to frame his face. "I love you, Loki, and nothing is going to change that." She leaned forward and kissed him softly, pulling away to gaze into his shining emerald eyes, "_Nothing._"

He sighed and closed his eyes, resting his forehead against hers. His arms tightened around her, bringing her in firmly against him and she rested her cheek against his chest, closing her eyes as well.

Seconds...

Minutes...

Time meant nothing when he held her like this...

She hoped that it would never end...

But it did...

The doors burst open and Jane raised her head, her eyes falling on the person that had entered and she froze.

Erik...

The man stared at her and she felt her heart sink to her stomach at the look on his face. Loki sighed, his hand snaking into hers for a moment before giving it a light, but firm squeeze as he strode towards the aged scientist. He halted before him and Erik raised his chin, but Jane saw the fear in his eyes.

It broke her heart...

"Your name is Erik, am I correct?" Loki asked and Erik narrowed his eyes, though she saw his body shuddering.

"Yes," he replied, the word short and Loki nodded, understanding.

"Erik," he raised himself up taller, "I know that whatever I say or do will never make up for what I did to you, but I hope that you do not hold this against Jane. She loves you," he looked over his shoulder at her, his face softening, before looking back to Erik, "and I hope that despite my presence in her life, you will remain in it." As his words came to a halt Erik stared at him.

"Jane?" He asked in bewilderment and Loki turned.

"I shall leave you two alone but Erik," Erik looked at Loki, his face filled with cautionary fear, "I am sorry." With that he left the room and as the doors closed behind him with a resounding thud Erik stared at Jane, his gaze unbelieving.

"How did you get here?" Jane asked as she quickly walked over to him.

"Thor came back, asking me to Asgard to comfort you," he looked around the room, "I must say that everything here is..." he trailed off and Jane nodded, reaching out to touch his hand.

"I know, it's a little overwhelming but you'll get used to it," she paused, "you are going to get used to it, aren't you?" She asked softly and she felt her throat closing at his silence.

"Jane, he killed hundreds of people, nearly destroyed New York and..." his eyes clouded over and he took in a shaky breath, "not to mention what he did to me." Jane reached out and touched his arm.

"I know that, Erik, believe me I do, but after all that's happened—"

"What's happened?" He asked, cutting her off and she closed her mouth.

"We're getting married," she whispered and his eyes widened, "and I'm having his child."

Erik stared at her...

"You...you're..." his eyes flicked to her belly and he shuddered, "Jane," he closed his eyes while pulling his arm free, "I can't...you can't..." he shook his head while his eyes flashed open, anger washing over his face, "He's a monster!" He yelled at her and though her heart constricted in pain anger whelmed up inside her.

"He is not!" Jane yelled in return and Erik blinked at her. "He's changed!" She raised her chin as Erik snorted.

"I'm sure he has," he growled and he reached out to touch her arm. She yanked back from him, clamping down on the urge to cry.

"He has, whether you can see it or not is your problem, Erik, but I hope you can solve it," she clamped her jaw harder, "because I still want you to be a part of my life and my child's life as well," she took in a steadying breath, "he loves me Erik, loves me for me." A tear trailed her cheek, "And I love him, and I always will. Nothing will ever change that, _nothing._"

Silence...

Erik stared at her before he shook his head and turned away from her. She watched as he strode from the room, the door closing behind him and she felt her legs grow weak.

Arms came around her waist and she sighed, slumping against Loki's chest as he kissed the top of her head.

"I'm sorry, Jane," he murmured and she reached up, wiping away a tear. She turned around and smiled up at him.

"What do you have to be sorry about?" She asked and pain entered his emerald eyes.

"I'm the cause of all this," he murmured and she framed his face.

"This doesn't change anything, Loki, I love you and I intend to marry you, do you hear me?" She smiled, "Besides, I have ways in which you can make it up to me," her words made a soft smile play across his lips.

"Oh, really?" He whispered and she grinned, the pain fading as he tipped her chin up. "And just how do you want me to start?" He asked, his breath fanning her mouth and she chuckled. Wrapping her arms around his neck she entangled her fingers in his soft black hair.

"Just kiss me already," she replied and he laughed quietly while lowering his head and pressing his lips softly against hers.

And slowly...

Her pain stricken heart lifted...

Because she could feel the love in his kiss...

In his embrace...

And knew that was all she would ever need...

AUTHOR NOTE: Hope you all like the chapter! Sorry it took so long to write! Have been busy! Hopefully I'll get the last chapter up soon! Thank you all! Review please! The song is called Lullaby From a Distant Land by Forest Elves and it is one of my favorites! When I first heard it was perfect for Loki's funeral so I hope that it was alright that I used it! You can hear it be performed on YouTube and I hope that you all listen to it! The voices are amazing!


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

Jane had never been so nervous in her entire life...

Or for that matter...

So happy...

She was getting married today, getting married to the man she loved. She fidgeted in front of the mirror and Darcy grinned at her.

"Stop fidgeting, you look amazing," Darcy's eyes shined with warmth and Jane took in a breath, her chest feeling is if it were about to burst.

Her dress was a pearl white, falling from her shoulders in soft waves to tapper in at her waist. A long train flowed behind her and her hair was done up in curls and braids.

Eir smiled at her as she gently wove shimmering green wreaths through her hair, touched with gold and silver. Next she placed white flowers throughout the braids and curls. When she was done Jane stared at herself, hardly believing it was her.

"Wow," Darcy commented from her seat behind them. Her own hair was loose about her shoulders, with single braids running through it to form one large one that ran down her back. Her dress was a dark blue, matching her skin tone, hair, and eyes perfectly. Jane smiled at them both, for Eir wore a similar dress though her hair was done in a simple, yet elegant braid with one single golden wreath woven through it.

"I have one last finishing touch," Eir said while bringing Jane to her feet. Jane lifted her arms as Eir pulled something out from behind her.

"What are you doing?" Jane asked with a laugh but Eir shook her head as she clasped something around Jane's waist. When she pulled away Jane looked down and her breath caught in her throat. Above the dress was a light train, embroidered beautifully with shimmering diamonds.

"It's beautiful," Jane breathed and Eir smiled at her.

"It was given to me by my husband," Eir whispered as her eyes clouded over. Jane reached out and clasped her arm tightly.

"I can't possibly accept this—"

"Yes, you can," Eir interrupted while patting Jane's arm, "He told me it represents the stars," a soft smile touched her lips, "we both loved to gaze at them, and I know that you and Loki do the same. Keep it, so that one day your own child may give it to the one they love." Jane felt her throat closing with emotion and wrapped the older Asgardian woman in a tight hug. Eir patted her back before Jane stepped away and wiped at her misting eyes.

"Now," Darcy said while standing and coming around to grin at them, "why don't we get this wedding started?" Jane nodded at Darcy's words and accepted the flowers Darcy gave her. They were white roses, trimmed with green lace and had small particles of golden dust on their petals.

In the distant trumpets sounded...

"Ready?" Darcy asked her and Jane grinned...

"Ready."

VVVV

Loki shifted uneasily at the altar. He wore a long black leather coat, trimmed with gold and silver and his hair was brushed back to fall to his shoulders. He was wearing his good boots, the ones that had silver stitching and shined from the overhead sun. He heard a low chuckle beside him and glanced over his shoulder to see Thor snickering.

"And what are you laughing at, brother?" Loki asked as he ran his emerald eyes over the shining hall. It had been polished and scrubbed until their reflections shined in the golden stones. Flowers stood proud and tall in large stone basins that lined each individual pillar and the flags of his forefathers hung above them. Trappings of silver and gold crisscrossed above the ceiling, catching the light that came pouring in through the large open windows. People, dressed in their finest, stood at each end of the long hall, leaving a path that was draped in red velvet.

It was beautiful...

"That my younger brother is getting married before I, and to the woman who for a while I had lost heart to." His words were warm but Loki looked over his shoulder at him.

He was dressed in a dark blue tunic, stitched in silver and gold, his breeches a dark leather with boots that reached his knees. His unruly blonde hair had been washed and combed, a single braid keeping his bangs from his face and his prickly beard actually looked manageable.

"Usually I am the one who sees such humor in such ironic situations," Loki commented as his eyes shined with genuine mirth and Thor chuckled.

"Exactly, but I am happy for you Loki, Jane is a fine woman." He murmured and Loki grinned as the trumpets sounded.

"I know," he whispered and the hall grew silent as the doors swung open.

The first maiden was Sif, dressed in a dark blue gown that showed her strength, yet her feminism as she walked with fluid and grace towards them. Her hair was loose, coming to her waist and her blue eyes showed with love as they fastened on Thor beside him. Loki glanced at his brother and a smirk touched his lips when he saw that his brother could not remove his eyes from the captivating creature before them.

As she continued to walk voices filled the hall. They were soft and angelic, lilting over the crowd to caress his ears and tingles raced up his spine.

The Valkeries...

Sif smiled at them, a slight blush stealing over her cheeks at Thor's heated gaze. Straightening, she took her place and Eir, dressed similarly to Sif, entered the hall. Loki smiled at her, his heart filling with warmth and she returned it. As she took her spot beside Sif, Darcy entered the hall. His eyes ran farther down the crowd and he snickered when he saw Vandral staring at her. The woman blushed, but a smile played around her lips as she walked up the aisle. Finally she took her spot beside Eir and the lilting voices of the Valkeries halted as a woman stood at the far end of the aisle.

Loki stared as Jane looked at him...

She was beautiful...

Beyond beautiful...

Her gown shimmered as she walked and autumn leaves, golden in color, floated down from the ceiling...

It seemed so unreal...

The voices from the Valkeries began to sing once more...

His heart swelled...

Jane smiled at him, her beautiful brown eyes shining with such a radiance he felt his throat closing. He stared at her, the world fading around him as she approached him.

Her eyes never left his but a soft disturbance made her turn her eyes away from his. They widened and he frowned slightly, following her eyes and halted at the figure they fixed upon.

Erik...

He stood there, a broad smile covering his face as his eyes shined with warmth and pride. Jane stared at him, her eyes clouding over with happiness and Erik dipped his head. She smiled at him, the tears misting over and Loki smiled. She nodded to Erik as she walked past, her eyes coming back to Loki's and he saw the happiness in them.

The gown parted softly as she approached him. It shimmered like the night stars and warmth flooded throughout him. She was so beautiful. Ascending the steps, her eyes never left his as she halted beside him. He smiled at her, emotion forcing his throat close and she returned it.

They stared at one another...

He would never love another...

Never...

Together they turned to face the All-Father. His one good eye shined with pride and warmth. He raised his hand and the Valkeries halted their song.

"We are gathered here on this day to join two souls in the most sacred of vows; vows that bind the two together for all time." Odin's strong voice sounded throughout the hall and Loki glanced at his bride. He saw her cheeks flush as she grinned at him and he grinned in return.

"Loki, Son of Odin," Loki gazed up at him and though he knew who his real father was, he no longer felt the stabbing pain lance through his heart at the realization of it. He felt only calmness, for he'd accepted it. "Do you take this mortal woman as your wedded wife? Do you promise to be faithful to her for all eternity? Do you promise to care for her in sickness and in health? Do you promise to treasure her till you both reach the Gates of Valhalla?" Odin asked and Loki smiled.

"I do," he replied and his heart swelled as Jane's eyes misted over. Odin nodded and gestured with his hand. A maiden, dressed in a flowing white gown with her head bowed offered Loki a golden cup filled with red wine. He took it while Odin turned to Jane.

"Jane Foster," Odin's eye filled with warmth once more as he gazed at her, "Do you take this Prince of Asgard as your wedded husband? Do you promise to be faithful to him for all eternity? Do you promise to care for him in sickness and in health? Do you promise to treasure him until you both reach the Gates of Valhalla?" Odin repeated and Jane smiled.

"I do," she answered and Odin nodded. Another maiden stepped forward, bearing a similar cup and Jane passed her flowers to Darcy before taking the cup.

"Then drink from the sacred cups and seal your vows to one another for all eternity, until Valhalla calls you home." Odin raised his hands and together they raised the cups as one, though Loki noticed that Jane barely took a sip and his eyes flashed with knowing mirth and Jane flushed while throwing a silencing glare at him.

He resisted the urge to chuckle...

"Bring forth Iounn's Fruit," Odin commanded and another maiden, her hair long and white, stepped forward. The aura around her was ancient and mystifying. She bowed her head, her ears coming to point as the wreath that adorned her brow shimmered from the sun. In her hands she held a small golden chest with vines that wove over it in beautiful carvings. Odin turned, the golden robe shimmering around him as he raised his hand and opened the lid. Inside was a deep red velvet and in the center sat a golden apple.

Loki heard Jane catch her breath and he looked at her, but her eyes were filled with awe and she smiled at him. He returned it and Odin carefully picked the apple up. Turning he offered it to Jane.

"This is a treasured gift bestowed upon us from the Gods, do you accept this, Jane Foster?" Odin asked and Jane looked at him. Her gaze was level and her smile grew.

"I do," she replied and Odin dipped his head in a small nod. She offered her hands to him, palms up and Odin placed the apple in them. Loki watched as she straightened, gazing down at the golden fruit.

Silence...

Then she looked up at Loki...

Smiled...

And raising the apple...

Bit it...

He heard her gasp, her eyes widening and she swayed slightly. Loki reached for her, steadying her arm but after a moment she shook her head slightly and gazed down at the apple.

"I'm alright," she whispered and gave him a reassuring smile, "it was really sweet." She murmured and he smiled, a slight chuckle leaving his lips.

The apple flickered and the golden color began to fade, seeping into her arms and Jane gasped, closing her eyes as her whole form shimmered. Loki watched, mesmerized, as she seemed to glow and when her eyes opened they were dazzling.

Then it faded...

The apple disappeared from her hands and Jane lowered them, smiling broadly at him and Loki reached out, taking her hand in his.

"You may exchange your vows, as is custom among Midgardians," Odin said and Jane turned to face him fully. Loki ran his thumb over her knuckles, his heart soaring as he felt her shiver at his touch.

"Jane," he murmured, "when I first met you, I was intrigued by you, by your wit, by your charm and gentle heart. I did not realize that my curiosity ran far deeper than I could have ever thought." His grip on her hand tightened, "I was afraid when I realized what really drew me to you, for I realized that I loved you, and that I would love no other besides the woman who ensnared my heart and mind, and I have no intention of ever loving another." He raised her hand to his lips and gently kissed her knuckles, "Not even till the end of time, for I shall love you always, for you are mine Jane, and no other's." He smiled at her, "I only hope that in the years to come, you will find that same love I have for you in your own heart," his grin widened as his eyes glimmered, "if not, then I will convince you otherwise." Jane smiled at him as a soft wave of laughter ran over the crowd before it was silent. She reached up and took his hand, squeezing tightly with emotion.

"Loki," she began while raising her face to his, "from the first moment I met you, I felt that there was something different about you, like you, I was intrigued, and like you, I was afraid when I realized that my curiosity had grown to something more," her soft smile grew, "something far deeper than I could ever have imagined. I fell in love with you, Loki, and I will love no other like I love you, not even till time itself ends." She smiled up at him and Loki tightened his fingers around her own.

"Bring forth the rings." Odin commanded and Loki reached out and took the single band from Thor as Jane turned and took the single band from Darcy. Loki slipped the band over her finger and Jane slipped the band over his finger. Their fingers intertwined and Loki smiled at her.

Jane...

She was his wife...

_His _wife...

"You may seal your vows now as husband and wife," a smile spread over Odin's face as he said the last words and Jane grinned up Loki.

With his free hand Loki reached up and framed Jane's face. He tipped her chin up while slowly lowering his head. He heard her soft sigh as his lips hovered over hers and he grinned against them before claiming them.

As their lips met the hall erupted into cheers...

Jane laughed as did Loki and he wrapped an arm around her waist as they faced the cheering and clapping crowd. He kissed her brow and she leaned into him, tightening her hold on his arm and he smiled.

Never in his life had he been so happy...

"Well, let the feast begin!" Thor thundered and the crowd cheered once more. Loki laughed again and Jane did as well. Grasping her hand tighter they descended the steps and raced down the aisle as leaves and petals of flowers rained down around them.

VVVV

Jane sat at the table, her hand clasped in Loki's as he sipped at his wine. The feast had gone on for hours and her feet were starting to hurt, but Loki had never left her side.

She gazed at him, her lips spreading in a smile and he glanced at her. A grin touched his lips as he lowered the wine and leaning over he whispered in her ear, "Stop looking at me like that or we'll have to leave sooner than expected," his low voice caressed her skin and she shivered.

"Can't keep your hands off me?" She teased and he nibbled her ear, causing her to gasp.

"That's not the only thing I can't keep off of you," he whispered and she flushed, her body tightening deliciously. He chuckled as he leaned away and raised his wine to his lips once more. She eyed him but before she could say anything Thor strode towards them, a wide grin on his lips as slow music started to play.

"My I ask the lovely bride for a dance?" Thor asked and Loki sighed.

"If you must," he replied and Jane eyed him, though a teasing smile touched her lips as she stood, letting Thor guide her out onto the dance floor. Loki watched them, warmth filling his heart and he felt a gentle presence beside him.

"Hello, Sif," he whispered and she nodded to him as she gazed at them, her eyes glowing with love as she gazed at Thor.

"Loki, I wanted to say congratulations, and..." she trialed off and looked steadily at him, "that I'm sorry." she murmured and he frowned slightly at her.

"For what?" he asked while standing and she laughed at him.

"Oh the list goes on for forever," a slight twinge of pain entered her eyes, "I'm sorry that none of us believed you, that we left you alone in your darkness for so long, that we weren't there for you when you needed us most, that—" he raised his hand, cutting her off.

"I forgive you, Sif," he whispered and she stared at him, her eyes watering. Wordlessly she stepped forward and hugged him. He stiffened in surprise but after a moment relaxed and hugged her back. She sighed and stepped back, wiping at her eyes.

"I swear, I've never cried so much in a long time. In fact I don't ever remember crying as much as I have in the past few weeks." She laughed and Loki smiled at her.

"You do not always have to be so strong, Sif," he replied and she stared at him a moment before nodding.

"Yes," her eyes looked to Thor, "he has told me as much." Loki grinned as he too, looked at them as they danced.

"What a surprise, I do believe he is becoming wiser in his old age," he taunted and Sif chuckled.

"Yes, I do believe so," she replied and Loki bowed his head, offering his hand to her.

"May I have this dance, Lady Sif," he asked and she nodded.

"I would be honored," with that she placed her hand in his and he guided them out onto the dance floor. They danced elegantly for a few minutes before the song ended. Loki bowed to her as she curtsied and Thor and Jane crossed to them.

A soft, soothing song began to play and Loki grinned...

Reaching out he took his wife's hand and kissed it...

"May I have this dance?" He asked and she grinned at him.

"If you must," she replied and his lips spread into a dark grin.

He brought her in close to him, keeping his arm securely around her as he held her. She looked up at him, the gentle music guiding them as they danced around the room, their bodies moving in time with the soft notes.

They blended together...

Moving as one...

Jane smiled up at him as her heart soared inside her chest...

Reaching up she framed his face and he cupped her hand with his own, his eyes looking down into hers.

"I love you," she whispered and he smiled.

"I love you, Jane," he answered and a shiver raced up her spine as he said those words.

"Say it again," she murmured and he chuckled. Leaning down he brushed his lips over hers as he twirled them about the room, their bodies flowing together like water.

"I love you, my Jane," he whispered and she laughed, her heart flying inside her chest.

"Promise me you'll say that every day," she murmured and he chuckled.

"Only if you do," he replied and she smirked softly up at him. Wrapping her arms around his neck she went on tip toe as his arms settled around her waist.

"Alright, it's a deal then," she murmured and he laughed against her lips as she kissed him tenderly. The people watched silently, their own hearts and minds filling with unimaginable warmth and pride.

For their Prince had found the one thing he'd always yearned for...

Love...

Love that never hurt...

Never wavered...

Never died...

The love that lasted...

For all eternity...

VVVV

AUTHOR NOTE: Alright here is the last chapter! I might write an Epilogue later but for now this is the end of my story! I hope that you all enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it! Thank you all for the reviews! I really loved reading them! Even the critical ones ;) Thank you all for encouraging me to write this story! I loved doing it!


	26. Chapter 26

**Epilogue**

"Mother, when is Father coming home?" Asked a voice behind her and Jane looked over her shoulder. She smiled as soft blue eyes looked up into hers and reaching out she brushed the raven locks from his pale brow.

"I told you, Erin, he'll be home soon with your Uncle. Now," she straightened and moved towards the window, "come help me with the Star Gazer." The boy sighed but followed after his mother.

"Lady Jane," sounded a voice from behind them and Jane looked over her shoulder as a young man, perhaps in his twenties shuffled over to them.

"Yes, Asvulndr?" She asked and the man brushed his unruly blonde locks from his forehead.

"A new constellation was spotted off to the south," his intelligent brown eyes shined with excitement and Jane nodded.

"Thank you for informing me, come on Erin, let's see if we can find it!" Jane grasped the boy's hand and tugged him along towards the large golden telescope situated underneath the large, clear dome.

"But Mother—" Erin started but Jane grinned back at him.

"Oh come on, it won't harm you to spend a little quality time with your mother," Jane laughed and the boy rolled his eyes, but a smile played around his soft mouth.

Jane's heart warmed...

He looked so much like his father...

His hair was black, his face kind and elegant but though he was only ten he carried himself with dignity...

Like a true prince of Asgard...

Jane halted before the telescope and adjusting it peered through it. After a moment she gasped and pulled away, gesturing at Erin.

"I found it, here look!" Jane said and stepped back, ushering him forward and Erin looked into it. A broad smile touched his lips and he nodded.

"I see it!" he cried with glee and Jane laughed, running her fingers through Erin's feather soft hair.

It'd been eleven years since she'd taken her vows with Loki...

And in those eleven years she'd been blessed with two beautiful gifts...

"Mother!" Cried a voice as the doors opened and a little girl who had not yet reached her sixth birthday stood in the doorway, rubbing her eyes with her hands.

"Over here Alexia!" Jane cried and the girl lowered her hands, brushing the brown locks from her heart-shaped face and smiled at her, her green eyes flashing with glee.

"Auntie Sif said you were here," Alexia said as she padded over to them and Jane nodded, grasping her about her waist.

"Look at what we found!" Jane whispered excitedly and Alexia peered through the telescope and gasped when she found the new constellation.

"Can we name it Alexia?" she asked and Jane chuckled.

"No, we have to name it something good!" Erin piped in and Alexia gave her older brother a dirty look as Jane lowered her to the floor.

"Alexia is a good name! Erin is the bad one!" Alexia flung back as she stuck her bottom lip out and Jane shook her head.

"Now, children behave," she warned and didn't miss how they stuck their tongues out at one another as she turned around to gaze through the telescope once more.

She resisted the urge to smile...

They were so much like their father...

Her heart warmed as she thought of him...

After their marriage, she'd become head of the Astrology ward and had loved every moment of it, especially with Loki at her side. Together they had unwoven so many mysteries of the universe but there were still so many left.

Just then the horizon flashed...

"Father's home!" Erin shouted and Jane smiled as she pulled away from the telescope. Grasping their hands she squeezed them.

"Let's go greet him then!" She replied and Alexia giggled with glee as they quickly left the Observatory, heading for the main hall. Though it was quite late servants milled about and at the end of the hall stood a woman, her black hair long and loose about her shoulders held a small babe in her arms.

"Ah, Jane," Sif said and Jane smiled at her as she halted in front of her.

"Hello Sif, how is Prudr?" Jane asked and Sif smiled while gently rocking the little girl in her arms.

"She gains strength every day," Sif murmured and Jane chuckled.

"Just like her mother," Jane whispered while smiling down at the babe with sparkling sapphire eyes. The baby giggled, wiggling a clenched fist up at her and Jane's smile grew.

"Mother, has Father returned?" Shouted a loud voice and Sif looked over her shoulder as a long, muscular boy ran towards them, his golden hair flying behind him.

"Yes, Magni, he should be arriving soon," as the words left her mouth trumpets blared and Jane grinned as Erin and Alexia tugged on her hands.

"Let's hurry," Jane started but yelped as her children tugged her down the hall. Sif's laughter followed her as they entered the greeting hall and Jane halted, her eyes falling on the doors as they opened.

Two figures stood there...

One broad and strong...

The other lithe and nimble...

Thor laughed and patted Loki on the back, the moonlight highlighting their forms as they strode in, their boots thudding softly against the golden stones. The servants bowed their heads while their comrades congratulated them.

"Father!" Erin and Alexia shouted as one and they let go of Jane's hands as they sprinted down the aisle. Jane heard Loki's joyous laugh as he knelt, the dark emerald cape he wore parting as his toned body bent, and wrapping his arms around his children he lifted them into the air, twirling them about as they did.

Magni followed, clumsily bowling into his father and Thor wrapped him in a tight hug. Sif chuckled and Jane smiled at her as they strode down the aisle towards their awaiting family.

"What have you two been eating?" Loki asked as he set them down, his handsome face showing warmth and love as he gazed down at them, "If you two don't watch what you eat, you'll look like your uncle," he teased and Thor grunted while slapping Loki on the shoulder.

"Then they should eat more, so they do not look like you, brother," Thor retorted and Loki chuckled. As his emerald eyes fell on Jane they warmed and a delightful shiver raced up her spine.

"Jane," he murmured while stepping forward and wrapping his arms around her waist, she smiled at him, kissing him lightly, but tenderly on the lips. He pulled away and smiled lovingly down at her.

"Thor," Sif said while kissing him lightly on the cheek and he smiled at her, gazing down at their daughter in Sif's arms.

"Sif, how does our little one fair?" He asked while stroking the baby's cheek with his finger. She giggled, wrapping her hand around his first finger and squeezing.

"She grows stronger," Sif replied as she looked warmly upon her husband and children. Jane wrapped her arm around Loki's waist as he draped one around her shoulders.

"How did the treaty go over?" Jane asked Thor and he sighed, raising his head, highlighting the golden metal that adorned his temple.

Afterall...

Thor was King now...

The All-Father had given up the throne nearly eight years ago and shortly after Thor had given Loki the role of the Royal Advisor...

And the Nine Realms prospered...

"Loki was able to convince them to our terms," Thor's blue eyes looked fondly at upon his younger brother and Jane eyed Loki out of the corner of her eye.

"Oh?" She asked and Loki shrugged.

"Father can convince anyone of anything," Erin said proudly and Loki chuckled.

"Not everyone," Loki teased as he gazed down at Jane and she chuckled. Thor did the same and draped an arm around his son's shoulders while wrapping the other around Sif's waist.

"Alas, despite my wishes to stay and talk, I am tired and will retire," his blue eyes flashed as he looked down at Sif, "for I have not seen my family in some time." He murmured and Sif flushed, causing both Jane and Loki to chuckle.

Thor laughed, avoiding the death glare Sif gave him and directed them towards the doors at the far left.

"Goodnight," Loki called after them and Thor nodded, disappearing through the doors as Magni filled him in on his latest adventures with Erin through the vast forests.

"Tell us about the trip, Father!" Alexia shouted while jumping up and down and Jane sighed as they walked up the hall towards their rooms.

"Perhaps in the morning," Loki said but that did not deter them.

"Guess what happened to me today Father?" Erin said happily and Loki raised a questioning brow.

"What?" He asked as they walked up the halls, the moonlight bathing them in pale light.

"I learned to make a book disappear!" He shouted happily and Jane eyed him.

"Yes, but tell him exactly which book you tried that trick on," her words made Erin flush from embarrassment but Loki grinned as his eyes shined with mirth.

"And what book was that, Erin?" He asked and Erin glanced up at him.

"Mother's log book," he murmured and Loki laughed. Jane rolled her eyes, slapping him playfully on the shoulder.

"It's not funny! It took Eir an hour of having to teach Erin how to make it come back!" Her words only made Loki's laughter increase but Jane shook her head, a grin touching her own lips.

"That's not as exciting as what happened to me!" Alexia said as she bounced in front of them and Loki tilted his head.

"Oh?" He asked and Alexia nodded, pulling her mouth open with her fingers.

"I lost my first tooth!" She said cheerfully while smiling, showing off the gap between her first and third tooth. Loki smiled while stroking the top of her head.

"I'm very proud of you, Alexia, and you as well Erin, I myself didn't learn to successfully use magic until I was much older." His words made them puff out their chests with pride and Jane smiled. They reached the doors and halted in front of them.

Inedibility they both turned to them and started to hound them with questions...

Jane shook her head...

They certainly were a handful...

"Kids, our deal was that you both of you could stay up until Father got home," Jane said sternly, interrupting their sporadic chatter, "Now say goodnight." She said and they both stuck their lips out in a pout.

"Oh can't we stay up Father?" Erin asked and Alexia nodded as their eyes widened and Loki cringed at their puppy dog eyes. He sighed and smiled at them.

"Oh sure you kids can stay up," Jane frowned but her eyes widened when his arm tightened around her as he brought her close, "your mother and I are just going to stay up and tell each other how much we love each other," he cupped her cheek and went to kiss her.

"Yuck!" Erin said and Alexia grimaced.

"Goodnight!" They said at once while dashing through the doors and Loki and Jane chuckled.

"They certainly have your stubbornness," Loki commented as they continued down the hall to their room and Jane gave a derisive snort.

"My stubbornness?" She asked and he nodded as he pushed open the door to their chambers, closing them with a thud.

"Yes, but also your loving heart," he murmured and she chuckled as he kissed her cheek, then her neck, nibbling her collarbone.

"Stop that," she said playfully while swatting at him, "you smell like a horse." She said with a smile and Loki straightened, lifting a brow at her as he crossed to the dressing screen in the corner.

"Then you'll have to join me in the bath," he replied as he shed his cape and green tunic. She crossed her arms.

"Oh, am I?" She asked and he nodded, crossing the room towards her as he shed the tunic, revealing his muscular chest and her breath caught in her throat at how beautiful he was.

The moonlight washed over him and highlighted his black hair, causing his emerald gaze to flash and heat pooled low in her belly.

"You are," he purred while grasping her arm, pulling her in close to him and she laughed as he tugged her into the bathroom, opening the door that separated the bath from the main part of the large, spacious room.

"I guess I don't have a choice, do I?" She asked teasingly and he shook his head no, snapping his fingers as the large bath filled in seconds.

"None what so ever," he growled while nipping her ear. She laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck, entangling her fingers in his silky black hair as she kissed him passionately.

And kicked the door closed behind them...

AUTHOR NOTE: Magni means strong and Prudr means strength and they are two of the three children of Thor. As for Jane and Loki's children I just picked random names because I couldn't find any old Norse names that I liked and fit their personalities I wanted to give them. I hoped you liked reading this final chapter and I hope that you all continue to follow me, for I plan on writing more FanFiction stories. Thank you all for the reviews and support!


End file.
